Today you, tomorrow me
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Mimi era de esas chicas que conseguía TODO cuando quería y nadie pensaba negárselo porque ella era Mimi Tachikawa. O eso pensaba... "Te dejaré ganar ésta, pero me debes una… Tachikawa."
1. Today You

**Yellow!~**

**Aquí BluPri presentándose a ustedes *saluda*. Es el primer fic que estoy subiendo para el fandom de MiMato y no les miento, estoy nerviosa :'C ―¿Cuándo no?―. Espero que la historia pueda atraparles lo suficiente como para querer leer lo que sigue *cruza los dedos*.**

**Let's Go! :3**

**Disclamer: Digimon y ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo me queda el consuelo de hacerles hacer lo que desee :D Tampoco abusaré de ellos, descuiden xD**

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

_«Pensamiento»_

"Énfasis"

* * *

Caminó de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus tacos repiquetearan sobre el suelo azulejado del baño. A cada paso, en su mente brotaban mil palabras, las cuales estaban impresas en el pequeño papel que traía entre las manos, totalmente memorizadas. Se giró sobre sus talones para retomar su caminata sin rumbo dentro del pasillo del baño frente a los cubículos abiertos enseñando que no había nadie más que ella en aquel baño público para las damas.

Se giró en redondo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un ligero suspiro que había contenido en su boca, salió en un silbido cuando su amiga peliviolácea cruzó el umbral con sus lentes haciendo que las luces del cuarto se reflejaran en sus vidrios. Ella sonrió al verla, como cual amiga preocupada le sonríe a aquella que está a punto de enfrentar al chico que más le gusta, esperando que ese 14 de febrero pudiese aceptar sus chocolates.

Mimi se sentía más nerviosa de lo que aquella festividad pudiese significar para ella en esos momentos. No tenía comparación los nervios que bamboleaban en su estómago como mariposas revoloteando dentro de ella.

― ¡Yols! –Profirió entre entusiasta y enfadada. -¡Te dije que tocaras la puerta en caso que entres! –Vio sonreír a su amiga mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba hacia ella. -¿Ya están todos?

― Todos y cada uno de los interesados dispuestos a escucharte. –Posó sus manos en los hombros de la más alta y castaña. Al igual que Mimi, ella estaba conmocionada con lo que acontecería a continuación. –Ten calma. Has esperado mucho tiempo este momento, así que…

― No es necesario ni mencionarlo. –Atinó a decir, alejándose de su amiga para ir a parar frente al gran espejo del tocador y arreglarse los cabellos rebeldes que querían caérsele sobre la cara. Se los acomodó detrás de la oreja y lució su conservador recogido en un rodete pulcro, dejando su nuca totalmente descubierta hasta la intervención de un collar de perlas grandes. Una combinación excelente con aquel vestido al cuerpo color blanco de mangas que le llegaban hasta su ante brazo y el largor rozaba por dos dedos encima de las rodillas.

― Estás espléndida, Meems. –Dijo Miyako recostándose por el lavabo mientras miraba el reflejo de ambas. Ella tampoco estaba menos glamorosa con aquel conjunto de blusa color blanca y falda negra que tenía la misma medida que la de Mimi. Su cabello iba inmaculadamente cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras sus lentes los acomodó un poco más arriba de su tabique ya que parecía querérsele resbalar por su estrecha nariz. –Pareces toda una Primera Dama a punto de tomar el puesto.

Mimi sonrió y alejándose del lavabo para darse una última mirada aprobatoria, se dirigió a Yolei con un semblante confiado, como toda la líder-nata que era.

― No, -dijo dejando un ápice de sorpresa en su amiga, quien también se despegó del lavabo para seguirla. –luzco como toda una candidata para tomar el puesto de la presidencia.

* * *

La gente aglomerada en el patio trasero del Instituto Superior iba acercándose hacia el pórtico donde esperaban a la voz que los reunió en ese momento y en aquel lugar. El prado verde se extendía como si de una sábana verdosa se hubiese colocado momentos antes, reluciente y bien cuidada hasta donde un camino de cementado se abría paso hacia las alas norte y sur del gigantesco lugar.

Unas amplias escaleras se alzaban en el pórtico dando paso al interior de las doble puertas traseras del Instituto hacia el patio en donde estaban todos y a cada extremo se ubicaban dos pares de parlantes, encimados uno sobre el otro, dejando a la vista del público los cableríos negros yendo en picada contra los escalones hasta Izumi Koshiro, quien manejaba los equipos y la amplificación del micrófono que descansaba sobre el estrado de madera con la insignia del Instituto en la parte baja luciéndolo con orgullo. Y no solo era aquello lo que parecía ondear con toda la algarabía que poseía, sino también los _banners_ y pancartas adornando los finos pilares de cemento pintado de blanco. Y si uno observaba con mayor atención, en las manos de los presentes habían banderines escritos en la tela rosa "Go, Meems" que les fueron entregados por el grupo de la candidata a futura presidenta.

Todos los presentes expectantes y sentados en las sillas de plástico blancas a lo largo y ancho del césped bien cuidado, observaban hacia el pórtico. Algunas de ellas estaban vacías como otras no, pero el número solo involucraba como veinte a treinta personas. Considerando el número total de alumnos que el Prestigioso Instituto Secundario de Odaiba, no era muy ventajosa tal cantidad.

Pero cuando Mimi se abrió paso entre las puertas tan digna como ella sola podía ser y sentirse, sonrió con entusiasmo al ver la cantidad de personas. Incluso los alumnos a cargo del periódico escolar estaban presentes con sus cámaras y filmadoras, deseando que esto diese inicio. Se aproximó hacia el estrado de madera lustrada y tomando en micrófono, observó a todos con una mirada emocionada pero cargada de ambición. _«Esto es solo el inicio»_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Así era. Desde que tenía uso de razón hasta sus dieciséis ―casi diecisiete― años, muchos objetivos se habían trazado por cumplir, con la finalidad de llegar a ser como sus padres: Exitosos empresarios y banqueros. Ellos le habían dado una vida tan digna de toda una princesa, una que ella no renunciaría por nada del mundo, dándole todo lo que ella deseara y cuando lo deseara. Era ambiciosa por ende y uno de sus tantos objetivos ―la de ser Presidenta del Instituto Odaiba― estaba por cumplirse.

Había trabajado muy duro para llegar a aquel estrado y que su campaña electoral fuese nominada. Y eso implicaba estar en todos los clubes más importantes, ser sociable y amigable con todos aunque no te agraden, ser mejor alumna y llevar los mejores puntajes en todas las asignaturas… Sí, era un trabajo duro lo que tuvo que hacer esos tres años. Y ahora estaba dando frutos.

Dio unos golpecitos para verificar que su voz resonaría por los parlantes ubicados a cada extremo de donde ella estaba y al oír el golpeteo de sus dedos resonando, lo aproximó a su boca para empezar a hablar.

― Compañeros, tengan todos un hermoso día. –Saludó sonriéndoles y mirando a todos los presentes, que era como ver una larga pancarta blanca y verde, los colores del uniforme que llevaban puesto. –Antes de decir otra cosa, quisiera agradecerles por su presencia en este lugar. Eso habla del interés que existe en la sociedad estudiantil por el futuro de la misma. –Hizo una pausa bajando sus notas ya que se las sabía de memoria. –Como todos sabrán, los he reunido aquí para hablar no solo de una campaña presidencial como todos los años, los alumnos del último año de secundaria deben de ofrecer al pueblo. Sino que, deseo más que otra cosa…

Un rugido metálico y agresivo resonó desde los parlantes que provocó a Mimi cerrar los ojos de sorpresa. Observó los parlantes junto a ella en un rápido movimiento y luego, con una mirada iracunda, se dirigió hacia Koshiro que monitoreaba los aparatos de sonido. Éste se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no fue obra suya o de sus artefactos.

Instintivamente, su mirada se posó hacia Yolei, quien se encontraba tras la puerta, visualizando que todo esté en orden, y ésta comprendió al instante lo que debería de hacer. Se giró y echó a correr hacia los altavoces de la dirección, mas se sorprendió de no hallar nada que pudiese ocasionar aquel trémulo de resonancia.

Mimi sonrió penosamente a los presentes y acercando el micrófono nuevamente para hablar.

― Disculpen. Problemas técnicos. –Se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta donde apareció Yolei con la respiración entrecortada y fue hasta ella para decir que no había nada que pudiese estar provocando aquel estallido de ruido. Mimi asintió y se volvió con el micrófono. –Antes de ser interrumpida, quería decir que el deseo de ésta fiel servidora del Instituto es lograr que…

Y como si de una broma pesada se tratara, otro rugido le prohibió continuar, pero no solo se trataba de un sonido sordo y atroz como el anterior, ésta vez era una guitarra rugiendo con cada rasguito y cambio de nota que daba. Mimi observó cómo los alumnos presentes cabeceaban al compás de la guitarra, haciéndole más caso a aquello que a ella misma, e indignada se giró hacia Yolei y ella palideció, negando con la cabeza.

― No había nada en la sala del Director o en el de la Radio Estudiantil. Todo está perfectamente. –Defendió la de lentes pero Mimi no detuvo su ceño fruncido para con su amiga.

― ¿Entonces por qué sigo sin poder terminar mi discurso? –Preguntó con molestia y dejando que sus labios fuesen una fina línea nerviosa. Trató de que el público no viese aquella faceta suya y más con algunos alumnos del periódico allí presentes. –Revisa los salones de música, el gimnasio, el teatro, no sé, Yols. ¡Haz algo! –De prisa, la chica se volvió para entrar por las puertas dobles y recorrer los lugares mencionados por su amiga.

Nada. Nada en la sala de música, nada en el gimnasio, pero continuó trotando con el alma que quería salírsele por la boca, hasta el teatro en donde halló el problema. Infló los cachetes y entró a él.

* * *

Mimi estaba desesperada hablando con Koshiro quien tampoco podía solucionar el malhumor de su amiga con decirle que no se trataba de un problema técnico en cuanto a sus equipos implicaba.

Desahuciada observaba como algunas personas se levantaban y se marchaban, haciendo que su respiración se volviese irregular y un estrujón de la boca del estómago la invadiese. Inconscientemente se llevó ambas manos al abdomen y lo apretó con fuerza. Sabía que tendría que haber desayunado, pero no podía dejar que el más ínfimo carbohidrato le hiciese verse mal en aquel vestido tan hermoso.

Exhaló un chillido de exasperación y sentía que iba a explotar. Izzy la miró con extrañeza y sentía que lo más sensato era alejarse de ella a una distancia prudencial de ―quizá― cincuenta kilómetros.

― Tranquila, todo estará bien. –Ella hizo más fuerte el chillido que Koshiro empezó a sudar frio. -¿Q-Quieres que llame a Tai?

― ¡Oh, claro! ¡Llámalo, él es experto para resolver problemas técnicos! –Expuso molesta y elevando la voz, dejando que Koshiro se encogiera de hombros.

«No problemas técnicos, pero sí es bueno para calmarla.» Pensó el pelirrojo, recordando las ocasiones en que Mimi entraba en crisis, el primero quien lograba calmarla era él. Quizá no con palabras de aliento, pero la hacía reír así que eso bastaba para tranquilizarla. «Si tan solo Tai no tuviese práctica con el equipo de Fútbol en ese momento…»

De un momento a otro, las puertas traseras se abrieron en par dejando a la vista a una agotada Yolei. Sus cabellos estaban enredados por el correteo que habría hecho y su blusa como la falda que traía puesta, se encontraba desordenada.

― ¿Y bien? –Preguntó Mimi acercándose a ella con aire impaciente. Los rugidos de la guitarra eléctrica no dejaban de sonar por los altavoces del Instituto haciendo que Mimi frunciese el ceño. –Se oye aún la guitarra. ¿Por qué se oye aún la guitarra?

― Se trata de Ishida-san. –Dijo tras una bocanada de aire. Koshiro se acercó a la muchacha y le tendió un vaso con agua que tenía a mano para él, pero viendo el estado deplorable de su amiga, no dudó en darle apoyo. Yolei le agradeció con la mirada pero antes de beber un sorbo siquiera, Mimi habló nuevamente.

― ¿Quién se supone que es ese? ¡Está arruinando mi candidatura!

― Él solicitó utilizar el teatro y está en derecho de hacerlo, Meems. –Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mimi atravesó a sus amigos casi empujándolos con ira y luego las puertas conocieron la fuerza que residía en la delgada figura que poseía.

Yolei y Koshiro suspiraron en un acto unánime. Conocían el temperamento de Mimi y lidiar con él era una de las grandes muestras de fe que enseñaba su amistad por ella.

* * *

A cada paso que avanzaba, el sonido se hacía más fuerte y su ira no se quedaba atrás. Subió los últimos escalones que la llevaban hacia el teatro, desplazado hacia el final del largo pasillo que daba la bienvenida a las múltiples puertas de salones de clases a sus costados.

Caminó con determinada furia y una vez que estuvo frente a las puertas de madera, ni se molestó en notarse educada al llamarla. Directamente las empujó con fuerza y entró con toda la alcurnia que una dama poseía ante aquellos sinsabores.

Y ante la amplia habitación con innumerables sillas dispuestas en filas horizontales, todas ellas enfocando su atención a un solo punto que era el escenario, ella lo reconoció. Un muchacho sentado en una silla de madera con una guitarra color negra con detalles en azul sonando salvajemente como aquellos majestuosos dedos le permitían. El instrumento "demoniaco" iba conectado a un amplificador, el causante de que su candidatura fuese interrumpida tan bochornosamente.

Recordarlo, solo la obligó a avanzar con la misma determinación y confianza que traía minutos atrás y estando frente al no tan elevado escenario, habló con fuerte voz.

― ¡Ey, tú! –El chico no dejó de ejecutar aquella pieza que pareció irreconocible para Mimi, pero por lo menos levantó la mirada hasta ella, dejándola simplemente anonadada. El no saber que aquel sujeto terriblemente atractivo, con una tez pálida, ojos azul zafiro y profundos como los confines del mar en conjunto con una cabellera rubia que le caía rebeldemente sobre el rostro, era un crimen. O al menos pensaba eso al ver cuán atractivo resultaba con aquel semblante inexpresivo suyo. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que ella reaccionó de inmediato. –E-Este… ¡¿Tienes idea de qué estás haciendo?! –Él pareció emitir un bufido burlesco para regresar la vista al puente donde sus dedos se movían gráciles. Ella enfurecida, siguió hablando. -¡Por si no lo has notado, me estás arruinando uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida tocando…, -señaló la guitarra- esa cosa! Te agradecería que dejes de hacerlo o por lo menos, desconectaras el amplificador. –Terminó lo último con una voz un poco más rogona, tratando de que el chico pudiese comprenderla.

A diferencia de ello, él no se inmutó en lo absoluto, como si ella no hubiese abierto la boca hace un momento él continuó tocando con tanta tranquilidad que la desesperaba. ¡No podía estarle ignorando! ¡Nadie la ignoraba!

― ¡Escucha! –Gritó más fuerte, tratando de que su voz no fuese opacada por el de la guitarra. -¡Necesito con urgencia que dejes de hacer eso! –Tampoco funcionaba. Ni siquiera la miraba.

Mimi pudo ver cómo los labios de aquel muchacho, finos rasgos ligeramente sonrojados y húmedos, se movían pero claramente no eran palabras dirigidas a ella. De seguro eran los versos de aquella canción que tocaba calculó ella.

Molesta y sin ganas de esperar más, subió los escalones ubicados hacia el costado derecho del escenario hasta donde se encontraba él y parecería que eso pasaba inadvertido por el chico. Entonces, Mimi metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó su linda billetera rosa para desplegarla y sacar de él unos billetes de 100 yenes. Se dirigió hasta estar frente al chico sentado en la silla con su guitarra y le enseñó su dinero.

― Oye, podemos ahorrarnos todo este dilema. ¿Ves? Tengo dinero y si dejas de tocar y te marchas, será todo tuyo. –Él levantó el rostro a lo que Mimi sonrió triunfal, como cual hombre que siente que algún pez jaló de su anzuelo.

Pero para sorpresa de la chica, el rubio le sonrió divertido y negando con la cabeza, siguió tocando. Peor no podía creérselo. ¡Había rechazado su dinero! ¡Todos morían por él pero ese sujeto parecía como si le valiese tres cominos aquello! Roja de la ira, se apartó de él y guardó su dinero nuevamente en la billetera.

No había otra salida, al menos si quería salir vencedora de aquel lugar ―cosa que planeaba― se dirigió hacia el amplificador del chico y viendo que éste no caía en cuenta de su presencia cerca de él, tomó el cable de la guitarra y lo desconectó sin más. El sonido amplificado y feroz de hace un momento se apagó de repente y ella sonrió triunfal al oír como sólo se trataba de la púa del chico por las cuerdas de metal sonando como si estuviese pasando un bolígrafo por las rejas del ventilador de pie de los empleados en su casa.

El chico dejó de tocar y dejó la guitarra a un lado para ponerse de pié y dirigirse hacia una sonriente Mimi, quien se hallaba cruzada de brazos con el cable aun sosteniéndolo en su mano izquierda. Sus largos flecos rubios le prohibían observarle el rostro, pero una vez que estuvo frente a ella, lo levantó y la miró inexpresivamente.

― Tú me has obligado a hacerlo. –Contestó Mimi frunciendo el ceño aún con la sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo desafiante. –Has sido muy tonto al rechazar mi dinero o irte por las buenas de aquí. Pensé que eras retrasado o algo así, pero veo que entendiste mi punto, así que te agradecería que…

― Me estorbas, niña. –Fue lo único que dijo, interrumpiéndola y dejándola con cierta sorpresa en su rostro aunque aquello fue suplantado por la indignación. Infló el pecho y colocando sus manos como jarras sobre su cadera, lo increpó.

― ¡¿Yo te estorbo?! ¡Tú eres el imbécil que ha estado estorbándome todo este tiempo! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he trabajado para este día y tú vienes y lo arruinas todo?! –Él no se inmutó ante sus palabras, hasta parecía que ni siquiera la oía. –Y tengo nombre y es Tachikawa Mimi, idiota.

Entonces él extendió la mano como exigiéndole que le devolviese el cable de su guitarra, aunque ella ni tonta ni perezosa, lo ocultó tras su espalda.

― Dámelo. –Exigió. –Dámelo así perdonaré esta intromisión tuya, niña.

Parpadeó con sorpresa e indignación ante sus palabras. Trató de calmarse, aunque la sonrisa satírica en su rostro no ayudaba a que lo pudiese lograr.

― Al parecer no estaba equivocada, eres un retrasado. –Ladró molesta. –Estás muy equivocado si crees que te daré esto. ¡Aquí el único que está arruinándolo todo eres tú!

― Perfecto. Me obligas. –Comentó sin quitar aquella sonrisa de pura altanería en su rostro, dando pasos hacia ella. Aunque claro, ella fue retrocediendo a cada paso que él avanzaba. La mirada del chico cambió y eso asustó a Mimi, parecía como toda una fiera caminando acompasadamente hacia la presa, la cual estaba acorralada y no mentía al decir que se sentía como una.

Aquellos orbes azules la observaban de arriba abajo, como si la estudiara en silencio y cada esquina de su cuerpo. Se sentía desnuda ante él, sin nada que pudiese protegerla de su mirada. Sus mejillas fueron tomando un color más febril y trató de rehuir de él pero ante aquel descuido, él fue más rápido y la tomó por la muñeca en cuya mano estaba el cable.

― ¡Suéltame! –Exigió molesta, tratando con su otra mano de alejarlo de ella pero parecía imposible. Bajo su mano sintió los músculos macizos que ocultaban la camisa blanca del uniforme y la piel tibia que aceleró aún más los latidos en su propio pecho. –Escucha, sólo déjame terminar mi discurso y dejaré que toques tranquilamente y el tiempo que desees.

― No sé si te has fijado y como veo, no lo has hecho, pero hay un libro de reservas para el teatro y mi nombre está allí. Si dejo que hagas lo que dices, mi tiempo pasará y luego será el turno del otro que reservó seguido a mí. –La atrajo con fuerza y ella chilló chocando de lleno contra su pecho. Sintió la tibieza que emanaba y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del hombre, muy cerca del suyo. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico o al menos uno muy apuesto como lo era ese sujeto.

El sonrojo la traicionó por completo al igual que el ligero suspiro exhalado por sus labios en cuanto sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. Como una descarga eléctrica, punzante y placentera la recorrió por completo. Él enarcó una ceja y su sonrisa se volvió una que se acomodaba a un lado, mirándola con altanería. Se alejó de él de inmediato estirando el cable con toda la fuerza que podía y batalló contra el chico o eso fue hasta que él jaló del cable y como si de una muñeca de trapo resultara Mimi, ella nuevamente fue a parar contra él aunque el impulso fue tan grande que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Ambos dejaron de forcejear pues estaban ocupados con el dolor que sentían al golpearse las cabezas y el cuerpo entero, Mimi contra él y él contra el suelo. Entonces, ella liberó un pesar por el dolor y cuando sus ojos se entornaron con más claridad a lo que sucedía, comprendió lo que sucedía.

Ella se había caído sobre el chico, haciendo que su rostro se encontrara entre la unión del cuello del joven y su hombro, respirando agitadamente, mientras que la mano del mismo descansaba bajo el cuerpo de Mimi, precisamente bajo su vientre. Las piernas de la joven habían acabado abiertas y con el vestido a medio trayecto de enseñar su trasero, pero que lo sintió más fue el hecho de que la pierna del chico estuviese entre las suyas, rozándola tan íntimamente que se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar que aquello pudiese resultar agradable en cualquier otra situación.

― Si tu último recurso era el entregarte a mí, lo hubieses dicho en un principio. Quizá nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho. –La voz del chico sonó ronca y en un susurro arrastrado que erizó hasta el último cabello en su nuca. Su sonrojo aumentó a niveles críticos cuando ella elevó el rostro y lo vio sonreír muy cerca del suyo propio.

Se apartó casi de un salto, sentándose sobre su trasero mientras se arreglaba el vestido blanco y la mirada la tenía gacha. Lo vio incorporarse también a él y vio que su respiración estaba ligeramente alterada. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella vaciló. Estaba débil y la ira desapareció para darle lugar a la vergüenza. Desvió la mirada con el ceño y labios fruncidos, como cual niña caprichosa a la cual se le acabó de reprender por haberse comido las galletas que había sobre el refrigerador.

Ella volvió su vista a él cuando lo vio ponerse de pié, tomando el cable para así comenzar a enroscarlo, acercándose hacia su guitarra y desconectar de ella el otro extremo del cable. Mimi lo observaba atentamente y comprendió que había ganado la batalla. Echó un suspiro de alivio y se puso de pié, pero no había advertido que él se encontraba nuevamente violando su espacio personal. Casi se echó para atrás cuando él se acercó a su oído ―de no ser por el cuerpo de la guitarra con el cual él le impidió dar otro paso hacia atrás― para decir de manera queda y privada.

― Te dejaré ganar ésta, pero me debes una… _Tachikawa._ –Susurró aún más por lo bajo y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, en donde ella halló unos ojos azules obscuros que enseñaban peligrosidad en el brillo que emanaban. Se quedó sin aire y solamente cuando lo vio salir del teatro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

De pronto, se sintió como una estúpida. ¡¿Cuándo había dejado que un chico se dirigiera de esa manera a ella?! ¡Nadie la hacía quedar como una tonta y mucho menos alguien tan tosco y poco tratable como aquel sujeto! Su rabia volvió y ella se dirigió hacia los escalones, aún podía retomar su discurso y rogaba al cielo para que aún haya gente presente allí abajo.

Antes de salir por las puertas, visualizó el tablero de reservas y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él leyendo el nombre de aquel sujeto. _«Ishida Yamato.»_

* * *

.

**N/F:**

**¡Hola! :D**

**Te felicito por llegar hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que no has repudiado mi historia *llora* ;n; Gracias!**

**Hice a Mimi un poco más escandalosa xD la amo :'3 y con ese carácter suyo, típico de las alumnos presidentas, chocó de lleno en el rebelde Ishida ¡Yey!**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review, alimentarán a niños precarios si lo hacen… Ok, no pero alimentaran mis aires de pseudo-escritora (xD) y así sabré que desean leer el segundo capítulo :D**

**Ok, amo los emoticons de letritas :3 añañaña**

**Anyway… ¡Me despido!**

**Sayo!~**


	2. Me debes otra

**Ye-Yellow!~**

**¡Ash, en cuanto terminé este capítulo, ya me puse a terminar el siguiente! Como estoy sobretiempo debido a que dentro de dos semanas retomaré la universidad ―¡Sh*t!― me propuse subir con rapidez este capítulo.**

**Fui tan feliz de leer los comentarios que me dejaron :') en verdad me alegraron el día *baila la macarena***

**Anyway! Antes de que siga parloteando, les dejo el capítulo con mi más sinceras emociones a flor de piel :3**

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

* * *

Sentía la fresca brisa colándose por su ventana abierta. Solía tener la costumbre de dejarla así por aquella frescura que ingresaba y le hacía compañía. Se removió a gusto entre las sábanas que lo acompañaban en su cama individual, exhalando un pequeño gemido al sentir como sus músculos se movilizaban con un pequeño movimiento.

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared paralela a él sonaba sutilmente con su caminar, marcando las seis y media de la mañana. Una hora temprana para su despertar. Gracias a la brisa, las cortinas se mecían con parsimonia al tiempo en que dejaba libre un poco de brillo propicio de un amanecer temprano.

Algunos cánticos por parte de unos ruiseñores se oyeron a la lejanía, poco y nada sobre los cables eléctricos de las calles. Parecían que se cernían en sus oídos y lo traían a la realidad de a poco. Su rostro enterrado entre el colchón y su almohada le impedía el paso de la luz matutina, pero sus oídos seguían expuestos a lo que lo que la tranquila mañana iniciada, le ofrecía.

O eso creyó. Pues toda tranquilidad que pudo haber sentido en aquellos pocos minutos, se fue a la basura cuando el estruendoso sonido ―como si estuvieran estrangulando a un pobre gato― del despertador de su hermano, le hizo proferir una palabrota que ahogó el colchón y la almohada encima de su cabeza. Estrujó las plumas dentro de la funda contra sus oídos, pero parecía que su hermano no se dignaba a despertarse.

Aún con una pared separándolos, Yamato podía oír con claridad el tono del despertador de su hermano menor. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales despreciaba el sistema de Samsung y sus deplorables tonos preestablecidos. _«Maldita sea…»_.

Se enderezó sobre la cama, dejando a la vista su cara malhumorada, cabello alborotado, producto de una noche cuyo sueño no cumplió aún las horas necesarias. Era cierto, la noche anterior la banda ensayó unas horas más y el tiempo pasó volando hablando con los muchachos en la casa de Koji, llegando a la suya más o menos a la una de la madrugada. Era muy bueno escabulléndose. Cuando vivía con su padre, solía hacerlo con tanta facilidad hasta que su padre lo descubrió y tomó ciertas precauciones con respecto a las salidas nocturnas. Eso no lo detuvo mucho tiempo, claro.

El dormir ciertamente tarde no era tanto el problema, lo era aquella forma de despertar repentina y molesta. La música estridente no iba a dar tregua pues su hermano, con el sueño tan pesado como sólo él podía tenerlo, no pensaba apagarlo. Se vio obligado a sacar sus largas y desnudas piernas fuera de la cama para reincorporarse con cierta dificultad, dejando que su cuerpo solamente revestido por sus boxers negros, dejara su lecho.

Se despabiló aunque sus ojos aún parecían no querer abrirse, pero no podía soportar aquel tono polifónico que su hermano utilizaba como despertador. Ambas manos se fueron al cabello, desordenándoselo aún más con desesperación al tiempo en que avanzaba hacia la puerta, con los pasos arrastrándose y salir finalmente de su habitación caminando hacia la de su menor y abriéndolo de golpe, un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

El muy condenado Takeru ni se había inmutado ante tal algarabía que le brindaba su teléfono. Es más, el rubio menor se encontraba a pata suelta y con las sábanas en el suelo, mientras medio cuerpo estaba por salírsele de la cama. _«Tiene que ser una broma»_

Con ira poco disimulada, se dirigió a su hermano y tomando el teléfono desactivó la alarma, sumiendo a la habitación en un glorioso silencio. Aunque claro, el hecho de que Takeru pudiese seguir durmiendo plácidamente era muy molesto. Acentuó su ceño fruncido. Aún no estab satisfecho.

Tomó entre sus dedos la nariz del chico y lo apretó ligeramente, logrando que el aire contenido lo despertara casi de golpe.

Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho de no ser el único que tenía el sueño interrumpido. Takeru alarmado y con los brazos sosteniendo su peso sobre la cama, lo miró atónito.

― ¡Hermano! –Dijo el de ojos celestes mirando con sorpresa a quien lo había despertado. -¡¿Acaso tratabas de matarme?!

― Pensaba que ya lo estabas, -atinó a decir con poca preocupación y caminando nuevamente hacia la salida, con su mano derecha en el cabello, peinándoselo. –como no te has inmutado con semejante despertador, te di por muerto.

Takeru lo vio marchar con el ceño fruncido y aquello propinó para que le gritara desde su habitación.

― ¡¿Cuándo te despertarás de buen humor?!

Oyó algunos trastes golpeándose en el lavabo de la cocina, llamando la atención de Tk, quien se preguntó si su madre aún seguía en su casa.

Se puso de pié y caminó con lentitud fuera de su cuarto ligeramente desordenado para dirigirse hacia el pasillo de piso blanco y reluciente que lo conduciría a la puerta de la cocina. La abrió y se sorprendió de encontrar la cabellera corta y rubia de su madre meciéndose mientras limpiaba algunos platos de la noche anterior.

― ¿Mamá? –La mujer pareció no advertir en su llega, por lo que oír su voz le provocó cierto respingo que le hizo girar a verlo con los ojos entornados por la sorpresa. –Creí que ya te habías ido al trabajo.

Tk se fregó un ojo con el dorso de la mangas larga que traía puesto, dejando que seguidamente, un bostezo se le escapara. Su madre siguió con su labor para enjuagar los platos de vidrio y colocarlos en el fregadero, dejando que éstos gotearan y se secaran posteriormente.

― Se han levantado un poco más temprano. –Informó girándose a verlo, recostando la espalda por el lavabo. Tk cayó en cuenta de ello al ver que ella ya llevaba puesto su saco y falda con los tacones, lista para ir a trabajar. -¿Tu hermano ya está despierto? –Se dirigió hacia el comedor haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo su hijo y en cuanto estuvo en él tomó la silla y se sentó en la cabecera.

― Sí, él me despertó. –Comentó con cierta amargura. Desfiló los ojos por sobre la mesa, en ella estaba el pan cortado y tostado sobre un plato de vidrio gris, mientras tres tazas de café ya dispuestas sobre pequeños platillos de porcelana. Tk tomó uno y se llevó a la boca una tostada. –Entró al baño.

Su madre no dijo nada, tomó una de las tazas y la bebió pausadamente. Se giró dándole la espalda a su hijo. Él la observaba, siempre tan distante y absorta en sus pensamientos. A veces deseaba saber qué surcaba por el pensamiento de su madre. La veía más deteriorada, cansada y angustiada.

Y sabía la razón.

* * *

Ingresó a su habitación con la toalla rodeándole la cintura y su cuerpo despidiendo las gotas de agua que una refrescante ducha le propinó. Tenía el rostro más despierto aunque seguía deseando acurrucarse una hora más en su cama. Era viernes. No podía aguardar que el tiempo transcurriese velozmente y ya fuese de tarde.

Caminó dejando a cada paso un rastro húmedo de sus huellas hasta su armario de donde sacó su uniforme. Lo estudió un momento, viendo que parecía ligeramente arrugado. _«Como si importase»_ Se dijo mentalmente al tiempo en que arrojaba tanto la camisa como los pantalones verdes de vestir tras su hombro hasta que aterrizase en su cama desarreglada.

Buscó ropa interior y colocándoselos, fue vistiéndose con cierta rapidez. Una vez que salga de su habitación, tendría que darle los buenos días a su madre y eso no era precisamente lo que adoraba hacer por las mañanas mal despertadas como lo fue aquella.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, buscando su púa y unos brazaletes negros que siempre se las colocaba en las muñecas, cuando se encontró con un papel doblado en cuatro. Sonrió de medio lado al haber extendido el papel y hallar la propaganda de su banda que tocaría en vivo.

Hace exactamente una semana y media había llegado Ruki ―amiga de los chicos de la banda y suya también― con la noticia de que su abuela era una conocida estimada de Michael J. Borton, dueño de una de las firmas musicales más conocidas tanto en América como en Japón, y que el hombre se encontraba en Odaiba en esos momentos.

― ¡Eso quiere decir que podemos firmar un contrato con él! –Alentó eufórico Kazu saltando de la butaca en donde se hallaba hace un momento.

― No seas bruto. No es tan sencillo. –Intervino Koji junto a él, posando su mano derecha en el hombro del castaño, haciéndole sentar nuevamente. Miró a Ruki apoyada por una repisa de discos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, quien asintió ante sus palabras. –Si fuese tan sencillo firmar con una Disquera con tal renombre como lo es Serenity Records, todos serían famosos.

― Es verdad.

Se hallaban reunidos en el negocio de la familia Makino, una tienda de música e instrumentos que montaba con su madre en la hora de descanso, cuando el cartel de "cerrado" yacía expuesto hacia la calle, colgada por el vidrio de la puerta. La familia Makino era conocida por su talento musical, pues Hata Seiko ―abuela de Ruki― era una importante cantante soprano y pianista retirada.

Su abuela conocía a la banda que conformaban los amigos de su querida nieta y cuando la noticia de que su conocido, Michael J. Borton, se encontraba en Japón, no dudó en pedirle a Seiko que contactara con él para hablarle de los chicos.

― Mi abuela habló con él y Borton dijo que estaba por negocios aquí, que le resultaría difícil darse un poco de tiempo para venir, pero –los jóvenes no despegaban su mirada de la pelirroja con semblante distante. –que se pondría en contacto con ella en caso que pueda.

― Espera, -intervino Yamato haciendo una señal con sus manos para detener sus palabras. El rubio estaba sentado al otro lado de Kazu. –cuando nos habías citado aquí, habías dicho que tu abuela recibió una importante llamada, Ruki.

― Eso quiere decir que… -Inició Koichi con una amplia sonrisa. Ruki asintió en silencio y estalló la euforia de Kazu volviéndose a parar y levantar un puño en alto.

― ¡Michael Borton nos oirá tocar y le gustaremos tanto que nos pedirá ser su banda privada!

Yamato dejó extendida la propaganda del show que su banda, Warrior Wolf daría esa noche a las diez de la noche en el bar que dirigía la familia Matsuda. No podía esperar a que sea la hora acordada y enseñarle a Michael J. Borton que su banda merecía firmar un contrato con él.

Se colocó las muñequeras y guardó la púa de su guitarra en el forro de la misma para así salir de su habitación. Le rugía el estómago y esperaba hallar algo que comer. Para su suerte, cuando surcó el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia la cocina encontró ya a Tk sentado a la mesa del comedor en donde reposaban dos tazas de café, ―de las cuales, una ya se encontraba entre los labios de su hermano menor― y tostadas descansando sobre un platillo de porcelana blanca con detalles de rozas en sus bordes.

Y como si no pudiese evitarlo, la imagen de su madre recostada por el lavabo bebiendo de su taza de porcelana blanca ―juego del platillo en donde iban las tostadas―, lo recibió en cuanto avanzó hacia la mesa comedor y tomó asiento.

― Buenos días. –Saludó el hijo mayor para los presentes.

― Nada de buenos. -Farbulló Tk con resentimiento fingido, mirándolo. Yamato sonrió de costado y agitó sus cabellos con una mano.

― Lo serían si pusieras una música decente como despertador.

― Yamato… -Oyó decir a su madre cuando ésta se despegaba del mueble y caminaba a paso cauteloso hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados ambos hijos suyos. Él la observó y luego se sentó en la silla, tomando entre sus manos la taza de café caliente con una tostada que se la llevó a la boca. ―¿Podrías explicarme por qué has llegado tarde ayer?

Tk mordisqueaba entretenido su tostada hasta las palabras de su madre y de inmediato, sus orbes celestes fueron a parar sobre los de su hermano, a quien lo vio cerrar los ojos en un acto de imploro por paciencia.

Tk miraba por lo bajo a su hermano. Siempre era lo mismo con él y su madre, parecía que nunca iban a congeniar y él tampoco ponía de su parte para lograr algo diferente que las acostumbradas discusiones con ella.

― Tuve ensayo con la banda. Tú lo sabes. –Repuso sin mucho ánimo por continuar aquella conversación tan de mañana. No podría estar más fregada para él. - No estoy en mala junta si eso es lo que te preocupa. –Finalizó mirándola con cierto cansancio.

― No se trata de la mala junta, Yamato. –Habló nuevamente su madre enderezándose y mirándolo con reproche. –Lo que me molesta es que no me tengas en consideración. ¿Acaso me has avisado que llegarías tarde? –Hizo una pausa. –Lo peor de todo es que creías no me daría cuenta. –Depositó su taza con cierta fuerza sobre la madera de la mesa, llamando la atención de sus dos hijos. -¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

― Sólo llegué un poco tarde. No tienes por qué alterarte. –Dijo ya con poca paciencia en su voz, mirando directamente a los ojos a su madre. Ésta negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios en una fina línea recta, cargada de nerviosismo.

― ¡¿Te parece que "un poco tarde" es llegar a la una de la madrugada, Yamato?!

El muchacho no despegaba la vista de su madre con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Sabía que si respondía a sus palabras, sólo iniciaría una de las interminables peleas que odiaba lidiar con ella. Así que solo se puso de pie y aun con la mirada en su madre se puso en marcha.

― ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! –Dijo siguiéndolo, pero éste se giró de golpe y con resentimiento, soltó.

― Me adelantaré al Instituto.

― ¡Yamato, no has desayunado!

Ante aquella acotación por parte de su madre, dio un ligero bufido que hizo encoger los hombros a Natsuko.

― Lo hubieras pensado antes. –Y sin más, salió del cuarto con zancadas feroces y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Tk mantuvo la mirada en su taza de café y cerró los ojos exhalando el aire contenido durante esa pequeña discusión. Con los puños apretados, recordó con pesar qué hace más de seis meses que su hermano se mudó a vivir con ellos pero la relación que mantiene con su madre, parecería que no mejoró en absoluto durante ese tiempo.

Ella lo vio salir de la puerta sin siquiera mirarla, mientras que su ceño permanecía fruncido, se sentó en una de las sillas mirando de forma perdida la taza de café de Yamato y la tostada a medio comer. Tk sentía lástima por su madre, no había mucho que pudiese hacer si su hermano no cooperaba y no lo haría.

Yamato había cambiado mucho desde que su padre había fallecido hace seis meses atrás, pero parecería que fue ayer cuando aquella noticia lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que ya ni reconocía a su hermano. Desde entonces, Yamato vivía con él y su madre, pues aún seguía siendo menor de edad y estaba bajo la protección de Natsuko, aunque parecía que lo último que deseaba Yamato era eso.

* * *

Subió las escaleras con presura una vez dejó el auto con el que su chofer la trajo al colegio y sus piernas se movilizaron con la misma emoción que en su rostro iba tatuado. Abrió las puertas principales del Instituto a la temprana hora de las siete y cuarenta, para dirigirse exclusivamente hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso y por ende, al club de periodismo.

Miyako le había escrito muy temprano de que los votos habían sido revelados y la noticia sobre la presidencia se daría por escrito en el periódico escolar esa mañana, con el permiso de la Dirección del Instituto por supuesto. Al saber eso, Mimi aceleró su preparación para el colegio y quizás agradecía que todos la admirasen demasiado como para ignorar cierto desarreglo en su larga melena castaña y enmarañada en las puntas a causa del apuro por salir de su casa.

Subió los últimos escalones y con su bolsón golpeándole el costado derecho, correteó hasta las puertas de caoba en donde iban escrito "Prensa" y tocando dos veces, ésta se abrió.

Yolei la recibió con una grata sonrisa y la dejó pasar para entregarle el ejemplar original que ya estaba en circulación en todo el Instituto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el alumnado entero supiese que la Nueva Presidenta del Centro Estudiantil era…

― ¡Mimi, felicidades! –Dijo cuándo la muchacha miró a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa. La efusividad hizo que abrazara con fuerza a su mejor amiga y ambas saltaran de alegría, pegando gritos por la emoción.

― ¡Gracias, Yols! –Abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. –Pero también debo darte algo de crédito. Has sido la mejor asesora de campaña que pude haber pedido. –Dijo una vez se hubieron separado. –Andando, yo invito los pasteles de fresa.

A Yolei el brillaron los ojos cuando oyó aquello y ¿cómo podría rechazar un pastel así y más cuando la misma Presidenta te la ofrecía? Ambas jóvenes salieron con la algarabía brotando de sus bocas, dejando que los pasillos del colegio aún con pocos alumnos, pudiese saber que la Buena Nueva estaba llegando.

* * *

Llegó al Instituto con pasos lentos y cansados. Echó un bostezo. Caminó hacia el interior del edificio para ser recibido por el reloj general. Siete menos cuarto. _«Genial»_ se dijo con sarcasmo. Era demasiado temprano para su gusto. Aún le rugía el estómago, se llevó una mano hasta él y maldijo el no haber podido acabar su desayuno.

― Será mejor que coma algo.

Desvió sus pasos que, en situaciones distintas abrían ido hacia el segundo piso donde se hallaba la sala de música con los integrantes de su banda dispuestos allí practicando para esa noche. Pero la necesidad de ingerir algo comestible pudo más que él, así que se encaminó hacia los pasillos del ala este en donde las amplias puertas de vidrio se hallaban abiertas con las letras de "Cafetería" en ellas.

Era normal no ver muchas personas aún dentro. Sólo un madrugador o un idiota exhibicionista venía a desayunar en la cafetería del instituto era lo que solía decir, pues para pagar tal cantidad por unos dangos era ridículo y ni siquiera llenaban para un desayuno balanceado.

El color blanco lo estaba por sacar de quicio, pero el molesto verde que lucían los detalles dentro del lugar ―ventanales, mesas, sillas― hacían regurgitar su estómago casi vacío y eso no era para nada bueno.

_«Concéntrate, Yamato»_ Se dijo para centrar su atención en el exhibidor de alimentos frescos. En esos momentos, contaba con la cantidad de dinero que un par de dorayakis podría ofrecerle. Fue hasta donde se hallaban los pasteles y postres, esperando que le atendieran.

Sumido en la penuria del hambre que lo embargaba, desvió su vista hacia los otros pasteles que había un poco más alejados del delicioso plato con dorayakis recién preparados. Se veían deliciosos y era un crímen que cada porción costasen lo que uno podría gastarse en ropa nueva.

Unas risas y voz estridente llamaron su atención. Era muy temprano para que las personas ya estuviesen tan eufóricos. Se giró un poco hacia donde la entrada recibía a las personas y vio a dos particulares muchachas meciendo sus faldas verdes, hablando muy por encima de lo que una conversación para 'dos' pudiese significar. Y sus labios, se curvaron hacia arriba cuando reconoció a una de ellas.

Pero lo que más gracia le había dado, era la forma en que se detuvo tan abruptamente, cambiando su expresión de diversión por una totalmente opuesta. Yamato regresó entonces su vista hacia el vidrio que lo separaba de su desayuno ―y probablemente sea todo el alimento que consumirá estando en el Instituto―.

― ¿Mimi, ocurre algo? –Preguntó Yolei al ver como el rostro alegre y vivaz de su amiga cambió en cuestión de segundos. Por su parte, la castaña pareció despertar de una hipnosis y viró la vista a su amiga.

― Esto… Espérame en una mesa, iré a comprar el pastel para ambas.

Yolei giró un poco la cabeza, como confundida pero Mimi la hizo sentarse para luego caminar hacia el exhibidor.

― Buena elección, -había soltado Yamato en cuanto Mimi estuvo frente al vidrio, a una prudencial distancia de él. –es buen remedio un poco de dulce para apaciguar la amargura.

― Mira quién habla. –Mimi ni se molestó en mirarlo, prefería evitar tener contacto con sus orbes azules. -¿No eres tú el rebelde sin causa? Eres tú quien necesita endulzar su día.

― Podrías comprarme el desayuno y estaremos a mano, ¿te parece? –Dijo Yamato con toda la normalidad, ignorando el comentario de Mimi.

Por primera vez desde que llegó hacia allí, se giró hacia él con fuerza, dejando que su melena castaña bailara con el movimiento. Él siguió sin mirarla pero percibió aquel movimiento dramático por su parte y su malhumor inicial se estaba esfumando.

― ¿A mano? –Profirió como ofendida.- ¡Yo no te debo nada!

― Ey, de haber sabido que resultarías con tan mala memoria, -Lentamente fue mirándola. -no me habría molestado en salir del teatro aquella vez.

Mimi se quedó viéndole como si acabase de decirle alguna grosería y él sólo enarcó las cejas sin quitar la diversión en sus labios. Antes de continuar hablando, la mujer que se encargaba de tomar los pedidos, se acercó a ellos.

― ¿Qué desea? –Dijo sin interés aparente la mujer con una redecilla negra en el cabello, vistiendo un uniforme con la insignia del Instituto.

Mimi sonrió amablemente, saludándola.

― Dos pasteles de fresa, por favor.

― Dos dorayakis. –Ambos habían expuesto sus pedidos al mismo tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con molestia, mientras que la mujer sólo rodó los ojos con impaciencia. –Atienda a la dama, al parecer está con más antojo de azúcar. –Mimi se sonrojó al oírle decir eso, iba a protestar pero la mujer ya estaba buscando entre los postres el pastel de fresa.

Enrabiada, miró a Yamato.

― Estabas arruinando _mi_ campaña política. ¿Cómo no haberte echado de ahí?

― Corrección: No _me_ echaste, _yo_ salí por voluntad propia. –Puso énfasis en sus palabras. –Además, tenía reservado el teatro. –Se excusó él.

― ¡Me has interrumpido!

― Tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

― ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! –Dijo muy cabreada, señalándolo con su dedo índice de manera acusadora, pero al ver qué estaba llamando la atención, bajó el dedo y fue susurrándole. –Yo no te debo nada y tú no tienes por qué exigirme algo a cambio.

― No, pequeña. –Yamato tomó el cuello de la camisa de Mimi con sus dedos sin ejercer casi fuerza para atraerla a él. Mimi lo miraba entre impotente y sorprendida. –Tú me debes un favor porque fui generoso contigo. Aunque descuida, no te pediré gran cosa… -Sonrió y a Mimi pareció faltarle la respiración al ver la bella sonrisa que poseía. –Bueno, aún no tengo nada en mente pero no deberías de preocuparte mucho.

― Suéltame. –le quitó su mano con violencia. –Me largo.

Al dar unos pasos más, la voz de Yamato se oyó nuevamente.

― Ah y Tachikawa…

― ¡¿Qué?!

Al volverse a verlo, él le señaló las dos porciones grandes del pastel que le había pedido a la mujer y sonrojándose se acercó nuevamente. Susurró y entonces, Matt le tendió el plato en sus manos para luego susurrarle.

― Me debes otra.

Mimi lanzó un gritito de frustración y dio una pisada de protesta contra el suelo, arrebatándole el plato y desfilar sus piernas en dirección a donde su otra amiga se encontraba, aunque ya no sola, sino con una muchacha más de cabello corto y castaño. Matt enseguida reconoció a la chica como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Yagami Hikari.

_«Qué pequeño es el mundo»_

* * *

Ingresó a la sala de música en donde solo se encontraba Kazu, Koji y su hermano Koichi, el primero jugando con sus palillos frente a la gran batería en el centro del salón, Koji estaba ejecutando su guitarra eléctrica azul mientras que su gemelo leía las partituras frente al teclado eléctrico. Ambos levantaron su rostro al verlo entrar y los saludaron.

― ¡Ey, miren quien llegó temprano! –Repuso Kazu apuntándolo con ambos palillos. –Mi amigo, tienes aspecto de haber sido apaleado antes de venir.

― No difiere de la realidad. –Murmuró aunque estaba claro que no deseaba hablar de eso con sus compañeros. Se quitó la correa de la funda en donde descansaba su guitarra cuando avanzó hacia un taburete vacío cerca de Koji.

El azabache lo observó disimuladamente por el rabillo de los ojos, compartiendo la opinión bromista de Kazu en cuanto al estado de Matt, claro que para él no le traía mucha gracia observar ligeras líneas oscuras bajo los ojos del rubio, se lo veía mucho más meditabundo de lo que acostumbra y aunque fuese uno de los motivos por los cuales ambos se llevaran con más afinidad, había un límite en Matt.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que aquella cara larga se debía a que nuevamente tuvo una discusión con su madre. Su estado no solo hablaba por él, sino por el hecho que el rubio acostumbraba a llevar pasada las siete y media, no las siete como era ese día.

― ¿Cuándo traerás el bajo del que hablaste, Matt? –La voz de Koichi sonó amable interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano y ganándose la mirada de Matt que lo miraba con somnolencia.

Matt volvió su vista a sus dedos ubicados sobre el puente de su guitarra acústica repasando notas mudas para luego responder al Kimura.

― Está viejo y no tengo mucho dinero para reparar la entrada de su amplificador. –Matt cambió de nota, de re menor a mi séptima. Era la introducción de la canción que habían estado practicado toda la noche anterior ―y la que él practicaba solo cada que podía― en la casa de Koji.

― Ya veo. –Finalizó Koichi mientras empezaba a mover sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, siguiendo lo que la partitura le enseñaba.

La mirada azulina de Yamato ―que se encontraba en sus dedos sobre las cuerdas― pasó en un vistazo rápido al taburete que tenía junto a él y ver encima el periódico del colegio llamó su atención. O mejor dicho, la fotografía que centralizaba el encabezado.

Dejó de tocar instintivamente y con cierta lentitud ―a causa de la curiosidad que le causaba el artículo en primera plana―, dejó la guitarra recostada por la silla al otro lado de él y atrajo en sus manos el periódico.

Koji lo miró curioso, aunque no fue el único ya que Hirokazu se apresuró a acotar con aires de diversión. No siempre veían a Yamato auto-interrumpiéndose cuando se encontraba practicando.

― ¿Te interesa la política estudiantil o la nueva presidenta, Matt? –Su tono sugerente hizo bufar de manera seca al rubio, pero aquello no lo hizo limitarse en examinar la fotografía de aquella chica que hace tres días le había hecho enfadar y recientemente le había hecho una escena de 'niña caprichosa'.

En la portada estaba escrito _»Tachikawa Mimi, el nuevo rostro del Instituto Odaiba, asumirá la presidencia el siguiente miércoles frente a todo el alumnado«_

_«Tachikawa Mimi… _―repitió con diversión en su mente aquel nombre. Esa muchacha lo sacó de quicio con solo escucharla unos cinco minutos. Sin duda era de esas chicas atractivas pero que pensarías dos veces antes de intentar algo con ellas. ―_Niña mimada y engreída… Oh, sí. Justo lo que más aborrezco»._ Y no mentía.

Todas las chicas con quienes salía eran de esas que sólo le interesa una cosa y no pasaba por el lado de hablar demasiado o profundizar en lo que "sentimientos" implicara. Hacía el trabajo más fácil para ambos. En especial para alguien a quien no deseaba estresarse con las mujeres y cuando hablaba de mujeres, precisamente evitaba involucrar a la categoría que pertenecía Tachikawa.

Delineó con sus ojos la figura que tras el atrio de madera se encontraba, con una tenue sonrisa a la par que pronunciaba algunas palabras, capturada y encerrada en la imagen que él se encontraba apreciando. Era bonita y lo admitía. A pesar de que la tinta del diario hiciese un arte puntillista con las imágenes, él podía apreciar los detalles que recordaba en ella.

Incluso en la cafetería no se había prohibido recorrerla con la mirada cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Tez blanca y tersa, ojos acaramelados y cabello castaño, estaba vez delineándole tanto sus pechos como su espalda en una cascada larga y con tenues ondulaciones. Una belleza revestida de superficialidad y carisma político. Perfecta para la labor. Mucha etiqueta exterior, pero quizá podía llevarse una sorpresa si indagaba un poco más.

Sonrió para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Normalmente, en las de su "clase" no hallabas más que exigencia y compromiso que él prefería evitar a como dé lugar, pensando sólo en ellas, pisoteando a quien necesite para conseguir sus caprichos.

Durante el transcurso de esos tres días ―aunque fuese por un instante― traía a la cabeza el momento en que la tenía encima de él. Su delicado cuerpo contrastando con la de él en gran medida. No era un adicto al sexo, solo lo justo y necesario pero aquel roce insignificante pudo despertar en él cierta _curiosidad_.

Le daba gracia al recordarla sonrojada de la ira y vergüenza, emanando efusivamente el aroma que se desprendía por sus poros ante tanta movida repentina. _«Chantillí»_ se había dicho mentalmente. _«Como si de un pastel de fresa se tratara»_ Odiaba lo dulce y odiaba tenerla en la memoria de sus sentidos.

Eran las chicas de las que él rehuía por lo escandalosas y molestas que eran y así era ella y la primera impresión no se le despegaba de la mente ni la segunda. Aunque ciertamente, era divertida si lo mirase en otra perspectiva.

_«Mala idea, Yamato_ Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que trataba de reprimir. Soltó el diario de vuelta a su lugar y retomó el punteo de notas bajo sus dedos. _Mala idea»_

* * *

El sol imponente a las tres de la tarde daba un precioso brillo a las instalaciones del Instituto Odaiba, dejando al descubierto sus paredes pulcras en blanco con detalles en verde que iban acomodados por los marcos de las ventanas y de las puertas. El amplio patio delantero se abría paso como dos brazos extendiéndose hacia los confines de la salida, un largo trayecto revestido de un verde floral, avisando el ingreso de la primavera.

Y en cuanto la campana que anunciaba el culmen de las clases resonó a lo largo y ancho del amplio predio educativo, desde lo alto podía apreciarse como los alumnos salían a patas sueltas de las instalaciones, vistos como pequeñas hormigas huyendo de su destruido hoyo.

El aclamado _viernes _después de clases daba inicio y nadie resultaba exento de aquel hecho. Un buen fin de semana se iniciaba y todos se preparaban para iniciarlo de la mejor manera.

Los agraciados pasos de Mimi se disponían fuera de los pasillos bien lustrados del Instituto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida principal al igual que su acompañante y mejor amiga, Yolei. Ambas hablaban de trivialidades femeninas como era costumbre, cargando con sus bolsones en sus hombros enseñando un _Louis Vuitton_ blanco y sus iniciales estampadas en colores juveniles por toda la tela, sus colgantes rosas y detalles en dorado que se ajustaban al brazo de Mimi y una cartera _Dolce Gabana_ de cuero en gamas de rosas con el mango en negro que iba en el antebrazo de Yols.

No por nada eran consideradas una de las jóvenes más populares de todo el Instituto.

Cuando fueron descendiendo por los escalones, la llamada de la voz que les resultaba familiar las hizo detenerse y girarse un poco, encontrando con la aniñada imagen de Hikari Yagami, hermana menor de Taichi. La castaña llevaba el cabello corto y arreglado con dos horquillas rosas que resaltaban entre sus hebras oscuras. Y a diferencia de la esplendorosa imagen que llevaban Mimi y Yolie para el colegio, Kari resaltaba por su sencillez y dulzura.

Hikari era dos años menor a sus amigas y aunque aquello pudiese resultar un poco complicado a la hora de hallarse entre clases, se las arreglaba para pasar junto a sus amigas entre los recesos y solían ir juntas a sus respectivas casas por cortesía de Mimi y su chofer, pero desde que las prácticas del equipo de fútbol de su hermano, Tai, retomaron luego de un lapso vacacional, volvía con él a su hogar.

― Me alegra haberlas alcanzado –dijo sonriéndoles y uniéndose a sus pasos para continuar bajando las escaleras blancas hacia el camino que las llevaba a la salida.

La plática se concentró en la victoria que llevaba Mimi ahora que asumió el rol de presidenta para el nuevo año que se iniciaba. Aunque no podía faltar el festejo del mismo, pues Mimi no quería hacerlo pasar por alto y mucho menos la entusiasta de Yolie.

― No estoy en contra de una película de terror y delivery de pizza ―Habló la menor que no veía mejor diversión en un viernes por la noche sentada en el sofá de su sala comiendo comida chatarra y desvelarse con una tanda completa de películas. Aunque al ver la mirada de reprobatoria de sus amigas, supuso que la idea de 'diversión' que concebía ella era distinta a las suyas. Kari desvió la mirada sonrojada por la pena. ―. ¿Qué? Sólo decía.

Miyako rodó los ojos y luego llevándose un dedo en el mentón mientras caminaba, meciendo su larga cabellera violácea pensaba algún lugar al que podían ir.

― Esa mirada ya me trae mala espina ―Mimi la observaba divertida, pues cuando se trataba de salir, el espíritu organicista de Yolei salía a flote y no descansaba hasta tenerlo todo listo. No se equivocaba al tener a Miyako como su asiste y coordinadora.

Chasqueó los dedos como si hallase la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas y deteniendo sus pasos, sus amigas la imitaron, dijo.

― He oído hablar de un bonito bar al final de la calle Ariake. –Hizo una pausa y retomó el paso al igual que Mimi y Kari. ―Ken me lo había comentado la otra vez, suele tener una banda que toca excelentes covers y la comida es muy buena.

Tanto Mimi como Kari compartieron una mirada cómplice con aquel "Ken me lo había comentado" por parte de Yols. Ella no era consciente de eso hasta que se giró a verlas, prosiguiendo con su comentario y al ver la curvatura sugerente en las sonrisas de sus amigas, su rostro fue tornándose en un rojo vivo que ascendía y ascendía.

― Me miran mal… ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Él y yo solo somos…!

No acabó la frase, puesto que Kari se le adelantó para culminarla con el "Amigos" que intentaba hacerles creer que eran tanto ella como el Ichijouji.

― Oh, por supuesto. –Acotó Mimi como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, meciendo sus manos. ―Y eso de mandarse mensajes al dos por tres no tiene mucho que ver ¿o sí?

― N-No estamos hablando ahora por ejemplo.

Aunque aquel interrogatorio furtivo hacia la Inoue podría resultar tan satisfactorio para sus amigas, Hikari interrumpió a Mimi al desligar una de las correas de su mochila de uno de sus brazos y así llevarlo hacia el frente, caminando con cierta torpeza por no prestar atención a su camino.

Mimi la miró con reproche puesto que sin desearlo, chocó contra ella. Aunque reprenderla pasó a otro plano cuando la Yagami sacó de su mochila un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo extendió y mirando a Miyako, dijo.

― Por si acaso, Yolie, ¿es este el bar que te mencionó Ken?

La castaña tendió el papel pasando por enfrente de Mimi, casi haciéndola tropezar para observar detenidamente la propaganda junto a Miyako.

― Oh, conozco este lugar. –Dijo Mimi con una grata sorpresa. –Tai me ha dicho que algunos amigos suyos tocan allí por las noches.

― De hecho, sí. Es este mismo lugar, Kari. –Sonrió satisfecha de no verse como el centro de las burlas de sus amigas. -¿Quién te dio el anuncio?

En papel estaba el hombre del local "Matsuda's Bar" y la presentación de una banda a partir de las diez de la noche.

― Warrior Wolf… Qué nombre. –Dijo Mimi aunque más para ella misma.

― Pues no se diga más. –La menor entre las tres jóvenes, volvió a doblar el papel para meterlo en el bolsillo de su mochila rosa con detalles en blanco que traía en la espalda. –Tk me lo ha dado. Su hermano tocará esta noche allí. Por cómo me ha dicho, estará el dueño de una disquera que pretende firmar con ellos. –Sonrió tiernamente.

Si no fuese por el llamativo hecho que creyeron ignorar en el joven Takaishi, estarían contentas de oír aquella gran noticia. Kari observó con curiosidad el rostro de sus amigas y al preguntar por ello, tanto Mimi como Yolie hablaron al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Tk tiene un hermano?

Salieron sobre la acera del colegio, deteniéndose a hablar sobre la noticia de la cual eran ignorantes sobre Takeru. El joven y tierno compañero de Kari ―un atractivo chico de quince años de ojos celestes y cabello rubio―, se había mudado a aquel colegio hace un año, congeniando al instante con la hija menor de los Yagami.

― Sí, así es.

― No sabía que tuviese uno. –Reiteró Yolie aún sorprendida por tal hecho, al igual que Mimi.

― No habla mucho de él. –Dijo Kari sin mucho interés sacando del bolsillo de su mochila su teléfono celular. -De hecho, su hermano mayor se ha mudado con él hace sólo unos meses y es nuevo en el colegio. Dudo que lo conozcan ya que es un tanto… Antisocial, por así decirlo. –Luego miró a Mimi. –Aunque creo que va también en Tercero de secundaria.

― Vaya, conociendo a Tk y su espontaneidad, se me hace difícil imaginarme a una versión suya pero reservado. –Decía Mimi llevándose una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa, aunque al hacer aquello, al imaginarse a un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes con aires solitarios lo primero que se dibujó en su memoria era el rostro de aquel muchacho que la desafió hace tres días. _«Ishida Yamato._»

Se abofeteó mentalmente por traerlo a él y a su estúpida sonrisa altanera a la mente como le había sonreído esa mañana. No era el único chico rubio de ojos celestes en el Instituto, de hecho. _«Él también es nuevo y… ¡No! Eso es imposible. Además se apellida Ishida, así que no tendría por qué preocuparme.» _Pero en lugar de estarse tranquila, el incidente de la otra ocasión no la dejaba estar. Ya habían pasado tres días desde entonces y al parecer, Yamato ya no era invisible a sus ojos.

No han sido muchas ocasiones, pero en esos tres días lo pudo ver caminando hacia el segundo piso, cosa que llamaba su atención pues él cursaba el tercer año de secundaria al igual que ella, solo que en otra sección, excepto claro ese mismo día en donde le tocó toparse con él en la cafetería. _« ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Soy una stalker!»_ Se decía Mimi con pánico impregnado en su rostro mientras jalaba de su cabello, desesperada.

― ¿Mimi? –Sus dos amigas se le quedaron viendo, llamándoles la atención por aquella reacción repentina por parte de la castaña; quien, al verse ante un público reducido, bajó con lentitud sus manos y se peinó el cabello con ellas. -¿Por qué estás tan colorada? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Para su suerte, antes de responder con una negativa poco creíble debido a lo exaltada que se encontraba, Kari dijo guardando nuevamente su teléfono pero esta vez en el bolsillo de la falda plisada verde.

― Al parecer Tai tendrá práctica de fútbol hoy –Hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida. –Le diré lo de la salida de esta noche, así que pasaremos a buscarlas, ¿les parece bien?

― Claro.

Con ello, Kari avanzó a zancadas presurosas por el camino cementado hasta doblar en una esquina en donde solía encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Mimi la vio alejarse y pensar en Tai. Con el tema de la campaña casi no había tenido tiempo para sus amigos, en especial para él, sin embargo él la apoyaba como podía.

― ¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Yolie la hizo girar su rostro de vuelta a la suya y luego ver que su auto ya estaba parado enfrente de ambas, con el motor encendido. El chofer bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para dejar que ingresaran a la cabina.

Mimi asintió y fue Yolie quien tomó asiento y se acomodó dentro, para dar espacio a Mimi que hiciese lo mismo después. Ella introdujo su pie izquierdo dentro y algo, como si fuese que la llamaba, le hizo girar su rostro de lado, encontrándose con ojos azules que la observaban, acechaban.

Saliendo del Instituto sobre la acera se encontraba él, cargando su mochila al hombro con una mano sujetando la correa mientras la otra estaba dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones y por su pecho blandía la correa que correspondía al forro de su guitarra en la espalda, comprendiendo la razón por la cual siempre iba a la sala de música antes de su propia clase.

Sus ojos, un par de orbes azules intensos la escudriñaban con la mirada y eso la hizo bacilar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose, pero la voz de su chofer la trajo nuevamente a tierra. Desvió su vista al hombre de mediana edad y claras canas queriendo resaltar en el abultado bigote castaño y algunas hebras del mismo tono bajo su sombrero azul que iba a juego con el resto del uniforme. Ella asintió y tras una última mirada, él sonrió con aquella altanería que ella aborrecía y finalmente, ingresó al auto.

_«Yamato Ishida»_

* * *

Se dejó caer casi desplomándose en una silla negra que había en aquel escenario ovalado. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó exhalar un ligero suspiro. No sabía que acarrear todo el equipo fuese un trabajo tan arduo y estaba exhausto. Levantó un poco su muñeca izquierda y vio la hora en su reloj: seis y media de la tarde. Bajó nuevamente su brazo y se reincorporó sobre la silla, dejando que su cabello rubio se meciese con el movimiento.

― ¿Agua? –La voz de Takato lo tomó por sorpresa. El castaño estaba junto a él con una bandeja y cuatro vasos de vidrio con agua fresca.

― Gracias. –Tomó un vaso y se lo llevó a los labios para beber.

El Matsuda se dirigió a los demás miembros de la banda para tenderle el vaso con agua fría. Yamato, por su parte, bebió unos sorbos y luego depositó el vaso en el suelo junto a la pata delantera de la silla.

Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y tras un momento de silencio mirando a la nada, tomó con una mano la guitarra eléctrica negra junto a él mientras que con la otra buscaba su púa en el bolsillo. Apoyó el instrumento sobre su regazo como cual padre apoyaría a su hijo en él y comenzó a puntear las cuerdas con sus dedos.

Estaba exhausto, pero no solamente por el trabajo pesado que había hecho junto con sus demás compañeros de la banda, sino que tenía la mente cansada y nublada. _«No es momento»_ se dijo a sí mismo y trató de que las notas de sus canciones fuesen las que centraran su atención.

Oyó a sus demás compañeros conectar algunos cables de sus respectivos instrumentos y cada quien ensimismarse en la música que Yamato había empezado a puntear

― Abriremos con esa ¿no?

― Así es. –Dijo Matt respondiendo a Kazu y ante su afirmación, sus palillos sonaron en un conteo para después alzarse con energía sobre los toms 1 y pasar luego al 2, seguido a ellos, marcaba el compás el bombo con su pedal. Fue un movimiento rápido y certero para después finalizar con el platillo, que vibró ante el golpe.― ¡Oh, yeah!

― Guarda un poco de energía, Kazu.

Una nueva voz se oyó al igual que la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con un chirrido estridente, propio de los años. Todos los presentes viraron la mirada hacia la joven pelirroja de cabello recogido y mirada impenetrable, sus ojos de un fulminante centellaron con cierta diversión al verlos.

Sus pasos se acercaron hacia el escenario en donde se hallaban ellos, no estaba muy por encima del suelo, no se trataba de un lugar demasiado amplio después de todo, pero el suelo tapizado en madera corría por igual al resto del bar Matsuda.

― Ruki. Hola. ―habló Takato con una sonrisa amistosa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que ella no pudo ignorar y le sonrió discretamente.

Los demás jóvenes la saludaron a lo que ella dio un cabezazo silencioso correspondiéndoles, cruzada de brazos, manteniendo aquel aire enigmático que la caracterizaba. Aunque no solo era aquella esencia suya la que llamaba la atención de los allí presentes…

― Miren nada más, hasta Ruki puede verse femenina de vez en cuando. –Comentó divertido Kazu tras un silbido de admiración por la muchacha que acostumbraba a llevar puestos jeans y playeras oscuras con zapatos deportivos.

Ruki era del tipo de chica que usualmente viste de manera cómoda y holgada, no con aquella blusa negra de tirantes y un escote pronunciado o los shorts de jean que enseñaban sus atractivas piernas ubicado por sobre el medio muslo. Ella los fulminó con la mirada a todos.

― No tengo la culpa. –Dijo de manera cansina sin poder reprimir un ligero pigmento en sus mejillas. –Estaba buscando ropa qué ponerme para la noche.

― No olvides que ella nos consiguió el local para tocar, idiota. –Dijo Matt sin poder reprimir una ligera risa por su comentario del Shiota, ya que no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

― En definitiva, fue Takato quien nos proporcionó el bar de su familia para tocar y citar aquí al Dueño de la disquera. –Acotó Kazu volviéndose a ganar una mirada inquisidora por parte de Ruki y una sonrisa apenada por parte de Takato.

― En verdad, yo no…

Era cierto que Takato les había conseguido el local de su familia, desplazando a los grupos que habían solicitado el local días atrás. Pero fue Ruki quien realmente organizó todo el evento, incluso habían juntado dinero a pedido de la pelirroja e imprimir los volantes que hace ya una semana se encontraba en circulación.

― Sigue hablando, Hirokazu y veremos si sigues ileso después del concierto. –Amenazó renuentemente la pelirroja subiendo al escenario de un solo paso. Luego se dirigió a Takato. –Supongo que ya está todo en su lugar. Lamento no venir antes a ayudar.

― No tiene importancia.

Se giró dándoles la espalda y observando el lugar. Ya estaba todo dispuesto para la noche. Y aunque el bar no fuese muy amplio, las mesas negras en círculo y sillas del mismo tono, se acomodaban perfectamente sin sobre encimarse unas contra otras. En cada una estaba reposando un servilletero con detalles ondulados hechos en acero, bastante llamativo, también iba una canastilla con los básicos condimentos en sachet.

El ambiente estaba dirigido en un entorno maderero moderno que calmaba la vista. La iluminación aún iba a favor del sol de la tarde, pero se podía ver que el lugar estaba bastante bien equipado, con cuencas en el techo en donde se ubicaban disimuladamente los focos, al igual que sobre el escenario habían seis reflectores medianos, que por la noche se lucían para dar un espectáculo prometedor.

― No la molestes, tonto.

― ¿De qué lado este, Koji?

Seguía la discusión entre los miembros de manera divertida por lo reciente. Koji, sin mirar al baterista estaba afinando las cuerdas de su bajo pero sin apartar una ligera sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

― En definitiva del lado que me conviene y precisamente tú no eres ese.

― Opino igual. –Fue la respuesta unánime por parte de Kouchi y Matt.

Ruki miró a Kazu por encima de su hombro y sonrió con autosuficiencia, a lo que el castaño hizo un puchero.

― Baaah… Ni que quisiera su ayuda. –Kazu se cruzó de brazos por el pecho.

Takato tomó conversación con su amiga, quien hablaba animadamente con el castaño, después de todo eran cercanos y se tenían mucha confianza. Aunque claro, para sacar un poco de diversión a base de ello, Kazu no podía reprimir comentarios acerca de una relación mucho más íntima entre ambos.

― ¡Oh, ahora entiendo! –Dijo Hirokazu golpeando con su puño cerrado la palma de su mano abierta, como habiendo resuelto alguna clase de acertijo. Todos le miraron expectantes. ―Es por eso es que vienes tan arreglada ¿no, Ruki? Ya entiendo por qué Takato fue tan amable en hacernos publicidad.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la paciencia de la Makino. El sonrojo no podía apartarse ni de Ruki ni de Takato, quien desvió la mirada a otro punto, como si alguien le hubiese llamado. Entonces, la pelirroja avanzó con fuerza hacia un Kazu desprevenido, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño cerrado.

― Vuelve a hablar y ya dejaré que los guardias se encarguen de ti, Shiota.

Todos miraban divertidos a Kazu quejarse por el dolor sobándose la cabeza, aunque su diversión fue aplacada por la llegada de otra persona al bar aún cerrado.

― Supongo que el golpe se lo tenía bien merecido.

Matt entornó los ojos a la pelirroja de piel morena que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa divertida, aunque cuando la vio el peso en su pecho parecía aumentar y desfiló nuevamente a su amigo baterista.

― ¡Sora, tu prima está loca! ¡Me ataca sin motivo! –Lloraba Kazu señalando con sus baquetas y lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazando en la comisura de sus ojos. Ruki por su parte lo observaba con victoria en su rostro.

― Yo diría que lo tenías bien merecido. –Yamato dejó a un lado su guitarra, llamando la atención de Sora quien subió al escenario para ir en su dirección. –Hola. –Saludó con una sonrisa disimulada cuando estuvo enfrente de él.

― Hola –Sonrió con cierta timidez en su voz. ―. ¿Nervioso?

― ¿Por tocar? No, realmente. –Su voz sonaba ciertamente cortante, cosa que para Sora no pasó desapercibida y le hizo dar un traspié con incomodidad.

― Ya veo. –Estaba nerviosa por hablar con Yamato. Ya habían pasado como dos semanas desde que la extraña relación que llevaban ambos, acabó y aunque fue culminada en buenos términos, ella no podía evitar entristecerse o ponerse ansiosa al estar junto a él.

Todos los allí presentes eran conscientes que el Ishida se sentía atraído por Sora así que no fue sorpresa cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir juntos. Es más, estaban felices por él. Aunque Matt no hablaba de sus relaciones, sabían que solían ser cortas y no durar ―en su mayoría― más que algo certeramente físico, incluso Sora sabía a lo que se exponía con Yamato. Tampoco ella esperaba mucho de él, porque ella creía sentir la misma atracción qué él decía sentir, pero sin darse cuenta la atracción pudo más que Sora y acabó por enamorarse de él.

Sin embargo, para Matt aquello iba lejos de la realidad a la que él deseaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, no pudo continuar fingiendo que él sentía algo más profundo por ella. Era una gran amiga suya, pero tenía que acabar con aquello que ni él mismo sabía qué era.

Seguían hablando, pero Yamato se daba cuenta que por más que quisieran ocultarlo, era distinto.

― Pero creo que el dueño de la disquera sí te pone nervioso, ¿o no? –Yamato pasó una mano por su rostro, de manera cansina. –Les irá bien. Estoy segura. ―Él la observó y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

― Oigan, par de tortolos –La voz de Kazu volvió a la acción con su categórica característica: molestar a otros. –miren que no están solos. Hay público. ―Yamato puso los ojos en blanco para pararse seguidamente. Se estiró un poco y luego avanzó hacia la costa del escenario y bajar.

― Bien, me voy yendo. Aún me quedan cosas por hacer. –Fue lo que dijo para marcharse.

Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, todos ―excepto Sora― miraron con reprimenda al boca floja de Hirokazu. Él se encogió de hombros con ligera pena.

― Sora, perdón si…

Ella lo miró con un deje de tristeza en su rostro pero queriéndose ocultar tras una sonrisa que parecía más una sonrisa cansada que otra cosa.

― Descuida, no pasa nada. –Hizo una pausa. –Está un poco nervioso por lo de esta noche. –Miró a Ruki. ―¿Nos vamos?

Su prima casi por instinto asintió y siguió a Sora para marcharse del bar.

* * *

Abrió las puertas de su placar blanco al tiempo en que observaba minuciosamente las prendas que se encontraban dobladas correctamente entre repisa y repisa, clasificados por colores y temporadas. Nada parecía satisfacer su ojo crítico respecto a moda. «Es una ocasión especial ―pensó encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de sus prendas― debo verme espléndida».

Volvió a cerrar el par de puertas del centro del amplio mueble para abrir las que la presedían, hallando vestidos y camisas pulcramente colgadas. Con sus manos fue abriéndose paso entre ellas, visualizándolas detenidamente e imaginándose vestirlas esa noche. Tampoco creyó hallar nada hasta el último vestido que atrajo su atención y la hizo entornar una sonrisa en el rostro.

Arrebató la prenda de la percha y aún con la toalla cubriendo su desnudez, abrió la primera puerta del placar en donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Colocó el vestido contra ella, viendo cuan bien lo lucía. Era un vestido drapeado en las caderas, haciendo que resaltara sus curvas y el contraste que hacía aquel verde oscuro con su piel era llamativo y adorable al mismo tiempo. Tenía que admitir que aquel color hacía resaltar también sus cabellos castaños ―ahora húmedos por lavarlos― y sus ojos achocolatados.

― Bien. En marcha. ―Se dijo a sí misma cerrando la puerta que contenía el espejo con su mano libre. Desajustó el nudo que mantenía la toalla por su cuerpo y ésta cayó al suelo al instante. Buscó su ropa interior y se colocó el vestido. ―Nada mal, Tachikawa. ―Dijo estando nuevamente examinando el vestido frente al espejo del placar.

El escote era acentuado de manera sutil, pudiendo enfatizar sus atractivos atributos de manera disimulada pero sensual. El corte del vestido le llegaba por medio muslo enseñando sus piernas, largas y delgadas, las cuales caminaron en dirección al amplio estante en donde descansaban sus calzados.

Halló el par de zapatos perfectos que iban con aquel atuendo, unos Prada cerrados y cuyo taco la elevaba unos ocho centímetros dejándola aún más elegante.

Guardó la caja de dónde sacó los zapatos de charol negro y se dirigió para empolvarse la cara. No necesitaba mucho maquillaje, por más que saliera a un lugar transitado aquella noche con sus amigos, solo lo esencial para acentuar sus ojos y labios. Con una sombra en verde que iba acentuándose a medida que se acercaba más a la comisura de sus delineados ojos en negro. Polveó un poco sus mejillas y directamente fue al Rouge que delineó por sus labios. Estaba bellísima.

Otorgó una mirada rápida a su teléfono celular cuando fue a la cama, verificando que no se le esté haciendo tarde y enseguida llegó un mensaje. Lo abrió y el remitente «Tai» le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espero que ya estés vestida" Aquel mensaje la tomó por sorpresa aunque la confusión se transformó en susto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando pasó, frunciendo el ceño cuando el castaño de cabello alborotado y piel tostada surcó el umbral como amo y señor de todo.

― ¡Ey, estás vestida! –Dijo divertido Tai avanzando hacia ella con paso seguro.

― Lamento desilusionarte. –Dijo con tono sarcástico tratando de contener una sonrisa por él.

Tai le mostró con una mano su dedo pulgar y el índice simulando algo pequeño, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

― Sólo un poquito.

― A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? –Miró su teléfono nuevamente. –Aún no son las nueve. –Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó su muñeca para jalar de ella y ponerla de pie. Finalizó la cercanía con un fuerte abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Mimi, en un principio parecía estática pero no tardó en corresponderle.

― ¡No podía felicitarte solo por mensaje! ¡Enhorabuena, Meems! Creo que está demás decir que te lo mereces, pero sigamos el protocolo. –La separó de él con las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro ni ella del suyo.

― Tai… Gracias. –Su rostro se enterneció y sus mejillas tomaron un color ajeno al polvo que se echó encima.

― Ya, ya. No soy bueno para estos momentos cursis. –La soltó y meneó sus manos restándole importancia caminando de vuelta hacia la puerta, aunque Mimi vio claramente como las mejillas del moreno se tornaron ligeramente sonrojadas. –Kari nos espera en lo de Yolie, así que no las hagamos esperar.

Mimi asintió y buscando rápidamente su adorado bolso de charol negro, metió su teléfono celular, un labial y un espejo para marcharse junto con su amigo escaleras abajo y salir de su residencia.

* * *

Matt bajó de su motocicleta una vez estacionó en el parqué del departamento en donde vivía. Metió las llaves en su bolsillo y con la mochila a cuestas, rodeó la edificación para ir hasta la entrada principal del departamento; era alto y la pintura que anteriormente fue blanco ahora podía apreciarse un poco más marfil a causa del tiempo anidándose en sus instalaciones.

Sus pasos lo condujeron hacia las escaleras del primer piso por cuyo pasillo caminó hasta la entrada de su hogar. Sacó las llaves de su casa del bolsillo de sus jeans ―el mismo que compartía con el de su motocicleta― e ingresó a su hogar.

Su sala lo recibió con la luz encendida al igual que el del televisor y Takeru sentado en el sofá beige enfrente, con los pies descalzos sobre la mesita de vidrio.

Al oír la puerta, Tk giró su rostro y saludó a su hermano al verlo. Matt se descalzó e ingresó a su hogar, dejó su mochila en el sofá individual para caer sentado al lado de su hermano.

― ¿Cómo están los preparativos? –Habló Tk cambiándole el canal.

― Cansador. Creí que nunca acabarían los bafles. –Extendió sus brazos por la cabecera del largo sofá para tres y su cabeza cayó sobre ésta también.

― Te dije que podía ir a ayudarlos.

― Los viernes traes una ridícula cantidad de tarea. –Su tono de voz era cansino y distorsionado a la audición ya que aún seguía con la cabeza recostada.

Observaba el techo de su departamento como si fuese lo más grandioso que haya existido jamás. Cerró los ojos un momento y no pudo evitar pensar en Sora. _«Maldición…» _Frunció el ceño impacientemente. No quiso salir de allí a la disparada, haciéndole pensar que no deseaba hablar con ella. Era su amiga después de todo y se arrepentía enormemente por ser tan estúpido y haber aceptado salir con ella cuando en realidad no la veía de esa manera.

Aunque cabía resaltar que durante el tiempo que estaba saliendo, no deseaba acostarse con ella. Agradecía no haberlo hecho, solo la destruiría aún más y allí sí podía odiarse a sí mismo.

Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no oía a Tk hablando, contándole sobre las tareas de los viernes.

―…Pero eso ya lo tenía todo hecho la semana pasada. –Dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz a lo que Matt profirió un sonido como dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él. ―Oh, olvidé comentarte. ―Saltó un momento y miró a Matt. ―Invité a Tai y Kari para lo de esta noche. –Matt aún con los ojos cerrados, emitió otro sonido de aprobación.

― Ya lo había invitado a él cuando Ruki nos confirmó la actuación en el bar de Takato… ―Hizo una pausa. –Pero está bien que se lo recuerdes. Ese idiota es un olvidadizo.

― Completamente, ―acató divertido Tk regresando su vista al televisor, volviendo a su tarea de hacer zapping, sin encontrar nada entretenido que ver. –cuando le hablé de la invitación a Kari, ella dijo que su hermano no se lo había mencionado en absoluto.

― Típico de él. –Acotó con una sonrisa de lado Matt.

― Kari me dijo que llevaría a unas amigas más esta noche. –Aún con los ojos cerrados y recostando la cabeza, Matt enarcó una ceja dubitativo. Si hablaba de amigas de Kari imaginaría que se tratarían de niñas de su edad. Aunque una rápida imagen se le hizo a mente.

Había visto a Kari hablando siempre con la chica de lentes grandes y cabello violáceo que iba en la otra sección de tercero de secundaria, como también la había visto con aquella chica… _«Tachikawa Mimi»_ Pensó inmediatamente. El cansancio pareció ser un tema aparte cuando recordó la mirada compartida que se dio con ella al final de las clases, cuando iba a entrar a su coche y ella parecía no poder quitar sus ojos de él.

― Oye, Tk –habló su hermano enderezándose y posando sus codos sobre las rodillas. Su menor le hizo un ademán con la voz de escucharlo. Quería quitarse las dudas al respecto, saber si Mimi iría esa noche al bar aunque sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente, llamando a ambos la atención.

Su madre entró y cerró la puerta asegurándola con llave. Traía el rostro cansado y envejecido, hecho que a sus treinta y ocho años no debería de resultar evidente. Se deshizo de sus zapatos blancos que iban a juego con su falda y saco del mismo color, la última prenda iba doblada en su brazo dejando a la vista su blusa negra.

Los ojos cansados de Natsuko se elevaron hacia sus hijos.

― Hola, mamá. –Saludó Tk con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Ella le correspondió con "Hola" de igual manera, luego oyó a Yamato saludarla y sintió como su pesadez y cansancio parecería alivianarse un poco más.

― ¿Cómo les fue? –Dijo dejando sus cosas en la mesada de la sala y dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un vaso frío de agua.

Oía como Tk le comentaba algunas cosas del colegio, pero Yamato seguía callado, observando con desgano la televisión.

Ella se acercó al umbral, recostándose por el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala. Y a pesar de que quería prestarle atención a su hijo menor con las cosas que le comentaba, sus ojos no se apartaban de Matt.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en el sofá con ambos codos sobre las rodillas y una mano sosteniendo su barbilla de manera cansina y ausente. Aquella forma de sentarse, esa mirada seria y hasta distante, mechones de cabello rubio cayéndole por el rostro casi accidentalmente, eran una de las tantas cosas que le hacían recordarlo a él. A Hiroaki.

Su matrimonio no había durado mucho por cuestiones de relacionamiento. Él era demasiado cerrado y ella… Bueno, no era la esposa del siglo tampoco. Odiaba verlo tan distante en ocasiones y que a veces centrara su atención solamente en el trabajo. Su matrimonio no había acabado porque ella no lo amase, al contrario, lo amaba demasiado pero tampoco deseaba vivir de esa manera.

Cuando supo que Hiroaki sufría de cáncer pulmonar, se sintió tan impotente y enrabiada contra él, porque se lo hizo saber cuándo ya había hecho metástasis en varios órganos importantes. Cuando ya se había hospitalizado. Era tarde.

Mirar a Yamato así, en silencio y distante le recordaban tanto a su padre, a su esposo. Preferiría mil veces que le gritara y le dijera las cosas que pensaba en lugar de callarlas y aplicarle la ley del hielo. Porque eso sí la hacía volverse loca.

Su mirada fue hallada por la de su hijo y éste la observó un momento con cierta duda. Ella le sonrió con cierta pena y dijo.

― ¿Y a ti, Yamato? ¿Cómo te fue?

Aquella sonrisa entristecida de su madre resultó causarle pesadez en él. Como si estuviese arrepentida. Su mañana no había iniciado de la mejor manera, aunque siempre era así. Se enderezó en el sofá y volvió su vista al televisor.

― Bien –nuevamente aquella frialdad que le crispaba los nervios. Era idéntico a su padre.

Ella frunció el ceño y exhaló un suspiro teatral que hizo a Yamato poner los ojos en blanco.

― Hmp… Preparé la cena después de bañarme. –Anunció regresando a la cocina, pero la voz de Tk la interrumpió.

― Hoy saldremos con Matt. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Natsuko se asomó nuevamente a la sala con cara desconcertada y aquello fue suficiente para el mayor de sus hijos.

― Se supone que no habría más salidas nocturnas, Yamato. –Dijo con firmeza en su voz. Matt pareció sorprendido ante aquella reprimiendo y luego reaccionó.

― Hoy es el concierto de la banda para… ―Vio que su madre le sostenía la mirada con demasiada sospecha y poca credibilidad. Él se puso de pié y la enfrentó. –Claro. Es obvio que lo has olvidado. –Sonrió con pesadez a lo que Tk enmudeció y sus ojos celestes lo miraban temerosos. –Si piensas que me arruinarás esta oportunidad, estás muy equivocada.

― ¡Yamato, te prohíbo qué…!

Muy tarde. El muchacho ya se había marchado a su habitación y dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Natsuko miraba el pasillo por donde él había cruzado con indignación y sorpresa.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Encerrarlo en su habitación? ¡No podía permitir que él se hiciese sobre su voluntad!

― Mamá… ―La voz de Tk la trajo a la realidad y volteó a verlo. Él lo miraba con súplica en el rostro. –No lo hagas.

* * *

.

.

**N/F:**

**Y finalizamos con mucho drama familiar. Ahora saben por qué Yamato está siempre a la defensiva contra su madre o por qué Tk lo vea tan diferente a como era antes.**

**Y en cuanto al capítulo, creo que las discusiones que se mandan esos dos alegran a uno xD Me divertí mucho al ponerles en tal situación pero eso solo servirá para dar más ocasiones de choque entre ambos :3**

**¡Les agradezco un montón por los comentarios! Como les había dicho, me alegraron el día :D**

**Y aquí van las respuestas, ¡Yey!**

**Johy Garcia:** ¡Hola, muy bien, gracias! :D Me alegra que te haya encantado. Es cierto, cuándo no lo es xD Y como lo has pedido, ya la primera tanda de discusiones por parte de estos dos jaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no te hayan rajado del laburo D: tranquila, sólo pásame con tu jefe/a que yo arreglaré las cosas –feel like godfather- Nos leemos!~

**Mariangeles:** ¡Holaa! Gracias por tu comentario :3 Sii, también amo esta pareja y tienes razón, tienen mucho que ofrecer para una historia :D Graciaaas *3* Nos leemos luego y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :3 Ja ne!~

**Ali0516: **Holaaa :D Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que también lo haya hecho este nuevo capítulo. Trataré de no tardarme con el que sigue :D Nos leemos!~

**MimiDeIshida:** ¡Amo tu Nick! Tiene toda la razón *choca los cinco* jajaja ¡Hoolaa! Gracias por dejar tu comentario :D Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, cuando Matt se alza de aires para mostrarse como amo y señor de todo lo sexy (?) Actualizaré pronto la continuación, disfruta y cuídate! :D Byee!~

**Izzieblake:** ¡OH, Gosh! ¡Gracias por tus elogios, en verdad me hicieron feliz xD! Me alegra que te haya gustado y aaah, iré a favoritos :D *baila* Me costó un poco darle esas personalidades marcadas, pues a veces uno se pierde y confunde y aaah! *explota* Me alegra saber eso! Ah y cabe resaltar que soy fan tuya y tus historias :D Así que nos seguiremos leyendo! Bye-Byee!~


	3. Reencuentros

**¡Hola! :D**

**He tardado un chiki más en actualizar pero se debió a una fuerza mayor *gotita de sudor* Pero estoy de vuelta con la historia y agradecida por sus comentarios :D En verdad me han hecho muy feliz y ayudado enormemente en la culminación de éste capítulo.**

**Y para iniciar el fic, hay que destacar que el gran concierto de The Warrior Wolf se da en este capítulo y como saben, algunas canciones son covers cuyas letras ya se encuentran a lo largo de estas páginas:**

**Sólo si desean saber y seguir las canciones que aparecerán a continuación, están aquí.**

**/Sólo algunos temas llevan letra, el resto hace mención de los nombres pero se los pondré aquí de todas maneras/**

*** Domino – Kiss.**

*** 1996 – Marilyn Manson (Versión de Halestorm)**

*** Slave to the grind – Skid Row.**

*** Crazy Train – Ozzy Osbourne (Versión de Bullet for my Valentine)**

*** Enter Sandman – Metallica.**

*** Hallowed be thy Name – Iron Maiden (Versión de Machine Head)**

*** Far Away – Nickelback**

**Y bueno, esto ha sido el repertorio de éste capítulo para esta noche de nuestra sensual banda, en el próximo se darán los temas "inéditos" -claro que ya existen, solo lo hago sonar cool para que ellos canten xD- :D Espero que disfruten el fic como yo disfruté en escribirlo :3**

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

La tenue iluminación daba un aspecto tan increíble al ambiente dentro del bar, dejando que las luces de neón que provenían de la barra de bebidas con los especiales, resonaran visualmente. De un momento a otro, aquellas luces no fueron las únicas pues se les unió los reflectores que descansaban en las repisas de hierro sobre el escenario, visualizando los instrumentos que ya se encontraban esperando a sus respectivos dueños.

Los parlantes ubicados estratégicamente para que, desde la entrada hasta la última esquina del lugar ser oído a Jamiroquai con Alright, ambientando el lugar. Las personas comenzaban a llegar, ubicándose en las mesas y siendo atendidas por los meseros cuyo movimiento aún no era frenético. Las puertas del local se abrían cada tanto, dando la bienvenida a más personas. En poco tiempo, ya fueron llenando los espacios vacíos en las sillas y cuando el reloj dio las nueve, se podía ver el establecimiento lleno.

Ruki sonrió al ver llegar a Tai, indicándole la mesa que les tenía reservado, frente mismo al escenario. El castaño asintió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba, seguido por su hermana y otras personas más que Ruki no reconocía.

― Tardaron, ―dijo cuando ya estaban cerca. –casi tomaron sus asientos.

― Pero tengo la suerte de tenerte como amiga. –Dijo divertido Tai a lo que Ruki bufó divertida. Luego sus ojos se posaron en los acompañantes del moreno a quien él fue presentando. –Ya conoces a Kari, ―dijo a lo que su hermana saludó a Ruki con mucha familiaridad. –ellas son amigas nuestras. –Tanto Mimi como Yolei saludaron efusivamente como las caracterizaba a lo que Ruki asintió como muestra de saludo e hizo un ademán para que tomaran asiento.

La mesa circular entornaba un sillon circular de cuero negro de base en caoba lisa, bastante larga como para que cupiesen todos ellos y aun habia lugar para dos personas mas. Tai, una vez sentado, se dirigió nuevamente a Ruki quien se estaba marchando, deteniéndose al sentir que le tocó el brazo.

― ¿Matt ya está aquí?

― Así es, están detrás del escenario. –indicó señalando el lugar con el pulgar sobre el hombro. ―Pronto subirán. ―Kari, que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano, habló a Ruki.

― ¿Y qué hay de Tk? ¿No vino con él? –Ruki negó con la cabeza.

― No. Matt había dicho que tuvo un inconveniente y por eso no pudo llegar. –Kari se encogió de hombros al oír eso y sonrió agradeciendo a Ruki, quien se marchó.

No le pareció extraño ver aquella reacción en Hikari, ―una tenue desilusión en su semblante que pareció ser solo un espejismo― pues había sido él quien le había dado la invitación pensó Mimi. Pero había algo que a su sexto sentido parecía no querer pasar por alto.

Y efectivamente se trataba de la Hikari que les hacía compañía esa noche. La sencilla imagen que mostraba todos los días en el colegio o estando en su casa ―camisetas holgadas con frases graciosas y shorts cómodos― parecía ser sólo una idea errónea para alguien quien no conocía a la castaña. Esa noche, había sorprendido a los presentes en esa mesa cuando la vieron.

Y por supuesto, no sólo se trataba de la blusa celeste de tirantes finos o la falda de jean que le llegaba cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla, enseñando sus adorables y finas piernas de una tez mucho más clara de la que compartía con su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera se trataba de las sandalias blancas que la hacían lucir alta y esbelta lo que parecía no ir dentro de la definición que muchos tenían de la Yagami.

Era ella. Se la miraba completamente diferente. Un ligero maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos cafés y sus labios en un tono rosa con apariencia a cerezas.

Decir que Mimi estaba asombrada era poco y debía de felicitar a Yolei por el asesoramiento que brindó a su querida amiga en cuanto a maquillaje se tratara, aunque al igual que la Tachikawa, Miyako era ignorante de la fuerza mayor que influyó a Yagami Hikari para dar ese paso que no parecía primordial en ella.

― S…Sólo quería verme diferente. –Había dicho de manera tímida mirando el suelo mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Y debía de decir que digerir aquella información para su hermano mayor fue todo un trabajo. Tai podría ser bastante divertido y bromista, pero cuando el asunto involucraba a su hermana menor era un total ortodoxo.

Se pasó todo el camino hablando de la pureza y la importancia de llegar virgen al matrimonio. Aunque claro, esa recomendación pasaba por machista y acomodado por la boca del moreno pues él no esperó el matrimonio para ligarse a varias chicas a lo que sus diecisiete años correspondía. «Haz lo digo, no lo que hago» había sido la excusa de Tai cuando Kari le recriminó tal hecho.

Viendo a Hikari así esa noche le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas y de seguro no era la única que se preguntaba lo mismo. Yolei llamó su atención, sentada junto a ella.

― ¡Qué lugar más increíble! ¡Lo amo! –Su voz fuerte por el entusiasmo y producto de la música elevada, ganó un asentimiento por parte de su amiga.

― ¡Totalmente! –Iba a preguntarle en dónde estaba Ken, pues había sido él quien había invitado a su amiga a aquel lugar, pero fue interrumpida cuando Welcome to my life iba por su segundo coro para luego descender el volumen de la música.

* * *

Yamato colocó el amplificador a la guitarra eléctrica que disponía, con la cual tocaría el primer tiempo del show. Su atención parecía dispersa y eso le molestaba. Siempre solía estar sereno y con la mente concentrada, pero sea lo que sea ―llámenlo ansiedad, nervios o impotencia misma― no se sentía él mismo en esos momentos.

― ¿Y Tk no vendrá?

Matt ni se molestó en mirar a Koichi desde el otro lado del escenario. Hacer mención de su hermano menor en esos momentos, enardecía su mente. Dio unas puntadas a las cuerdas y oyó que los parlantes las reproducían con eficacia.

― No. No podrá. –Fue su simple respuesta casi exhalando sus palabras en un suspiro cansino, y aunque no estaba mintiendo, no se sinceraba del todo.

Después de ese ligero cruce de palabras con su madre, se dio una ducha fría, lo suficiente como para hacerle calmar los nervios crispados. Si bien odiaba discutir con ella, odiaba más que anduviese detrás suyo como si de un niño se tratara. Faltaba poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad, no podía seguir tratándolo como el niño a quien nunca tuvo presente.

Detuvo el accionar de sus pasos una vez estuvo en su habitación. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Es cierto, ella aún veía al niño que dejó de lado hace años.

Apretó con suma fuerza sus puños y su mandíbula se contrajo. Recordar aquellas cicatrices de la infancia sólo lo hacían desear estar lejos de ella. Y recordarlo a él. Su padre.

Meneó la cabeza, como deseando apartar aquellos pensamientos de él y buscó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse. Esa noche era una de las más importantes, no dejaría ni que su madre o el fantasma de su padre lo arruinasen. Esto era lo que él deseaba y anhelaba, y podría ser que ese día las cosas cambiasen. Sonrió ligeramente.

En cuanto sus pantalones de mezclilla negros y rotos en las rodillas, junto a su playera blanca con la los labios enseñando la lengua, el característico símbolo de los Rolling Stones, estuvieron prestos en su cuerpo, se colocó sus zapatos deportivos negros y con una rápida mirada en el espejo del baño, se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

Caminó por el pasillo y halló a Tk en el umbral que daba hacia la sala, esperándolo con una mirada seria, algo extraño en su sonriente hermano menor. Yamato le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que tenían que ir yendo al bar para prepararse. En cambio, Takeru desvió la mirada al suelo con pena.

― Creo que me quedaré, Hermano –Yamato detuvo sus pasos y lo miró como si no hubiese comprendido lo que acababa de decir y en parte era cierto. –Mamá esta algo cansada y me gustaría hacerle compañía, así que yo lo…

― Ni lo digas. –Cortó de inmediato y su hermano levantó sus ojos hacia él, dolido por el tono de voz que había usado. –Si quieres quédate. No me esperen.

― Espera, Hermano, yo… ―Trató de hacerle saber a su hermano que no lo hacía por reprimenda a su comportamiento con su madre, pero Yamato cruzó a su lado como si éste se haya vuelto invisible e inaudible.

Cerró la puerta con tacto, aunque muy dentro de él deseaba haber despedido con un portazo.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo con Tk, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Natsuko sería su madre también, pero no podía sentirse como hijo suyo. No con aquella cicatriz aún latente en él.

Matt dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando las luces fueron descendiendo. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros que no estaban muy lejos de él. Luego sus ojos fueron hacia Ruki que había llegado a ellos junto a Takato.

― Muchachos, ―inició Ruki pasando la mirada sobre cada uno de los cuatro integrantes, quienes la miraban serios, incluso Kazu con sus baquetas en su mano derecha. –Borton ya está aquí. Dentro de cinco, entran. –Sonrió ligeramente. –Buena suerte.

― Hagan su mejor esfuerzo. –Añadió Takato con una sonrisa sincera.

― Gracias. –Respondió Matt respondiendo a la sonrisa de sus amigos, quienes se marcharon seguidamente.

Yamato se volvió a sus compañeros y todos se aproximaron hasta estar cerca, se tendieron la mano como muestra de buena fe y buena suerte.

― ¡Dejen de ser tan serios, por favor! –Había dicho Kazu abrazando de un lado a Yamato y del otro a Koichi. –Tenemos que renovar la cávala de buena suerte. –Miro a Koji. –Ey, tú. Ven y abrazamos, maldita sea.

El de pañoleta ―ahora negra con las iniciales 'KSE' sobre el cráneo con las alas a cada lado en color blanco, el símbolo de Killswitch Engage.― solo carraspeó de mala gana y se acercó a los otros tres y así hacer una ronda con los brazos sobre los hombros de los que tenía al lado.

Agradecía que el local de Takato tuviese la delicadeza de dar un poco de privacidad a los grupos que tocaban allí, pues se hallaban detrás del escenario y lo que lo separaban de él era un cortinado negro pesado que intentaba aplacar cualquier tipo de distracción, tanto visual como sonora, a los que actuaban en el local.

― Muy bien… Ahora invoquemos al Padrino… ―Siguió Kazu con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese en algún tipo de ritual. ―¡Oh, Ozzy…!

― ¿No sería mejor nombrar a Iommi? –Cuestionó Koji encogido de hombros. –Él es el padre después de todo.

― De todas maneras, no tocamos solo Heavy Metal, Kazu. –Sonrió divertido Koichi.

― No creyentes.

― Ya, ya, Kazu. –Matt negó con la cabeza ante las disparatadas que el Shiota se especializaba en decir. Miró a sus demás compañeros. –Sólo hagamos que Michael J. Borton sienta que firmar contrato con _The Warrior Wolf_ será la mejor decisión que pudiese haber tomado.

― ¡Amén!

Subieron al escenario con la discreción que la oscuridad les permitía, yendo cada uno a ubicarse junto a su instrumento, ―a excepción de Yamato y Koji que ya tenían por ellos su guitarra y bajo respectivamente― preparándose para iniciar con fuerza.

Matt visualizó el público aún sumido en penumbras, las tenues luces hacían su trabajo, sin dejar que el caminar fuese un problema para las personas pero prohibiendo que el escenario fuese visualizado con facilidad por el público mientras la banda subía.

Mientras se acomodaba la guitarra enfrente suyo observaba las mesas más próximas al escenario y vio a Ruki hablando con los que conformaban la mesa del lado derecho. Sentado allí se encontraba el que podría ser Michael J. Borton, ya que Ruki le había hablado de él y entre fotografías conocidas, lo asoció. Era un hombre alto ―aún sentado se notaba que quizás tendría un metro noventa―, de tez clara, cabello rubio y con el típico corte que acostumbraban a llevar los hombres recatados, pastores o ex―militares. Vestía lo que parecía ser una camisa brillosa aún bajo la penumbra y encima de ella, iba un saco de jean de aspecto costoso.

El hombre iba acompañado por una mujer joven de cabello pelirrojo y enrulado que caía sobre su hombro derecho, también observando a Ruki y sonriéndole. Aparentaba poseer la edad relativa que el hombre al igual que su apariencia bien cuidada. Vestía un corsé negro con encajes rojos que iban a juego con su melena y labios rojizos.

Y además de la pareja había dos jóvenes con ellos, suponiendo que se trataran de sus hijos, ambos de cabello rubio aunque uno de ellos, ―el más alto entre ellos― llevaba el cabello ondulado y un poco largo; a su derecha, el otro muchacho más bajo tenía el cabello corto y liso, ambos con sus teléfonos blackberry en mano, tecleando absortos de lo que les rodeaba.

_«Yankis...»_ pensó.

Su atención fue puesta en el alboroto visual que una mano agitándose en el público ―tres mesas después de la que ocupaba Borton, también frente al escenario― le permitió. Prefirió ignorar las infantilerías de Taichi para llamar su atención con un bufido fastidiado. El castaño estaba sentado junto a su hermana quien le había codeado para que dejara de llamar la atención de aquella manera. A veces compadecía a la niña, tener un hermano como Taichi habría de ser duro.

Iba a seguir con sus pensamientos fugaces cuando se fijó en las otras dos muchachas ―quienes no se habían percatado que los miembros del grupo ya estaban en el escenario oscurecido― sentadas al otro lado de Tai. Matt sonrió al reconocer a la castaña de cabello ondulado.

* * *

La atención de Mimi ―como la de los presentes en el bar― se dirigió hacia el escenario. La iluminación bajó casi por completo para que la obscuridad reinara en la plataforma, pudiendo verse como algunas figuras subían y se ubicaban en ella. Mimi no le dio importancia y siguió hablando con Yolei agradecida de que el volumen de la música se redujese. Odiaba elevar la voz, al menos cuando no era necesario.

Y de pronto, en los parlantes se oyó una ligera punteada en la guitarra y seguido a ella, una voz pronunciando…

― _Now lemme tell ya my story. I got a man―sized predicament. And it's a big one, goes like this… __Yeah._

En cuanto finalizó sus palabras, la batería empezó a acompañarlo al mismo tiempo en que las luces de los reflectores se alzaron con ferocidad en tonos rojos, bailoteando por el escenario, se encendieron en un rápido movimiento, al igual que el resto de la instrumentación detrás de ellas. Aún sin dar al público una muestra clara de los que ya se encontraban sobre la plataforma, los silbidos y alaridos comenzaron a oirse.

Aquel juego de luces era atrapante, incluso para alguien tan sofisticada como lo era Mimi. El color rojo inundó el escenario, enseñando las figuras que se encontraban encima de él.

Había detenido su charla para virar su mirada al escenario cuando aquel inicio sensacional capto su atención, sorprendida de aquella manera tan llamativa de empezar para ser una banda amateur, como le había dicho Kari que era la banda del hermano de su amigo, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Agradecía estar sentada pues de no haberlo estado, estaba segura que daría un traspié por la sorpresa y caería al suelo al ver al quién encabezaba el grupo.

― _Never had confession, never had a home. Never had no worry, until I met Domino._

El cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro, con los labios pegados al micrófono como si estuviese seduciéndolo con su voz y la guitarra negra con detalles en azul ―aunque bajo el efecto de las luces, parecería ser violeta― rugiendo bajo su púa, sólo era una muestra de que la suerte, o no existía o la odiaba.

No podía apartar la mirada de él ni mucho menos disimular lo sorprendida que estaba de verlo allí. Pero no solamente era eso, era _él_. Todo en él la dejó anonadada.

_**Ain't the virgin Mary**_

_**Love her I confess.**_

_**Got my hesitation,**_

'_**Cause she kisses like the kiss of death.**_

Conocía aquella canción, aunque pareciese raro viniendo de un oído muy crítico en cuanto a música se trataba. No repudiaba el _hard cord,_ ni mucho menos a Kiss pero prefería oír música un poco más… Sobrevalorada. El pop era bueno, pero no se excedía con el comercialismo mismo.

_**Loves lots of money**_

_**Back's against the wall**_

_**Call me "Sugar Daddy"**_

_**She knows she's got me by the balls.**_

_**They call her Domino. "So fine".**_

― Nada mal, ¿eh? –La voz de Tai la hizo pegar un pequeño respingo y mirarlo con los ojos abiertos. Él le sonreía para luego pasar su vista al escenario. –Es el amigo de quien te había hablado.

― ¡No me lo creo! ¡Eres amigo de Ishida―san! –Fue Yolei quien habló fuerte y claro, haciendo que Mimi la mirase extrañada. Aún no podía caer en cuenta de que el mundo era tan pequeño y su suerte terriblemente mala.

― ¿Cómo que "eres amigo de Ishida―san"? ¡Ese idiota no sería nada sin mí! –Rezongó Tai de mala gana a lo que Kari le dio palmaditas en su hombro.

_**Got a reputation**_

_**Haven't got a hope.**_

_**It's a stichy situation,**_

_**If she aint's old enough to vote**_

Mimi volvió su vista a Tai.

― ¿C―Cómo es que se llamaba?

― Oh, te refieres a Matt. ―Dijo Kari mirando a sus amigas. ―Su nombre es Ishida Yamato, pero se lo conoce como Matt. –Vio a Kari sonreír. –Es un experto en dar un buen espectáculo.

― Suele iniciar con melodías audaces ―Dijo ahora Tai mirando a Mimi. ―y acaba con… Bueno, ―Echó una risita que no pasó desapercibida por las presentes. –digamos que "un buen broche de oro".

_**Loves to play with fire**_

_**Loves to hurt so good**_

_**Loves to keep me burnin'**_

'_**Cause she's a bad habit**_

_**Bad habit**_

_**Bad habit that's good, good, good**_

_**They call her Domino, Domino, Domino.**_

Tenían razón en cuanto a arrancar el show o a llamar la atención del público. Siempre un tema como _Domino_ era bien recibido para enardecer a la gente.

Ya podía verlo. Todos, en cuanto reconocieron la canción, se habían empecinado en silbar emocionados por tal inicio. _«Un experto, ¿eh?»_ Se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. Tenía que admitirlo, el chico tenía mucho qué ofrecer. _«Rubio, complexión atlética, ojos azules… Claro, ¿cómo no triunfar cuando tienes todas las características que la gente busca en un sex symbol?»_

Y entonces, se dio cuenta que aquel prototipo de "Vocalista Perfecto" estaba mirando directa y específicamente hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento, ella pareció palidecer aunque de pronto, sintió a su corazón bombear con tanta fuerza. Temía que aquel sonido acelerado fuese a oírse en todo el local. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no tenía que perder el control de esa manera. Estaba siendo demasiado permisiva con aquel sujeto.

Un solo de guitarra resonó en los parlantes, todas las miradas estaba puestas en la figura del rubio dueño de aquellos dedos ágiles que subían y bajaban con ímpetu por las cuerdas, como si éstas bailotearan con solo acariciarlas. El último puente se asomó al igual que el rostro de Yamato Ishida elevándose para finalizar sus salvajes notas. Dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, dejando que su cabellera rubia se meciese con el impulso y las luces dejaran al desnudo su rostro con ligeras gotas de sudor.

― _Every Damn time I walk through that door, it's the same damn thing. That bitch bends over, and I forget my name… Ow!_

No podía apartar la vista de él. Su rostro enseñaba una ligereza total, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese una obra de arte que lo elevara por los cielos. Lo veía ahí parado, entornando su cuerpo hacia la guitarra sostenida por los colgantes que pasaba por su cuello y parte de la espalda, como si fuese un delicioso manjar que no pudiese dejar de probar.

Se lo veía tan pleno… Tan libre… Tan…

― ¿Quieres una servilleta o prefieres juntar la baba en un vaso?

Mimi parpadeó como si acabaran de despertarla de un sueño profundo. Se giró a ver como Tai la miraba con una ceja enarcada y una clara sonrisa pícara en los labios. Estaba atrapada.

― ¿Q―Qué dices? No seas estúpido –Apresuró a decir. Sentía su rostro arder y eso la abochornaba aún más. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista al platillo de porcelana en cuenco, había aún dos choricitos al vino flotando en la salsa borgoña.

― ¡Oh, claro! ¡Qué tonto de mi parte! –Se dijo Tai golpeándose la frente. –Miras así a todos los artistas que tienes enfrente. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Mimi. –Recibió una palmada en venganza por parte de la chica y un notorio puchero en reprimenda. Él levantó las manos de forma pacífica. –Tranquila, no digo que esté mal. –Pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia él. –Solo que se me hace gracioso verte tan callada mientras miras el espectáculo. Me alegro de haberte traído.

Ella no sabía si darle otro golpe por su insolencia o sonreír por lo encantador que podía llegar a ser Taichi cuando se lo proponía. Intentó mantener firme su ceño fruncido pero tardó en echarlo por la borda, suspirando y mirándolo con agotamiento.

― No hables.

― No eres la única, ―había dicho Tai aun hablando del estado de hipnotismo que _The Warrior Wolf _provocaba en las chicas. ―que está babeando por él… La banda, digo. –Se corrigió enseguida, acto que se ganó otro golpecito por parte de Mimi.

Tai rió entre dientes y señaló a su amiga Yolei. Mimi se giró a verla disimuladamente y también quiso reír al ver como ésta no quitaba la vista del escenario. Entretenida, se giró a ver instintivamente a Kari, quien también parecía hipnotizada por el show que tenía enfrente suyo. Es más, la chica parecía ajena a sus acciones ya que por inercia ―y sin despegar la vista de enfrente― tomó uno de los choricitos con el escarbadientes que llevaba incrustado en su cuerpo y se lo llevó a la boca.

La canción había culminado y los aplausos se oyeron un poco antes de que los platillos diesen un recorrido hasta el culmen definitivo. Mimi no tardó en unirse a los aplausos al igual que los demás en su mesa, aunque para gracia de ella, sus amigas parecían haber sido bajadas desde lo alto de una nube.

Tai sonrió divertido y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a lo que ella no pudo hacer más que corresponderle. Regresó su atención hacia el escenario.

Matt se llevó la guitarra a la espalda, logrando acercarse al micrófono, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Tenía practicidad y sabía lo que hacía. Era obvio que no se trataba de la primera vez cantando para un público numeroso como aquel.

― ¡Buenas noches, _Matsuda's_! –Saludó al bar entero con energía. Los presentes respondieron con vítores y gritos enérgicos que hicieron relucir una sonrisa en los miembros de la banda. –Los saluda _The_ _Warrior Wolf_ y esto fue _Domino_, para todos ustedes. –Exhaló un suspiro. La falta de aire se le notaba incluso se podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con frenetismo. ―Por ser una noche especial, les haremos escuchar algunas canciones inéditas luego de honrar a varios temas exitosos como lo fue éste, pero esto –Dijo señalando el escenario con ambos dedos índices, refiriéndose a los cover que se acostumbraban a tocar. ―solo es una pequeña probada del salvajismo… ¡Vayamos por más!

Otra tanda de griteríos unánimes que ampliaron su sonrisa. Se giró hacia la banda pronunciando algo y luego regresó la vista al público. Tanto el bajista como el tecladista se alejaron de sus puestos para ir hacia tras bambalinas. El muchacho de la banda se despojó de su bajo para pasárselo a su compañero y él tomaba una guitarra negra en mano, haciéndose pasar la correa por encima del cuello.

Así, ambos miembros volvieron a listarse y con un asentimiento de cabeza, Matt volvió a tomar partido con el inicio de la música. Sus dedos se arrastraron por las cuerdas, generando un rugir casi llanto de ellas para ser acompañado por los toms en sincronización y el bombo marcando el tiempo con el bajo detrás y la segunda guitarra acentuando fuerza en su rugido. La voz de Yamato se oyó entonces.

― _Light a candle for the sinners… _―Pronunció muy cerca del micrófono, susurrándolo tan solo con aquella sensualidad que parecía ser algo tan natural en él. –_set the world on ¡fire! –_Alzó el rugido de su voz y las voceadas tras él.

Las palmas no esperaron en alzarse con fuerza, todos conocían como iba el _1996_ de _Marilyn Manson_, siguiéndole con la letra, cantándola con él.

Mimi observaba a su alrededor. Era obvio que ella no oía nada de eso, decir que sí era mentira pero en lugar de sentirse fuera de lugar en esos momentos, la voz de Yamato ―un conjuro maligno que se introducía por sus sentidos―, la atrapaban por completo.

_**Anti―choice and anti―girl**_

_**I am the anti―flag unfurled**_

_**Anti―white and anti―man**_

_**I got the anti―future plan**_

Sin duda tenía razón. Era todo un espectáculo aquel. Ese insolente de Ishida podía ser un idiota, pero era un idiota que sabía cantar y dar un verdadero show.

_**Anti―fascist, Anti―mod**_

_**I am the anti―music god**_

_**Anti―sober, anti―whore**_

_**Never be enough of anti―more**_

Aunque tampoco podía desmeritar al resto de los muchachos ―sin mencionar que todos, al igual de talentosos, eran atractivos― que tenía enfrente. Tai le había estado nombrando a cada uno de los integrantes que conformaban el grupo.

― El del bajo es Minamoto Koji, ―Le había dicho Tai mientras señalaba disimuladamente al en segundo de secundaria.

Por el lado izquierdo de Matt se encontraba Koji, un muchacho con la misma altura del rubio, llevaba el cabello negro y largo, sujetada en una coleta baja que se mecía como su cabeza subía y bajaba al compás de sus punteadas, lo que llamaba la atención en él era la banda negra con una calavera blanca en la cabeza y aquel aire obscuro que emitía.

_**I can't believe in the things**_

_**That doesn't believe in me**_

_**Now it's your turn**_

_**To see what I hate about me**_

― El del teclado es su hermano gemelo, Kimura Koichi –siguió Tai.

_**Anti―people, now you've gone too far**_

_**Here's your Antichrist Superstar**_

Aunque la luz hiciese falta en aquel lugar para observar con detenimiento los detalles en su rostro, Mimi podia apreciar cierta semejanza con el amo del bajo.

El chico del teclado ―un muchacho de cabello oscuro igual que su hermano, pero un poco largo y suelto, cayendole hasta por encima de los hombros y algunos mechones aderiendose a sus mejillas o cuello por el sudor― se hallaba al otro lado de Matt pero sin encontrarse tan al frente como su hermano Koji se hallaba. A diferencia de el, Koichi no expresaba esa peligrosidad sensual que su hermano parecia blandir por los poros, sino que lo envolvía cierto aire bohemio reservado, que expresaba mucho más haciendo arte que con palabras.

― Y mi favorito, ―habia dicho Tai enseñando al baterista. ―Shiota Hirokazu. El tambien va en segundo.

En la parte trasera del esceario se hallaba el revoltijo de movimientos que daba forma y fuerza al resto de la instrumentacion. Se trataba de un chico alto, ―quizá la misma estatura de Taichi habria dicho Mimi pero no estaba segura― de cabello castaño peinado hacia atras, haciendo que resultase como puas llamativas como lo era toda su persona. Veia al muchacho cantar los versos de la cancion, con una gran sonrisa y viviendo la musica con cada parte del cuerpo. Parecia gracioso, se habia dicho Mimi, de esos chicos que conquistan a una por su gracia y simpatía.

_**Anti―money, anti―hate**_

_**Anti―things I fucked and ate**_

_**Anti―cop and anti―fun**_

_**Here is my anti―president gun**_

Sin duda, era un contraste atractivo para todo tipo de chicas. No le sorprenderia saber que ya tuviesen un club de fan.

_**Anti―Satan, anti―black**_

_**The anti―world is on my back**_

_**Anti―gay and anti―dope**_

_**I am the faggot anti―pope**_

Se giró a ver si habían más personas ―mujeres― embelesadas por el atrapante grupo de jóvenes. Y no mentía al decir que todos, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban expectantes del grupo enfrente, vitoreando la grandiosa presentación que les era ofrecida.

Recorría la vista por detrás de ella con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, la luz no ayudaba en dar detalles a sus ojos pero logró reconocer las figuras de algunas personas que se encontraban en mesas cercanas a ella.

_**I can't believe in the things**_

_**That don't believe in me**_

_**Now it's your turn to see what I hate about me**_

Su atención se dirigió a una muchacha pelirroja que estaba en pié sosteniendo una cámara filmadora entre sus manos. Su cabello le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros con las puntas elevadas hacia arriba, vestía una playera negra sin mangas y ajustada que dejaba ver su ombligo con un destello brillante. _«Perforaciones. Sexy» _dijo para sus adentro con seriedad. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados y rotos, con unos zapatos de taco alto negros.

La poca luz no le daba muchos detalles, pero parecía realmente atractiva. Aquella joven se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia, filmando la actuación del grupo con una sonrisa en el rostro. _«Fan club»_ se dijo a si misma.

_**Anti―people, now you've gone too far**_

_**Here's your Antichrist Superstar**_

_**Anti―people, now you've gone too far**_

_**Here's your Antichrist Superstar**_

La siguió estudiando y vio que en la mesa en donde se hallaba, estaba Ruki, la muchacha que los había situado en ese lugar al llegar al bar, también se encontraban otras personas que no conocía: un joven de lentes, alto y cabello oscuro hablaba animadamente con una chica rubia de cabello largo y rubio ―parecía ser menor al de lentes― «_quizá tengan la misma edad de Kari»_ y junto a ellos estaba un muchacho castaño de cabello corto.

_**This is where your faith ends**_

Parecían ser conocidos de algunos de los miembros, pero al ver la forma en que la pelirroja de cabello un tanto corto observaba el escenario, cayó en cuenta que había más que familiaridad allí.

Otro juego de guitarras resonando con potencia y rapidez a un compás que la batería y el bajo se encargaban de marcar. Las personas iban ascendiendo sus gritos hasta convertirse en versos que Mimi vio en los labios de aquella muchacha, pronunciando con sabida emoción.

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

― ¿A quién miras? –Tai se giró para ver en la dirección que observaba Mimi y como si hubiese visto un fantasma, el moreno abrió los ojos como platos.

_**Anti―peace, anti―life**_

_**Anti―husband, anti―wife**_

_**Anti―song and anti―me**_

_**I don't deserve a chance to be**_

Aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida por parte de Mimi.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Conoces a alguien de esa mesa? –Tai se giró nuevamente hacia el frente, su vista se posó en el escenario pero parecía que veía a través de él. ― ¿Tai?

― N―No es nada. –Aseguró sin mirarla pero sonriendo. Aquella simpatía y gracia característica en él desapareció como arena que se lleva el viento.

Era obvio que Tai vio algo o _alguien_ que lo devastó por completo. Él nunca actuó así. Aquel semblante. No, Tai no era así. Dio un último vistazo y regresó su vista al escenario.

* * *

Voceó con energía cuando finalizó 1996 impedida de aplaudir ya que llevaba la cámara entre las manos. No fue la única en blandir su voz, haciendo resonar todo el local cuando los rasgueados de las guitarras se unieron para finalizar con la distorsión que le proporcionaban sus dueños y sus amplificadores.

Sora de vez en cuando quitó un ojo de la pantalla de la videocámara para observar el escenario directo al vocalista y su esplendorosa actuación. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la otra mesa que se encontraba un poco enfrente a la suya. Sonrió.

El hombre que se encontraba allí aplaudía también y no despegaba la vista del escenario, incluso cuando la mujer que lo acompañaba le habló al oído él no se mostró interesado en dirigirle mirada alguna. Estaba demasiado ocupado visualizando el espectáculo.

_«Ya mordió el anzuelo»_ Se dijo a sí misma con entusiasmo. Aquel hombre era el dueño de la firma discográfica que Yamato y la banda deseaba capturar, Serenity Records. Era obvio que estaba encantado con la presentación así que sólo hacía falta que acabara la presentación y oír su obvia respuesta.

― Ey, Sora –oyó a Joe hablándole a lo que puso en pausa la filmación y tomó asiento. Se llevó su cerveza a los labios mientras miraba a su mayor.

Sólo Sora y Joe se encontraban sentados en esos momentos sobre el sillón circular. Ruki había ido al baño según había dicho, Takato fue a ayudar en la barra de bebidas con sus padres y Zoe, pues ella había mencionado algo de 'mala señal' y se marchó de allí refunfuñando.

― ¿conoces a aquella chica? Ha estado volteándose a mirarnos hace un momento en contadas veces. –Enseñó con su mirada a la mesa mientras Sora la buscaba con la suya.

La joven a la que Joe se refería estaba de espaldas en esos momentos enseñándoles solo su melena larga y con ciertas ondas oscuras por la falta de luz. Podía apreciar desde donde estaba que sus hombros se movían con diversión, riendo de algo que el muchacho a su lado estaba diciendo. El joven se acercó al oído de la castaña y pareció decir algo para luego mirarla de perfil. Con aquello, Sora fue consciente de que reconocía al muchacho castaño de cabellos alborotados que no muy lejos se encontraba de ellos.

Algo pareció hacer erupción en ella cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba tan íntimamente con aquella muchacha. Hace sólo unos segundos le resultó indiferente tal acción, pero cuando reconoció aquella tez morena, aquella sonrisa adorable y esos ojos brillantes y oscuros… Parecería que una película mental fue rodando tras sus párpados. Parpadeó casi con malestar al caer en cuenta que hacía más de dos años que no lo había visto.

Un hilo se le formó en el estómago y bajó con parsimonia su lata de cerveza sobre la mesa frente a ella, sin despegar la vista de él. Joe seguía hablando pero sintió que Sora no le seguía, así que se giró a mirarla, sorprendiéndose de hallarla helada.

― ¿Sora?

La muchacha pegó un respingo cuando su superior le dio pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, llamando su atención. Ella lo miró un momento en silencio y luego ―cuando pareció darse cuenta de su propia actitud― desvió la mirada a su regazo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de manera inconsciente y tímida.

― A ella no, pero… Pero el chico junto a ella…Es Tai. –Afirmó con la certeza que afloraba en su pecho y en un hilo de voz que ni ella parecía reconocer su propia voz.

― ¿Tai? ¿Lo dices en serio? –Al oírle mencionar el nombre de su amigo de infancia a quien ya no veía más, disparó su mirada de vuelta al muchacho y esperó a que sus propios recuerdos sobre Taichi le hicieran reconocer al moreno. Joe pareció sorprendido pero no de la manera en que Sora estaba. ― ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? No sabía que vendría hoy.

Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber qué decir. En eso, la rubia melena de Zoe se aproximó a ellos, dejándose caer teatralmente sobre el sillón junto a Joe. El muchacho sonrió apenado al ver el rostro de su amiga.

― ¿Sucedió algo?

― Si y algo muy malo. –Atinó a decir la quinceañera cruzándose de brazos. ―Es viernes.

Joe y Sora enarcaron una ceja sin comprender el punto de la muchacha a lo que ella rodó lo ojos.

― Es viernes y los viernes el maestro de historia nos llena de deberes para investigar. –Suspiró cansinamente.

― Pero Tk te tocó como compañero, ―indicó Sora mirando a su amiga con maternal paciencia a lo que ella asintió. –él es un chico muy responsable.

― Sólo si hay alguien detrás de él diciéndole qué hacer. –Respondió. Zoe sacó su teléfono de su cartera color lavanda y abrió la tapa del mismo para verificar que aún la señal seguía sin conectarse a él. –He estado tratando de dar con él toda la noche para vernos mañana y hacer el trabajo, pero parece ser que el destino me odia.

― Sólo contáctalo mañana por la mañana. –Alentó Joe tratando de calmar a la joven.

― Supongo que no tengo opción. –Se encogió de hombros. Miró a ambos amigos suyos. ― ¿Qué hacían mientras no estaba?

Joe le había explicado sobre el amigo a quien habían visto en la mesa cercana a ellos y de que ni Sora o él veía desde hace tiempo. Zoe asentía distraídamente a lo que iba diciendo su amigo, pero su vista bajaba cada tanto a la pantalla de su teléfono para verificar que la señal se dignara en aparecer.

― Deberías ir a hablar con él, ¿no crees? –Dijo Zoe sin mirar o dirigirse a nadie en particular. Sora se encogió de hombros.

_«No lo he visto desde hace tiempo.»_ Se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja, pero entonces, la voz de Joe se asomó con su típico tono de sensatez.

― ¿No sería mejor esperar a que el intermedio se dé?

― Es verdad también eso. –Alentó Zoe.

Sora se mantuvo en silencio durante todo lo que había durado _Slave to the grind._

* * *

Movió de un lado a otro el arroz con sus palillos, como si de esa manera el aptito pudiese hacer acto de presencia en su estómago. Nada. De manera aburrida, Takeru apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano mientras miraba su platillo de arroz a medio comer. Por más que lo mirara, la comida seguía sin desaparecer.

Deseaba echar el suspiro contenido que había estado resguardando en su pecho, pero tampoco deseaba ser maleducado como para hacerlo en la mesa. Levantó un poco sus ojos celestes para hallar a su madre con las mismas ganas de comer que él tenía. Natsuko, para variar sí movía sus palillos en la dirección correcta, del plato a su boca, a diferencia de su hijo que prefería juguetear con el arroz a ver si así un portal dimensional se lo llevaba.

El comedor del departamento Takeishi se encontraba sumido en un molesto silencio que no solía ser tan denso como lo era en esos momentos. Su madre podía llegar a ser una gran conversadora si se lo proponía para ahuyentar aquel ambiente, pero ni ella o Tk parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

El reloj de la sala, gracias al silencio, sonaba con claridad hasta donde ambos se hallaban y era el único sonido que profería con continuidad. Bajó la mirada hasta su bolsillo y con su mano, dejó entrever la pantalla de su teléfono y ver que eran las once de la noche.

_«Mi hermano ha de estar en pleno concierto»_ Se lamentó mentalmente. En verdad sentía mucho el no estar con él apoyándolo en esa noche tan importante para la banda, pero poniendo en una balanza interna, su madre llevaba las de ganar. Yamato estaba siendo ciertamente injusto con ella y eso molestaba a Tk. Amaba a su hermano y que lo perdone el cielo, pero en una ligera pizca de felicidad asomó en el corazón del pequeño rubio cuando supo que su hermano mayor vendría a vivir con ellos cuando su padre falleció.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y mirar a su madre con compasión. Con la luz tenue del comedor, las arrugas de la mujer hacían énfasis en su rostro y aparentaban más edad, arrugas que hace seis meses parecían no existir. Suspiró sin más.

― No tenías por qué quedarte conmigo. –Tk dirigió su mirada a su madre aunque ésta seguía mirando su plato. –Tu hermano se enojará contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se formuló en los labios de Takeru, comprendiendo a la mujer. Negó con la cabeza como si su madre lo estuviera viendo.

― No te preocupes. Deseaba quedarme contigo. –Por primera vez, Natsuko lo miró y una sonrisa triste afloró en su rostro. Odiaba ver de esa manera a su madre. Si pudiese hacer algo para cambiar las cosas… No dudaría.

― ¿Crees que soy dura con Yamato?

Tk parpadeó con sorpresa, como si no halla comprendido lo que su madre acabó de decir. Los orbes de su madre lo escrutaban con nostalgia. Sufría, se dijo.

― Yo… ―Inició tras un momento de silencio. En verdad no sabía qué decirle a su madre. Alentarla, por supuesto pero aún cuando le dijera "claro que no, eres la mejor madre del mundo" su madre sabría que no era verdad, por algo Yamato no actuaba como si lo fuese. –Creo que aún es muy pronto para mi hermano.

Su madre le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y luego asintió, bajando la mirada de vuelta a su plato. Comió el resto de arroz que había en el tazón y el curry con cerdo en el otro. Tk la observaba en silencio cuando se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta y luego se ponía de pié para lavar los platos.

Era verdad. Seis meses no era el tiempo suficiente para que alguien se recuperara de la pérdida de un ser amado como lo era un padre. Ni siquiera los años podían subsanar el dolor de la ausencia que esa persona dejaba tras marcharse. Su hermano, precisamente Tk, no podía recriminarle mucho pues creció con la obligación de cuidar de él cuando aún sus padres discutían e incluso cuando los trámites del divorcio se desarrollaban. Luego Yamato había crecido junto a un hombre con la desilusión y amargura que el desamor provocaba. Ambos dependían uno del otro, Hiroaki de Yamato y Yamato de Hiroaki. Por más de que las demostraciones de cariño no formasen parte de su rutina, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro. Y eso se volvió un arma de doble filo cuando la muerte se llevó a su padre.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, palillo en mano. Quería comprender a su hermano y en verdad trataba, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar su actitud para con su madre. Ella es la única familia ―aparte de él mismo― con que Yamato contaba y parecía no admitir aquel detalle en su vida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Su madre hizo un ademán de ir a atender, pero Tk la detuvo con una mirada sonriente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la sala, para abrir la puerta y hallar a su mejor amigo Daisuke en el umbral. No disimuló su sorpresa por verlo allí y a esa hora.

Llevaba una chaqueta abrigada azul con detalles en llamas, la misma que utilizaba cuando el tiempo se tornaba fresco. No era de extrañarse, pues cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una briza nocturna bastante fría.

― Hola, cuando me habías dicho que no ibas al concierto de Matt me vine para aquí a hacerte compañía. No eres nadie sin mí, después de todo. –Takeru sonrió con el comentario de su amigo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

― Aparecer a las once de la noche con tal excusa solo me dice que tu Jun acaparó el televisor para ver los episodios de american next top model.

Al hacer mención de tal detalle sólo hizo que Daisuke arrugara el rostro con molestia y caminara con familiaridad hacia la sala del lugar luego de haberse deshecho de sus zapatos a la entrada de la morada Takeichi. Se desplomó en el sofá beige y exhaló un suspiro hastiado, extendiendo ambos brazos por la cabecera del mueble.

― Es la nueva temporada… ¡Por favor! –Levantó los ojos con aire teatral y mecía las manos en el aire. –Como si Brianna se mereciese ganar la anterior temporada. Perdí mi fe en la humanidad, Tk.

El rubio rió por lo bajo. Varias veces había descubierto a Daisuke viendo los episodios que ―en un principio y según bajo efectos de su hermana― sólo lo veía por el hecho de tratarse de mujeres realmente hermosas. Aunque tenía que admitir que el chico fue llevando aquel gusto superfluo a algo un poco más profundo. Se sentó en el sillón largo y encendió el televisor.

― Ey, además de eso –Inició Daisuke sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. ― ¿no te ha llegado algún correo de Wallace? –Tk dirigió su vista sorprendida hacia su amigo a lo que éste continuó. –Me había escrito para avisarme de que estaría unos días por Odaiba.

― ¡¿Vendrá desde Colorado?! –Había dicho el rubio enseñando su total sorpresa.

Daisuke asintió aunque parecería que Tk exageraba un poco para criterio suyo. Pero el rubio estaba en lo cierto, la última vez que había visto a Wallace fue cuando el chico había hecho un semestre de intercambio cultural en el colegio a donde Daisuke y Takeru habían asistido el año pasado antes de que ambos se mudaran al Instituto Superior de Odaiba.

Su amigo Wallace provenía de una familia pudiente de Colorado, Estados Unidos y en un principio le fue difícil adaptarse a aquel cambio tan drástico de ambiente que había dado. Todo parecía superarlo, incluso las chicas que iban a verlo, él las rechazaba casi corriendo de ellas sin poder proferir muchas palabras en japonés que no fuesen "Lo siento" o "Tengo que irme". Palabras justas que utilizaba como coartadas.

Fue en una ocasión cuando Takeru lo vio comiendo solo en la hora del almuerzo ubicado en las escalinatas del polideportivo de la escuela. Le había causado pena y recordó cuando él también había iniciado de esa manera, aunque claro en su caso era peor porque no sólo se largaba a lugares solitarios, sino que se ponía a llorar.

Recordaba que había cesado una llovizna y el suelo se hallaba húmedo y frío, por lo que ―al acercarse hasta Wallace― le tendió su abrigo para que se sentaran sobre el cemento de la escalinata húmeda. El rubio parecía desconfiar un momento de él y luego aceptar con timidez su solidaridad. De ahí, Tk había logrado sacarle algunas palabras hasta que la conversación fue un poco más fluida.

Daisuke se había aproximado a ellos posteriormente, correteando por el patio hacia su dirección, cosa que pareció preocupar a Wallace.

― ¿No es peligroso? –Había preguntado el rubio a su acompañante.

Takeru miró curioso a Wallace y luego a Daisuke, sin comprender.

― ¿Daisuke? No, es un buen chico.

― No me refería a… ―Pero antes de acabar de hablar, oyeron el sonoro estruendo que un cuerpo da cuando se estrella contra el suelo.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pié al ver a Daisuke tirado en el suelo y se corrieron hacia él sin darse cuenta de que estaban cometiendo la misma insensatez que el primero y acabaron por tropezarse y caer sobre el Motomiya. Sólo bastó un segundo para que el Wallace sea el primero en reír sonoramente.

Tanto Daisuke como Takeru se miraron sorprendidos y rieron con el extranjero. Aquel fue el inicio de la amistad que mantuvieron con Wallace en lo que respectó su estadía en Japón e incluso posteriormente, ya que su contacto se mantuvo presente vía internet.

― Me ha dicho –inició Daisuke con una amplia sonrisa. –que su tío tiene asuntos aquí en Japón y como allá están de vacaciones, decidió venir a pasar tiempo con sus tíos y su primo. –Explicó.

Takeru reaccionó al instante golpeándose ambas manos contra sus rodillas y una amplia sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

― ¡Deberíamos escribirle! ¿Le has dicho algo más?

Daisuke negó con la cabeza.

― Hace un momento me había escrito y quedé en que hablaría contigo para encontrarnos.

― ¡No se diga más! ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana, Daisuke?

― Además de hacer la tarea de matemática y estudiar historia… ―Takeru levantó una ceja con burla a lo que el moreno se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Qué? Podría estar ocupado con eso. –Sonrió. –Enciende la computadora.

Takeru asintió sonriente. Aquel malestar anterior se esfumó por completo en cuanto Daisuke vino con aquella noticia. Después de mucho, se reencontrarían con un viejo amigo y eso era algo por lo cual celebrar.

El Takeichi se puso de pié para ir a buscar la notebook de su hermano en su habitación, para cuando Daisuke le había dicho desde donde estaba.

― ¡Mañana tengo una cita con Kari así que no me lo arruines!

― Así que la pequeña Kari, ¿eh? –Daisuke palideció al oír la voz de Natsuko saliendo del umbral de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada.

El Motomiya se irguió enseguida para saludar a la mujer con una reverencia de cabeza.

― S…Señora Takeichi, no sabía que ya estaba en casa. –Mintió el joven a lo que la mujer negó con la cabeza.

― Por supuesto, Daisuke. Acostumbro a trabajar hasta las once de la noche. –El de cabello alborotado se sonrojó al ver cómo había metido la pata y contuvo el aire un momento cuando Tk se asomó nuevamente a la sala.

Daisuke nunca estuvo tan agradecido con verlo allí y eso notó el rubio riendo entre dientes.

― Así que "una cita" es la nueva forma de llamar a los trabajos de investigación de historia. –Dijo Natsuko volviendo a la cocina.

Takeru no pudo resguardar la carcajada por ver a su amigo recorrer los mil y un tonos de rojos en su rostro.

― Podemos llevar a Kari también al encuentro con Wallace. –Mencionó Takeru sin despegar la vista de la pantalla a lo que Daisuke negó frenéticamente con los brazos.

― Ni hablar, viejo. –Takeru lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. –No me mires así. ¡¿Sabes a lo que nos arriesgamos al llevarla?! –Takeru negó con cabeza.

― ¿"Nos" arriesgamos?

― Te lo resumiré… ¡Norteamericano! Hello… Hablamos de la misma tierra de donde proviene Brad Pitt, Leonardo Di Caprio u Orlando Bloom…

Tk rió entre dientes.

― Para empezar, Orlando no es americano. –Acotó el rubio revisando su e―mail y dándose cuenta que Wallace sí le había dejado un correo avisándole que estaría en Odaiba por unas semanas. Luego levantó los ojos hacia Daisuke y dijo. –Además… Estamos hablando de Wallace. No representará ningún obstáculo para ti.

Daisuke enarcó una ceja de forma dubitativa para luego encogerse de hombros y echarse sobre el sofá tras un suspiro largo y teatral.

― Que Dios te oiga, Tk.

* * *

Transcurrió el tiempo, con él ya iban como siete increíbles covers que dejaban extasiadas a las personas y éstas, deseaban aún más. La banda tenía una instrumentación de no creerse y las voces ―tanto del vocalista como la de los coros acompañantes― excepcionales, daban el efecto oscuro que su propio nombre podía llegar a transmitir.

Se había fijado que todos los miembros de la banda iban vistiendo una camiseta de mangas o sin ellas, distintos modelos y serigrafías, pero todas en negro. Todos excepto a la voz principal que llevaba una remera blanca, contrastando increíblemente con el resto de los integrantes.

Era eso lo que quería llegar a transmitir, era obvio. El líder de la manada.

El intermedio se accionó cuando finalizaron una excepcional versión de _Hallowed be thy Name _de Iron Maiden, llevándose con la última nota una sarta de aplausos descontrolados y animados que relució en el rostro de los integrantes una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Be yourself _de Audioslave sonó en los parlantes para no dejar un ápice de silencio aburrido en el bar, luego de que Matt haya pedido unos minutos en el micrófono y descender del escenario siguiendo a sus demás compañeros que ya estaban detrás del escenario. Una vez abajo, había visto al mismo chico castaño de cabello corto y mirada infantil yendo hacia ellos y tendiéndoles a cada uno una botella de agua fresca embotellada, la cual cada uno se la estaba llevando a la boca.

Mimi se sintió tonta de estar tan al pendiente de lo que hacían, como si esperara encontrar algo. ¿Acaso esperaba cruzar miradas nuevamente con Yamato? Bufó de manera absurda cruzando una pierna sobre la otra bajo la mesa. Era obvio que no. Desvió los ojos hacia otro punto, centrando su atención en Yolei, quien hablaba animadamente con Kari sobre que a la peliviolácea le habían obsequiado por navidad un set completo de karaoke y que deseaba estrenarla.

Mimi blandió los ojos con fastidio de no verse incluída en la conversación, cuando tenía se encontraba casi en medio de ambas chicas. Miró a Tai y extrañamente, el chico se encontraba callado. Lo miró mejor, era extraño verlo así pero haciendo memoria, ya llevaba callado mucho tiempo, desde que…

Mimi comprendió y se giró a ver a la mesa de la pelirroja de piel tostada. ¿Acaso ella era el motivo por el cual su amigo se había apagado totalmente? Frunció el ceño con molestia y como si Murphy se estuviese burlando de ella, la muchacha ―que hablaba animadamente con el atractivo joven de lentes― dirigió también su atención hasta Mimi.

La castaña palideció por completo y regresó su vista al frente. Sus hombros se tensaron ante la sola idea de verse descubierta observándola. Quizá sólo fue su imaginación. Después de todo, se trataba de un lugar con poca luz. Aquello animó a Mimi para verificar que sus intentos por tranquilizarse, sean veraces y giró un poco su vista.

Sudó frío. La pelirroja ya se encontraba caminando hacia su mesa. _«¡Tienes que estar bromeando!»_ se dijo al tiempo en que volteaba su rostro a toda velocidad que temía lastimarse el cuello en el acto. Tai notó su agresivo movimiento.

― ¿Ocurre algo?

― ¿Ocurrir? ¿Qué podría ocurrir? No ocurre nada de nada, nadita. –Y allí estaba la clara muestra de su nerviosismo. Hablaba como si su boca fuese una ametralladora que lanzaran palabras por segundo sin respirar.

Tai la conocía y sabía ese pequeño defecto al querer fingir que todo iba bien, pero cuando iba a hincar en el tema, una mano se posó en su hombro. Tai giró su rostro en redondo cuando llamaron su atención, pero fue como si de un momento a otro, le hayan desplazado de todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

― ¿Acaso pensabas saludar siquiera, Taichi? –La voz de la pelirroja era dulce y grácil al hablar, pensó Mimi, como cuando su madre se dirigía a ella fingiendo reprimenda aunque sin dejar de lado ese tono acaramelado.

― ¡Sora! –Su reacción de sorpresa era tan cierto como decir que Mimi no se ponía relleno en los sostenes para aparentar un poco más de "volumen". Ella pudo leer en su amigo una incomodidad casi palpable.

Tai se puso de pié para saludar a la muchacha, pero ella ya se había adelantado y lo abrazó con fuerza y añoranza. Mimi pudo ver su rostro descansando en el hombro de su amigo y por más que los celos de amiga quisiesen decir lo contrario, podía notar cuanto anhelo había en su expresión al tener tal contacto.

Y en cuanto a Tai, su cuerpo en un principio parecía una estaca plantada en pleno arado, pero luego sus brazos se fueron fundiendo en la figura curvilínea de Sora, como si supiese cómo adecuarse a ella. Vio cómo los hombros de Tai se relajaron con aquel contacto que parecería durar mil años y aún seguirían sin estar satisfechos el uno del otro.

Yolei y Kari detuvieron su plática y observaron a la pareja con reacciones distintas. Yolei observaba sorprendida para luego codear a Mimi, aunque mucho caso ella no le hizo. Y en cuanto a Kari se refiere, pues…

― ¡Sora!

El abrazo casi necesitado que se habían dado Sora y Tai fue abruptamente interrumpido por la inocente Kari, que no había notado aquella atmósfera casi teñida en rosa y música empalagosa de fondo.

Kari se lanzó a abrazar a la pelirroja, casi echándola hacia atrás, sacando de ella una ligera carcajada. Tai enmudeció con ella.

― Han pasado solo dos años y ¡mírate! –Sora se alejó de Kari, sin soltar sus manos de las muñecas de la menor. ― ¡Estas tan hermosa que ni te reconocí! Creí que alguna de ustedes era novia de Tai. –Al hacer mención de ello, Tai pareció recobrar el sentido.

Tanto Kari como Tai se miraron asqueados por tal ocurrencia.

― Es obvio que la belleza de los Yagami puede resultar atrapante, pero ni lo menciones de nuevo, Sora.

― ¡Es verdad! Tai es mejor como hermano que otra cosa. –Sacó la lengua a su hermano cuando éste le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

― ¿Quiénes son sus amigas? –Preguntó mirando a Mimi y a Yolei con una sonrisa que Mimi no pudo identificar muy bien a qué iba.

― Ambas son amigas y compañeras del Instituto, ―indicó Tai con una mano. Mimi se sentía ciertamente amenazada por la repentina llegada de aquella mujer. Era muy hermosa, aquel tono en el cabello iba tan armónico con su tez trigueña. Pero no solo se trataba de algo superficial, sino en el efecto causado en Tai. –Tachikawa Mimi e Inoue Miyako.

― Mucho gusto, ―saludó Sora con un ligero cabeceo de respeto. –soy Takenouchi Sora. Amiga de estos dos desde que éramos pequeños. –Sonrió a ambas.

No se le hizo difícil imaginarse a Tai o a Kari en pañales, había visto ya muchas fotos que Yuuko, la madre de ambos, orgullosamente enseñaba a lo largo y ancho de su sala, colgando por las paredes.

Y entonces, aquella presentación le hizo rememorar a Mimi la ocasión en que Tai y ella, ambos acostados en la terraza del departamento del castaño, se hallaban mirando las nubes pasar una tarde de vacaciones hace un año más o menos. Fue cuando ambos habían jugado verdad o reto y cuando el turno tocó a Mimi, había preguntado a Tai si alguna vez se había enamorado.

El muchacho pareció incomodarse ante tal pregunta para diversión de su amiga, quien apartó la mirada del cielo para enfocarla en Tai. Aunque aquella diversión se convirtió en un semblante atento y curioso al ver la seriedad en el de su acompañante. Muy pocas veces había visto de esa manera al Yagami, o quizá se trataba a que muy pocas cosas le hacían mostrarse afectado, cosas que su carácter impetuoso y vivaz no podía abarcar.

― Si… ―Había dicho sin despegar la mirada del cielo, pero parecería que veía más allá de él. Entrecerró un poco los ojos con aire ausente.

Mimi estaba tan sorprendida por aquel cambio en la actitud infantil de su amigo, que no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

― ¿Se lo has hecho saber? –Tai pareció salir de su ensoñación y la miró parpadeante. –A la chica de la cual estás enamorado, me refiero.

Apartó su mirada y se reincorporó, sentándose y mirando el suelo.

― No. No tuve el valor –dijo y una sonrisa dolida apareció en su rostro que consternó a Mimi. También ella se sentó en el suelo, mirándolo. ―. Es extraño que diga eso, ¿no? –Hizo una pausa. –Me di cuenta de ello muy tarde. Ella… Es una amiga de la infancia, crecí con ella prácticamente. No había caído en cuenta de lo que sentía por ella hasta que… Se fue.

Mimi parpadeó comprendiéndolo. Levantó la mirada hacia Sora, quien hablaba con Kari y Tai sobre muchas cosas triviales que en verdad a ella no le interesaba. Lo que motivó su interés era la forma en que Tai la miraba, con aquellos ojos brillantes que parecían ser producidos por Sora y esa sonrisa tonta en los labios.

_«Así que es ella»_. Se dijo con la mirada seria. Se giró y entornó los ojos hacia el frente.

― Es muy bonita –Oyó decir a Miyako pero eso solo hizo que la sangre hirviese en Mimi. Se cruzó de brazos y pasó como que no la había oído. Yolei vio aquella mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su amiga y la preocupó. ― ¿Meems…?

― Lamento llegar tarde. –Una nueva voz se oyó cerca de ellas, llamando la atención de la mesa entera.

― ¡Ken! –Chilló entre sorprendida y emocionada Yolei al verlo allí con su sonrisa apenada. –Creí que no llegabas.

― Tuve un pequeño contratiempos con el vehículo de mi padre. –Sonrió a Mimi y a los demás como saludándolos a lo que ellos le respondieron de igual manera. Luego su atención pasó hacia la de lentes. – ¿Me has esperado mucho? En verdad lo siento.

― Descuida –Yolei hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia y luego le señaló la silla junto a ella. –Siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Y allí se embarcaba otra pareja. Mimi bufó por lo bajo. Era la única que se encontraba sin hablar con nadie. Por un lado estaba tanto Sora como los hermanos Yagami y del otro, la empalagosa Yolei y Ken. _«Genial»._ Rodó los ojos.

Y entonces, el movimiento en el escenario llamó la atención de Mimi. Los integrantes de la banda regresaban al escenario para alivio de la castaña, conformando la misma ubicación que tuvieron al inicio de la velada ―Koichi en los teclados y Koji con el bajo―. Ahora ya podría entretenerse con algo que no sean las atmósferas en rosa pastel que tenía junto a ella y precisamente no le generaba ternura.

Yamato se aproximó al micrófono, una vez la correa de su guitarra estuvo acomodada en él. La música en los parlantes fue descendiendo el nivel para que su voz resonara en ellos.

― Retomemos con algo más romántico –su sonrisa fue iluminada por las luces en tonos celestes de los reflectores pendientes de hacerlo lucir tan increíblemente atractivo. Aunque claro, ella no iba a admitirlo, pero era consciente de que mucho esfuerzo no tenía que poner en ello.

Sus dedos punteaban en notas conocidas, con tanta dulzura que parecía estar acariciando la piel de alguna mujer que él demostraba amar. Su cabeza subía y bajaba ligeramente con cada compás delicado, el cual fue acompañado por el bajo y el ligero acompañamiento del teclado.

Celestial.

― _This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait…_

Mimi deseaba arrojar el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mesa y con el fragmento cortarse las muñecas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Miró a un costado se encontraba una sonriente Yolei quien intercambiaba miradas poco disimuladas con Ken. Y a su costado, se encontraba Tai junto a Sora, tratando de ocultar el hecho que las palabras de _Far Away_ lo describiera totalmente.

¿Y ella? ¿Acaso tenía que buscarse algún borracho solitario con quien tomarse de las manos para estar a juego en ese momento? Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y su mirada se dirigió hacia al escenario. Y como si en verdad todo aquella sarta de cursilerías fuese tejida para hacerla carraspear, Yamato le dirigió una mirada disimulada cargada de diversión y una sonrisa sátira que de seguro muchas ignorarían por estar suspirándole.

― Idiota.

Se puso de pié de mala gana, caminando entre los espacios libres a causa de la gran cantidad de personas y la poca luz que le hacía mantener la mirada gacha, observando su camino para no tropezar.

Visualizó a lo que la iluminación opaca le ofrecía, entornando los ojos con insistencia para ver cómo las parejas se besuqueaban o tomaban de las manos. Toda una escena propia de una canción tan hermosa como lo era la de _Nickelback_ pero ella en esos momentos, veía todo ―literalmente― negro.

― Mimi, espera. –La voz de Hikari la hizo detenerse y volverse en redondo para verla avanzar hacia ella, disculpándose con algunas personas para poder caminar. Llegó hasta su amiga. ― ¿Tomarás algo? Déjame acompañarte. –Se volvió hacia la mesa de la ambas habían salido casi corriendo. Sonrió. –No soy tonta. Es obvio que para esta canción desean estar solos.

Mimi dirigió sus ojos hacia donde Kari miraba para comprobar que se refería a las parejas que se habían formado, ya con Sora sentada en el lugar que le correspondía a Mimi. Echó un suspiro cansino y avanzó seguida por Kari.

Llegó hasta la barra y cuando vio que el barman estaba libre de pedidos por parte de los que se apoyaban sobre la mesada larga y alta, llamó su atención con su mano.

― ¿Señorita?

― Deme una copa de mojito, por favor. –Miró a Kari, pero ésta negó la invitación a beber alcohol. –Dos copas mejor.

― Enseguida.

Cuando el hombre se dispuso a preparar su trago, ella no se molestó en volver la vista hacia el escenario, no deseaba tener a aquel idiota dentro de su campo de visión. Ya bastante tenía con romper la regla de beber alcohol. A sus padres no les gustaba la idea de que vaya por ahí bebiendo en lugares públicos, pero no se le daba otra mejor idea para aplacar el mal sabor que se le había producido en el instante en que pisó aquel bar.

― ¡Mimi! –Le regañó Kari.

Mimi se encontraba viéndose las uñas de manera indiferente, apreciando el esmalte rosa viejo que se había colocado la noche anterior antes de dormir, sin prestar atención al llamado de atención por parte de su menor.

― Oh, ni siquiera lo vas tomar. He pedido dos para bebérmelos ambos. –Sonrió divertida. –Tú sostendrás una copa mientras bebo y luego me la tenderás.

Kari se encogió de hombros. Mimi solía hacer eso muy a menudo, era amante de los tragos y en muchas ocasiones habían hecho pijamadas en donde ella fue la barman de la noche. A diferencia de ella, Hikari no bebía, primero porque no tenía la edad adecuada cosa que a Mimi no parecía importarle incluso ahora que llevaba el rol de Presidenta estudiantil. Y segundo, porque… Bueno, nunca lo había probado.

― Entonces… ¿A qué sabe el mojito? –Preguntó Hikari con un ligero sonrojo que hizo sonreír a Mimi.

― Depende –inició Mimi a lo que Kari la miró por el rabillo del ojo. ― ¿Tk tiene que ver en esto?

Las mejillas de su pequeña amiga se encendieron violentamente, incluso con la poca luz fue consciente de aquel cambio en su semblante y de que ahora, Kari estaba tensa, se lo notaba en la forma tiesa de los hombros.

― ¿Q…Qué? Mimi, yo no…

― Oh, cariño –Mimi meció su mano de arriba a abajo delante de Kari, como restándole importancia. –dejémonos de esto, ¿quieres? –Miró a la menor con mirada felina. –Sé sincera. Somos amigas.

La Yagami se mordió el labio con indecisión mientras miraba a la mayor. Echó un suspiro cansino y luego bajó la mirada de manera vencida a lo que Mimi echó una sonrisa enérgica y aplaudió emocionada. Hikari la detuvo para que dejara de llamar la atención, como si las personas se giraran a verlas.

― ¿Cuándo te habías dado cuenta de eso? –Preguntó de inmediato Mimi sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Kari parecía aún indecisa pero contagiada por la sonrisa de Mimi, ella aflojó su semblante.

― Pues… No hace mucho. –Se acomodó un mechón castaño tras la oreja. Se sentía tan extraña hablando de eso, pues sería la primera vez.

Hikari no era de las que cuenta a sus amigas sus enamoramientos o armaba toda una novela de su propia vida, narrándose como la protagonista. Ella era muy reservada, quizá porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de expresarse de esa manera con nadie y cuando se tiene un hermano mayor varón pues no daba apertura a muchas oportunidades.

― Es por eso que te has arreglado tanto para hoy, ¿no? –Dijo Mimi a lo que Kari asintió. –Descuida, te ayudaré en todo lo que…

― No. –Cortó de inmediato Kari, llamando la atención de Mimi, quien enseguida iba a regañarle por haberle rechazado de esa manera abrupta, pero la más pequeña se adelantó a decir. –Agradezco tu intención, Mimi, pero… ―Sonrió con tristeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Era la sonrisa de una chica decepcionada, se dijo Mimi, cuando sabía que no iba a ningún lado por más que sus piernas se cansaran de correr. –Tk no me ve de esa manera y dudo que lo haga. Esto –dijo señalándose a sí misma por el atuendo que llevaba. –sólo me estoy mintiendo a mí misma.

Mimi la observó en silencio. Comprendió su sentir y en parte no podía negárselo. Takeru podía ser tan atractivo como infantil, en el sentido que parecería que él no vería a Kari como una mujer… Sino como la niña a quien conoció cuando pequeño y de quien es mejor amiga.

― Pero… ―empezó Mimi aunque su amiga no la miraba. –Quizá aún no se vio amenazado. –Y fue entonces cuando los ojos de Hikari se dirigieron hacia Mimi, quien sonrió al ver aquella reacción en la menor.

* * *

Desde el escenario, él cantaba y se deleitaba con la canción. Era una canción tan cursi pero adoraba cantarla y mientras mecía sus dedos por las cuerdas, parecería que todo era perfecto.

Parecía _casi_ todo perfecto, se dijo.

Inconscientemente, mientras observaba al público, sus ojos se dirigían hacia ella una y otra vez. No podía dejar de observarla, de estudiarla aun con la mente ocupada en recordar las canciones él no podía dejar de verla allí.

En contadas ocasiones compartieron miradas y mentía al decir que eso le provocaba una sonrisa divertida. Verla allí, mirándolo como si quisiese golpearlo pero no podía negar que ella disfrutaba de su música. La había visto menear la cabeza y mecer una de las piernas que cruzaba a la otra bajo la mesa al compás de la música.

Cuando había visto a Sora acercarse a Tai, aún desde la distancia que se encontraba él pudo ver cómo su amigo reaccionó a la presencia de la pelirroja. Y el tener a _Far Away_ entre el repertorio de aquella noche parecía algo intencional, viendo a su amigo allí con Sora. No solo ellos, todos a lo largo y ancho del local se hallaban en un ambiente romántico con su respectiva pareja.

Y entonces la vio con el ceño fruncido y supo que en esos momentos quería matarlo. Estaba sola entre tanto "amor" escrito en el aire que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa autosuficiente que fue respondida por ella con su huida de la mesa hacia la barra.

Y allí se hallaba ahora con Kari, hablando de algo que parecía envolverlas y alejarlas de la realidad. Verla seria era nuevo, sin ningún semblante de enojo o ira, sino uno neutro que indicaba la seriedad del asunto que involucraba a la menor de los Yagami.

Viró su mirada al público cuando el segundo coro se alzó y todo el mundo cantó con él. Sonrió ante aquella muestra de fidelidad a la letra que invocaba y a la pasión con que la cantaban.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

Y cuando regresó a verla a ella, esperó encontrarla aún con aquel rostro un tanto afligido pero inocente, en compañía de la hermana de su mejor amigo. En lugar de eso, la vio sola en la barra con la mirada en las copas de bebidas frente a ella, aunque sólo en una había aún contenido.

Aún sentada de manera erguida, leyó por la forma en que traía los hombros, la tensión que había en ella. Quizá aún se encontrara molesta por estar oyendo esa balada romántica cuando no tenía con quien acaramelarse como Tai o su amiga la de lentes.

Pero entonces, vio una figura acercarse a ella y hablarle con demasiada familiaridad al oído haciendo que la chica pegara un respingo por la sorpresa.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say…**_

Y en ese momento la instrumentación sonó sin su voz. Él se había ensimismado en la imagen de Mimi sonriendo a aquel sujeto y abrazándolo con tanta familiaridad que sentía sus ojos picándole.

Oyó cómo Koji le chitaba a un lado y en el momento justo para hacerlo reaccionar y retomar el coro sin que pareciese un descuido suyo.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

Apartó la vista de ella y del chico para volver al frente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y retomar el ritmo, cuando se dio cuenta que incluso su pulso se había acelerado por un momento, cuando perdió el rumbo de su mente.

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

* * *

Kari se había bebido una de las copas casi al instante en que el barman las colocó frente a ellas. El sabor era exquisito, refrescante y una ola de calor la envolvió por completo.

― No deberías de tomar tan… ―Se quedó viendo asombrada como Kari bebió hasta la última gota de la copa, que aunque no fuese demasiado profunda, el mojito resultaba una bebida fuerte para alguien con la poca experiencia que Kari cargaba consigo.

Cuando depositó la copa sobre la barra, su cabeza dio un ligero meneo de un lado a otro y tosió el golpe que el alcohol le había producido en aquel sorbo violento. Vio a Mimi observarle y sonrió.

La castaña se encogió de hombros al ver que su amiga se había emborrachado de una. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Tai? Pues tenía tiempo para ingeniárselas.

― Necesito ir… Al baño, si… Baño. –Dijo Kari poniéndose de pié pero sus rodillas flaquearon un momento por el hormigueo que sentía.

Mimi casi saltó para sostenerla.

― ¡De ninguna manera irás sola, Kari! Te acompañaré.

― N…No es necesario. –Intervino deprisa la castaña separándose abruptamente de su amiga y la miró. –E…Estoy… Perfectamente. ¡Si Tk estuviese aquí… D…De seguro me apoyaría!

― Pero Kari…

― Estoy bien, tranquila. –Dijo la castaña y se enderezó mejor y comenzó a caminar pero Mimi no la dejaría ir en ese estado.

― Vamos, te llevaré al baño. –Y ante las protestas de la castaña, Mimi accedió. –Sólo te llevaré hasta allá, tú te regresas sola, ¿de acuerdo?

La de cabello corto y liso asintió torpemente mientras era arrastrada por su amiga entre la multitud que las apretujaba con incomodidad. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el lado izquierdo de la barra en donde se enseñaba con luces de neón la palabra "Baños" y en cada puerta, el símbolo de los respectivos sexos.

Mimi entró junto con Kari al baño y la metió en un cubículo. En verdad iba a esperarla afuera pero la menor insistió en que se marchara. A regañadientes, así lo hizo Mimi y fue a sentarse nuevamente frente a la barra. Observó con pesar la copa vacía de Hikari.

Bajó sus manos sobre la barra y sin desearlo, la canción ululaba en su mente, cantándola también ella, moviendo sus labios disimuladamente al pronunciarlas. Era inevitable, era una canción hermosa y Yamato tampoco la cantaba mal. Lo maldijo por cuadragésima vez.

― Es una canción un poco deprimente si te hayas sola, cantándola.

Mimi se giró con los hombros tensos a causa del atrevimiento de aquel comentario y un sonrojo en las mejillas, aunque aquello no interesaba si estaban con poca luz que pudiese delatarla. En cuanto sus ojos dieron con el dueño de aquel inapropiado comentario, se abrieron como platos al reconocerlo.

Cabello rubio y ondulado, como los que llevaban las esculturas de ángeles. Ojos calmos y celestes, tan brillantes que parecía verse reflejada en ellos. Su tersa piel blanca hablaba de una nacionalidad ajena a la que ella poseía y entonces sonrió con pena.

― Michael…

― Oh, aún me recuerdas. –Dijo secándose una gota de sudor ficticia, simulando alivio. ―Tenía el ligero temor de pasar un bochorno si venía hasta aquí y no me reconocías. ―Ella relajó los hombros y le dedicó una risa torpe que fue acaparada por el abrazo que blandió el rubio en ella. –Me alivias enormemente, Meems.

― Meems, ―rió por lo bajo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras recordaba que fue él quien le había puesto aquel apodo. ―¿hace cuánto que no nos veíamos?

Michael se separó de ella y llevándose una mano al mentón de manera pensativa, acotó.

― Creo que harán como siete años desde entonces. –las manos bien cuidadas del joven se hallaban sobre los hombros de Mimi y luego fueron acariciándole sus brazos al observarla. ―¡Vaya, en verdad se nota el cambio! Aún con esta poca luz, puedo ver lo hermosa que luces. –Ella se sonrojó por el comentario y casi por instinto que por necesidad, se llevó un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja. Estaba claro que el joven llevaba sangre americana por su desenvolvimiento característico.

― Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Michael. –Atinó a decir y no mentía. Había crecido y el joven de quizá diecéis o diecisiete años plantado frente a ella era increíblemente atractivo, con aquella belleza angelical que podría dejar sin aire a cualquier chica.

Michael hizo un gesto para que le trajese la misma bebida que tenía Mimi y tras un momento, el barman se aproximó hasta ellos.

― Señor, su bebida. –El barman la despertó de su ensoñación mental y casi pegó un respingo al oírlo. Mimi vio que el hombre le había traído otras dos copas, una que tomó en mano Michael y otra que le ofrecía a ella.

― Gracias, pero ya tengo el mío. –Dijo señalando la copa aún con mojito en su contenido que había pedido hace un momento.

― Yo invito. –Miró al hombre pasándole un billete de 100 yenes, guiñó un ojo a Mimi. –Considéralo como brindis por el reencuentro.

Ella lo miraba sonriente y se le había olvidado el malestar, la amargura… Se había olvidado de Ishida Yamato.

.

.

**N/A:**

**¡Bieeen! Ya aparece la escena que todos esperábamos para que el MiMato se diese :D Michael aparece y la tensión con él.**

**Ah y sorpresas en el próximo capítulo para los fans del Takari :DDD Y por supuesto, MUUUCHO Mimato :3**

**¿Cómo les ha parecido el TaiTora? ¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto? ¿Y los celos de Matt? ¡Dejen un comentario con sus opiniones, soy toda oídos… Bueno, ojos :3**

**Y agradezco nuevamente a quienes me comentaron en el capítulo anterior. ¡Me han hecho inmensamente feliz! Aquí sus respuestas:**

**Ali0516: **Holaaa :D ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! Si, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Por supuesto, el Michi y Sorato sólo ayudan para iniciar nuestro amado Mimato, pero aquí se encuentra otra piedra en el camino de Matt. Y la relación entre Takeru y Hikari parecerá un tanto difícil, pero descuida, se la pondremos bien difícil ;) ¡Ah y no sabes la alegría que me dio que me sugierieras a Wallace! Gracias a ti, los celos estarán bien recibidos al igual que la tensión de nuestra pareja :D Gracias! *reverencia* Si tienes alguna otra gran idea, no te reprimas, coméntalas :D ¡Gracias por tu comentario y el agregarme a favoritos! Nos seguiremos leyendo ;3

**Adrit126:** ¡Hola, hola! Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me has alegrado el día al igual que el saber que te ha gustado la historia :D Sii, una manera diferente de conocerse, en donde ya se gustarodiaron entre ambos xD Descuida, ya apareció nuestro querido Michael y de seguro pone tensa la situación entre nuestros protagonistas :D Nos seguiremos leyendo, bye!~

**Clau:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me emociona que te enganches a ella, sigue comentando qué te pareció este capítulo :D Que pases bien y saludos!

**Izzieblake:** Holaaa :D descuida, cuando puedas :3 Gracias por tener presente a esta historia *llora* ¡Ah, me emociona que te guste tanto mi manera de escribir! Si, a mí también me pasa eso cuando el autor escribe bien, uno se transporta con tanta facilidad en la historia :D Jajaja Lo lamentooo, a mí también me dolió tener que matarlo, pero verás que no será en vano ;n; Ay sii, muchos personajes usaré que normalmente no suelen hacer acto de presencia, claro que serán secundarios pero ayudarán a dar más profundidad a la historia :D Ash, ese Yamato con sus porte sexy *3* me lo como todo incluso cuando lo escribo xD en el siguiente capítulo, les sorprenderá e.e eeeh! Es verdad, Natsuko la está pasando muy mal teniendo la viva imagen de Hiroaki en su casa :c ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos leeremos!~

**Criiisi:** HoHolaaa :D Gracias por dejar tu comentario :3 Sii, esa Mimi que no consiguió hablar ni por nada, con ese Matt que se la pone difícil y la hace carraspear de lo lindo :D Así es, mi querida amiga, el TaiTora está bien presente en la historia :3 esto solo fue el inicio de una bonita historia de amor entre ellos jajaja Descuida, somos dos distraída, a mí también me pasa muy de seguido eso hee e.e Siii, lamento mucho haber matado a Hiroaki, pero como le dije a Izzie en el comentario de arriba, su muerte no será en vano *voz dramática* Es verdad, Sora la está pasando mal pero ahora que apareció Tai… Hum, ¿qué será que ocurrirá? xD Así mismo es, yo adoro ese tipo de viernes por la noche *choca los cinco* Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y espero un comentario tuyo nuevamente, querida. Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo :D

**Lyly:** ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio leer "haces que mi amor por el mimato vuelva" Casi me has hecho llorar. En verdad agradezco un montón tu comentario y espero seguir contribuyendo a tu amor por él, porque para eso estamos :3 Un abrazo y nos leeremos~

**Eri―sshi: **Holaaa :D Me encanta ya de entrada eso, me gusta que sean exigentes porque es así como uno se hace un buen escritor, gracias a lectores como tú. En verdad me dejó muy feliz leer tu comentario y saber que te ha gustado tanto la historia como mi forma de escribir, porque hay veces que no gustan en conjunto a uno. Así mismo, concuerdo contigo, la longitud de los capítulos es tan importante como atrapante y yo que soy una charlatana a la hora escribir, pues se me da bien ese detalle *gotita de sudor* Jajaja Sii, yo también amo a esa niña caprichosa de la primera temporada y descuida, es la que regirá en esta historia :D Y por supuesto, no puede faltar la sensualidad innata de nuestro querido Ishida *baba* Entiendo, pero uno leyendo aprende mucho más también, te digo porque estas vacaciones me he comido libros y libros buenísimos que creo, influyeron para que esta historia tenga profundidad –cosa que en las que había escrito antes, no lograba concretar―. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los capítulos deseo sean largos y tendidos, gracias por esa recomendación, la seguiré manteniendo en cuenta para el siguiente capítulo. También está eso, deseo darle tanta participación a las parejas principales, pero sin dejar de enfocarnos en lo que nos interesa realmente :D Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre ese tema, tengo presente un contratiempos que me impediría actualizar con frecuencia pero dentro de un tiempo y sobre el beta reader, porque no lo tengo y soy consciente de ese falto de concordancias en el capítulo que me di cuenta luego de subir, cuando le di una hojeada y no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy por ello ;n; Para nada, querida, me encanta que me hayas acercado estos comentarios porque soy súper útiles y los tendré bien presentes :DDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y nos leeremos próximamente :D Bye~


	4. I want you

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí de nuevo yo para endulzar su día –poca modestia la mía xDDD- Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :D **

**Y cómo lo prometí, un nuevo capítulo cargado con sorpresas para los fans de Kari :3 y una mucho más grande para los amantes del MiMato :DDD**

**En fin, les dejo el **_**tracklist**_** de la segunda parte del concierto de **_**The Warrior Wolf**_** :D Qué lo disfruteeen!~**

**/Sólo algunos temas llevan letra, el resto hace mención de los nombres pero se los pondré aquí de todas maneras/**

*** Raised by wolves – Falling in reverse**

*** Pain – Three Days Grace**

*** Royal – Make do and mend**

*** What lies beneath – Breaking Benjamin**

*** The feel good drag – Anberlin**

*** Riot – Bullet for my valentine**

*** I want you (she's so heavy) – The Beatles**

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

* * *

Sus labios rozaban superficialmente el micrófono frente a él, sus ojos tapados por sus párpados y una melena rubia, ocultándole rastros de sudor que las luces de los reflectores deseaban dejar al descubierto, pronunció al mismo tiempo en que rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con su púa.

― _I was lost, I went down. I was sustained by the sound, by the angels singing me to sleep; now my feet are leaving the ground. Am I dead or am I dreaming instead? Cornucopia of opiates are flooding my head._

El sonido de la batería junto con la segunda guitarra por cuenta de Koji saltaron al mismo tiempo, mientras la voz de Yamato con aquella facilidad y rapidez de pronunciar sus versos, se abrió paso en los parlantes.

_**I'm insane, that's a start**_

_**All it takes is a spark to ignite my bad intentions**_

_**And to what I do best to your heart**_

_**Don't be fooled, I was raised by the wolves**_

_**Now the moon takes its full so you know**_

_**I wont play by the rules**_

El momento en que la verdadera música de la banda se alzara con emoción sobre el público había llegado. Los covers habían finalizado con _Far away_ y dieron inicio con canciones de autoría propia.

― Con ésta canción –había dicho Yamato cuando dio anuncio de que su propia música sería la protagonista de la noche, unos minutos después de que acabase el último cover. –el nombre de la banda nació. –Sonrió exhalando aire de sus pulmones. Miró a sus compañeros y dijo. –La letra habla un poco de cada uno. Espero que les guste… Con todos ustedes, esto es _Raised by the Wolves._

_**Some way, somehow, we're falling out**_

_**Caught in-between my enemies**_

_**No way, not now, I wont back down**_

_**I draw the line with you and me**_

_**You're what I started now disregarded**_

_**One day they'll see, it was always me.**_

Algunas personas ―las que parecían acompañar a la banda a todos los pequeños conciertos que ya anteriormente habría dado― iban cantando el coro con ellos. Incluso algunos, ya influenciados por la emoción y el alcohol, se habían puesto de pie y gritaban las letras donde la voz gutural se abría paso.

_**Due mistakes that I have made to this day**_

_**I am trapped inside a Dillinger**_

_**Villains only of thinking of ways **_

_**To get out of this god awful place**_

_**I just learned that my fate is something**_

_**I cannot escape so**_

Era un tema bastante atrapante, no sólo por la melodía que en verdad logró hacer cabecear a los jurados extranjeros de aquella noche. Wallace observaba incluso a su Tía hacerlo, cosa que parecía ser algo impropio de la mujer amante del jazz y estilos más clásicos en vez de la música que invadía el momento. Ver a su tío incluso tamborileando sus dedos por la mesa al compás de la música no era raro, estaba acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de música siendo el representante de una productora de música como lo era Serenity Records. Pero desde que había dado inicio el concierto, el hombre se mostró bastante encantado con la banda.

Los versos de la canción eran tan enigmáticos, encerrados en lo que parecería ser ira, dolor y cierta venganza. El vocalista había dicho que todos los de la banda conformaban algo en aquellas palabras y le daba curiosidad saber qué situaciones los marcaron para escribir aquella canción. _«Raised by the wolves… Criado por los lobos. Un buen nombre.»_

_**Spill my blood for you**_

_**One to many times**_

La canción ya iba por el puente principal para cuando Wallace se puso de pie. Le dijo a su tía que iría al baño aunque parecía que ella sólo emitió un "claro" sin comprender lo que le había dicho realmente. Se dirigió como pudo hacia donde el letrero de neón indicando los sanitarios lo guiaba. Había muchas personas, muchas más de las que recordaba ver cuando el concierto había dado inicio. Era una buena señal para la banda.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando llegó por fin a los sanitarios, pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta, el movimiento violento que la puerta del baño de damas dio al abrirse de golpe, lo detuvo y llamó su atención.

En el umbral, recostada por el marco se hallaba una muchacha con el rostro agachado y con bastante dificultad para ponerse de pie. Wallace era un chico tímido, aunque no como antes que parecería congelarse ante la presencia de otra persona, en especial si ésta era una chica. Pero en esos momentos, la preocupación por ella pudo más.

― D…Disculpe -Había dicho pero en ese mismo momento los aplausos aplacaron su voz al término de la canción, sin poder hacer que su voz se oyera con fuerza. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó un poco más hacia donde se hallaba la joven muchacha. -¿Se encuentra bien?

La muchacha tardó en darse cuenta que iba para ella la pregunta y levantó un poco el rostro, enseñando su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por hallarse humedecidos y sus mejillas daban saltos de luz por el rastro de lágrimas en ellas. Parecía no comprender sus palabras, pero entonces formuló una pequeña sonrisa que logró preocuparlo aún más.

― ¿Tan mal luzco? –Preguntó y con un pequeño movimiento para lograr enderezarse, sus rodillas se tambalearon e iría directo al suelo, de no deberse al acto reflejo del norteamericano para sostenerla con los brazos, casi abrazándola.

― ¡Cuidado! –Había soltado en su lengua materna, pero al tenerla asegurada entre sus brazos, recordó que quizá ella no comprendiera lo que había dicho. –Cuidado… -Dijo ahora en japonés y con serenidad mientras trataba de enderezarla. Le apartó un poco el cabello del rostro y la observó.

Sus ojos castaños lo miraban como si estuviese delante de algún espejismo, algún fenómeno visual del que era consciente pero agradecía de tener frente a ella. Enderezó sus piernas aún abrazada por el joven que la sostenía con fuerza, con tanta protección que la hacía desear permanecer así para siempre.

― G…Gracias. –Susurró ella débilmente y él no pudo evitar pensar que su voz, aún entre el ruido exterior, sonaba tan dulce.

― No luces mal. –Se apresuró a decir cuando ella se apartó un poco y recostó contra la pared más cercana. Por un momento, Wallace sintió frío al no tenerla contra su cuerpo como hace un segundo y deseó estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos. _«Concéntrate»_ se había dicho desviando la mirada avergonzada de la de ella.

Una pequeña risita oyó por parte de la muchacha y eso hizo voltear su rostro hacia ella, encontrándola con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos brillándole gracias al letrero de neón cercano a ambos.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Está muy oscuro.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes y su corazón bombeando con aceleración. Tenía razón, estaba oscuro y agradecía que estuviese así para que ella no fuera consciente del bochorno que traía encima. Pero a pesar de ello, él podía observarla y delinear detalles, no perfectamente, pero detalles al fin. Como el color de sus ojos o la curvatura de su sonrisa entre inocente y divertida.

― Aun así –dijo Wallace rascándose la nuca con vergüenza. –puedo verte.

Ella borró su sonrisa por un momento y Wallace temió que su gramática japonesa estuviera oxidada y le haya dicho cualquier otra cosa a la muchacha, pero luego ella se encogió de hombros.

― Gracias… Por verme. –susurró pero aun así él pudo oírla.

― E…Eh –Sudó frío y sus mejillas se enrojecían cada vez más. –S…Soy Wallace Borton.

― Yagami Hikari. –Sonrió.

* * *

Mimi aplaudió cuando aquella canción, _Raised by the wolves_ había finalizado. Sin apartar la vista del escenario, así estuvo todo ese tiempo viendo como Matt aullaba con furia las letras que parecían haber salido de la profunda decepción y dolor. Nunca antes le habían parecido atractivas las canciones con _screams_, ―las hallaba poco delicadas y molestas― pero nunca antes había visto a alguien cantarlas y detallar la sensación que impregnaba, como el Ishida enseñaba al cantar.

―…Es por eso que vinimos a Japón. –Hablaba Michael pero sin que Mimi lo oyera realmente.

― Ya veo. –Dijo ella volviéndose hacia él y sonriéndole amablemente.

Se sentía mal por no haber oído ni un cuarto de lo que había dicho Michael, pero aquella canción la había llamado como si fuese ella un roedor movilizado por el atrapante talento del Flautista de Hamelín.

― Entonces… -Siguió Michael a lo que Mimi bajó su vista a la copa de mojito ya vacía. -¿Estás aquí por la banda? No sabía que te gustara… Este tipo de música. –Profirió sin mucha simpatía al referirse a la banda, señalando el escenario con una mirada.

― Pues no me gusta mucho –admitió y cerró sus puños. –pero he venido por invitación de un amigo mío que conoce a los miembros del grupo. –Michael asintió ante sus palabras y regresó la vista al escenario.

Se sentía realmente estúpida en esos momentos, fuera de lugar. ¿Qué hacía aún parada allí? ¿Esperaría que la función terminara para irse? Volvió su vista hacia Tai y vio que aún seguía hablando con Sora. No podía obligarlo a llevarla a casa y hacer que aquel reencuentro con su amiga de infancia se arruinara por su culpa. Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

Suspiró cansinamente. _«Si tuviese un auto, esto no sucedería»_ Sacó del bolsillo de su cartera el teléfono celular y observó la hora. Las doce de la noche. Podría molestar a su chofer para que viniese a buscarla, después de todo se le pagaba para eso, ¿no?

Regresó la vista al escenario cuando la voz de Matt retornó a los parlantes.

_**Pain… Without love**_

_**Pain… I can't get enough**_

_**Pain… I like it rough**_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

Los toms sonaron en sincronización con el bombo y las guitarras seguidamente. Todos, tanto los miembros de la banda como el propio público, parecían mecer la cabeza al compás de la melodía. También correspondía a una autoría propia de _The Warrior Wolf_ que lucía aquel aire oscuro y atrapante, con el deleite de una tragedia.

_«Tragedia»_ Pensó Mimi y la palabra se asoció rápidamente con todos los textos de Shakespeare que había leído. Tragedia, venganza, ira… _Dolor_.

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world**_

_**That you can understand**_

― Al parecer disfrutas de la función. –Había dicho Michael.

Sus palabras la hicieron girar su rostro hacia él y sonrojarse al verse allí, babeando por la presentación que, aunque no podía negar era increíble, se trataba de Ishida Yamato, el sujeto a quien ella debería repudiar por tal insolencia hacia ella.

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**You will understand**_

― S…Son buenos. –Dijo enderezándose. De pronto, se sentía incómoda y necesitaba hallar a Kari. Había olvidado por completo a su amiga ebria y si Tai la veía sin ella allí… No, no podía darle ese tipo de sustos a su amigo. –Escucha, debo buscar a mi amiga. Creo que está en el baño.-

― Claro. –Pero antes de que Mimi avanzara, la sujetó por su brazo con delicadeza, sin lastimarla, captando su atención. –Te espero aquí, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-

* * *

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió para así marcharse hacia donde Kari se hallaba.

Yolei observaba a su alrededor buscando a sus amigas con la mirada. Las había perdido de vista de un momento a otro. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarla allí?! Miró al chico que tenía junto a ella comiendo unas papas fritas mientras observaba embelesado hacia el escenario. Sonrió con ternura.

A pesar de que había sido él quien la invitó allí porque ya había asistido a algunos pequeños conciertos que había dado _The Warrior Wolf_, Ken parecía tan atrapado con ellos como si fuese la primera vez que estuviera presenciándolos. _«Encantador»_ Se dijo.

En parte, agradecía a sus amigas por ser tan comprensivas con ella en cuanto a darle su espacio con Ken. Después de todo, aquella salida había sido para festejar el logro de Mimi. Se acomodó los lentes cuando sintió que éstos se le resbalaban por su tabique mientras se había puesto de pie.

Ken le dirigió la mirada, sorprendido por ver sus movimientos.

― Regreso enseguida –había dicho ella posando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Él asintió y se levanto para darle lugar a sus pasos.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Había preguntado cuando ya estuvo afuera, a lo que ella se volvió para sonreírle.

― Descuida, puedo sola. Además –dijo buscándolas con la mirada. –creo que están en el baño.

Él pareció comprender el punto y sonrió con pena para volver a sentarse.

Con cuidado de no tropezarse con las personas alrededor de ella, fue sujetándose de donde podía. Ya se le complicaba con la miopía pero ahora que todo estaba oscuro, parecía una tortura caminar entre tanta gente y con tan poca luz. ¿Debería de haber aceptado la ayuda de Ken?

Suspiró al ver la luz de neón con la indicación de los baños y se aproximó hacia ellos con el cuidado que iba llevando. Empujó la puerta y se topó con el interior del pasillo de un baño que separaba los lavabos –tres cuencas de lavatorios sobre una repisa de granito empotrado contra la pared y sobre el cual se hallaba un rectángulo de vidrio enseñando los tres cubículos vacíos paralelos, al igual que a la figura de Mimi frente al espejo.

Mimi se giró a verla casi con susto y Yolei no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver aquel rostro en su amiga. La castaña parecía mostrar un semblante cansado y angustiado. La de cabello violáceo avanzó hacia su amiga al tiempo en que Mimi habló.

― No encuentro a Kari.-

― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde fue? –Mimi se abrazó a sí misma. Se sentía fatal y Yolei lo notó.

La castaña fue narrándole lo sucedido y de cómo Hikari se había emborrachado con una sola copa y de que al regresar por ella al baño, no había rastro alguno.

Mimi estaba a punto del colapso y sus ojos le ardían con insistencia. La luz del baño era clara y Miyako pudo ver que su amiga estaba al borde del llanto. La atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole palmaditas pausadas en la espalda.

― No te pongas así. Vayamos a buscarla.

Mimi asintió aún con el abrazo y se separó de su amiga para caminar a zancadas feroces hacia la salida del baño, encontrando aquel contraste de iluminación que le hizo forzar la vista.

No la hallarían fácilmente. Se estremeció.

Al salir hacia el cúmulo de gente, visualizó la mesa en donde Tai, Ken y Sora se hallaban pero no había rastro de Hikari. Un nudo se formó en la boca del estómago de ambas jóvenes, quienes compartieron una mirada y cuando iban a avanzar, Mimi visualizó a alguien en la barra.

Era un joven alto de cabello rubio y ondulado, apariencia extranjera y una belleza innata que dejó sorprendida a la Inoue. Mimi avanzó casi corriendo hacia él de no ser por la cantidad de personas que había de por medio y pareció casi desmoronarse en él.

El muchacho la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba atento a todo lo que Mimi le decía. Cuando Yolei llegó junto a ellos, la Tachikawa se volvió hacia ella y luego miró a su amigo.

― Michael, ella es mi mejor amiga Inoue Miyako. –Le había presentado a lo que la aludida le dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en forma de saludo. –Yolei, él es mi amigo de la infancia, Michael Borton Washington. –Hizo una pausa. -¿Nos ayudarás a buscar a nuestra amiga?

― Por supuesto. Vayamos hacia donde haya más iluminación y veamos si resalta entre las personas. –Inició diciendo con voz firme y propia de un líder, se había dicho Miyako. –Buscaremos también por afuera del local.

― Es verdad, -dijo Yolei al captar el punto del muchacho. –hay un pequeño jardín que da a la calle. Pudo haber salido a refrescarse.

Mimi y Michael asintieron y se apresuraron a buscarla.

* * *

― Esto fue _Pain_ para todos ustedes. –Dijo Matt tras la mayoría de aplausos que se azotaron tras el último grito del rubio entonando el título de la canción. Observó con una amplia sonrisa a todo el público que tenía delante, vibrando con su música. Con las manos ―una sobre el pedestal del micrófono y la otra sobre el cuerpo del mismo― lo acercó hacia él como si de un cuerpo se tratara. - ¡_Matsuda's_! ¡¿Cómo la están pasando?!

Otra tanda de gritos y silbidos accionó su voz.

― Eso creí. –Susurró con sensualidad cargada en su voz al tiempo en que enarcaba una ceja de manera sugerente, accionando el grito femenino del público. –Vayamos con otra de mis favoritas… -Se alejó del micrófono y señaló a su bajista. -¡Koichi! ¡Kazu!

Tras ello, tanto el bajo como el bombo fueron accionando un compás de cuatro tiempos dobles para así oírse la voz del rubio nuevamente.

― _Nights like these fell too big for me. On this endless stretch of apartment sheets. But still the chains of the snowless streets sing to me. __And it seems to be._

Y entre el público pudo ver mecerse las piernas de Mimi de vuelta hacia donde el rubio de cabello ondulado se hallaba. Apartó la vista de prisa, intentando no distraerse. Sus ojos se fueron hacia el hombre de quien dependía su contrato y vio que éste movía la cabeza al igual que su esposa junto a él, mirándolo.

― _That every night for at least the last few weeks. You hold me close and my heart admits defeat. And with a slowng pace of beats, it hums the day complete and I fall asleep._

_**You're the only habit I won't break**_

_**Te only set o vacancies I save**_

_**And you deserve a reverence I can't pay.**_

Y tras pronunciar aquello, el movimiento acelerado de unas personas dirigiéndose hacia la salida llamó su atención. Mimi, el chico ese y su amiga de lentes se dirigieron a la salida de manera presurosa, como si el lugar se estuviese incendiando y sólo ellos se dieran cuenta de ello.

― No te desconcentres. –Oyó a Koichi próximo a él, trayéndolo a la realidad.

― _Now ever morning I can hear you chase. The monsters of your waking hours away. You torn to me and say: "Baby boy, it hurts to have to wait"._

* * *

― ¿Y esa? –Preguntó la muchacha señalando con su cuchara hacia el cielo, un conjunto de estrellas que llamó su atención.

Wallace subió la vista hacia la dirección con que apuntaba su nueva compañía. Sonriendo, identificó la constelación.

― Se la llama _Crux _o Cruz del sur –dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo. –la conforman cuatro estrellas y está ubicada en plena Vía Láctea. –Siguió diciendo con emoción. Kari dirigió sus ojos hacia él con clara impresión. Era realmente guapo, se dijo.

Aún dentro del bar, con tan poca luz, pudo ser consciente de que era atractivo, pero ahora que los detalles eran tan claros gracias a la iluminación nocturna, quedó maravillada.

Él pareció fijarse en que ella lo miraba detenidamente y desfiló sus ojos hacia los de Hikari para sonrojarse. Ella apartó la mirada de vuelta al pastel de vainilla que tenía entre sus manos, roja de la vergüenza.

Luego de su bochornosa presentación en el baño, Wallace comprendió que la borrachera de la joven era causante de aquella falta de equilibrio, así que lo primero que le sugirió fue llevarla afuera para que respirara un poco de aire fresco.

Trasladarla hacia el exterior del lugar fue todo un reto para el rubio, ya que las personas iban en aumento y le dificultaban el paso, pero cuando lograron salir, agradeció que el lugar contase con un pequeño jardín trasero en donde algunas mesas vacías se hallaban.

Optó por la mesa más próxima y ésta –al igual que el resto de ellas- era cuadrada y de madera blanca, teniendo cuatro sillas a sus lados apuntando concéntricamente hacia su interior. Sentó a la muchacha en una de ellas con sumo cuidado.

― Creo que lo mejor será que comas algo dulce –Dijo arrodillándose junto a ella a lo que Hikari asintió.

― ¿Puede ser…un pastel de vainilla? –Su voz sonaba adormilada y aún bajo efectos del alcohol, pero para Wallace fue como si una niña pequeña e indefensa le haya pedido comer postre.

― Claro. –Susurró con una sonrisa y fue de vuelta al interior del bar para ver qué podían ofrecerle de postre. El barman fue muy generoso en brindarle la carta de postres y agradeció que tuviesen tartaletas dulces, en especial que había el sabor que Kari deseaba.

Y allí estaban ambos. Observando el cielo mientras Wallace le hablaba de las estrellas, de las constelaciones que conocía y de las que solía ver en su casa en Colorado.

― Soy originario de Nueva York, es una ciudad hermosa pero las luces dificultan mucho para observar las estrellas. –Había dicho cuando ella le había preguntado cómo sabía tanto de constelaciones y demás. –Es por eso que amo Colorado. Por las noches, aprecio el cielo hasta quedarme dormido.-

― Es una bonita afición la tuya. –Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, ya con los efectos del alcohol reducidos gracias al azúcar que consumió en aquel gran pedazo de pastel.

― Sonará muy _nerd_ de mi parte, -volvió a decir cuando le contó acerca de la constelación que llamó la atención de Hikari. –pero _Crux_ es una de mis favoritas.-

― ¿De verdad?-

Él asintió.

― Es la más pequeña pero la que lleva brillos magníficos en su constelación. –Miró a Hikari disimuladamente, aunque ella compartió su mirada. –Es una luz diferente a las demás. Brilla a su manera.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Sólo estaban ellos, teniéndose el uno al otro. Todo parecía perfecto, pensaron. O eso fue hasta que el golpe seco de la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared cuando ésta se abrió, los sacó de inmediato a ambos de aquel trance romántico con un fuerte respingo.

― ¡Kari!

El sonrojo de la joven ―en un principio por encontrarse a solas con Wallace ―, sólo aumentó cuando sus dos amigas corrieron junto a ella como si sus vidas dependiera de ello y la abrazaron desconsoladamente.

― N…No respiro…

― ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

― ¡Te buscamos como locas!

― Yo tengo la culpa –tanto Yolei como Mimi se separaron de Hikari, bridándole aire a la jovencita, para virar sus miradas hacia el atractivo joven que acompañaba a su amiga. –la saqué aquí para que respirara un poco de aire puro. Supongo que debí de haber avisado a sus conocidos que estaba bien.

Mimi se reincorporó y sonrió al joven, negando con la cabeza. Cuando iba a decir algo, la voz de Michael la detuvo.

― ¿Wallace? Menos mal. –Se unió al grupo que se encontraba en el jardín, ubicándose junto a Wallace. –Si su amiga estuvo con mi primo, entonces estuvo en buenas manos. –Dijo dándole pequeños golpes a la espalda del muchacho, quien se tocó la mejilla de manera apenada.

― ¿Tu primo? –Profirieron las jóvenes al unánime, aunque al verlos bien con la luz de los alumbrados públicos y de la propia luna y estrellas, podían ver el gran parecido en sus facciones.

* * *

Taichi jugaba con la servilleta que tenía entre sus manos de manera perdida. La banda tocaba aún en el escenario, pero para él era como si estuviese en una habitación insonora y solitaria. Tantos recuerdos galoparon en su mente al instante en que había visto a Sora sentada en aquella mesa en compañía de otras personas que, por la poca iluminación, no pudo identificarlos como es debido.

¿Acaso debería alegrarse de verla? Pues lo estaba, en verdad sentía una gran felicidad al verla allí, después de esos dos años sin tener contacto alguno. Pero de todas maneras, aún existía un hueco ciego en su interior, que pareció abrirse más cuando ella se acercó a él, cuando lo abrazó y recordó todo de ella.

Su aroma, su calor, su cuerpo en sí. Todo en ella era perfecto y fue cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que la necesitaba en todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? "Hey, Sorita ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?" "¿Quieres recordar los buenos tiempos?" ¡Claro que no!

― Deberíamos salir algún día –Tai casi cayó de espaldas cuando oyó la voz de Sora rompiendo las barreras sonoras en su cabeza con aquella oración. Se sonrojó, como si ella acabase de oír sus pensamientos de hace un segundo. Se giró a verla y ésta le sonreía amablemente. –ya sabes, para recordar buenos tiempos.

Más sonrojo para el momento. Era obvio que el sentido en el que él lo había dicho en su cabeza era totalmente distinto al que Sora empleaba con él en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada a otro punto, rascándose la mejilla con pena.

― S…Si, sería bueno. –Fue lo que había dicho y entonces ella se encogió de hombros, mirándolo.

Se lo notaba tenso y algo abstraído, lejano a ella a pesar de estar pegados el uno junto al otro.

― Aquella chica –inició Sora mirando sus manos- ¿es tu novia?

― ¿Eh?

Tai volteó su rostro y halló a Sora muy cerca del suyo, un poco más y sus narices se tocaban. Sudó frío. ¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?! Se alejó y miró el escenario.

― ¿Hablas de Mimi? –Preguntó recuperándose de aquel bombeo repentino y acelerado que su corazón había dado. Sora no apartaba su mirada de la suya y entonces, un repentino brillo en los ojos de su amiga le hizo dudar. ¿Podía decir que era su novia y así Sora se alejaría, mantendría distancia? No se veía mal esa idea, después de todo no deseaba verse vulnerable ante ella. -¿P…Por qué lo preguntas?

― Es sólo que parecían bastante cercanos. –Sonrió. –Es muy bonita. Deberías salir con ella. –Sintió como si la pelirroja le hubiese propinado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. ¡¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?!

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Sora, con cierta molestia. ¿A qué iba todo ese juego inentendible de la chica? Ella observaba el escenario distraídamente.

― ¿Por qué has regresado? –Sora lo miró extrañada y al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo, dudó un momento. Él la vio tensar sus hombros y mirarlo con súplica.

― Yo…

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por las amigas de Tai junto con Kari, sentándose de vuelta en el sillón. Tai echó un suspiro silencioso que hizo vacilar a Sora.

― ¿Dónde se habían metido? Casi acaba el concierto y ustedes se dignan a aparecer. –Dijo Tai fingiendo reprimenda.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí y una risa avergonzada apareció entre ellas que hizo enarcar una ceja al moreno.

Sora, viendo que ya no formaba parte del ambiente y que él parecía desear que así se mantuviese, se levantó llamando la atención de los demás.

― Debería volver con mis amigos. Los he dejado un poco solos.

―Eh, ¿ya te vas? –Había dicho Kari con fastidio a lo que la pelirroja sonrió. –Deberías venir a casa en estos días, Sora. ¿No es verdad, Hermano? –Miró a su mayor que intentaba prestar atención al concierto.

Tai dirigió sus ojos hacia Sora.

― Por mí, no tienen que preocuparse. –Aquellas palabras, aunque sonaron como el tipo de respuesta que daría en aquel caso, su tono y manera de mirar a su amiga quisieron decir algo que sólo ella pudiese comprender. Algo que golpeó a la chica y apretó los puños.

― ¿Ves? Ven a casa, Sora.

― D…Debería irme. –Dijo ignorando la petición de Kari para marcharse de allí.

Hikari miró marcharse a su amiga y luego a Tai, iba a reprenderlo por la forma en que se había ido la muchacha, suponiendo que el boca floja de su hermano había dicho algo que la molestó, pero al ver el rostro de Taichi, dudó. El joven miraba la servilleta entre sus manos con un semblante de angustia y fastidio.

* * *

Mimi observó la hora en su teléfono cuando la última canción, _Riot_ había acabado, sorprendida de que ya fuesen las doce y media de la noche. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo y fue un concierto en donde el tiempo no jugaba un rol importante. Ya se daba cuenta de ello al ver cuánto ya había transcurrido y finalmente la despedida del grupo se oía en los parlantes, ganándose gritos en protesta con el "Otra más" del público.

Miraba a su alrededor y veía el entusiasmo contagioso. A expensas de ello, ella tampoco deseaba que acabara, se había acostumbrado a oír su voz. Dirigió su atención al escenario y vio sonreír a toda la banda. De seguro, pensó, no sería la primera vez que un público les pedía quedarse por más tiempo.

Matt levantó las manos a la altura de sus oídos como queriendo oír más del ruego. _«Soberbio»_ Pensó divertida y entonces, Yamato tomó de vuelta el micrófono.

― Ustedes ganan –y de nuevo, esa sonrisa de lado, autosuficiente y altanera que relucía su canino de manera atrevida. -Una última y mi favorita. –iba diciendo mirando Koji, quien dirigió la orden al resto de sus compañeros. –un tema muy particular que compusieron los Beatles. Con esto nos despedimos, _Matsuda's._ –y un gesto con las manos por parte suya, las luces de los reflectores fueron descendiendo en secuencia, sumiendo una oscuridad peligrosa a todas las zonas del escenario, finalizando con el reflector que iba directo a Yamato.

El sonido también fue reduciéndose en el público, expectante de lo que sucedía, atraído por aquel juego de luces que los hacía ver terriblemente profesionales y misteriosos.

Y entonces el sonido que crea la fricción de los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra ascendiendo por el puente, se oyó en los parlantes, a continuación de un melodioso y fantasmal coro producido por las segundas voces de la banda, Koichi y Koji, mientras los reflectores iban iluminándolos de a poco, como el crepúsculo en el horizonte, en gamas de un rojo infernal, delineando las figuras de los dos jóvenes, cuya entonación ―que sonaban como súplicas sugerentes― fueron descendiendo al silencio, para ser acallados por la guitarra de Koji en punteadas delicadas pero fuertes, seguidas por el sonido que invitaba a _su_ voz casi en un susurro, de esos tan íntimos y sensuales, a extenderse por todos los rincones.

― _I want you… -_El bombo lo presidió tres veces con la guitarra de Matt imitándolo en punteadas. –_I want you so bad… Babe -_Los tres golpes volvieron al igual que el terrible rojo que acariciaba peligrosamente el cuerpo del Matt.

Las luces tomaron vuelo y el brillo rojizo se acomodó entre ellos, iluminándolos, mientras la melodía los hacía mecerse con lentitud insana, como llamas bailando a la hoguera.

― _I want you… I want you so bad, babe. I want you… I want you so bad. __It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

Y entonces la melodía que se alzaba constante con una versión más oscura y pesada de lo que aquella canción en sí representaba, se hizo con los recuerdos de Mimi, reconociéndola. Sus ojos abiertos como platos al darse cuenta de ello. _«Es la misma»_ Pensó y estaba en lo cierto.

Era la misma melodía que ella recordaba haber oído al ingresar al teatro aquel día, cuando fue a interceptar a Yamato y pedirle que saliera de ese lugar. Un calor se extendió en su pecho e inconscientemente, se llevó una mano hasta allí, presionándolo para acallar la sensación que le producía oír su voz penetrando su interior, envolviéndola.

_**I want you**_

_**I want you so bad, babe.**_

_**I want you**_

_**I want you so bad.**_

_**It's driving me mad, it's driving me…**_

No podía apartar la vista de él, como aquel día cuando había llegado hasta aquel lugar y lo vio sentado sobre el escenario ejecutando su guitarra, pero en esos momentos, oír su voz ronca y atractiva pronunciando cada palabra como si de deliciosas mordidas pudiesen ser, la desconcentraba enormemente. Erotismo puro.

_**She's so…**_

― Ese idiota no se guarda ninguna. –Oyó a Tai decir con diversión en su voz. Mimi giró lentamente su vista de Matt hacia su amigo sentado junto a ella, con duda. ―Esta canción vuelve locas a las chicas. –Siguió. -Es como una canción afrodisiaca para ellas. –El moreno le señaló a sus espaldas para que observara al resto de los presentes. Así lo hizo ella, comprobando con total sorpresa que todo el público femenino visible bajo la poca iluminación, parecían haber sido suministradas de _éxtasis_. Su euforia era abrumadora.

Trató de relajarse con la sonrisa de su amigo, pero a pesar de ello se sentía con el pulso acelerado y la mente nublada. Sintió a Yolei tironearle el brazo y regresó su vista hacia su amiga.

― ¿Qué ocurre?-

― Te está mirando –Dijo ella con su rostro intranquilo. Mimi no comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo, hasta que con sus grandes ojos tras los lentes circulares, le señaló al frente.

Mimi siguió la dirección a donde su amiga le señaló, encontrándose con el escenario. Subió la vista hasta él y entonces comprendió a lo que Yolei se refería. _Él _la observaba sin disimulo alguno, mientras pronunciaba lascivamente _I want you_. De haber estado en cualquier otra situación, estaba segura que no dudaría en armar un escándalo al chico, pero en esos momentos no se sentía capaz ni de levantar la voz.

― ¿Quieres explicarme por qué te estaba mirando de esa manera, Meems?

Yamato ya no la miraba, pero de todas maneras seguía presente en ella la fuerte huella de sus ojos. Se giró hacia Yolei quien le increpaba preocupada y seria.

― Yo… -Ni siquiera ella sabía qué decir al respecto.

Tragó saliva dificultosamente. No podía negar aquel efecto que tenía él sobre ella. Su piel estaba erizada y su respiración era inconstante. Efectos que no sabía cómo controlar y deseaba que se detuviesen.

Volvió a mirarlo, pero ya no hubo contacto visual, él se encargaba de hacer gritar a las demás chicas en todo el recinto.

Lo observó nuevamente. _«No… No te detengas»._

* * *

La presentación terminó para disgusto de la mayoría que con _I want you (she's so heavy)_ los había dejado con deseos de oír más. La música programada volvió a sonar por los altavoces, ambientando el lugar.

Los miembros de la banda bajaron tras el escenario con cuidado de no tropezar. La luz allí tampoco era muy buena y tras el efecto del concierto, era normal que sus cuerpos se encontraran agotados.

Allí ya los esperaba Ruki y Takato, en compañía del hombre más importante de la noche: Michael J. Borton. Todos, al caer en cuenta de su presencia, tragaron con dificultad ―incluso Kazu que acostumbraba a comportarse relajado en todo momento― Yamato avanzó hacia el hombre para estrecharle la mano que el hombre le tendió.

― Señor Borton. –Saludó Yamato en inglés. –Es un placer conocerlo al fin.

― Después de esta presentación, hijo –Dijo el hombre hablando también su idioma. –el placer es mío. –Miró a los demás chicos y sonriéndoles, mostrando el brillo dorado que destellaba en su molar derecho de oro. –Fue una presentación increíble –siguió diciendo el hombre a lo que los muchachos sonrieron emocionados y viéndose más relajados. –su joven amiga me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes y viendo que se trata de la nieta de mi estimada amiga Seiko, hice un espacio entre mis actividades para oírlos tocar.

― Y en verdad lo apreciamos. –Se apresuró a decir Matt volviéndose a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron a sus palabras.

― Me alegro. –Repuso el hombre guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, luego su mirada dejó de enseñar aquella familiaridad apertura, para desdeñar un semblante más serio. –Pero no firmaré con ustedes.

Tanto Ruki como el resto de los muchachos abrieron los ojos como platos por sus palabras. Yamato retrocedió un paso, cerrando sus manos a cada lado suyo en puños, mirando al hombre como si acabase de abofetearlo sin motivo alguno. Y en parte, se sentía así.

― Señor Borton… -Inició Ruki tratando de lograr que aquellas palabras se revertiesen. Pero el hombre levantó una mano como para hacerla callar y así lo hizo ella, mirando a Yamato con rostro impasible.

― Tienen talento, eso está claro. Pero…

― ¿Pero? –Dijo Matt con obvia impaciencia en su voz. Koichi tocó su brazo para hacerle calmar. No debían olvidar que se trataba de una figura famosa y respetada.

― Pero no difieren mucho de las bandas que ya están vigentes en la industria. –Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. –Piensen, ¿Qué los haría resaltar de entre todas las bandas de metal core o industrial que ya están al aire? Ya he oído mucho de ese estilo y créanme que no cierro un contrato sin proyectarme al futuro y si ustedes no hallan algo que los haga resaltar, dudo que tengan uno.

Sus nervios se crisparon. Apretó más fuerte los puños, sintiendo el punzante dolor de sus uñas clavándose más adentro en su piel. El hombre se despidió de ellos y se marchó, dejando atrás un silencio sepulcral que nadie, ni siquiera Kazu, se animaba a romper.

* * *

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de la ceja de Taichi, observando sin gracia alguna lo que tenía enfrente. Sus hombros se tensaron con molestia y tanto Hikari como Mimi ya previeron la reacción del muchacho.

_«Aquí viene»_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes negando con la cabeza.

― ¡¿Quién demonios es tan estúpido para estacionarse delante de mi auto?!

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de Ken y la de Yolei. No los culpaba. Aún no conocían muy bien al moreno y a sus arranques de ira impulsiva como lo era el maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Hikari y Mimi suspiraron cansinamente.

Tras culminar la última canción de la banda, los jóvenes se habían movilizado fuera del local una vez pagada la cuenta. Después de todo, sin ser mayores de edad ―al menos las chicas presentes― había un horario de llegada en cuanto a salidas nocturnas implicase.

Y fue así como sus pasos desfilaron hacia la puerta de vidrio del local, aún con una gran multitud dentro, para dirigirse al estacionamiento que contaba _Matsuda's_, a la vuelta del bar con el letrero blanco y letras en negro enseñando en kanjis la palabra "Estacionamiento".

Era un predio amplio sin techo y donde había cabida para cierta cantidad de vehículos, cosa que a simple vista, parecía haber sido sobrepasado, y no lo decía sólo por ver una marea automotora impidiendo sus pasos con facilidad; sino porque había otra interminable cantidad de vehículos estacionados alrededor de la manzana que correspondían al local nocturno.

Ingresaron al estacionamiento aún sin ser conscientes de lo que les esperaba, riendo de alguna tontería que iba diciendo Tai cuando éste se detuvo abruptamente, casi haciendo tropezar a su hermana que iba detrás de él. En otras circunstancias, al moreno le resultaría cómico. Claro que al ver que su auto ―correctamente estacionado de cola― tenía enfrente una camioneta negra impidiéndole el paso, lo último que consideraba en esos momentos alguna cosa, era que fuese cómica.

Hubo mucha gente, es verdad y ver al estacionamiento aún abarrotado de carros estacionados al igual que las motocicletas ―hacia el costado del vehículo de Taichi―, sólo les daba la pauta de que la noche aún no finalizaba para ninguno de sus respectivos dueños.

― Serías más útil si fueses a buscar al dueño, en lugar de preguntárselo a la nada. –Respondió Mimi masajeándose la sien.

― Si harás algo, hermano, será mejor que lo hagas ahora. - Kari suspiró derrotada y miró su reloj.- Recuerda que mamá nos ha dado una hora de llegada y estamos por romperla.

Tai se tensó al recordar las claras instrucciones de su madre en cuanto al horario. Yuuko no era de las mujeres flexibles cuando a romper horarios se trataba, en especial cuando sus dos retoñitos se encontraban fuera de su casa.

― Lo mismo digo. Mis padres tampoco me permitieron más de la una. –Fue Yolei quien habló ahora con el semblante preocupado.

Ken observó a Yolei y luego sus ojos fueron hacia su amigo.

― Tai –habló Ken también presente en el grupo, todos giraron a verlo. –puedo acercarlas hasta sus casas, para evitar problemas. Busca tranquilo al dueño del vehículo.-

El moreno se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermana y a sus dos amigas. Tanto Kari como Yolei asintieron a Tai, quien luego observó a Mimi.

― ¿Mimi? –Preguntó él a lo que la muchacha negó con una sonrisa.

― Descuida, yo esperaré. –Miró a sus amigas. –Será mejor que vayan. Tengo cómo cómplice al portero de mi casa, miente por mí cada vez que me excedo. –Les guiñó un ojo.

Entonces Kari miró a su hermano quien tras mucho pensarlo, echó un suspiro derrotado. Se giró hacia Ken.

― Viejo, gracias. –Ken asintió en respuesta y haciendo un gesto a sus amigas, fueron tras él en dirección al auto que se hallaba estacionado en la calle.

Tanto Tai como Mimi vieron marchar a sus amigos y luego, el moreno se volvió a ella.

― Espérame un momento –dijo. –regresaré enseguida. –Mimi asintió para dejarlo marchar.

Tachikawa se giró para ver el auto de Tai y limpiar un poco el capot trasero del mismo, y recostarse por él, observando la desbordada cantidad de vehículos en aquel estacionamiento.

Inconscientemente, tarareaba desfilando la vista hacia las motocicletas, todas de un estilo diferente a la otra con colores igual de diferentes. Nunca había montado una y no tenía intención de hacerlo, las consideraba poco seguras y sin mencionar lo poco femeninas que podrían verse.

Cuando reconoció en sus labios la melodía que tarareaba, se sorprendió a sí misma. Negó frenéticamente la cabeza, intentando detener aquella canción de sus labios. Suspiró seguidamente y miró al cielo estrellado.

En su mente aún estaba la melodía de aquella canción, la que en el teatro le había oído ejecutar a Yamato. Recordar su imagen con la insolencia con que se mostró y compararla con su comportamiento atrevido y sensual de esa noche… Había un ligero contraste, pero una pequeña línea que compartían. Aquellas facetas en el Ishida que iba conociendo.

Bajó los ojos y vio su reflejo distorsionado ubicarse sobre la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta que impedía su retorno a casa. Se acercó un poco al vehículo y aprovechó que la ventanilla de éste le sirviese como espejo. Fue acomodándose el cabello en dos cascadas a cada lado de su rostro y pasó su atención en el vestido, lo acomodó mejor y subió un poco más el escote del mismo.

La brisa nocturna se alzaba con frescor, atacando el interior de Mimi como si de agujas se tratara. Soltó un suspiro al abrazarse a sí misma, intentando reprimir un escalofrío que recorría renuente su espina dorsal. Aún con frotarse los brazos con las manos, el calor parecía ir desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Una nube grisácea acaparó el brillo de la luna y por un momento, el estacionamiento estuvo sumido en un brillo muy tenue, penumbra a su alrededor. El frío subió con más ahínco en ella. Volvió a observarse en el vidrio de la ventana. _«Una chaqueta no estaría mal»_ se dijo mentalmente, reprochándose por no haber oído la recomendación de su madre al salir de su hogar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y en el frío que trataba de aplacar, el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose la sacó enseguida de ellos, siendo consciente de que Tai ya venía por ella para marcharse de allí. Miró nuevamente la camioneta.

_« ¿Vendrá el dueño con Tai?»_ Pensó pero sólo se oía un par de pasos.

Con curiosidad, se alejó un poco de la cabina que impedía visualizar el resto del predio para observar quién se adentraba al lugar. Y cuando Matt entró a su campo de visión, ya fue tarde para mirar a otro punto, pues sus ojos azules encontraron los suyos. Si Matt llegó a sorprenderse de verla allí, sabía disimular bastante pues su semblante parecía imperturbable.

Se mantuvo erguida, pero desvió sus ojos hacia la camioneta nuevamente, intentando ignorar su presencia. Los ojos azules del chico ya no se cernían sobre ella, pero Mimi era consciente de que sus pasos se dirigían hacia su dirección. Levantó la mirada finalmente, abriendo la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta que el rubio pasó de largo junto a ella y fue hacia la primera motocicleta que se encontraba a unas poca distancia de donde se hallaba.

Mimi lo observaba en silencio, estudiándolo. El chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella, llevando fielmente a su guitarra colgada contra su espalda, haciendo que el negro de su funda hiciese un gran contraste sobre la playera blanca de los _Rolling Stones, _única prenda de abrigo que no le servía de mucho, pensó Mimi, aunque a diferencia de ella, él no parecía inmutarse ante el ambiente fresco o disimulaba muy bien.

Nuevamente aquella faceta silenciosa y reservada vislumbraba en él, se dijo, la misma con la que lo había conocido aquella ocasión en el teatro. Absorto de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Infló sus cachetes, molesta. ¡¿Cómo podía ignorarla?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Carraspeó sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Has venido hasta aquí para desconectar mi guitarra?

Mimi dio un respingo cuando la voz de Matt rompió el silencio de la noche y sus pensamientos. Su mirada acudió a la figura del muchacho al instante y entonces, lo vio de espaldas y en cuclillas revisando algo de su moto.

― Lamento decirte que has llegado tarde. –Pronunció al erguirse de nuevo, mirándola por sobre el hombro.

No estaban muy alejados, así que la chica fue consciente de la pequeña sonrisita en el rostro de Yamato. Aquella que mostraba superioridad y diversión por ella.

Bufó y volvió su vista al frente.

― No te hagas muchas ilusiones. –Profirió despectivamente. Se paso nuevamente sus manos por sus brazos en un intento por calentar su cuerpo. –Me llevé una gran sorpresa al verte aquí, no tenía planeado encontrarte, ni lo deseaba. -Dijo de forma queda, aunque lo suficientemente audible para él.

Sintió que el Ishida aún seguía observándola, pero prefirió mantenerse ajena a sus ojos. Tenían un efecto indeseado sobre ella. Cerró sus castaños ojos frunciendo el ceño también.

― ¿Has venido con Tai y Kari? –Preguntó cómo ignorando lo que Mimi acabo de decir.

― ¿Y qué si lo hice? –Lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos. Vio que el muchacho se había descolgado la guitarra y la colocaba contra su motocicleta.

― Debí suponerlo. -soltó con aparente fastidio en su voz. -Nunca fue muy bueno eligiendo sus amistades.

― Eso explica por qué es amigo tuyo. –Cortó frunciendo su ceño. Él volvió a mirarla y ésta vez, ella no temió entornar sus ojos hacia él.

Ambos se miraban con desafío y clara señal de que no le intimidaba el otro. Matt apartó la mirada con diversión, guardó en su bolsillo la llave de su moto y algo más ―que Mimi no reconoció desde su distancia― y así, avanzó hacia ella.

― Mira, no vine aquí a discutir… -Empezó a decir Mimi cuando lo vio aproximarse. De pronto, su calma parecía desequilibrarse a cada paso que daba hacia ella. Apartó su mirada de él, la ponía nerviosa.

― Que bien, porque no estoy de ánimos. –Soltó el muchacho casi con cansancio. Ella se tensó al instante en que él se había recostado también por el vehículo de Tai. No la miraba, por supuesto, tenía los ojos clavados al frente pero tampoco parecía estar viendo la camioneta negra.

Ella, que en un principio lo miró por el rabillo del ojo de forma cautelosa, ahora giró un poco más su rostro. Ver aquel semblante en él era nuevo, uno que no enseñaba autosuficiencia ni nada de lo que él se acostumbraba a mostrarle.

Y en un movimiento, el chico sacó de su bolsillo una cajita rectangular que llamó la atención de Mimi. Aunque no tardó en reconocer que se trataba de una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Atenta fue viendo como el chico agitó la caja y luego se lo acercó a los labios cuando la cabeza de uno de los cilindros blancos desfiló fuera del cartón.

Él le dedicó una mirada también por su rabillo y le acercó la caja a ella, invitándola a lo que Mimi negó y volvió a mirar al frente, un tanto incómoda por el silencio. Yamato guardó la caja de vuelta a su bolsillo y ahora tenía en su mano un encendedor con el cual prendió fuego a su cigarrillo.

― No es recomendable fumar. –Soltó de pronto Mimi sin saber qué decir y realmente preocupada por ver aquel semblante en él.

Matt no pareció inmutarse con su comentario y exhaló el aire apuntando hacia el cielo, dejando que la brisa se lo llevara sin importunar a Mimi con el humo, aunque ella de todas maneras fue consciente del aroma que desprendía. _«Tabaco y menta»_ Pensó al reconocerlo. Un aroma distinto, pero no desagradable.

― Tampoco lo es estar sola en un estacionamiento a oscuras. –Dijo luego Yamato a lo que Mimi lo miró sin comprender.

Él no le dedicó mirada alguna pero era consciente de que ella sí lo hacía, entonces levantó la barbilla indicando la dirección de la entrada. Ella entornó sus ojos hacia donde él le había señalado mientras Matt daba otra calada a su cigarrillo, cayendo en cuenta que habían dos hombres en claro estado de ebriedad, que la miraban con sonrisas lascivas pero cuando el Ishida se reincorporó del auto, desfiló sus pasos con gracia hasta situarse frente suyo, de cara a ella.

Mimi entonces vio como los hombres se alejaban. Un pequeño hueco de preocupación se le había formado al caer en cuenta que si Yamato no hubiese estado allí, era seguro que aquellos hombres vendrían a molestarla. Tragó saliva con lentitud y luego miró a Matt, quien exhalaba otra tanda de humo entornado hacia el cielo.

Ella lo observaba en silencio. Aquel aire de indiferencia, de que nada parecía lastimarlo o importarle… Era solo eso. Era como el humo. Para muchos era oscuro y molesto, pero no dejaba de ser algo que con el tiempo, se desvanecería.

― Deberías de decirle a tu novio que cuidara mejor de ti.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida al oírle decir eso, pero claro que él en esos momentos, no la miraba. Dio una calada más y se recostó por la camioneta negra.

― ¿Lo dices por Tai? –Preguntó casi alarmada al verse confundida de esa manera con su amigo, haciendo que su voz sonara mucho más aguda de lo que en realidad deseaba.

― Vaya, ¿Tai también está involucrado? –Echó una risa divertida echando humo a través. Ella se sonrojó por la vergüenza. –No sabía que eras experta en este tema.

Indignante, se dijo.

― ¡Tai es mi mejor…!

― Hablaba del rubio aquel con cara de niña. –Soltó de pronto él sin mirarla, interrumpiéndola.

Mimi dudó un momento sobre aquella descripción y entonces, el rostro de Michael llegó a su mente. Se sonrojó un poco al ser asociada como la novia de Mike, pero entonces, la duda la embargó y miró a Matt.

― ¿Cómo…? –Y entonces fue consciente de lo que sucedía y sonrió divertida. Él, que miraba el cielo, bajo sus ojos hacia ella y enarcó una ceja llevándose el cigarrillo a un costado, dejando que el humo propio, se elevara junto a él. –Ya veo. Nos has estado viendo durante todo el concierto, ¿no? –Matt le sostuvo la mirada un momento y a Mimi le pareció entrever una ligera señal de debilidad en su semblante, aquella apariencia indiferente ser rasgada ligeramente, pero fue por un micro segundo.

― No te acredites mucho, Tachikawa. –Soltó él volviendo a su pasivo semblante, dando una calada más.

― No tiene rostro de niña, además. –Continuó diciendo ella, ignorando lo que Yamato acabo de decir, sonriéndole con cierta malicia. No podía negar que había cierta satisfacción en ella. -¿Acaso estás celoso?

Matt soltó una carcajada burlona mientras exhalaba el humo, despegándose del vehículo. El humo había salido disparado en torno a ellos así que él chico se encargó de desvanecerlo con su mano libre. Luego miró a Mimi con una sonrisa incrédula mientras enarcaba una ceja.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? –Ella no borró la suya a lo que él negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerse de que ella había dicho aquello, como si le estuviese tratando de convencer que, en verdad El Hada de los dientes le había dejado diez yens bajo su almohada. ―Tienes que estar bromeando.

― ¿Por qué no? –La castaña se miró las uñas de manera indiferente, sin ocultar la satisfacción de verlo así: fuera de su habitual autosuficiencia. –Después de todo, Mike es muy atractivo.

Él se volvió hacia ella, mirándola aunque ya no con aquella sonrisa divertida en su rostro, sino con ojos que miraban algo que no podían aceptar.

― No tengo por qué estarlo. –Repuso él de mala gana, sin ocultar su molestia. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Era momento de cobrar venganza. –No tengo por qué envidiarlo.

― ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó ella con un brillo maligno en sus ojos que él respondió con un fruncir de ceño.

― Muy seguro.

― Bueno, -dijo ella fingiendo inocencia. -Mike no tiene problemas en conquistar chicas sin aparentar ser un chico malo.

― Eso lo hace ser bastante homosexual si me lo preguntas. –Repuso él volviéndose a recostar por la camioneta a sus espaldas. Mimi sonrió al ver la forma en que sus hombros se tensaban por lo molesto que se ponía.

_«Me la debes, Ishida»_ Pensó la chica con victoria en los labios.

Mimi iba desvaneciendo el humo de apariencia de Matt. Podía ver a través de él y supo entonces que era de esos chicos que mantienen la calma hasta que el tema tiende en amenazar a lo que él considera como sus "habilidades virtuosas". _«Hombres»_ pensó divertida Mimi al ver cómo el chico reaccionaba.

― Homosexual o no, logra su objetivo. –Siguió diciendo Mimi con inocencia y seguridad. –A diferencia tuya, Ishida, -lo miró con diversión. -que tras una batalla de largo trayecto logras capturar a las mujeres. Pero Mike, con su simple presencia…

― ¿Quieres apostar?

Mimi fue borrando su sonrisa triunfal al ver cómo la de Yamato, una entornada hacia un lado, apareció, desafiándola. Sintió tensos sus hombros al ver cómo el chico dejó caer su cigarrillo y apagó su colilla con su zapato y con él, despegó su espalda del vehículo para iniciar unos pasos lentos y felinos hacia ella.

Ella tragó amargo mirándolo atentamente al avanzar. La luna se dejaba acaparar por algunas nubes en lo alto, haciendo que la penumbra vuelva a envolverlos. Y recordó sus palabras _Tampoco lo es estar sola en un estacionamiento a oscuras_ y retrocedió pero el auto de Tai le impedía avanzar más.

La confianza que alguna vez ondeó victoriosa dentro de ella, había caído en picada cuando aquellos ojos cernidos como fieras al acecho y aquella sonrisa de lado, que dejaba a la vista su incisivo rebelde, le quitó el aire.

Trató de serenarse, cerró los ojos e intentó sonreír para aplacar el nerviosismo que sentía.

― ¿A…Apostar?

Cuando la distancia entre ellos se limitaba a sólo unos pasos, Mimi inconscientemente trató de apartarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico para hacerlo retroceder, pero su cuerpo macizo no se inmutó en absoluto. Al final fue ella quien, coaccionada por la firmeza de los músculos y el calor que emanaba, acabó por encogerse.

Los orbes castaños en ella se movían de un lado a otro, buscando alguna abertura por donde huir, pero aunque tuviese la oportunidad, era consciente de que en esos momentos, dudaba que sus piernas le respondieran.

Él posó ambas manos sobre las de Mimi y las acarició lentamente para luego hacerse con ellas y apartarlas de en medio. Ella intentaba no mirarlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula hasta que sintió como las manos del chico iban subiendo por sus brazos desnudos y tembló. Tembló como cual hoja de otoño tiembla con el monzón que se la desea llevar.

― ¿Tienes frío, _Tachikawa?_ –Profirió él a media voz, casi susurrándole su nombre en el oído. Ella fue consciente de su cercanía y echó un involuntario gemido de sorpresa.

Con la mirada aún en el suelo y los ojos cerrados, sintió que una de las manos de Matt tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro. Ella tampoco luchó mucho contra él y levantó los parpados, encontrándose con aquellos lapislázulis peligrosos.

Las nubes dejaron de bloquear la luz lunar y ésta los baño por completo, aunque Mimi no fue consciente de ello hasta ver cuan diferente podía verse Matt ante aquella luz. El rostro del chico resaltaba con más frescor y vitalidad, trasluciendo su tez con la sensación de que sería tersa pero dura a la vez. Sus ojos parecían poseer un brillo diferente, uno que no recordaba haber visto antes en ellos, parecía que ellos veían a través de ella. Su cabello rebelde y desordenado, parecía más rubio bajo los efectos de la luna y un deseo por entreverar sus dedos en ellos, la asaltó.

Sus pensamientos fueron aplacados totalmente cuando Matt, con su pulgar, recorrió lentamente el labio inferior de la joven y una corriente eléctrica la azotó. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa manera, entre delicadeza y posesión; la primera vez que un chico se acercaba tanto y rompía sus barreras celestes. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Sabía que estaba dejándose vencer y aunque una vocecita en su interior le gritaba que se apartara de él, que lo alejara de ella, porque cuando estaba con él parecería que su sentido común se tomaba vacaciones, Yamato desprendía una fuerza magnética sobre ella y ella no era rival para él.

Y allí dio prueba de ello. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo fue acercándose más hacia él, con la intensión de fundirse en su cuerpo y entonces sintió el calor que emanaba como su propio aroma, tabaco y menta, tensando todo músculo en ella. La mano de Yamato que hace un momento estaba sobre el brazo de Mimi, se aventuró hasta ir a su espalda, acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello. Aquel tacto logró que los ojos de la chica se entrecerraran por el placer agradable que le producía el calor de su cuerpo.

Entonces, él bajó su rostro hacia el de ella, con tanta lentitud que a Mimi le resultó una eternidad. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose arrastrar por él. Y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse…

― Supongo que yo gano.

A pesar de que no se había separado ni un centímetro, un frío abrazador recorrió a Mimi cuando Matt dijo aquellas palabras. Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par, atontada como si acabasen de despertarla forzosamente de un sueño y aunque no deseaba admitirlo, en parte era verdad.

Matt se alejó de ella, mientras sonreía con victoria. Ella lo miraba incrédula. ¿Qué se suponía que fue todo aquello? Él… No pudo siquiera pensar en cómo llamarlo. Estaba tratando de reprimir un chillido de frustración y dolor. Sus ojos le ardían, en parte porque no podía parpadear de la impresión y porque éstos empezaban a acumular lágrimas. Y sintió como si en su garganta se anidaran millones de cuchillas, raspando el camino, ahogando un sollozo.

Rabia. Frustración. Vergüenza. Dolor. Mil y un sentimientos se anidaron en ella en cuestión de segundos y sin detallar en su estado, tomó impulso para levantar su mano y con fuerza propinarle una bofetada a un Ishida con la guardia baja.

Un primer sollozo se escapó de ella. Abrió los ojos atónita y se llevó la mano con la cual golpeó al chico, a los labios, tratando de reprimir el caudaloso llanto que quería explotar. Sus hombros le temblaban con ira. No podía verlo. Lo único que deseaba era estar en su casa.

― E…Eres un asco.

Yamato aún con el rostro ladeado por la cachetada, sonrió de costado. Aquel golpe sólo fue un detonante para sacar lo peor de él. Mimi por su parte, se sujetaba por el capot de auto, intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma aunque viendo sus hombros temblando, estaba claro que sería algo difícil de conseguir.

― Ishida Yamato –empezó a decir él con la voz ronca. –haciendo llorar a niñas pequeñas.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada sonrojada por el llanto contenido y casi se ahogó en un hipo al verlo nuevamente cerca de ella, a una distancia poco recomendable. Su desesperación pudo más que Mimi y sus manos trataron de empujarlo, alejarlo y golpearlo. Él dio un traspié hacia atrás por lo que ella aprovechó para escaparse de él, no podía seguir estando en ese lugar.

No avanzó mucho, ya que Yamato tomó de su muñeca y jaló de ella hacia él sin emplear mucha fuerza como para lastimarla, pero sí la suficiente como para que se estrellara contra su macizo pecho y cuando trató de protestar, él capturó sus labios con los suyos propios.

Mimi abrió grandemente los ojos, sin poder creerse aun lo que sucedía, profiriendo un gemido de sorpresa al sentir sus labios presos de los del Ishida. Todo transcurrió demasiado rápido y cuando cayó en cuenta, él la estaba besando. Las primeras lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Mimi hasta la comisura de sus labios, en donde Matt también sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Entonces, el chico la abrazó con la fuerza necesaria para que Mimi se acomodara contra su cuerpo y se fusionara con él. En parte, era tranquilizador y amortiguaba los sollozos y espasmos que desprendía su cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y con ello, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su comisura, cayeron sin más, mojando aún más sus mejillas. _«Mi primer beso»_ pensó ella. Siempre se había imaginado que daría su primer beso en alguna puesta de sol, escena propia de las películas antiguas, en algún jardín mágico, en la playa o bajo la lluvia… No en un estacionamiento a la luz de la luna, mientras estaba llorando. Y mucho menos que el chico a quien ella odiaba, fuese quien le robara su primer beso.

A pesar de eso, el malestar en Mimi pareció ir aplacándose, desapareciendo para ser inundado por una sensación de vértigo, ansiedad. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había practicado para ese momento y se sentía ridícula al estarse planteando esas cosas en ese momento.

Y como si Matt supiera lo que circulaba por su mente, una de sus manos tomó la de Mimi y la dirigió hacia tras de su nuca. Movida por él, dirigió la otra mano también hacia donde se hallaba su compañera y envolviendo el cuello de Yamato, jaló más de él para sentirse más cerca de él.

Sintió como los labios de Matt se curvaron en una sonrisa y luego, él mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Mimi, ganándose un chillido de sorpresa en ella, entreabriendo su boca. Yamato, por ende, profundizó el beso aún más y cuando la lengua del muchacho recorrió a la de ella, Mimo exhaló un gemido ahogado. Su sabor la penetró por completo.

Estaba tan transportada en aquel beso, que no se dio cuenta que el chico la había hecho caminar hasta recostar su espalda contra el capot nuevamente, aprisionándola contra él. Sólo fue consciente de ello cuando él pegó sus caderas a las de ella y una corriente de calor la envolvió.

Era extraño, se dijo. En lugar de sentirse minimizada por el hecho de que no tenía experiencia en cuanto a besos se trataba y claramente Matt llevaba las cuentas del baile, la sensación de sentirse libre y capaz de todo, era reconfortante. Entonces, sus manos se habían aventurado hacia la cabellera rebelde del chico y penetró con sus dedos sus hebras rubias. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisita al oír un gruñido de placer que Matt había solado contra su boca.

Y luego, el beso fue descendiendo hasta finalizar. Él separó un poco sus labios de los de ella y Mimi levantó sus párpados lentamente, como intentando no despertar de aquel sueño. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y se observaban en silencio.

Ella no tenía un panorama comparativo de cómo estuvo el beso, pero ver el rostro de Yamato pigmentado en un rojo carmín y sus labios delineados con el mismo color vivo a causa del beso… Supo que no estuvo del todo mal.

― ¡¿Mimi, sigues aquí?!

La voz de Tai se alzó sobre ellos, obligándoles a separarse casi de un salto aún sin recuperar la circulación correcta del aire o de la sangre en sus venas. Mimi agradecía que aquel vehículo estuviese allí para ocultarle a Tai lo que en realidad estaban haciendo.

Matt y ella compartieron una mirada fugaz que fue entornada hacia su amigo en común, acercándose hacia ellos en compañía de otro hombre, un sujeto de mediana edad que se suponía ser el dueño de la camioneta.

― Lamento este inconveniente. –Se disculpó el hombre haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a los otros dos chicos. Ambos correspondieron al gesto con uno igual, aunque de manera distraída.

Entonces el sujeto volvió a rodear su coche para abrir su puerta y subirse a la cabina. Tai negó con la cabeza de manera cansina y regresó la vista a sus amigos.

― Veo que ya se conocieron. –Dijo Tai con una sonrisa. Ante sus palabras Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente y trató de alejarse lo más posible del rubio, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes. -¿Sucede algo, Meems?

― E…Eh, es solo que hace mucho frío. Nada grave. –Sonrió ella apenada. Tai, que traía una chaqueta de cuero bajo su camiseta roja, se la quitó para ir hacia su amiga. –No es necesario. –Habló ella en voz quedita, mirando a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, aún sin recuperarse del sonrojo anterior.

Él no oyó de pretextos y colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Mimi. Ante el tacto cálido que propinó la prenda sobre ella, se abrazó instintivamente a ella.

Matt no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Y Mimi notó sus ojos encima de ellos, por lo que bajó la mirada.

Tai se volvió hacia Matt.

― Hey, gracias por esperar junto a Mimi. –Avanzó hacia el rubio, quien aflojó el semblante y echó un suspiro cansino.

― No es nada. –Acotó él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. -Después de todo, esperar aquí sola para que te dignaras aparecer, podría ser peligroso.

Mimi se tensó al oírle decir eso, pues lo único que lograba era recordar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

― ¡No tuve la culpa! –Hizo un gesto con su barbilla para señalar la camioneta que ahora ya tenía el motor encendido. –No fue fácil de encontrar al muy tarado este entre tanta gente. Tuve que pedirle a Takato que me ayudase. –Exhaló un suspiro cansino cuando la camioneta negra se quitó del camino.

― ¡Tai, si no vamos a irnos todavía, ¿me abres el auto?! –Exigió Mimi con claro nerviosismo. El chico se volvió a ella de mala gana y murmuró algo para después ir a abrirle la cabina.

Ella entró de prisa y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. Oyó a Tai gritarle afuera de que tuviese cuidado con la pintura pero eso a ella no le interesaba. Se abrazó a sí misma y se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía con ella. ¡Ella no era así, por el amor de Dios!

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y a pesar del frío que éstas emanaban, podía sentir con claridad el calor en sus mejillas. Se enderezó tras un momento y giró la cabeza para ver qué tanto hablaba Tai con Yamato, pero al estar dentro del coche, el sonido de sus voces se reducía sólo a murmullos inentendibles para ella.

Vio que Tai le daba una palmada amistosa al hombro del rubio y éste comenzó a caminar en dirección a su motocicleta, mientras Tai avanzaba hacia el auto, para reunirse con ella.

* * *

Llegó a su casa y arrastró los pies con cansancio hasta la puerta, tomó la llave de su motocicleta y la correspondiente a la de su casa para abrirla y dejar que el calor de su hogar lo recibiera al igual que la luz tenue del velador de pie ubicado en la esquina de la habitación, en donde iban los sofás.

Se quitó los zapatos sin prestar demasiada atención, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en el pequeño ovillo rubio acomodado en el sofá individual. Suspiró con cansancio al ver a su madre allí. Lo había esperado toda la noche y acabó rendida al sueño de todas maneras.

Verla de aquella manera, inofensiva e inocente, dormida en fin, le daba la impresión de que una pequeña niña se hallaba profundamente dormida, habiéndose desvelado intentando esperar encontrarse con Santa para verlo comer sus galletas y recibir sus regalos.

_«Será mejor dejarla dormir» _Pensó y caminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con su interior precisamente como lo había dejado antes de marcharse.

Antes de irse, había tenido una discusión con su madre y se había molestado con Takeru. Recordar aquello le hacía sentirse pesado y con un pequeño nudo en el estómago. Caminó hacia la pared en donde recostó la guitarra que traía a cuestas, con cuidado de que no cayera contra el piso ante el primer descuido.

Se giró en redondo y abrió su armario, precisamente en donde guardaba las sábanas y edredones. Optó por el edredón verde que solía utilizar cuando el ambiente fresco se colaba por las esquinas, sin ser demasiado acentuado. Y con la colcha en mano, salió de su habitación direccionando sus pasos silenciosos hacia la sala.

Como esperaba, su madre aún seguía en la misma posición y sumida en sus sueños. Avanzó con la misma cautela y gracia de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Aunque con lo poco que conocía a su madre, sabía que tenía el sueño tan profundo como el que Takeru poseía, así que despertarla ya cuando estaba a manos de Morfeo, le resultaría muy difícil.

Estando junto a ella, depositó con cuidado la colcha en su menudo cuerpo, acomodando las orillas, para que se encuentre bien cubierta y el frío de la habitación no causase estragos en su ella.

A diferencia de ella o Takeru, Yamato tenía el sueño ligero y solía despertarse con facilidad, yendo a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua o leche para ayudarlo a dormir. Y cuando aún vivía con ambos padres, su padre solía llegar tarde a casa a causa de su trabajo. Y en contadas ocasiones lo había visto entrar a la sala de su casa, descalzarse los zapatos con el cansancio propio de una persona que daba todo de sí todos los días.

Pero parecería que su cansancio se desvanecía cuando encontraba a Natsuko dormida en el sofá esperándolo, como lo era en esa ocasión.

El recuerdo de ver a su padre tapando con una manta a su madre, lo embargó tan fuerte que parecía vivirlo en carne propia. Su estómago se contrajo cuando recordó aquella escena y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué sus padres se habían separado.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos de la mente. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para debatirse sobre temas inútiles.

Suspiró silenciosamente y la observó dormir, como su cuerpo ascendía y descendía, con su respiración calma. Observarla de aquella manera, con el semblante relajado por completo, lo hacía hallar cierto parecido entre Tk y ella. Sus facciones eran más ligeras y tiernas que las acentuadas y marcadas que conformaba su propio rostro, el mismo que su padre tenía.

Acomodó por última vez la manta sobre su madre y ésta se removió un poco, hasta parecería querer despertarse. Entonces alejó sus manos rápidamente, como si tocarla implicara quemarse y esperó a ver que ella no abriera los ojos.

No lo hizo, para su suerte, pero en lugar de eso entreabrió los labios ligeramente.

― ¿Hiroaki? –Susurró ella entre sueños.

Matt abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tanto así que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus hombros se contrajeron en tensión. _«Madre»_ Pensó al instante. Entrecerró los ojos con pesar. Ella lo extrañaba tanto como él.

Y recordó que cada vez que su padre llegaba tarde a su hogar, encontrando a Natsuko dormida en el sofá, luego de arroparla con alguna sábana o manta, él la besaba en la frente. Yamato lo había visto hacer eso varias veces, al igual que ver en el rostro de su padre el semblante de alguien que pide perdón en silencio.

El rubio se agachó y acercó su rostro al de su madre, depositando en la frente de la mujer dormida, un ligero roce de sus labios. Pensó que se debería de ver ridículo haciendo esas cosas, pero en ese momento, todo dolor de la cicatriz que solía palpitar en él, parecía dormir plácidamente como su madre lo hacía en ese momento.

Ella volvió a removerse y murmuró.

― Llegas tarde, Hiroaki…-

Sonrió divertido al imaginarse la mueca de fastidio de su padre al oírla decir eso y enderezándose, se alejó de ella, caminando de regreso a su habitación.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡SOY MALAAA! ¡LO SÉ! ¡SÉ QUE IRÉ AL INFIERNO POR PONER SEMEJANTE ESCENA! D': me dio tanta pena en verdad…**

**Pero a parte de ello, las parejas empiezan a tener sus dramas e.e Por un lado Kari que conoció a su príncipe azul y Tai que comienza a sentir confusión con respecto a Sora.**

**Y mientras tanto, nuestro MIMATO :'3 ¿Qué les ha parecido el beso? Yo me he transportado escribiéndolo, mientras escuchaba algunas canciones que me hacían vomitar arcoíris *puke rainbow***

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Y agradezco enormemente los que he recibido en el capítulo pasado :DDD**

**Ali0516:** ¡Hola! Aww, me pone tan feliz que te haya parecido hermoso :3 Jajajaja ¡Qué genial, has vivido el concierto a pleno! Así eees, nuestro Matt no podía dejar de verla e.e Pues con Mike de por medio, muchas cosas se esperan, en especial muchos celos por parte de nuestro querido Ishida :3 (Amo hacerlo rabiar xD) Jajaja Nos seguiremos leyendo :D

**Eri sshi:** ¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias, como te había comentado, estoy corta de tiempo por lo que me apresuro en actualizar porque luego ya no podré hacerlo con frecuencia D: Ay sii, Takeru es tan buen hijo :'3 pero tuvo que fallarle a su hermano por ello :c jajaja Kari sacó a relucir su mejor lado femenino sólo para él u.u pero bien que Wallace lo aprovechó eeeh! xD Aaaay error de imprenta xDDD Ya lo colocaré bien jajaja Sorry! Siii, qué pequeño era Odaiba para Mimi en esos momentos, toparse con él en ese lugar xD Y si, Sora está para eso xDDD Pobrecito Tai :c pero es que es taaaan adorable cuando sufre e.e (sádica xD) Y qué tal quedó Wallace, eeeh? Todo un pícaro él x3 Y ver celoso a Daisuke no sería sorpresa, pero Tk *0* Prometo hacerlo echar chispas xDDD ¿Cómo estuvo el MiMato en el capítulo? :D Ay, ese Mike provocador de besos Mimatos xD Y sobre los consejos… ¡Para nada, si estuvieron super buenos en verdad! Además, uno va creciendo gracias a las críticas de sus lectores :3 ¡Gracias de nuevo! Totaaalmente DDD: no quiero saber nada de la uni ahora mismo xDDD me acostumbre a la vagancia juaz! Eso es verdad, todo tendrá su recompensa después *fighting face* Yo también espero eso u.u pero conociendo a los profesores de allí, pues me flagelarán con la tarea DDD': Aaaawww no digas eso que me emociono todo :3 Pues supongo que iremos aprendiendo juntas, porque nunca he tenido una beta reader tampoco *gotita* Muchas gracias y nos seguiremos leyendo! :D

**Mimimatt26:** ¡Holaaa! Sii, seguiré subiéndolos hasta que las clases me digan "stop" D: pero por ahora, subiré tan rápido pueda para que ustedes disfruten de ellos :3 En verdad, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos seguiremos leyendo! Byeee!~

**Izzieblake:** Muchas gracias, intento no hacerlo porque luego se me hará difícil hacerlo con todo el semestre viniéndome encima D: Así es, es por eso que quería darle un enfoque más personal porque son el estilo de música que escucho y que me imagino a Matt cantándolos *baba* jajaja La ropa quise hacerle más clásico también, con respecto al típico cantante estrafalario de rock que solemos ver en videos y demás xD después de todo, nuestro Yama es más reservado en cuanto a ello jajaja y aaaah! ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Deseo estar allí presenciando el concierto! La próxima compraré entradas anticipadas –ok, no pero no cuesta nada soñar xDD- ¡Lo sieeeeento! TT^TT Siento que después de este capítulo, me odias aún más, no? :'c jajaja Así es e.e eeeh Mimi siente celitos de Sora, pero luego vamos a ir viendo los niveles de celos en Mimi cuando le toque celar de Matt Uhhh! xDDD Sii, es que soy una vueltera y charlatana xDDD jajajaja A veces me asusto porque supero las treinta páginas y me preocupa que sea demasiado, él pero viendo que a ustedes les gusta así, pos sigo derramando palabras en las hojas xDDD Tranquila, hubo una pequeña insunuación Michi en este capítulo y prometo más en los siguientes, como la que el público desea que es el de Koji x Mimi xD Asssh, como me empecino en hacer sulfurar a Matt xD No se fue a ningún lado, permaneció junto a él todo el tiempo hasta este capítulo en que Tai prácticamente la echó :c es que también, sufrió mucho por ella y luego se verá el cómo sucedió las cosas entre ellos :o ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leeremos pronto! Ja neee!~

**Sakurarika:** ¡Holaa! Así es y cada vez más :D ¡Yeeey, Mike apareció y se vienen muchas cosas con él! :o Muchas gracias, en verdad me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto *llora* Tu opinión a cerca de los celos, ¡Anotadísimo! Koji es otro _sexy symbol_ que merece mostrar todo su potencial *¬* ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y luego nos leeremos! Byeee!~

**Criiisi:** ¡Hola! :DDD Ay, muchas gracias :3 a veces pienso que me paso de habladora con las descripciones jajaja Eso es lo que me encanta leer, que les haya sido fácil imaginarse las situaciones y personajes a lo largo del capítulo :D ¡Me alegra que te hayas transportado en el concierto! Yo también me sentía parte de él al escribirlo que me moría por estar allí en serio D: Aaaah siii, conozco la película! Es increíble! Ash, Matt como Stacey :3 Seeeexy *¬* Jajaja Pobre Natsuko, pero tranquila, la relación con su hijo cambiará posteriormente, pero muuuuy posteriormente xD Sii, Hiroaki :'c Lamento mucho eso en serio! Aaash, ¿En verdad? Qué emoción que te identifiques con ella :D También yo lo hago jajaja Pues es verdad, a Mimi le costará un poco dejar los celos hacia su amigo porque con lo caprichosa que es, pos si :/ jajaja Esta vez el TaiTora estuvo sumido en mucho drama, pero luego eso cambiara para bien ¡Gran idea la del triángulo amoros! Pos así están tornándose las cosas, aunque por ahora se concentrará mucho en cuanto a Mike y Mimi, cosa que hará estallar a Matt xD Jajajaja Así mismo :P Ayy si, Kazu es todo un show con sus invocaciones y espera el siguiente capítulo que prometo que reirás mucho más cuando se de la aparición de Wallace con sus amigos y los celos de Daisuke xDDD ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! :3 Nos seguiremos leyendo, cuídate! Bye-Byeee!~


	5. Just a kiss

**¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! :D**

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia con más MiMato indirecto para ser exactos xD Hay celos y más celos en distintas parejas que de seguro les resulta divertido.**

**Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer a final del capítulo, así que les dejo con una simple recomendación: Coman mucha fruta y verdura… Ok, eso también pero la más importante.**

**En la última escena se hace mención de un tema del trío musical de country Lady Antebellum que se llama "Just a kiss" y si les interesa, pues escúchenlo *3* es hermoso y describe tanto aquel primer beso de nuestro MiMato.**

**En fin… Les dejó para que disfruten de la lectura. :3**

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

* * *

Punteó una vez más las cuerdas de su guitarra ―lento descenso de notas― en forma distraída y tranquila, mientras miraba por la ventana que tenía junto a él. A través del cristal veía a las personas caminar con más calma de lo habitual, pero aún había cierta prisa al andar. Los sábados se caracterizaban por ello, pensó él. Cuando el acelerado correr de la rutina parecía descender por un momento para que de vuelta al lunes, la rueda siga corriendo como siempre. Las calles transitadas por los vehículos se veían como juguetes desperdigados en una habitación, desde la altura en donde se hallaba.

Se acomodó mejor contra la pared que sostenía su espalda, sin dejar de puntear las notas en la guitarra acústica que traía encima; exhaló un suspiro cansado, de esos que uno da cuando aún sin hacer nada te sientes agotado. Volvió sus ojos hacia sus dedos, estudiando la correcta posición de éstos, generando un arpegio lento y para qué negar que un poco lastimero. Tenía una melodía en la cabeza, una que no podía ignorar simplemente.

Luego de arropar a su madre, Yamato se había dado una ducha caliente para quitar el escozor que el frío de la calle le había producido. Y en la tina, recostado, todo su cuerpo se fundía en calor y en el agradable olor que el jabón desprendía. Y así, su mente vagaba con frenesí.

El vapor que se elevaba del agua resultaba semejante a fantasmas frente a él, pero no inmutaban su sonrojado rostro provocado por el calor. Ni siquiera cuando el agua comenzaba a volverse más caliente, resultó ser suficiente motivo como para alejar de él lo que atormentaba su mente. O mejor dicho, _quién_ lo hacía.

Aún tenía la sensación de los pequeños y finos dedos de Mimi enredados en su cabello y su delicada figura entre sus brazos, al igual que su atrapante aroma a chantillí, penetrando los confines de su olfato. Pero la sensación que parecía no querer desaparecer de él y con justa razón, era la de sus labios. Sus carnosos e inexpertos labios bajo los suyos.

Besarla, en un principio resultaba como un tipo de venganza por la bofetada que le había propinado. No hacía falta conocerla mucho como para saber que nunca antes había besado a alguien. Así que ¿Qué mejor tortura para una chica como ella, que la persona a quien odias fuese quien te lo robara?

Todo iba perfecto de acuerdo a sus deseos por humillarla, todo… Hasta que sintió el líquido salado ingresando clandestinamente entre ambos labios, sintiendo la calidez que emitía y el sabor que dejaba al paso.

La había visto con los ojos húmedos cuando jugó con ella, cuando le hizo creer que la besaría y la había dejado sin más. Rompería en llanto en cuestión de segundos, pensó. Y en un principio, quería hacerla sufrir, humillarla y torturarla hasta sentirse satisfecho. Y lo estaba logrando, pero cuando sus lágrimas se entrometieron… Cuando sintió como ella se deshacía como la arena entre los dedos, algo lo golpeó en su interior, con tanta intensidad que no recordaba haberlo sentido antes.

Y entonces, la abrazó. La sujetó con fuerza sin saber por qué hacía aquello. ¡Él quería que ella llorara y se lamentara por querer verle la cara de idiota! Pero sólo se colocó la soga al cuello al besarla, al estrecharla contra su cuerpo con ahínco inexplicable. Y ahora, él pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se paso las manos húmedas por el rostro, restregándolo. Si seguía pensando demasiado, estaba seguro que acabaría por despertar fantasmas que él no necesitaba. Ya tenía demasiados rondándole las espaldas, como para querer tener una legión entera.

Se puso de pie y con la toalla doblada sobre la estantería encima de él, se secó rápidamente el cuerpo, sacando los pies fuera de la tina con cuidado de no resbalar. Enroscó entonces la toalla por su cintura y quitó el tapón de la bañera para dejar correr el agua.

Conciliar el sueño sí había sido difícil, aún después del cálido baño que se dio. Cuando ya estuvo sobre su cama bajo una ligera sábana cubriéndolo del frío del ambiente, mantuvo su mirada puesta en el techo mientras sus manos se hallaban detrás de su nuca.

Cerró los ojos con la molestia producida a causa de los pensamientos que iban rondándole y, tratando de ahuyentarlos iba tarareando una canción en su cabeza que tuviese el mismo efecto como el contar ovejas le resultaba a su hermano.

Recordó la melodía de _I'm still here_, era una de las canciones favoritas de su padre, la cual solía oírle tocar en la armónica cuando él tampoco podía dormir. Y en su mente, como una película, circulaba los versos de aquella canción de _Goo Goo dolls_, con la cual su padre se sentía identificado y para qué negar que él también lo hacía.

Y entonces, aquella melodía, había empezado a desaparecer y una nueva nació, más triste, más profunda y cargaba en ella todo lo que en su cabeza resonaba. Sin darse cuenta, aquella canción le sirvió de arrullo a sí mismo y cayó dormido finalmente. Aunque la melodía, en lugar de desaparecer para cuando despertó, seguía allí como el centinela de su propia celda. Al pendiente de él.

Lo primero que había hecho al despertar, fue tomar su guitarra e ir buscando las notas que reprodujesen a la realidad la melodía de sus sueños. Estuvo tan atrapado en su labor de sacar las notas para esa canción, que había llegado la hora del encuentro con los muchachos de la banda.

Un golpe fugaz se acentuó en su cabeza de un momento a otro y Yamato se precipitó, casi tirando al suelo la guitarra, más por el susto que por el dolor. Viró la mirada alterada a los otros cuatro jóvenes que se hallaban en la misma habitación y con rabia espetó al que se encontraba junto a un pizarrón acrílico blanco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido aunque dudaba que aquel fuese un semblante enojado. Claramente podía verse que las comisuras de sus labios luchaban por no entornar una sonrisa divertida.

― ¡Kazu! –Gritó Yamato molesto, sobando la zona lastimada a lo que el chico se descruzó los brazos.

― ¡Hey, Ishida, te necesitamos aquí, no en la luna! –Dio golpecitos al pizarrón detrás de él. –No nos estás ayudando mucho mientras suspiras mirando la ventana como cenicienta.-

― No le queda mal. –Atinó ahora Ruki con una sonrisa divertida, sentada más próxima al rubio, quien le dedicó una mirada fulminante. –Rubio, ojos azules y desdichado. Sólo necesitamos unos zapatitos de cristal y listo.-

Tanto Koichi como Koji rieron por lo bajo. Yamato rezongó molesto y dejó a un lado la guitarra, recostándola en la pared vecina a él y se sentó mejor sobre la ménsula que sobresalía de la única ventana en aquella habitación.

― Si quieres mi ayuda, Kazu, ten la decencia de borrar lo que está escrito allí. –Señaló Matt de mala gana a lo que todos asintieron al unánime.

Kazu también se giró a ver lo que había escrito y se encogió de hombros decepcionado y volver a mirar a sus compañeros.

― ¿Qué? ¿No creen que el Señor Borton nos haya desechado porque soy muy sensual?-

En la pizarra blanca iba escrito como título principal y con hiraganas grandes de color rojo: _"Razones por las cuales el Señor Borton nos ha desechado"._

Ruki se volvió al rubio y con un gesto, le pidió el borrador que le había arrojado el baterista hace un momento. Matt lo tomó al tiempo en que la chica se había incorporado del suelo y recibió el objeto con facilidad entre sus manos, una vez que con un diestro tiro Matt se lo lanzó. La Makino avanzó hacia el frente, pasando de Koji situado a un lado sobre el suelo y estando frente al pizarrón, empujó a Kazu a un lado, quien protestó ante ella pero hizo caso omiso. Ruki borró la única opción escrita en el acrílico que Shiota puso como razón primordial, casi con gusto.

La banda solía reunirse un día de por medio en alguna de las casas de sus miembros para los ensayos, teniendo los sábados como días válidos en sus horarios. Pero precisamente ese sábado ninguno ―a excepción de Yamato― había llevado sus instrumentos, pues la reunión que se desarrollaba en la casa de la Makino no era precisamente para ensayar. Sino para evaluar sus errores en cuanto al concierto de la noche anterior. Aprender de los errores, había optado Koichi y aunque todos parecían estar de acuerdo en su punto, Matt no consideraba que su banda tuviese que cambiar algo.

― Si Borton nos considera "Poco originales" no es que fuésemos a rogarle por firmar con alguien a quien nuestro estilo no agrada. –Había expuesto Yamato tras la marcha de Borton y su oportunidad con él.

― Guárdate el orgullo para otro momento, Yamato. –Dijo Koji igual de harto que el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de plástico que había desperdigadas por allí.

Cuando Michael J. Borton había dado su voto final y se había marchado del bar junto con su familia, los muchachos de la banda estuvieron sumidos en un silencio derrotado, hasta que Yamato, realmente furioso por no haber conseguido la aprobación del hombre, soltó aquello.

Koji era un chico igual de orgulloso que el rubio, pero a pesar de ello era consciente de que aún les faltaba mejorar en algunos aspectos. Y si Borton decía que algo les faltaba, tenía que creer en su palabra. Después de todo, no es el dueño de una disquera tan famosa a nivel mundial porque así se le pegó la gana.

― ¿Acaso piensas que nuestra presentación no valía la firma? –Preguntó Matt a Koji con visible rabia. El azabache levantó la vista a su líder y frunciendo el ceño dijo.

― No creo que la presentación haya estado tan mal, es sólo que…

― ¿Tan mal? –Preguntó interrumpiéndolo. -¿Algo que quieras compartir con el grupo, Minamoto?-

Pocas ocasiones él lo llamaba por su apellido, sólo cuando lo reprendía o le llamaba la atención. Koji sabía que el rubio no era de reaccionar con intensidad, bastaba sólo con exponer su punto en un tono mordaz para darse a escuchar y respetar, como lo hacía en esos momentos. Pero estaba haciendo una rabieta injusta en ese instante y el de la bandana negra no lidiaría con ello.

― ¿A parte de tu falta de atención? Creo que nada más.

Vocalista y bajista se miraron con fuerza, mientras el resto de los miembros se encogía de hombros. Matt y Koji nunca discutían, no solían tener diferencias ya que se llevaban muy bien por ser tan parecidos y el otro disfrutaba de la compañía de su compañero, pero en esos momentos, parecería que aquello se quedó como un recuerdo más.

― Bien, bien. Ya fue suficiente. –Repuso Ruki poniéndose en medio. Era la única a quien ambos escuchaban, aunque sea por las malas. Miró a ambos jóvenes. –Váyanse ahora mismo. –No disimularon su sorpresa al oírle decir eso, por lo que continuó hablando ella. –No resolverán nada con los nervios crispados, así que mañana reunión en mi casa a las tres de la tarde. –Miró a Kazu y Koichi. -¿Entendieron?-

Ir en contra de la pelirroja, era ir en contra de la marea misma. Nadie protestó ante su decisión y Matt se marchó de allí a zancadas marcadas y molestas, mientras su deseo por fumar le hervía las entrañas.

Pero decir que sólo él fue el afectado con la decisión deliberada del hombre, era mentira. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda se vio superado por tal hecho, incluso Ruki estuvo muy afligida porque después de todo, corrió a cuenta de ella la presencia de Borton en aquel lugar. Nadie la culpaba, pero era imposible no sentirse impotente por más que trataran de hacerle ver que no era así. Aunque claro, estaban hablando de Makino Ruki. Ella no revelaba sus emociones con facilidad ni soltura, gracias a la capacidad que poseía por ocultarlos tras una actitud indiferente a todo, que ni Yamato o Koji parecían poder igualar.

― Entonces… -Dijo Ruki ahora tomando el pincel rojo en mano con intención de escribir en el acrílico. -¿Alguna idea útil? –Kazu levantó la mano a lo que ella resopló con desgano. –Que no tenga que ver con que eres sensual, Kazu.-

El chico se encogió de hombros, derrotado y dejándose caer en el suelo, cruzó sus piernas para cerrar los ojos y pensar. Koji se pasó una mano por el mentón de forma pensativa, su hermano –sentado sobre la cama con un almohadón entre los brazos- también tenía la mente ocupada buscando algo que aportar.

Matt no se molestó en buscar una respuesta, porque él se mantenía firme en lo que había dicho: su banda no tenía nada que cambiar. Así que, en forma aburrida, comenzó a jugar con el llavero que pendía de la llave de su motocicleta y de la de su casa. Era un bonito y pequeño juguete con la forma de un lobo en color blanco que Sora le había regalado en una ocasión que tuvo una cita con ella en un parque de diversiones.

― Y si –había iniciado Koichi, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes sostuvieron su mirada en él. – En lugar de buscar errores en nosotros, vemos las opciones que podríamos implementar.-

― Es una buena idea. –Acotó Ruki tras pensarlo un momento. -¿Tienes algo? –Koichi asintió.

― Pensaba que quizá podamos dar una nueva imagen. –Koichi se tensó un poco al ver cómo la confusión reinaba en el rostro de sus compañeros. Se aclaró la garganta. –Es decir… Nuestras canciones hablan con la ira propia del metal core. Podríamos entornar una imagen más adecuada.-

― ¿Te refieres a vestirnos y maquillarnos de una forma…?

― Emo, Koji –soltó Matt viendo el punto del gemelo de éste. –sugiere que demos un aspecto más emo como lo dan _Black Veils Brides__[1]_, ¿no?

― Tocamos metal core, no música deprimente como para ir delineándonos los ojos de negro y pasar como una banda de _visual kei_. –Sentenció Minamoto encogiéndose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

― ¡Podríamos pintarnos el cabello de colores extravagantes! –Aportó emocionado Kazu. -¡Yo pido rojo! A ti podría irte bien el azul, Matt. ¡Oh y Koji violeta y a ti verde, Koichi!

El silencio posterior hizo caer una gotita de sudor al baterista, viendo la forma cansina en que el resto de los presentes le sostenía la mirada. Molesto, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín.

― No _visual kei_ y no _X Japan__[2]_, Kazu. ―Finalizó Ruki volviéndose hacia el pizarrón y comenzar a escribir. –Bien, supongo que la imagen es un comienzo, aunque dudo que la presentación sea algo de lo que tengan que mejorar. –Puso la tapa al pincel y se giró a sus amigos. –He visto a Borton durante toda la presentación y parecía encantado con ella y los covers. Quizá sólo deban centrarse en lo que las músicas propias implican.

― Es cierto –apoyó Koichi volviendo a hablar. –cuando el Señor Borton nos ha objetado algo, fue con respecto a nuestras propias canciones. –Pasó la mirada de Kazu a su hermano y posteriormente a Matt, quien echó un suspiro cansino. –Quizá sólo ellas sean nuestro punto flojo.

― ¿En verdad consideran que debamos cambiarlas? –Dijo Matt. –Son parte de nosotros, la forma en que nos identificamos frente al público. –Hizo una pausa rápida antes de que lo interrumpieran. –Podemos contactar con otras disqueras si lo deseamos, muchachos.

― ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar –dijo Ruki ahora- que quizá nos den la misma respuesta de la que Borton nos ha dado? –Matt calló ante su respuesta y frunció el ceño claramente sin fundamentos. Ruki relajó su semblante y se llevó las manos a sus caderas.

Un prolongado silencio se había formado en la habitación, en el cual cada uno estaba metido en sus cavilaciones, pensando sobre todo lo que les estaba sucediendo. Una clara frustración era la que reinaba en el rostro de los muchachos. Y entonces, Kazu habló.

― ¿Qué les parece esto? –Sus compañeros le permitieron sus miradas. –Investiguemos a Borton y a todas las bandas con que haya firmado. Quizá nos dé un panorama de lo que acostumbra a tener y a partir de allí, canalizar el cambio de nuestras canciones.-

No hacía falta decir que todos los que estaban allí presentes quedaron asombrados de que aquella gran idea proviniese de la boca del disparatado baterista. Ruki se abrió paso en su habitación hacia el escritorio blanco de madera junto a Koji y levantó la pantalla de su notebook.

Matt se levantó y tomó su guitarra en mano, para así meterla dentro de su funda negra.

― ¿Te vas? –Preguntó Koji reincorporándose del suelo. Matt se giró a verlo cuando paseaba la hebilla del cierre de la funda.

― Así es. Quedé con Tai al salir de aquí. –Se cruzó la correa por el pecho y ajustó su guitarra por la espalda. En eso, sonó su teléfono celular apurando la mano del rubio por tomarlo de su bolsillo trasero. Descolgó y atendió. -¿Tk? ¡¿En dónde te habías metido, maldita sea?! –Regañó el rubio, desfilando una sonrisa divertida en los presentes.

Extrañas veces Matt se dejaba ver alterado, era de aquellas personas impulsivas pero no de las que hacían una escena y aquel lado sobreprotector hacía su hermano era una de las pocas ocasiones en que veían a Yamato un poco fuera de la sobriedad que lo caracterizaba.

― ¿Nota? –Preguntó Matt sorprendido. –Oh. Ya veo. –Se encogió de hombros y daba la espalda a sus compañeros, quienes le sonreían molestamente. Se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana por donde había vagado su mente aquella tarde. –Lo sé, lo sé. Tú ocúpate de tus cosas, mocoso. –Sonrió al oír a su hermano protestar tras la línea. –De acuerdo. Nos vemos –pero antes de colgar, su hermano siguió hablando. -¿Qué tal nos fue ayer? Esto… -Entrecerró los ojos con cansancio.

Los demás miembros de la banda y Ruki observaron a Matt tensarse mientras iba relatando a grandes rasgos la mala noticia que había afectado al grupo. Pero desviaron la mirada, como si no hubiesen estado husmeando en la conversación con Takeru cuando Matt se volvió hacia ellos.

― ¿Dónde estaba Tk? –Preguntó Koichi con una pequeña sonrisa que aflojó el semblante en Matt.

― Fue con Daisuke y Hikari a encontrarse con un amigo. –Sonrió divertido. –Está claro que olvidó lo que debía hacer para historia. –Koichi y Koji se tensaron al mismo tiempo en que oyeron aquella oración, compartiendo miradas, ampliando la sonrisa en Yamato. ―Y por lo que veo, ustedes también.

― Ya tenemos la investigación, -inició Koji echando un suspiro cansino. –es sólo que somos un asco con la materia. Espero no reprobar.

― ¿Harás la tarea con Tai? –Preguntó Kazu uniéndose a la conversación con una ceja enarcada y clara diversión en su rostro.

― No te mentiré, sólo jugaremos en su nuevo PS4. –Se encogió de hombros. –Al regresar a casa, investigaré. –y de ésta manera, el rubio se despidió de los demás para salir de la habitación y encaminarse a las escaleras fuera del departamento de la Makino.

* * *

Echó un largo suspiro con cansancio y hastío, cruzada de brazos e inconscientemente, tamborileando sus dedos contra los brazos contrarios. Hikari observaba el parque con poco interés, realmente ansiosa por marcharse de allí de una buena vez por todas, pero pareciera que eso nunca sucedería.

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos amigos y compañeros de clase. Daisuke se hallaba discutiendo con un niño de unos ocho años porque el pequeño había lanzado su balón hacia donde ellos se encontraban y el muy dramático del Motomiya había actuado como si de una gigantesca bola de demolición les caía encima, cuando en realidad sólo acabó por golpear el respaldo del asiento en donde se encontraban sentados hace sólo un momento. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Y luego, su mirada fue hacia su rubio amigo quien se estaba haciendo una llamada a su hermano mayor sobre su salida de esa tarde. Takeru le había dicho que cuando Matt había llegado a su casa, tanto él como su madre estaban dormidos así que cuando se despertó aquel sábado por la mañana fue a verlo, pero el Ishida se hallaba profundamente dormido y parecía realmente agotado. No quería molestarlo, por lo que sólo se alistó para salir dejándole una nota al hacerlo, pues su madre también tenía un compromiso aquel sábado y Matt despertaría sin nadie quien le explicase dónde se habían ido todos.

Kari le sostuvo la mirada por un momento a Tk, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda en este momento, mientras movía la mano libre mientras hablaba. Sonrió divertida. El muchacho tenía ciertos tics nerviosos mientras hablaba por teléfono: el más característico era el de caminar de un lado a otro y luego detenerse por un momento, para retomar su caminata sin rumbo. Y el segundo era el de mover la mano libre y ajena a sujetar el teléfono para mecerla expresivamente mientras hablaba.

Soltó otro suspiro cansado dirigiendo la mirada hacia el frente nuevamente, viendo a la gente pasar y pasar de vez en cuando. Estaba cansada de estar sentada en aquel banco en lo que transcurrió aquella media hora de espera. ¿A quién esperaba? Oh, pues al amigo extranjero y desconocido de Takeru y Daisuke. Pero cómo iban las cosas, ya comenzaba a odiarlo. Había algo que se llamaba "Respeto" y que los japoneses –al igual que muchas otras personas- consideraban en expresar de muchas maneras y el llegar puntual al sitio acordado era una forma muy buena de demostrarlo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo totalmente despejado. Una tela amplia e interminable en azul cobalto que la tranquilizaba enormemente. Cerró los ojos y respiró con tranquilidad. Y entonces, oyó la voz de Takeru con emoción.

― ¡Wallace! ¡Al fin llegaste!

_«Imposible… Eso es…»_

― Lamento tanto la tardanza.

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos al oír su voz y se reincorporó tan rápido que sintió un fuerte azote de mareo. -Mi primo tardó una eternidad para estarse listo para su cita y como él debía traerme pues, aquí estoy.-

Y allí estaba. Su rubio y brillante cabello sedoso y peinado hacia un costado de manera suelta y relajada, mientras sus ojos cian miraban a Takeru emocionado por volver a verlo. _«Wallace»_ pensó Hikari al darse cuenta que en verdad era él y se le quedó viendo inmutada totalmente.

― ¡Hey, Wallace! –Y allí llegaba corriendo Daisuke casi abalanzándose para abrazar al norteamericano con toda la efusividad que lo caracterizaba y el Borton correspondiendo a su saludo con otro abrazo. –Te tardaste. ¡El helado cae a cuenta tuya!-

Rió y a Hikari pareció que el tiempo se detenía al instante, recobrando todo movimiento cuando los tres adolescentes se giraron a verla. Vio a Takeru dirigirse a ella con un gesto de mano, por medio del cual la atención de Wallace cayó enteramente sobre ella.

―…nuestra amiga Yagami Hik…

― ¿Kari? –Dijo Wallace igual o quizá más sorprendido que ella, dejando de prestar atención a Takeru para avanzar con un ligero trote hacia donde se hallaba. –Vaya… -Su sonrisa amplia la contagió y sonrió igual de emocionada. –N…No sabía que vendrías.-

― No sabía que eras tú el misterioso amigo de Tk y Daisuke. –Repuso ella poniéndose de pie para cuando él estuvo frente a ella. Él no dejaba de contemplarla como si hubiese descubierto el más invaluable y exótico tesoro, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

― Es un pequeño planeta, si te pones a pensar. –Y se rascó la mejilla, enseñando cierto nerviosismo. –A…Ayer olvidé pedirte tu número. Pensarás que soy un idiota, ¿no?-

― Para nada, yo…

― ¿Se conocen? –Tanto Hikari como Wallace dirigieron su mirada hacia la cara muy sorprendida que tanto Takeru y Daisuke sostenían, cuyos ojos pasaban de la muchacha al americano.

Borton sonrió con pena y compartió una mirada con Hikari, por un momento fue como si sólo ellos comprendieran lo que quería decirse sin palabras, un idioma mudo de miradas y sonrisas en donde Takeru entrevió algo que por mucho tiempo no pensó reconocer en los ojos de su amiga de infancia.

―…y así es como nos conocimos. –Terminó de relatar Wallace mirando nuevamente a una sonrojada Kari, por hacer mención de algo que Tk no llegó a escuchar. Estaba demasiado sorprendido observándola y descifrando aquel semblante en ella.

Hikari nunca miró a nadie así y era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era muy extraño, tenía que decirlo pero había tanta frescura, que por un momento no pensó que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

El teléfono de Tk sonó y éste pegó un respingo por la sorpresa. Rebuscó distraídamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla y al sacarlo, vio en la pantalla la foto de su compañera, Orimoto Izumi, cariñosamente apodada Zoe. Sintió a Daisuke colarse por sobre su hombro para ver quién llamaba, tenía esa costumbre infantil así que no se molestó en enseñarle el nombre de la rubia muchacha con influencia italiana.

― Zoe, yo… –dijo cuando tomó el teléfono formulando una sonrisita, que fue rápidamente acaparada por un semblante consternado. Todos los allí presentes oyeron la potente y sulfurada voz de la muchacha tras la línea, posando en Takeru una mirada curiosa. –N…No, claro que no lo olvidé. –Hizo una pausa en donde visualizó el rostro de Kari mirándolo entre curiosidad y enfado. –Voy para allá. –Un momento más de pausa. –Sí, en cinco minutos estaré allí. A… -La despedida fue fríamente acaparada por el silencio al ver que la llamada se cortó abruptamente. Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y lo observó con cansancio, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –Preguntó Daisuke con una sonrisa divertida a lo que su amigo suspiró.

― Olvidaste la tarea de historia, ¿no? –Preguntó Kari negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Zoe te matará. ¿En dónde está?-

― Me espera en la biblioteca, quiere que vaya de inmediato. –Miró a Daisuke y luego a Kari. -¿ya han hecho la tarea?

La castaña sonrió con pena aflojando el semblante frente a sus amigos.

― En realidad, mi parte ya está hecha. –Señaló a Daisuke con el mentón. –Tú aún tienes qué investigar.-

― Lo iba a hacer luego del paseo con Wallace. –Se excusó el moreno fingiendo ofenderse.

En eso, el recién nombrado se incorporo a la conversación de la cual no tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedía, pero parecía comprender lo más importante, por lo que añadió pasando la mirada de Daisuke a Takeru y finalmente, terminar en Kari.

― Podemos ir a la biblioteca, en verdad me resulta interesante recorrer lugares de importancia cultural.-

― Entonces, andando. –Dijo Hikari con una amplia sonrisa. –No hagamos esperar a Zoe.-

* * *

― Así que no habrá firma. –Concluyó pensativamente Taichi sin despegar la mirada del televisor al igual que su rubio acompañante.

― No.

― Es una verdadera lástima. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya estaba por soltar la noticia que tenía un amigo famoso. –Matt sonrió de medio lado. –Bueno, al menos consuélate con saber que tú serás el del amigo famoso, cuando yo sea un futbolista reconocido a nivel mundial y mi imagen esté dentro de la _FIFA_ _soccer_.

― Eso ocurrirá de aquí a diez años como mínimo. –Habló Yamato sin borrar su sonrisa. –Para entonces, yo estaría haciendo mi quinta rabieta en algún hotel de Manhattan y arrestado por ello, como toda buena estrella de Rock.-

― No metas a _Axl_ en esto. –Hizo un movimiento exagerado con su comando para intentar derribar con su luchador al de Yamato, pero el chico lo esquivó eficazmente. -¡Quédate quieto! Demonios… -Suspiró. –Entonces, ¿qué planean hacer para llamar la atención?-

― No hemos llegado a nada aún, sólo se dieron ideas pero nada en concreto. –Dio un golpe seco al personaje de Tai que le restó vida al castaño y lo oyó maldecir por lo bajo.

― Deberían de usar algo distintivo. Viejo, ayer su guardarropa dejó mucho qué desear. La presentación estuvo buena, pero ¿no pensaron en maquillarse? El estilo de Kiss es bueno, pero algo retro. ¡Oh, incluso podrían teñirse el cabello con colores llamativos! A ti te sentaría el azul, ¿lo sabías?-

Matt rodó los ojos con cansancio y echó otro suspiro pero más bien cargado con molestia.

― Fue lo mismo que sugirió Kazu.

― No me extraña que sea el más genial entre ustedes. Adoro a ese chico. –Sonrió divertido Tai.

― Los idiotas se atraen dicen muchos estudiosos. Veo que es verdad.

Tai le hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda, como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir, para luego volver a posarla sobre el control.

― Hoy tú nos llamas "idiotas", mañana nos llamaran "Genios". Acuérdate de mí cuando reciba algún nobel interesante. –Y con un último movimiento, Matt blandió un ataqué mortífero para acabar con la vida de Tai. ― ¡Nooo! –Gritó Tai al tiempo en que dejaba caer el control al suelo y se llevaba ambas manos al cabello para jalarlo con frenesí.

En su rostro iba dibujado la clara sorpresa, decepción e impotencia característica de alguien que va perdiendo siete veces seguidas en el mismo juego… mientras que en su contrincante se leía la clara satisfacción y seguro aburrimiento de ir ganando aquellos encuentros.

Yamato se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado al dejar el control sobre el suelo y tomar el último pedazo de pizza que se encontraba en el cartón cuadrangular. Miró a Tai y levantó el trozo de pizza como si de una copa se tratara y estuviese brindando con ella.

― A tú salud, Yagami, el último pedazo. –Y dio un gran bocado con gusto al recibir una mirada iracunda por parte del moreno.

― Maldito Ishida –masculló con molestia y dejó que su mano derecha, cuyo codo descansaba sobre la rodilla del mismo lado, sostuviese su cara con fastidio. –Ni que quisiera pasarme de glotón como tú.

Yamato se limpió con su pulgar el rastro de queso que su pizza de mozzarella dejó en la comisura de sus labios con tanto gusto que a Tai le dio asco.

― Di lo que quieras, pero el último trozo de pizza siempre es el mejor.

― ¡Maldita sea! –Volvió a bramar el castaño zarandeándose el cabello desquiciadamente. Yamato tenía razón, porque el último trozo siempre hablaba de victoria y de quién era el mejor. Y aunque tras aquella sanguinaria batalla contra su mejor amigo en su PS4, siempre el último –la batalla que decidiera quién se llevaba el último trozo de pizza- era el más significativo de todo el encuentro.

Taichi se puso de pie a regañadientes, llevándose consigo el cartón vacío y desfilando en calcetines sobre el suelo de su sala hacia su cocina, en cuya encimera depositó la pieza de basura.

― ¿Te has dado cuenta que ganarme aquellos siete encuentros consecutivos sólo dice que eres un maldito friki? –Dijo Tai tratándose de consolar. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó una coca-cola a medio trayecto de acabarse y buscando un vaso de vidrio, se sirvió su contenido espumoso y negro. –Las chicas dejarán de delirar por ti al saber que eres un _geek_.

Yamato se engulló el último pedazo de comida chatarra para luego lamerse la punta de sus dedos y mirar divertido a Taichi.

― Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero créeme que al apretar los botones del comando, sólo verán mis bíceps acentuarse sensualmente y ahí es cuando puedes empezar a comprarme condones al por mayor.

Tai rodó los ojos con hastío. Si bien el odiar que Matt siempre lleve las de ganar no era por otra simple razón, que no fuese aquella soberbia desmedida que resguardaba su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Se volvió hacia la sala y se dejó caer sobre el almohadón en donde se había sentado todo el resto de la tarde que pasó junto a Yamato, jugando y apostando. _«Como en los viejos tiempos»_ pensó entrecerrando los ojos con cierta melancolía al mirar al frente, pero sin mirar a nada específico. Aunque sabía que al referirse a los tiempos pasado, faltaba la presencia de cierta pelirroja de ojos rubíes y tez trigueña.

― Entonces… -Inició Matt a lo que Tai dio un sorbo más de su gaseosa sin despegar la vista de la consola. –Al fin has vuelto a ver a Sora, pero no veo un ápice de felicidad en tu rostro. –Tai lo miró sorprendido, como si en verdad le sorprendiera que sacara a relucir aquel tema entre ambos. El rubio lo miraba intensamente, al igual que lo hacía cuando temas de real importancia se ubicaban en su conversación.

Tai abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante y dio otro sorbo. No deseaba hablar de ella en estos momentos. El silencio reinó entre ambos y Matt supo que Sora se había vuelto un tema tabú. Yamato se reincorporó del suelo para caminar hacia la cocina y sacar del refrigerador la botella de coca.

― ¿Recuerdas que cuando niños –había iniciado Tai lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera desde donde estaba. En el departamento, no había más personas que ellos dos, así que podían hablar con tranquilidad y en el tono que quisieran sin esperar molestar a nadie. –competíamos para ver quién se casaría con ella?

Matt, que había quitado la tapa al plástico, suspendió la acción de verter el líquido en el vaso de vidrio que tenía a mano al oír aquella mención en particular. Era verdad que Tai y él solían rememorar cosas de la infancia, pero casi nunca hablaban de Sora. No desde que ella se había mudado hace dos años.

― Lo recuerdo. –dijo retomando lo que estaba haciendo.

― ¿Y recuerdas que ella acababa siempre eligiéndote a ti?

Al oír aquello, Matt se sobresaltó y el líquido negro acabó por derramarse por la encimera y hacer resbalar el vaso de vidrio por ella, dejando que el estruendoso ruido del golpe llenara la casa. Para su suerte, el vaso no se rompió ni quebró. Lo enderezó rápidamente y miró instintivamente a la pared que lo separaba de Tai.

_« ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que salí con Sora? ¡Maldición!»_ Pensó sobresaltado el rubio. Tras el tiempo en que la Takenouchi había regresado de Tokyo y el supuesto romance entre él y ella se dio, muy pocas personas sabían al respecto. Para variar, sólo los de la banda y su hermano estaban al tanto. Pero nunca se lo había dicho a Tai, aunque cabía mencionar que en ese entonces, el muchacho estaba de vacaciones con su familia en Osaka así que aquel dato pasó desapercibido para cuando todo acabó y Tai regresó a Odaiba.

Y no, no se lo había mencionado ¿Por qué? Era muy sencillo. Para Matt no representó gran cosa y decir que no tomó muy enserio su relación con Sora era cierto, pero mencionar aquello a Tai… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría al saber que su mejor amigo había tenido una corta relación con la que fue su primer amor? Y no mentía al decir que pensó en mencionárselo, porque después de todo Sora sólo fue un amor de niño… ¿No?

― ¿Matt? –Tai surcó el umbral de la cocina al oír aquel estruendo y vio a su amigo sosteniendo el vaso firmemente sobre la mesada, con una gran cantidad de gaseosa escurriéndose por ella y cayendo al suelo. –Viejo, no me des esos sustos.-

― L…Lo siento. –Dijo y sin mirarlo, fue deprisa a tomar la rejilla de tela y mojarla bajo el grifo del lavabo. Empezó a limpiar el líquido dulce que dejaba un camino pegajoso a su paso. –Ah y sí lo recuerdo. ¿A qué viene este baúl de los recuerdos? –Preguntó tratando de no sonar alternado, mientras limpiaba y le daba la espalda a Tai.

El castaño se recostó por el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

― Es sólo que… -Y calló. Matt, lo miró por sobre el hombro y vio a su amigo serio, algo bastante extraño en Taichi, tanto así que parecía estar delante de un completo extraño.

_«Maldita sea…»_ Pensó nuevamente.

― Tai, tú… -Inició Matt poniéndose de pie e ir al lavabo para limpiar la rejilla y sacar de ella todo el resto de gaseosa que quedó impregnada en su cuerpo. -¿Aún sigues enamorado de ella? –Y vio que Tai lo miraba directamente, extrañado por su pregunta, pero luego recobró la compostura y sonrió abiertamente.

― Ahora recuerdo que tengo el último juego de GTA, vamos a…

― Taichi. –Cortó rápidamente Matt. Taichi advirtió la seriedad de su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero su expresión divertida no desapareció.

― Enamorado o no, ya no interesa cuando ella no siente lo mismo, ¿no es verdad? –Se pasó una mano por la nuca de forma apenada. –Lo había dejado en claro hace dos años.

Matt apretó los puños con fuerza, con tanta que sentía el dolor punzante de sus uñas clavándoselas en las palmas. Tai se giró en redondo y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala y desde allí, gritó al rubio.

― ¡Oh, por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió con Mimi?!-

Matt palideció al oírle decir aquello. Había tratado de no nombrarla para no tener que hacer mención de lo que había sucedido con ella en la madrugada en aquel estacionamiento. Pero ¿Qué querría decir Tai con eso? ¿Acaso ella se lo mencionó?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Desfiló sus palabras con toda la tranquilidad y cinismo que pudo desenterrar al ir hacia la sala.

Tai, sostenido por ambas manos contra el suelo, lo miró curioso.

― Es que cuando salimos del bar, le pregunté si le habías caído bien pero reaccionó tan extraño.

― ¿Extraño? –Preguntó al sentarse junto a él, en la almohada semejante a la de Tai.

― Sí, es decir, no quería que hiciese mención de eso porque le dolía mucho la cabeza. –Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. –No le has dicho o hecho nada para molestarla, ¿No?

_« ¿Eso era una pregunta o una afirmación?»_ Pensó Matt tenso, con los hombros duros y entornados hacia atrás como solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso y trataba de disimularlo.

― No hablamos de muchas cosas. Sólo del concierto y esas cosas. –Mintió con toda la destreza que pudo, sin dar rendijas de vacilación en sus palabras. – ¿Suele frecuentar esos lugares? Quizá no estaba acostumbrada o sólo se encontraba cansada. Parece una chica muy quisquillosa.

Tai echó un suspiro sonoro y aflojó el semblante tras eso, asintiendo. Matt volvió a respirar con más tranquilidad al ver que su amigo creyó todo lo que dijo. Tenía que felicitarse a sí mismo por tal cinismo con que podía actuar en ocasiones.

― Quisquillosa y caprichosa. –Sonrió tiernamente y se volvió para apoyar ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas y mirar el vaso vacío en el suelo. –Pero en verdad es una muy buena compañía. –Matt no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente cuando dijo aquello.

Entonces, recordó aquella escena en donde Tai se había deshecho de su chaqueta de cuero para colocársela a Mimi sobre sus pequeños hombros, cubriéndola del frío. Ver aquella forma en que ambos se sostenían la mirada, con tanta pertenencia y confianza le sentó relativamente molesta.

― Eres muy cercano a ella. –Dijo, aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta disimulada que pareció borrar el malestar en Tai. Matt volvió para mirarlo y se sorprendió de hallar a Tai completamente diferente, con menos seriedad y amargura que hace un momento cuando Sora apareció en su conversación.

― Nos hicimos amigos cuando ella se había mudado aquí a Odaiba. –Contó. –En un principio, me resultó muy molesta, siempre diciéndote qué hacer, testaruda y caprichosa como sólo ella puede ser. –Sonrió y miró a Yamato. -Pero no tardé en encariñarme con ella. En verdad es una persona muy dulce cuando la conoces bien.-

Matt estudió sus palabras y la expresión con que Tai mencionaba todo ello. Hacerse la misma idea del castaño no fue difícil, después de todo traer a la mente a Mimi era traer también el recuerdo de ambos en el estacionamiento. Era una maniática para controlarlo todo, que todo salga como ella lo deseaba y pecaba grandemente de caprichosa y mimada, pero, cuando rompió la distancia con ella y la vio encogerse ante él, la sensación de fragilidad que le transmitió Mimi sólo le hacía darse cuenta que todo lo que ella le había enseñado antes era una barrera, una que usaba para protegerse.

Tenerla tan cerca y sentirla tan suya con solo un beso… Supo que había mucho más por debajo de lo que solía ocultar. Fragilidad, delicadeza, pureza.

― No quisiera que te fijaras en ella –soltó entonces Tai y Yamato lo miró y aunque en su interior se sorprendió de oírle decir eso, había un pequeño gesto de extrañeza en su rostro. –No lo tomes a mal, pero aunque parezca muy altiva y demandante, sigue siendo una chica. No quisiera que tú y ella tuviesen que verse de _esa_ manera, para evitarte problemas posteriores. –Hizo una pausa tomando el comando en manos. –Ambos sabemos que todas las chicas con quien sales acaban llorando y lo último que deseo para ella es eso. –Rió entre dientes. –Y no, no te estoy amenazando. Ella puede ocuparse de ti, si en vengarse piensa.-

Matt creía en sus palabras. Aquella faceta suya podría ser sólo una barrera, pero podría ser tan ruin como ella lo sepa manejar. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al darse cuenta de ello. _«Estúpido Tai… Acabas de ponerla como "La manzana prohibida" para mí»_ El peor error. Mientras alguien consideraba prohibida alguna cosa, más la deseaba. Pero se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar las cosas.

Su teléfono sonó con un tono corto que avisaba la llegada de un mensaje. Tomó el aparato y revisó lo que le acababa de enviar Ruki:

_»No sabemos dónde estará Borton, pero sí su hijo«_

― Descuida –había dicho mientras guardaba su teléfono y tomaba el comando entre sus manos. –después de todo, no es mi tipo.

* * *

― ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ LO HAS BESADO?!

Un tremendo grito provocó el sobresalto y el giro de miradas en los clientes de la famosa pastelería _Amai Yuwaku _[3] a la que tanto Mimi como Yolei eran asiduas desde que se habían vuelto amigas. Aunque claro, en esos momentos, Mimi deseaba negar toda relación con la peliviolácea de lentes.

― ¡Qué te calles, tonta! –Recriminó molesta Mimi mientras la jalaba de su brazo para que se encogiera como ella sobre la mesa y ocultar su presencia del resto de las personas que las observaban sin disimulo. -¡¿Qué parte de "No te alteres" no has comprendido, Miyako?!–Sí, la había llamado Miyako y no es que eso fuese malo, más bien hablaba de que Mimi en verdad estaba con los nervios a flor de piel con todo lo que le había relatado.

Y es que al llegar a casa, no le interesó la hora ni la condición en que se encontrara su amiga, la llamó y le exigió que ese día debieran verse con urgencia en _Amai Yuwaku_ porque estaba pasando por un momento muy crítico en su vida. Y aunque Yolei sólo respondió con un "Por supuesto" algo somnoliento, ahora –que tenía todos los sentidos dispuestos- sabía que en verdad había ocurrido una tragedia para Tachikawa.

― Y no, no lo _he _besado. Fue él quien lo hizo.

― Lo siento, lo siento. Es que una noticia así… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

― ¡No lo besé yo, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Él me…!

― ¡Sí, pero tú habrías podido propinarle una patada en la zona baja o morderle el labio o hacer algo más útil que quedarte allí, correspondiéndole! –Mimi jamás permitiría que su amiga se refiriera a ella con tanta brusquedad, pero al ver la verdad en sus palabras, se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y su rostro mostrándose perplejo.

Miyako tenía razón. ¡Ella pudo detenerlo si quería! ¡Podría haberlo apartado, golpeado, mordiéndolo incluso! Pero no, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siguió su juego? ¿Por qué dejó que la dominara de esa manera? Ella no era así y lo sabía. Ella jamás se dejaba influenciar por nada ni nadie, tenía el criterio lo bastante marcado y formado como para que a estas alturas viniesen a imponerle algo que consideraba erróneo… Porque así consideraba a Ishida Yamato, ¿no? ¡¿No?!

Bajó los hombros y la mirada. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños apretados a cada lado de su taza de café caliente y su pastel de frambuesa helada con chispas de chocolate. La Inoue observó a su amiga con pena y condujo sus manos hasta los puños de Mimi para tomarlo y darle todo su apoyo.

― T…Tú no sabes –inició Mimi- cómo me sentí cuando… Cuando fingió que me besaría, Yols. –Sus ojos le ardían nuevamente. Cada vez que lo recordaba, allí saltaban sus lágrimas y la hacían verse como una tonta e inmadura. –Estaba demasiado dolida y humillada que cuando me besó…

― Entonces –la voz de Yolei sonó con cautela al pronunciar sus palabras.- ¿Lo disfrutaste, Meems?

Mimi levantó la mirada humedecida al instante en que su amiga acabó de pronunciar aquello, perpleja.

― ¡C…Claro que no! –Dijo de inmediato, sonrojándose aún más. Ya venía con el rostro acalorado por el sulfuro que le provocó oírle a su amiga gritar a los cuatro vientos su gran hazaña de aquella madrugada.

― Y si tuvieses la oportunidad de repetir ese momento –Dijo. -¿Qué harías? –Mimi no lo pensó mucho, directamente habló con la ira que nacía de ella.

― Propinarle otra bofetada, patearlo si es posible. –Miyako sonrió orgullosa de que su amiga volviese a recuperar aquel espíritu fuerte y decidido que no se dejaba aplastar por nada ni nadie.

― Bien, hagamos esto. –Mimi asintió a lo que decía Yolei con una sonrisa renovadora. -¿Qué es lo que más odias en todo el mundo, tanto así que desata tu ira?

― Furikake. [4] –Respondió sin más. Yolei enarcó una ceja más que confusa ante la respuesta de Mimi por lo que ella bramó molesta. -¡Odio el furikake! ¡Pensar que esté sobre mi arroz me da arcada y entro en crisis! ¡Asco!

― Está bien… -Fue lo que dijo Yolei tratando de que la respuesta y reacción de su amiga fuese bien digerida. Volvió con su sonrisa, para decir. –Por lo tanto, Meems, si nuevamente te resulta difícil ir en contra del _Ishida's sex appeal_ piensa en él como si se tratara de un plato entero de asqueroso Furikake.

Mimi parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja y pegar un alarido enérgico y cargado de felicidad, nuevamente ganándose las miradas de los clientes y el hastío de los empleados.

― ¡Eres brillante, Yols! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! Pero descuida, Ishida Yamato no volverá a tomarme desprevenida. –Su sonrisa cambió totalmente cuando, al girar la vista hacia el ventanal que tenían hacia su costado izquierdo, vio como un oficial de tránsito le colocaba el cepo al vehículo de su amiga. -¡Yolei, el auto!

La violácea se volvió violentamente hacia donde Mimi estaba mirando boquiabierta, meciendo su cabellera larga tan aprisa que pudo haber golpeado a cualquiera que pasara junto a ella. Los orbes de la Inoue se abrieron desmesuradamente y se levanto de inmediato para ir corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

― ¡Mi padre me matará!

Mimi maldijo a su amiga por haberle dejado atrás, pero cuando quiso imitarla en salir corriendo tras ella, la mesera que les atendió le impidió el paso con una sonrisa muy fingida.

― Son 50 yenes. –Repuso la muchacha de cabello negro extendiendo la mano abierta hacia Mimi, como esperando recibir la paga por todo lo que habían consumido.

Mimi farfulló algo inentendible mientras violentaba con la mirada a la chica y entonces, buscó adentro de su cartera la billetera rosa. Sacó los 50 yens y le tendió casi arrojándole el billete por la cara de mala gana.

Mimi se llevó las manos a sus caderas mientras esperaba a la empleada con su factura, tamborileando con el taco de sus sandalias el suelo. La mesera regresó con el papel que daba veracidad a su consumo.

― Aquí tiene. Vuelva pronto. –Dijo la muchacha aún con la sonrisa falsa en el rostro que crispó más a Mimi.

Entonces, ella tomó el papel sin mucha gracia y salió disparada hacia la puerta del local, intentando no chocar con las personas que iban entrando y hasta se admiró de su propia agilidad, pero cuando todo su cuerpo –movido por la urgencia de ir junto a su amiga de lentes- salió del local, chocó de lleno contra una masa muscular y tanto ella, como su obstáculo, cayeron al suelo.

― ¡¿Podría tener más cuidado?! – Mimi no esperó ver el rostro de su atacante, directamente recriminó con furia sin contener. La joven estaba echada de cola contra el pavimento, mientras las personas caminaban a su alrededor sin dirigirle más miradas que mofas divertidas al ver su mala suerte. No se molestó en retribuirles miradas iracundas, sólo bastaba con ignorarlos y salir de allí con la dignidad que le quedaba.

― Serías tú quien debería de mirar por dónde camina. –De inmediato culpó el joven.

Mimi oyó proferir frente a ella con voz molesta, al que se encontraba igual de caído que ella, un chico que vestía una camiseta negra y una chaqueta deportiva color azul, con unos jeans desteñidos, zapatos deportivos y una banda azul en la cabeza. El chico exhaló un gruñido de protesta y se paró para limpiarse los jeans. De pie, se sobó la cabeza al tiempo en que la miraba desdeñosamente.

Ella esperó que el chico le tendiese la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero estaba claro que la educación no corría por cuenta suya. Lo maldijo por lo bajo y se reincorporó, tomando en mano su cartera para luego señalarle con el dedo, iba a reprocharle pero cuando visualizó mejor su rostro cayó en el hecho que lo reconocía.

Su inconfundible banda le hizo recordar el concierto de la noche anterior en el bar _Matsuda's_ y del chico tocando ágilmente el bajo y posteriormente la segunda guitarra. Por su parte, el de cabello azabache sujetado a una coleta baja enarcó una ceja confundida por la forma en que Mimi lo miraba, pero ella sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que él dijo.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó, aunque su demandante voz ronca le hacía lucir como si estuviese enojado todo el tiempo.

― ¿A qué viene eso? No me hables de esa manera sin conocerme. –Respondió molesta Mimi, tomando su cartera del suelo y limpiándose la parte trasera de sus shorts de seda rosa y arreglándose la playera blanca con letras en amarillo brillante que decía _"I love NY"_ junto a la imagen ensombrecida de la Estatua de la Libertad. –Y para tú información, no. No nos conocemos.-

Él sólo frunció el ceño y fue un gesto compartido. Ambos mirándose retadoramente, aunque a decir verdad para Mimi aquello era raro. Normalmente los chicos al verla, sólo alegaban que fue su propio error y se disculpaban. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser diferente? Y antes de que siguieran hablando, una nueva voz se les unió.

― ¡Mimi! –Gritó Yolei acercándose hacia ellos, pero sin percatarse aún de lo que sucedía. –Hablé con el policía y no se llevará mi auto, así que… Hey, -miró al muchacho. –yo te conozco. Minamoto Koji, ¿no? Eres el bajista que tocó ayer en el bar.

Él ya había separado su mirada de la de Mimi para cuando Yolei apareció y la observó en silencio por un momento, tratando de reconocerla. Entonces, las miró a ambas y luego pareció comprender las cosas.

― Entonces es de ahí de donde me conoces. –Concluyó Koji mirando a Mimi, aunque ella frunció más el ceño.

― Ya te lo dije, no te conozco y créeme, no deseo hacerlo después de que me hayas chocado de esa manera. –Miró a Yolei. –Sí, hemos ido ayer al bar _Matsuda's_ pero sólo para salir, no porque deseáramos verlos.

Miyako, movida por el hecho de conocer a un _rockstar_ avanzó hacia Koji con emoción, casi desplazando a Mimi a un lado y hablar con su tono de voz alto y enérgico.

― Oí que tenían una firma con una importante disquera. –Dijo Yolei pasando por alto las palabras de Mimi, quien no disimuló su total perplejidad. ¡¿Qué todos pensaban ignorarla?!

Vio a Koji echar un suspiro silencioso cuando la pregunta de Miyako salió a flote y Mimi lo miró con curiosidad sincera. ¿Acaso ese era el rostro de alguien cuya banda firmó un reciente contrato? Y entonces lo comprendió.

Las manos de Mimi que se hallaban a cada lado de sus caderas se cerraron en puños y apretó la mandíbula. Ya presentía a dónde iba aquella reacción por parte del joven bajista. Para entonces, la imagen del Ishida en estacionamiento, fumando como si su vida se fuese en ello, galopó en su mente y lo asoció con el rostro de Koji.

― Así es, pero no nos aceptaron. –Dijo finalmente Koji metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva.

― Eso es terrible. -dijo Yolei virando su mirada a Mimi, pero ésta no apartaba la vista de Koji, como si deseara hablar pero sin saber qué decir. -¿Meems?

Koji también la miró y entonces, la castaña dijo.

― Lamento oír eso –bajó la mirada y luego tomó la muñeca de su amiga. –Vamos, Yols. Tengo prisa.

Yolei se despidió del chico cuando Mimi empezó a jalar de ella por la acera yendo hacia donde el vehículo de Yolei se encontraba estacionado. Koji las vio marcharse y luego regresó su vista al trayecto que iba caminando antes de ser interceptado por Mimi.

* * *

Desfiló sus altas sandalias por el camino de piedras blancas que conllevaba de la entrada a la puerta principal de su –para nada modesto- hogar, con la mirada cansada y el deseo de darse una ducha templada, mientras _Lana del Rey_ hacía que su humor mejorase con su singular voz.

Los jardines amplios y llenos de bellas flores como de demás plantas ajenas a la botánica nipona, la recibían pero no estaba con los ánimos cargados para dirigir su atención hacia ellas. Y antes de que sus pies subiesen por los escalones que conducían al porche amplio y reluciente de estilo neoyorquino, las altas y blancas puertas se abrieron de inmediato enseñando -aparte del grandioso lugar que se resguardaba en su interior- a una mujer de mediana edad vestida con un traje negro disimulado y un delantal blanco al igual que el tocado en encaje que descansaba sobre su ajustado cabello que acababa en un rodete alto.

Cuando Mimi cruzó el umbral, la mujer hizo una reverencia como saludo. Pero ella ni lo advirtió y pasó de largo como siempre hacía con su servidumbre.

Fue caminando por el interior de la gigantesca sala, en cuyas paredes de color hueso descansaba un millar de retratos con todo tipo de tamaños y enseñando desde rostros sobrios hasta puestas en escena de ambientes distintos. Su favorito era en la que una dulce Mimi de diez años se hallaba junto a su querida Tía Ritsuka, ambas sonriendo a la cámara mientras un gran piano blanco de cola relucía a un costado suyo. Era el piano que la mujer tocaba y el mismo con el que Mimi aprendió también a ejecutar aquel tan bello instrumento.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver aquella fotografía como lo hacía cada vez que ingresaba a su hogar. Verla, era rememorar sus tiempos en Kyoto, una bellísima y cálida ciudad en donde su tía vivía y de quien poco y nada sabía en la actualidad. Si bien, cuando niña iba con sus padres a visitarla en los veranos y disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella mujer, poco tiempo duró para que eso se acabara y perdiera contacto con ella sin saber el motivo. Cuando preguntaba a sus padres por ello, ellos simplemente decían que vivía muy lejos como para estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

Ver el retrato de su tía cuando ésta tenía veinte años era como verse a sí misma con esa edad. La mujer era la hermana menor de su madre y a diferencia de Satoe, las hebras de Ritsuka eran mucho más onduladas y castañas que el brillante caoba que portaba su progenitora y del cual, Mimi no era una fiel heredera. Los ojos de su tía eran mucho más profundos y parecían ocultar algo más allá de lo que la cámara capturó en ese entonces. Nunca se puso a analizar con profundidad la fotografía de su tía y tampoco es que tuviese ganas de ello.

Sus tacos repiqueteaban sobre el piso reluciente de un color ónix al tiempo en que avanzaba y caminaba en dirección a la escalera izquierda que le llevaba directo a sus aposentos, pero antes de poder siquiera poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, un hombre la interceptó con su categórico traje negro haciendo una gran reverencia con la cabeza.

― Señorita Tachikawa, su madre la está esperando en el comedor. –Anunció a lo que la castaña se giró a verlo.

― ¿Ahora? En verdad estoy muy cansada. –Repuso ella echando un suspiro cansino y teatral.

― Lo catalogó de forma urgente, mi lady. –Insistió el hombre que llevaba canas en el poco cabello que mantenía. Mimi estudió sus palabras y se encogió de hombros.

― Bien, pero que sea rápido. Tengo que salir después y me siento impedida por el cansancio. –El hombre asintió comprensivo y la guió hacia el ala oeste de la gran mansión aún donde los pisos eran de aquel color oscuro y brillante hasta que el hombre se detuvo delante de dos puertas amplias de color caoba.

Las abrió a la par que la cálida iluminación corría a cuenta de los veladores pendidos por una lámpara de hierro suspendida en el techo, la recibió, al igual que la alfombra beige que tomaba partido bajo todo el juego de muebles comedor, del cual las sillas eran blancas con respaldos anchos y la mesa era de roble brillante por el barniz.

Una chimenea la esperaba al final de la moderada habitación sin nada que ofrecer, por supuesto; las paredes que recorrían sus costados eran de ladrillos blancos hasta alcanzar las esquinas y parte de las paredes a los costados, donde se alzaban dos espejos rectangulares sobre cómodas de madera y veladores también dispuestos a sus costados.

Mimi halló a su madre sentada a la cabecera paralela a la puerta donde estaba ella. Supuso que estaba muy entretenida hablando con aquel sujeto ―vestido con una elegante camisa celeste que daba una combinación sin vacilo con su cabellera un poco larga, ondulada y rubia― que se ubicaba a su mano izquierda, por lo que no se inmutó cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

― Mi Señora –dijo el mayordomo cuando estuvo dentro del comedor con Mimi a sus espaldas, aunque ella avanzó un poco más que él, ya que ella no necesitaba del permiso de nadie para deslizarse como deseara por las habitaciones. –la joven Tachikawa ya está aquí como lo pidió.

Una mujer de rostro altivo y mirada calma con unos bellos ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, un poco más claro que las hebras que ondulaban el rostro de Mimi, se hallaba contemplando a su hija ingresar. Su sonrisa infante era una de las tantas maravillas en aquella mujer, una que te dejaba pensando qué edad realmente portaba, ya que su tono de voz y forma de hablar hacía dudar a muchos.

― Muchas gracias Tanaka. –Dijo la mujer con cariño plasmado, como todo lo que salía de su adorable madre. Satoe se puso de pie y Mimi dedujo que su compañía era realmente importante para que su madre vistiese su bello traje blanco perla que usaba para ciertas visitas. –Oh, querida. –Dijo yendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa que hacía resaltar su magnífica dentadura blanca. –Ven, quiero enseñarte a quién ha venido a verte.

Posando sus manos sobre los diminutos hombros de su hija, la hizo entornar la mirada hacia el joven que se levantaba y giraba para verla. Mimi no disimuló su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Michael, sonriéndole con dulzura.

― Mike. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que… -Dijo ella, pero el muchacho no tardó en hablar.

― Lo sé, pero deseaba tanto verte que no pude esperar a que sea la hora acordada. –Se sinceró el muchacho yendo hacia ella. Sus palabras, una dulce y acaramelada voz varonil, la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír tontamente. El chico se acercó a ellas y miró a la mayor. –Y en verdad me alegro de haber venido, tu madre y yo nos hemos pasado la tarde hablando sobre muchas cosas.

― ¿Muchas cosas? –Preguntó mirando a su madre, aunque ella sólo miraba encantada a Michael, mientras juntaba sus manos.

Sabía que su madre adoraba a Mike. Desde pequeños le tenía un gran cariño, pero ahora que el tiempo había transcurrido y ver en su madre aquella mirada enamorada, sabía que no sólo veía al chico como el niño a quien conocieron en Estados Unidos. Y algo incomodó a Mimi al darse cuenta a qué venía esa mirada de su madre. «_Pretendiente. Ella lo ve como el yerno que siempre deseó»_ Dijo y se espantó al pensar en ello.

Así es. Su madre era una mujer visionaria y proyectada al futuro. Todo lo que ella era y todo lo que consiguió se debe a aquella característica suya. No por nada era la dueña de una prestigiosa empresa comercial famosa alrededor del mundo. Dio un paso atrás y su madre lo sintió por lo que le dirigió una mirada sonriente.

― Mimi, cariño, ve a cambiarte. Mike ha esperado mucho por ti y no creo que desee hacerlo más. –El tono de advertencia revestida de dulzura que su madre utilizaba cuando deseaba algo, la invadió y pasó su mirada de Michael a ella.

― En verdad, estoy algo cansada y quisiera…

― Meems –su madre se volvió hacia ella con sus firmes ojos, aquellos que siempre enseñaban dulzura y tranquilidad, le demostraban que no deseaba discutir con ella. Y Mimi tampoco lo quería. Se encontró cediendo y sonrió a Michael.

― Bien. –Miró a Satoe. -¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? –La mujer asintió e hizo un gesto de educación a Michael para que las aguardara un momento.

Mimi salió de allí seguida por su madre. Sus pasos, que al estar en el comedor eran amortiguados por la alfombra, resonaron cuando tuvieron contacto con las baldosas negras del pasillo. Tanaka cerró las puertas del comedor cuando ambas mujeres salieron por ella. Mimi esperó a alejarse lo suficiente del hombre para volverse a su madre y decir con urgencia.

― Lo has llamado tú, ¿verdad? –Satoe pareció sorprenderse al oírle decir eso y Mimi aflojó su semblante. No era forma de hablarle a su madre y lo sabía. – ¿Michael vino porque querías hablar con él?

― En realidad, Elizabeth, su madre, me ha llamado para hablar y me comentó lo encantada que estaba de que tú y Mike volviesen a verse. –Respondió caminando en dirección a las dos escaleras encorvadas que las llevaban al primer piso de la mansión, subiendo por la que se hallaba a la izquierda. –Y no tuvo mejor idea que su hijo viniese a hablar conmigo.

― ¿Sobre qué? –Mimi comenzaba a desesperarse y se le notaba en su respiración acelerada e irregular, aunque también implicaba el hecho de ir tras su madre ya que la mujer tenía unas fuertes y ágiles piernas que la hacía moverse con tanta gracia y rapidez que a veces le costaba seguirle el paso.

― Oh, cielo. No te espantes, no vino a hablar de matrimonio si es lo que te preocupa. –Rió divertida y finalmente sus pasos salieron de los escalones para aventurarse hacia el largo y amplio pasillo oscurecido, que a cada pisada próxima ingresando por él, las luces fueron encendiéndose con su presencia. –Sólo quería saber a qué lugar podía llevarte y que te sientas cómoda.-

Mimi observó a su madre por un momento mientras caminaba a su paso, esperando encontrar veracidad en su rostro. Luego miró su trayecto y sonrió ligeramente. Michael, el tan atractivo chico norteamericano, venía junto a su madre como cual niño preocupado sólo para complacerla a ella. Para que sea una cita ideal y llena de expectativas cumplidas. Se sonrojó ante tal idea y trotó hasta que alcanzó a su madre y la tomó por el brazo, llamando la atención de esta.

― Entonces, ayúdame con mi atuendo. No quiero decepcionarlo tampoco yo. –Dijo mirando a su madre a lo que la mujer, abrió los ojos emocionada.

― ¡Esa es mi Meems!

* * *

Introdujo unas monedas en el orificio correspondiente y apretó los botones de la máquina de bebidas que tenía frente a él. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras esperaba a que procesase su pedido y oyó el traqueteo que emitía la máquina para finalmente, sacar por debajo en una abertura rectangular tres sodas.

Las tomó con cuidado de que no se les cayese y cuando iba a por última, vio a Daisuke acercarse hacia él con un ligero trote y una sonrisa en sus ojos. Takeru se enderezó con la lata en la otra mano mientras las otras dos descansaban juntas en su derecha.

― Dame una. –Exigió y antes de que Tk pudiese decir algo, Daisuke le arrebató la que tenía en su mano izquierda y sin miramientos, comenzó a agitarla como condenado.

― ¡Hey, ¿qué piensas que haces?!

― Vengarme. –Dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro que a Tk preocupó.

Daisuke miró sobre su hombro a la pareja sentada en la escalera de granito a una buena distancia de ellos, riendo y hablando de cosas que para la distancia a la que se hallaban era inteligible pero era más que obvio que la estaban pasando genial.

Tk se sentía ciertamente cansado pero no sabía por qué, tenía el cuerpo pesado y eso no se debía a la tarde en la biblioteca investigando acerca de la revolución francesa ni nada semejante. Una ligera presión en el pecho se acentuaba cuando sus ojos observaban a Kari riendo de esa manera o sonrojarse por algo que Wallace decía y no es que desmeritase la inteligencia de su amigo, pero eran cosas que hasta Daisuke podía decir y sonar interesante.

Giró su rostro hacia Daisuke y vio que el chico también estaba mirando a la feliz pareja pero claro, su rostro no enseñaba otra cosa que odio y rabia mientras seguía agitando la lata. Y entonces lo comprendió. Takeru sujetó la muñeca de Daisuke, deteniéndolo.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Reclamó el Motomiya mirándolo cuando sintió que se apoderó de su muñeca.

― Es precisamente lo que quiero saber. –Hizo un gesto con su barbilla hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. -¿Piensas dárselo a Wallace? No lo hagas.

― ¡¿Por qué no?! –Respondió alzando la voz, claramente frustrado. -Se ha pasado toda la tarde pegado a Kari y tienes que admitir que ni yo hago eso. ¡Seré baboso pero lo suyo es denigrante! –Takeru volvió a mirar a Wallace y a Kari juntos y se le encogió el pecho. Daisuke se dio cuenta de ello y frunció a un más. -¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Tk! –El rubio lo miró sorprendido. –Si no hubiéramos quedado con Kari y Wallace en el mismo lugar, ambos disfrutaríamos de la paz que reinaba antes de que _Capitán América_ apareciese.-

Lo meditó un momento y tenía razón. No podía sentirse mal ni nada semejante porque fue por su culpa que todo había sucedido. Volvió a mirarla y esta vez, vio que Wallace acomodaba un mechón castaño de Hikari tras su oreja, mientras se miraban intensamente y un adorable sonrojo circulaba por las mejillas de su amiga.

Ya no se sentía mal, no. Había algo diferente dentro de Takeru que no reconoció antes y comenzaba a agitarlo. Era como si algo dentro de sí quisiese explotar al ver cómo el Borton quería tomar partido de esa manera con Kari. ¡Y Kari se lo permitía! Tk aún tenía su mano rodeando la muñeca de Daisuke y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a estrujarla bajo de ésta. El motomiya se soltó de prisa y miró a su amigo extrañado.

― ¿Y qué piensas lograr con bañarlo con soda? –Preguntó Takeru con una ceja enarcada.

Daisuke miró la lata en su mano y se encogió de hombros.

― Si tienes una mejor idea, soy todo oídos –Inició su trayecto hacia sus amigos. –pero mientras tanto, lo ahogaré en humillación y colorante naranja.

― ¡Daisuke! –Pero ya era tarde, su amigo inició un trote ágil hacia donde se encontraban Kari y Wallace, pero no previó la llegada de otra presencia interceptándolo.

Una melena rubia y larga hasta por debajo de su cintura, con un bonito gorro rosa que iba a juego con su chaqueta de pana del mismo color y unos jeans ajustados, hizo descender el paso de Daisuke al instante para evitar llevársela contra él.

― ¡Oh, soda de naranja! Mi favorito. –Dijo y trató de tomar la lata de la mano del Motomiya, aunque claro que él se lo prohibió. -¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame tomarlo!

― N…No, esto es para Wallace.

― ¡Cómprale otro y listo! –Respondió Izumi aún tratando de hacerse con la soda de Daisuke.

Y aunque él trató con todo lo que pudo para quitar de la mira de Orimoto aquella lata agitada de soda, la muchacha era testaruda como una mula y acabó por pisar el pie del muchacho con el taco de sus botas negras y detalles en rosa, logrando así que el chico dejase de alejarle la lata.

Sonriente por lograr su cometido, la chica abrió quitó el seguro de forma triunfal hasta que un geiser naranja la bañó todo el rostro y parte de su chaqueta, como algunas gotas rociaron sus jeans y botas. Pegó un gritito de sorpresa, arrojándoselo a Daisuke quien acabó igual de mojado y manchado igual que la rubia.

― ¡Hey, era mi playera favorita! –Repuso el muchacho viendo que se había mojado también él.

― Daisuke… -Profirió con tono de ultratumba, con todo el odio que una mujer humillada de tal manera, pudo concebir.

El muchacho palideció al toparse con el rostro ensombrecido de Zoe y comenzó a retroceder mientras la Orimoto avanzaba amenazante hacia él, aunque antes de que una matanza se viniese a continuación, Takeru corrió hacia donde se hallaban.

― Zoe –dijo y al llegar a ella ya se había deshecho de su propia chaqueta deportiva verde y con ésta, comenzar a limpiarle el rostro. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

La rubia cambió totalmente su semblante sanguinario por uno en donde la sorpresa se anidaba, mirando contemplativa el rostro preocupado de Tk mientras le quitaba el exceso de líquido de su rostro y parte de su cabello.

Ella negó con la cabeza algo aturdida aun cuando le preguntó aquello. Era desconcertante hacerse a la idea de un Takaishi atento y maduro, que le estuviese reconfortando y limpiando cuando en otras ocasiones sólo se quedaría al margen como cual niño… Era extraño, pensó.

― ¿Qué sucedió? –La voz de Wallace acudiendo con un ligero trote hacia donde se hallaban con su total preocupación, pasando su mirada de Zoe hacia Takeru y luego a Daisuke.

Kari se le unió posteriormente pero sin decir mucho, solo observando la forma en que Tk limpiaba inmaculadamente a Izumi, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

― ¿Mejor? –Preguntó Takeru a una Zoe muda y sonrojada. Kari advirtió aquella reacción y frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

― Al parecer tienes todo bajo control, ¿eh? –Repuso divertido Wallace a lo que Takeru parpadeó sin comprender y luego miró a Zoe, sonriente.

― Zoe, lo lamento. –Dijo Daisuke ocultándose tras Kari, temiendo la furia mortífera de la Orimoto, pero ella apenas lo miró.

― Será mejor que te cambies –Dijo Wallace con tranquilidad y luego miró a Takeru. –Acompáñala, nosotros te esperaremos aquí. –Y dicho esto, posó su mano en el hombro de Kari.

Takeru miró la forma en que la mano del Borton tomaba posesivamente el hombro de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia él y de que ésta no hacía nada para evitarlo. Nuevamente aquella molestia iracunda picándole las entrañas. Quiso apartar la vista, pero fue precisamente cuando los grandes y bellos ojos de Hikari se posaron en sus propios ojos. Lo miraba seria y con un pequeño fruncir de su ceño.

Lo tomó por sorpresa ese semblante en la castaña, como si acabase de hacer algo malo y ella estaba molesta con él. Prefirió no pensar en ella y centrar su atención en Izumi.

― ¿Quieres cambiarte?

― Si, pero no tienes que acompañarme. Ya hiciste mucho. –Se giró hacia la biblioteca que se hallaba detrás de ellos. –Además, ya hemos recopilado buena información. Me iré a casa y adjuntaré las partes para imprimir.

― Hey, somos un equipo. –Insistió Takeru amigablemente. –Al menos dame algo más para hacer. Fui un completo inútil hoy, lo tenías todo bajo control allá adentro. –Zoe sonrió y se sonrojó un poco más.

― Bien, mañana iré a tu casa para imprimir. –Takeru asintió entonces, dirigiéndose a los demás, dijo. –Nos vemos el lunes. Un gusto, Wallace.

Todos se despidieron de ella con un agitar de manos, todos salvo Kari que apretaba los puños a cada lado de ella.

* * *

― Entonces… -Vaciló Mimi cuando Mike había doblado en una esquina estrecha. Miraba por su ventana, admirando los grandes edificios que ésta le enseñaba. Muy pocos los reconocía, estaba segura, ya habían salido de la jurisdicción a la que acostumbraba recorrer y estaba perdida. -¿A dónde vamos?

Vio a Michael levantar la comisura de sus labios en un acto de gracia que le resultó atractivo con la poca luz que tenían de los alumbrados que iban iluminándolos conforme circulaban por la amplia calle en doble sentido.

― No comas ansias, Meems. Te gustará –Respondió, pero luego le dedicó una corta mirada. –o eso espero.

Ella sonrió al verlo y trató de relajarse, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Todo excepto la luna se movía, se alejaba y ella tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que intentaba aplacar. Tenía que disfrutar de aquella cita.

Finalmente, las ruedas se detuvieron con un pequeño chillido de fricción de la goma contra el suelo. Ambos se deshicieron de su cinturón de seguridad y ya se encontraban saliendo del vehículo que conducía Michael. Mimi se plegó mejor la falda en corte campana que llevaba puesto en color verde manzana y al levantar la vista se topó con la fachada principal de un jardín amplio y lujoso, lleno de luces blancas adornando la entrada y haciendo lucir una amalgama de flores exóticas que ella nunca había visto en crecer en Japón.

Sintió la mano de Mike posarse sobre su descubierta espalda –pues llevaba puesto una blusa que iba del cuello hasta el abdomen dejando libre gran parte de su espalda- por lo que sus ojos castaños buscaron los aguamarina de su acompañante.

― Vamos –Dijo con voz galante y ambos iniciaron su camino hacia la entrada.

El marco de las puertas como la de las ventanas iban en colores dorados que parecían estar bañados en oro líquido, mientras las paredes eran de un vistoso mármol brillante gracias a las luces decorativas ubicadas en cada pilar que daba de ellas hacia adentro. Subieron tres escalones pequeños y angostos para que, del par de puertas de vidrio que los separaran del lugar, solo uno se abriera de la mano del atento jefe de meseros, quien les hizo una reverencia al entrar.

Mimi quedó extasiada con todo lo que observaba. Era un lugar lo suficientemente grande y entornado de forma circular. Las mesas iban respondiendo a la misma forma –redondas y de tamaños diferentes para albergar dos, cuatro y hasta seis sillas a su alrededor- mientras encima de cada una pendía un velador revestido en papel cilíndrico, ambientando sutilmente el ambiente. Un pequeño bar se encontraba hacia el costado izquierdo del recibidor, desfilando una incontable cantidad de botellas tras las espaldas del barman.

Y en el centro mismo del lugar se vislumbraba una figura en mosaico con las baldosas brillantes. No había muchas personas y estas se mantenían ajenas a su llegada. Mimi se volvió hacia Michael con una sonrisa radiante.

― E…Esto es…

― ¿Te gusta? –Ella asintió sin poder proferir palabra alguna y era verdad. Estaba muda de la impresión, no había visto nunca nada igual. Él amplió su sonrisa con satisfacción. –Me alegro de oírlo.

― Buenas noches –saludó el jefe de los meseros. –síganme. Los guiaré a su mesa. –Y así lo hicieron.

La mesa en donde les destinó el amable hombre se ubicaba precisamente en el ventanal más amplio, con vista a los jardines que apreció al llegar y aún lo hacía. Tomó asiento cuando el Michael corrió la silla lo suficiente, invitándola a sentarse. Y cuando lo hizo, él se ubicó frente a ella. El mesero les tendió los menús y esperó pacientemente su orden.

Todo cuanto miraba Mimi se veía delicioso y extraordinario. Ella era una aficionada de la cocina pero disfrutaba preparar algún que otro pastel o galletas para cuando se reunía con sus amigas, incluso Tai ovacionaba sus talentosas manos. Y ver aquellos manjares le sentaba con unas increíbles ganas de estar en su cocina y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Rió para ella por lo tonta que debe de haberse oído aquello si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta.

― ¿Algún platillo te resulta gracioso? –Preguntó Mike atrayendo su mirada. Ella se sonrojó levemente y negó con una sonrisa.

― No me hagas caso. –Miró al mozo. –Me gustaría un platillo de mejillones al _Pernod_, por favor.

― Lo mismo para mí. Oh, podría ser una jarra de sangría fresca también. –Dijo el rubio tendiéndole al hombre su menú junto con el de Mimi. Y para cuando el hombre se retiró, el chico miró a la joven con aquellos ojos brillantes y preciosos que harían suspirar a cualquiera. –Si lo has pedido tú es porque debe ser muy bueno.

Mimi lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Michael era tan dulce y agradable. Todo lo que ella deseaba en un chico. _«Ojalá él hubiese sido mi primer beso»_ pensó. Era el prototipo perfecto del Príncipe Encantador que ella buscaba. No al terrible cazador que contrataron para torturarla. Su sonrisa se alejó de su rostro al recordar a Yamato.

Aquel chico tenía todo lo que ella aborrecía. Era odioso, altanero, indiferente y… ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en él?! Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que sacárselo de la mente. No podía dejar que nuevamente su recuerdo le arruinase aquella velada que había iniciado tan bien.

Michael le había estado hablando sobre cómo descubrió aquel lugar y de que en él sólo ambientaban músicas tranquilas y atractivas como el _jazz, bossa nova, soul, house, _incluso baladas_ country _y_ tango_. El tipo de música que ambos compartían. Era en verdad agradable estar en aquel lugar, rodeada de tanto lujo y belleza.

Incluso los demás clientes presentes eran el tipo de persona que ella acostumbraba a encontrar y socializar en los eventos que sus padres asistían. Gente con clase, dinero y alcurnia. No el bar de segunda al que había ido la noche anterior, topándose con todo tipo de gentuza ni escuchando música fuerte que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera con el oído tan bien educado como el suyo.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que mirase a Mike y asintiese como si estuviese escuchándolo y prestándole atención, su mente ya se encontraba lejos y vagando en el tiempo. La música a su alrededor le resultaba adormecedora. Era un tema de _Michael Dublé_, lento y sensual, agradable en fin.

Pero cuando finalizó, el sonido templado del piano en compañía de una instrumentación cargada por un compás del bombo y guitarra, le hizo despegar la atención de Michael para traer al recuerdo a _Just a kiss_ de aquel trío increíble de country que solía oír con Yolei. _Lady Antebellum._

_**Lying here with you so close to me**_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings**_

_**When it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moments**_

_**Caught up in your smile**_

La voz de _Hillary Scott_ era un poco más grave que la suya, pero compartían el mismo tono cuando ella hacía karaoke de aquella canción y la adoraba por el sensibilísimo en su letra y melodía… Pero nunca la había oído de aquella manera. Nunca la había sentido como lo hacía en ese momento.

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding**_

_**You in my arms**_

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take this slow**_

Y fue cuando recordó. Por mucho que trató de apartarlo de su cabeza, allí estaba de nuevo el recuerdo de Yamato y su primer beso, la situación y el desenlace que se dio en aquellos minutos que para ella resultó una fracción eterna.

_**Just a kiss on your slips**_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

No podía concentrarse en lo que Michael iba diciéndole y en verdad se sentía culpable por ello, pero no podía quitar la canción de su mente ni agazapar la vívida imagen de Yamato en sus pupilas.

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just night**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**Be baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

El mozo regresó con la jarra con el contenido enrojecido meciéndose ligeramente en su interior cuando lo apoyó en su meza circular y les brindó de dos copas de boca abierta y cristalinamente limpias. Les sirvió para degustar su dulce sabor y con una reverencia, se marchó nuevamente.

_**I know that if we give this a little time**_

_**It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_**It's never felt so real,no it's never felt so right**_

Michael y Mimi tomaron las copas al mismo tiempo y mirándose, Mike dijo.

― Por esta maravillosa noche juntos. –Ella sólo levantó la copa como él y la hizo sonar contra el cristal de su amigo para llevárselo a los labios y beber de su contenido embriagante.

Y cuando bebía, una luz brillante de un faro individual llamó su atención desde la calle, por lo que –aún con el cristal entre los labios- giró su rostro hacia el ventanal que tenía hacia su costado izquierdo y que daba a la calle. Ver lo que sus ojos le enseñaban no ameritaba a nada gratificante y la sorpresa casi le hizo escupir la mezcla de vino con licor de naranja que tenía en la boca cuando dio con aquellos lapislázulis que enseñaban diversión en sus retinas.

_**Just a kiss on your slips**_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa casi con un golpe violento y comenzó a toser por haberse atragantado. Michael la contempló dubitativo y dejó también su copa a un lado para posar su mano sobre la de Mimi, la que sostenía la cola estrecha de su propia copa.

― ¿Meems? ¿Ocurrió algo? –Ella negó, tratando de sonreír pero sus ojos ―humedecidos por la violenta tos que la atacó― volvieron a ubicarse hacia la ventana para encontrar que Yamato había iniciado sus pasos hacia un costado en donde su imagen se veía oculta por unos setos.

― ¿M…Me disculparías? –Dijo y sin darle tiempo a responder, se levanto y caminó a zancadas marcadas y fuertes hacia la puerta que tenía a unos metros de ellos para salir y bajar por los escalones.

Sentía la mirada dubitativa de Mike a sus espaldas y estaba segura que veía aquella huida con malos ojos, pero no podía permitir que Yamato se paseara como amo y señor por esos lares, impidiéndole disfrutar de la compañía de Michael.

Dobló hacia la curvatura por la cual lo había hecho también el Ishida y la luz no era muy buena en ese sitio, pero de todas maneras lo vio recostado por el poste de luz que alumbraba a medias. _«Muy bien, Mimi, ahora es cuando piensas en Furikake y lo enfrentas»_

Detuvo sus pasos para tomar aire y reunir las fuerzas necesarias para encararlo. Dejar que toda la rabia contenida saliera en esos momentos y así, con la artillería cargada, desfiló hacia él con las manos hechas puños a cada lado de ella.

― Eres un maldito cínico, ¿te lo han dicho? –Soltó ella con todo el odio que sentía hacia él.

No lo vio despegarse del poste por el cual, su espalda se encontraba a recostada, pero sí lo vio sonreír como si disfrutara verla enfadada. Eso le hizo hervir mucho más la sangre.

― ¿Siempre que me ves reaccionas así? Vaya, no sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o qué. –El chico levantó una mano y con su pulgar, señaló sobre sus hombros al lujoso restaurante que tenían a un costado y del cual Mimi salió disparada cuando lo vio. –Así que en verdad es tu novio –Sus hombros dieron un pequeño zarandeo por la risa contenida. -¿Cómo reaccionó al saber que tu primer beso se lo robó el malo de la película?

Se sonrojó violentamente. Entonces, frunció los labios y aspiró cuan fuerte podía. ¡Lo mataría! ¡Lo juraba por todo lo sagrado que ella consideraba! Mimi le apuntó con su dedo índice.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decir esa sarta de estupideces?! –Su voz sonaba alterada y ya se había dado cuenta que el cuida-coches los miraba con curiosidad, con toda la curiosidad que una discusión de pareja provoca en un transeúnte. Trató de bajar su voz pero no la amenaza en ella. –Escucha, sé que me detestas y descuida, es un sentimiento recíproco. Pero ¿Tendrías la amabilidad o por lo menos, la decencia, de irte de aquí? En verdad quiero volver adentro y no pretendo hacerlo con los nervios de punta.

― Muy linda. Bueno, escúchame tú a mí. –Repuso ahora Yamato dejando la comodidad del poste de cemento para avanzar hacia ella. Aunque claro, Mimi estaba demasiado nerviosa ―y pensando en Furikake― que no había ápice de debilidad en ella y eso lo advirtió perfectamente él. –En realidad, no vine aquí por ti. –

― ¿Q…Qué? - Y aquel nerviosismo dejó el rostro de Mimi para suplantarlo un semblante de real sorpresa. -¿Entonces para qué demonios he salido aquí afuera?

― No lo sé, realmente. –Se alzó de hombros fingiendo inocencia. –Quizá deseabas verme.

― Oh, por favor. Como si quisiera estresarme gratuitamente. –Dio un paso atrás, pero aun manteniendo la firmeza en ella, mirándolo despectivamente. –Si no has venido para molestarme, entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él le señaló con su dedo índice de nuevo el local y dijo.

― A qué no sabes quién es el padre de tu novio. –Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender la pregunta de Matt, entonces instintivamente dirigió sus ojos de manera lenta y desconfiada hacia el restaurante frente a ellos. Matt previendo que la respuesta de Mimi sea negativa, dijo. –Es Michael J. Borton. El hombre de la disquera que nos rechazó ayer. –Y sonrió.

Mimi respiró entrecortadamente, pasando su mirada del restaurante a Matt.

― ¿P…Piensas…vengarte? ¡No lo permitiré, Ishida! ¡Si haces algo, te juro que…! –Su voz se alzó nuevamente, llamando la atención pero sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Matt, previó una escena poco deseada por él, la tomó por su brazo y la jaló hacia él para taparle la boca con su otra mano. Mimi con los ojos bien abiertos, trató de golpearlo, con su mano libre. Vio a Yamato maldecir por lo bajo y entonces, él jaló nuevamente de ella para que las luces dejaran de alumbrarlos. La acorraló contra la pared del restaurante y contuvo ambas muñecas de la joven con una sola mano, levantándolas sobre su cabeza castaña e impidió todo movimiento traicionero cuando Yamato, metiendo su pierna entre las de Mimi, la bloqueó. Era fuerte, se dijo, como para que con el uso de una sola mano le impidiese mover las suyas.

― Escúchame, no voy a hacerle nada. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? –Mimi ahogó un grito frustrado contra la palma de Matt. –Y no me insultes de esa manera. –Hizo una pausa exhalando un suspiro. –Mira, sólo quiero hablar con él y pedirle que su padre nos de otra cita para oírnos tocar. Sólo eso. –Mimi rodó los ojos como diciéndole que no le creía. Matt chasqueó su lengua y miró otro lado. –En verdad deseo esto, Tachikawa.

Mimi lo miró detenidamente, tenía el rostro ladeado hacia otro punto pero de todas maneras pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si le costara realmente sincerarse e hiciese todo el trabajo posible para lograrlo. Ella dejó de forcejear cuando él continuó hablando.

― No te conozco y no sé si has deseado algo con tanta magnitud que te cause un dolor en lo más profundo. –De a poco, fue mirándola. –La música lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me hace sentir completo y que valgo para algo. –Mimi vio en los ojos de Matt súplica y aquel brillo de superioridad había dejado de alumbrar en sus lapislázulis orbes. ¿Podía creer en él?

Y luego, como si su mente quisiera quitarle el pequeño brillo de confianza que iba generando hacia Yamato, recordó la forma en que él se había burlado de ella, como fingió que la besaría y que la hizo sentirse especial para luego hacerla caer a un precipicio vacío y sin fondo. No, nunca volvería a confiar en él. Ese sujeto sólo quería engañarla una vez más y no le concedería el gusto.

Se removió bajo él un poco para que entendiera que no armaría un escándalo y así pueda soltarla. Él asintió y retiró sus manos de ella, mirándola expectante y para cuando estuvo libre al fin, ella lo miró a los ojos con toda la determinación que sentía en esos momentos.

― Lamento que no lograras la firma –dijo y Matt pareció sorprenderse. –pero no puedo hacer nada para que lo consigas. Y tienes razón, no me conoces y preferiría que se mantuviese de esa manera. Así que –comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la pared y volverlo a mirar. –no cuentes conmigo para ayudarte.

― ¿Qué? –Profirió estupefacto. –Tachikawa…

― No, lo siento. –Dio un paso más en retroceso. –Te agradeceré que te marches y no vuelvas a molestarme. –Se giró y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, dándole la espalda a Matt y a todo lo que él representaba para ella en esos momentos.

No lo oyó proferir absolutamente nada más, en verdad no se esperaba que ella le negase aquello, con tanta facilidad y frialdad. Pero ella no volvería a caer en su juego, no le daría la ventaja sobre ella.

Y mientras avanzaba, las palabras de Matt resonaban en su cabeza. _No te conozco y no sé si has deseado algo con tanta magnitud que te cause un dolor en lo más profundo._ ¿Alguna vez ella deseo algo tanto con aquella intensidad? No lo recordaba. Quizá porque todo lo que deseaba lo conseguía enseguida y no tenía que andar rogándole a nadie para que así fuera. Ella no luchaba por lo que quería, ella sólo lo exigía y lo tenía y estaba acostumbrada a ello.

_La música lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me hace sentir completo y que valgo para algo._ Entrecerró los ojos mientras iba caminando hacia la entrada. Sus palabras no la dejaban pensar con claridad y estaban allí presentes, no la dejarían en paz y lo sabía.

Subió los escalones y vio al mesero abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa que ella no correspondió. Tenía la mente ocupada y alejada de la realidad. Caminó hasta la mesa en donde se hallaba Michael y éste no advirtió en su presencia –pues estaba de espaldas a la entrada- hasta que ella volvió a sentarse.

― ¿Meems? ¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó el muchacho rozándole la mano con cariño.

Ella bajó la mirada sobre la mesa y vio que sus platillos ya se encontraban allí. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante, tratando de sonreír aunque no se sentía con los mejores ánimos para hacerlo. Instintivamente, sus ojos se dirigieron al ventanal que a su izquierda le enseñaba el estacionamiento y parte de la calle. Ella buscó la figura del Ishida y lo halló arrancando el motor de su motocicleta, pero éste no le dirigió ninguna mirada. Algo en su pecho se estrujó y le aplacó la respiración por un segundo.

― Si… Todo es como debe ser.

* * *

**[1]**_Es el nombre de una banda de metal alternativo, cuya imagen se identifica por el maquillaje excesivo y fomentando el estilo emo en sus peinados y vestimenta._

**[2]**_Es el nombre de una legendaria banda japonesa de heavy metal con mucha trayectoria en cuanto a historia musical. En los primeros años se caracterizó por la vistosa vestimenta inspirados en la banda Kiss, llevando excesivo maquillaje y el cabello pintado en colores extravagantes y peinados alocados._

**[3]**_El nombre "Amai Yukawu" fue invención mía y significa "Dulce tentación". Gran imaginación xD_

**[4]E**_s un condimento japonés deshidratado para espolvorear sobre el arroz y también tallarines._

* * *

**.**

**N/A:**

**¡Muy bien! Aquí con todo el drama despidiendo el capítulo de hoy xD ¿Cómo les ha parecido el capítulo?**

**¡Ah, Hikari tiene competencia! D: ¿Eso ayudará para que el Takari se dé? Pues ya lo sabremos en la próxima próxima entrega xD**

**Y nuestro Tai que se deprime por todo lo que ocurrió con Sora, algo que ni Matt sabría exactamente qué fue. Pero aquí tenemos a Tai sonriéndose al pensar en Mimi… Umh, e.e**

**Adoro a este Kazu, tan únicamente divertido xD y teniendo un potencial inteligente que a penas lo hace lucir para no llamar mucho la atención eeeh xD**

**En fin… Aquí trayendo malas noticias D:**

**Mis queridos lectores, apenas y he empezado esta historia pero lamento muchísimo anunciarles que éste será el último capítulo que suba con continuidad, como lo he venido haciendo con los anteriores cuatro capítulos, debido a que retomo las clases en la universidad y el horario que me asignaron es Dioooos qué mierda, pero qué se le va a hacer D:**

**Trataré de seguir escribiendo cuando halle el tiempo indicado pero no quiero prometerles capítulos que estoy más que segura, me será difícil de publicar. Espero comprendan mi situación y lamento decepcionarles, pero sólo será un paro momentáneo que retomaré próximamente.**

**En verdad les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me han estado brindando en este fandom tan hermoso y ya siento que formé una pequeña y divina familia con ustedes.**

**Y bueno, me despido respondiendo los reviews :)**

**Eri-sshi:** ¡Holaaa! Sí, todo gracias a ti, querida! :D Aaah, qué emoción que amaras este capítulo, yo también lo he hecho y Diooos qué casi lloro con Meems –ok, soy muy sensible xD- Ayy, si! Una se transporta y vive en carne propia la escena del MiMato xD Jajajaja Lo sée, Wallace se cae de tierno :3 Y el contrincante indicado para nuestro Takeru xD Ahora lo hemos visto con el inicio de unos celos infantes, a ver como reaccionará después e.e Y Mike sigue siendo ignorado en este capítulo. Pobre :c ser la sombra de Matt xD pero bueno, se le agradece por ser quien hará posible parte del Mimato :3 –Soy mala, lo sé xD- Tai se las lleva de lindo con todo esto del drama, pero en los siguientes capítulos se hablará más de su historia con Sora y del por qué aquel deseo por tenerla lejos. Jajaja descuida, el plan de decir que Mimi es su novia sigue en pié y dará sus frutos correspondientes e.e Así es, la borrachera de Kari que se ganó un rubiaso norteamericano ;n; ojalá me pasara algo semejante cuando me emborracho xDDD mentira jajajaja Ay, Dios si! Pero si les decía que sí todo sería color de rosa y me gusta hacerle sufrir a Matt :3 Lo admitooo! Ese chico es un potencial para Tsundere al igual que Koji *3* cómo los amooo! Me emociona tanto que te haya gustado el beso con tantas vueltas y dramatismos y seducciones y demases.. Muchos 'y' xD Lo mismo me sucede a mí cuando todo ya parece ir sobre ruedas y todos 'viven felices por siempre' Buuu! Aburrido! Pero trataré de salir del cliché para darle ese toque atractivo que nos gusta *n* xD Sii, Yamato se pasa de Tsundere con su madre a veces, pero va a ir mejorando ese relacionamiento con ella, pero tras un largo trecho :/ Ihhh, somos vagas con título y todo xDDD Tranquila, ya te harás de tiempo para eso, mientras… ¡A disfrutar! No me hagas caso que no soy quién para hablar xD en vez de hacer algo interesante en mis vacaciones me pasé leyendo como condenada jajaja tenía que empezar las clases de natación y danza, pero las suspendí para divertirme a mi manera xD ahora subí los kilitos que bajé en el año DDD: pero valió la pena :3 xD Oh y pos estoy estudiando arquitectura :D Soy un poco buena con el tema del dibujo y pos vivir de la escritura por acá es como un suicidio xD opté por otra de mis pasiones *3* Nos leemos!~ Byee!

**IzzieBlake:** Holaaa xD sí, me sorprendí por ello jajaja ¡Claro que sí, puedes llamarme como se te antoje! –le llama 'cleopatra' .-. ok xD- ¡Lo séee! ¡Lo lamento tanto pero no puedo hacer nada, aún no me enseñan a revivir a los muertos! TT^TT pero la tortura seguirá para tener un lindo final, te lo prometo *llora* El Michi está que arde sutilmente en este capítulo pero eso va a ir aumentando eeeh! xD Aaaay como me haces reír con tus comentarios xD Siii, ese Yamato es todo un malote sin remedio jajajaja Y aaash, me alegra tanto que te gustó el beso *3* Me inspiré tanto para que sea así de dramático y cute :3 Así es, Mimi se pasó de floja con Yamato en el beso pero qué vamos a hacer? Era su primer beso y Matt que se cae de sexy con su actitud, la cautivó por completo xD Pero en este capítulo recuperó la dignidad y lo enfrentó, aunque sigo pensando que se pasó un poquito de mala :c pero es que está dolida por lo que Yamato quiso jugar con ella D: ¡Exacto, además la historia así tendría más profundidad para contarse y lograr a lo que ellos más desean! Aunque ahora Mimi le puso un alto a Matt y veremos como se soluciona todo esto. Ayy, siii! Wallace anda de coqueto y ya cautivó a nuestra querida Hikari :3 Y ahora Takeru empieza a sentir unos ligeros celos, pero claro, aún no se trata de celos muy acentuados porque no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto D: Hacen una bonita pareja también con Wallace, pero la idea era el Takari, ojalá no me pase de egoísta y le de otro final xDDD Mentira jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que siempre me saca una sonrisota :D ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! Bye!~

**Ali0516:** ¡Holaa! Sí, se pasa de malote ese Yamato que hace llorar a nuestra querida Mimi :/ Pero lo amamos igual, con todo ese aire de chico malo que enamoran a una *3* Así es, Wallace ya hizo acto de presencia y llevándose con él el corazón de nuestra Yagami :o En este fic, fomentaré el Kozumi (Koji x Izumi) así que ya tenemos pareja para él porque creo que –al igual que nuestro MiMato- son personalidades completamente diferentes que podrían atraerse y hacer una gran historia de amor *3* Jajaja Pero si necesito una OOC ya estás encabezando la lista ;) ¿Cómo te ha parecido los celos iniciales para nuestro Takeru? Ash, y ahora Izumi se mete como rival de Kari. Más drama para ellos jajaja Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, nos seguiremos leyendo así que cuídate :D

**Valeee:** ¡Hola! Y muchas gracias por dejar un comentario con tus bellas palabras :3 En verdad me alegro tanto que te guste mi historia y te pongas feliz con cada capítulo. ¿Cómo te ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Te ha gustado? :D Así es, aquí el MiMato es el protagonista para hacernos la vida más feliz *3* Te entiendo, también lo amo! Y este Matt que ahora recibió el rechazo de Mimi con mucho drama avecinándose. Lamento mucho el hecho que daré un alto momentáneo a la historia, pero trataré de retomarla lo más pronto posible! En verdad lo lamento y espero comprendas. Nos leeremos. Cuídate :D

**Observador del destino:** Mucho gusto, Observador, en verdad me halaga que comentes esta historia. Pareces un buen crítico y respeto mucho eso. Así mismo, de eso se trata. Habrá mucho drama y obstáculos que harán crecer a todos y cada uno de los personajes, madurando con ellos y dando lo mejor de ellos para conseguir un final feliz. Planeo ponerles todo obstáculo puedan pasar para llegar a lo deseado. Tanto los sueños de uno, como al romance mismo porque no se los pondré muy fácil. Muchas gracias, en verdad mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por sus palabras y espero que el interés que tiene hacia esta historia continúe conforme los capítulos avancen. Espero que haya tenido un buen concepto de éste último y sin más que decir, me despido. Nos seguiremos leyendo.

**Summerlilies:** ¡Holiiii! :DDD Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario y en verdad me haces sentir halagada con él :3 Gracias por tus palabras alentadoras e inspiradoras. ¿Fue tu cumpleaños? ¡Ah, mira como es el destino! ¡Feliz cumpleaños pasado! En verdad me hace feliz saber que te alegré el día y espero que con este capítulo haya hecho nuevamente :) Jajaja Aaaash, que emoción entonces que te encantó el MiMato y la intensidad de la escena *3* A mí también me fascino y extasió con todo lo sucedido jajaja Así mismo, el Takari sólo dio un leve inicio para hacerse más intenso en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos, alegrándome con saber que me volví una favorita tuya! ¡Yeei, Fangirls pro MiMato Rulz! Tranquila, su sensualidad es para explotarla al máximo *3* Nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Mariangeles:** Hola, hola! No te preocupes, lo importante es que me lo has dejado ahora y me has hecho muy feliz :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡Estoy más que contenta, te ha gustado la historia y por sobretodo el último capítulo! Jajaja así es, Matt celoso es lo más sexy qué hay y habrá más. Espera cuando avance la historia te morirás de amor hacia él *3* y del MiMato en sí. Trataré de no hacer un romance cliché para que podamos disfrutar de las divergencias del amor en ellos y en las demás parejas. Así es, Matt –como había dicho- es un Tsundere en potencia jajaja Y sacará a relucir aún más ese apetitoso carácter suyo xD Por supuesto, Wallace y Mike ayudarán para dar forma al Takari y Mimato. Suspenderé por un momento la historia, pero prometo retomarla cuando me sea posible. Sin más, me despido y nos leeremos!~

**.**

.


	6. Safe and Sound

**¡Hey! ****I'm back :D bueno… no del todo xD Aún hay una parte de mí atrapada por la U y en verdad que no afloja eh! D': A penas tuve tiempo para escribir la continuación y después de casi un mes –quizá un mes en sí, perdí la noción del tiempo- vuelvo a traerles este nuevo capítulo lleno de muuucho drama, como el aderezo favorito del menú :3**

**Anyway, al pie del capítulo me explayaré mejor en lo que respecta el capítulo, así que iré directo al grano…**

**Hay un par de músicas que vienen incluidas en esta parte, así que si les gustaría escucharlas, ya les dejo los títulos:**

*** Without you here – Goo Goo Dolls (como amo este grupo xD)**

*** Run – Snow Patrol, pero más espefícifcamente la versión de Leona Lewis *3* (Oh, Gosh, es increíble esa canción)**

**Y eso por ahora.**

**Les dejo con las indicaciones narrativas añadiendo una más que serían el flash back y los sueños.**

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

_Flash back._

___«_Sueños_»_

* * *

Miércoles por la mañana. Un bonito día iniciándose a penas, con el sol despertándose en el horizonte y las personas ya movilizándose desde aquella temprana hora por las calles de Odaiba.

Para las siete de la mañana el Instituto Superior de Odaiba ya se encontraba con varios alumnos disponiéndose en sus salones de clases o desayunando en la cafetería.

Y al igual que el movimiento estudiantil ya se sentía por sus pasillos, también lo hacía las fuertes zancadas que un par de pasos brindaba al pasillo del segundo piso. No había personas merodeando por aquel lugar para su suerte y fue éste dato el impulso propicio para dar aún más fuerza a su presencia.

Los castaños ojos de Mimi se centraban sola y exclusivamente en las puertas de caoba que la esperaban a tan solo unos pasos de allí. Sin vacilar tomó en mano el pomo de la puerta y lo giró tan fuerte que al abrir, la sonora golpiza la aturdió un poco.

Dentro del modesto lugar visualizó algunos instrumentos –batería, teclado eléctrico, bongos y un viejo piano― situados contra las paredes, mientras algunas butacas de madera se disponían en rondas y él se encontraba sobre una de ellas, era el provocador de los arpegios lentos que reinaba allí adentro. Yamato ni se inmuto en lo que respectó su ingreso.

― Ishida –nombró Mimi con el rostro sonrojado por la presura en sus pasos y el ceño acentuando su mal humor.

― Ya te oí hace cuadra y media. –soltó el muchacho sin mirarla, manteniendo los ojos clavados en las notas que formaba con sus dedos sobre el puente de la guitarra. ― ¿Puedo saber a qué debo tu inesperada visita?-

Ella se enderezó altivamente, cerrando sus manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y recordando el por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar.

― Exijo una explicación –inició, ganándose una mirada rápida por parte del rubio con duda. –sobre el comportamiento de tus compañeros de banda. –Matt dejó entrever un bufido divertido y empezó a enderezarse en la butaca sin dejar de tocar la guitarra. ― ¿A qué vino aquello?- preguntó la castaña pero sin finalizar agregó ― Y no estoy de humor.

― Se nota. –respondió. –En verdad, no creí que harían algo al respecto esos tres idiotas. –continuó sin mirarla.

― ¿Q…Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó anonadada. ― ¡Creí haber sido muy clara contigo, Ishida! ¡No les ayudaré con Mike ni haré nada relacionado con ustedes! ¡¿Por qué tus amigotes no lo entienden?!

― Tachikawa – respondió luciendo su voz ronca, logrando que Mimi bajara su propio tono y lo mirara atenta. Él seguía sin mirarla. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando te había preguntado si habías deseado tanto algo a tal punto que te doliera? –Mimi lo miró dubitativa un momento pero acabó asintiendo. –Bueno, ellos desean esa firma con tal intensidad.

― ¡Pero eso es ridículo! –bramó Mimi extendiendo ambas manos y mirando al techo en forma dramática para centrarse nuevamente en Yamato. ―¡Hablen directamente con Michael, les daré su número si quieren, pero no me incluyan!

Matt no se inmutó ante sus palabras y estuvo en silencio por un momento durante en el que Mimi se debatía entre si la estaba ignorando o si en verdad no pensaba responderle. Pisoteó contra el suelo como berrinche, al tiempo en que lanzó un gritillo de protesta.

― Por más que te desligues de esa manera, seguiremos sin conseguir nada. Piensa, Tachikawa – repuso con voz cansina― Si tú fueras Borton y un puñado de mocosos desconocidos vinieran a pedir que firmes con su banda, ¿Lo aceptarías? – Mimi dudó un momento, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar. –Claro que no lo harás, ni por más talento que tengan. En cambio, habría otro tipo de compromiso si tu hijo viene y te lo pide, ¿no?

― Pero yo no…

― ¿Tú no tienes que ver en eso? ― completó Yamato a lo que Mimi habia querido decir recientemente. Ella frunció sus labios cuando presionó su mandíbula, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. ― ¿Acaso piensas que el chico ese nos dará su ayuda gratuitamente? Ni nos conoce. ―dijo y por un momento dejó quietos sus dedos para mirar a la nada. Dio una pausa y luego enfoco sus ojos en Mimi. ―Pero tú eres su novia. ¿Tienes alguna duda al respecto?

― Y... Yo... ― _¿Por qué seguía pensando que ella era su novia? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué ella no se lo decía?_ Lo pensó un momento y vio como Yamato la miraba directamente. Volvió a su semblante inicial. ― ¡No me interesa, Ishida! ¡Ellos no pueden estar inmiscuyéndose en mi vida para conseguir algo así! ― y tenía razón. Aquellos dos días anteriores fueron un infierno total cuando había puesto un pie en el Instituto.

El lunes por la mañana había llegado como era costumbre a las siete de la mañana, con la tranquilidad y frescura que un camino sin contratiempos le había brindado. Subió los escalones para ingresar a la institución y los sensores de las puertas se activaron, dejándola pasar. Caminó hacia el interior pensando en qué atractivo podía ofrecer para la Conferencia del miércoles, cuando observó como algunas personas –ya presentes en la Institución- se giraron a verla.

No es que fuese algo raro que lo hicieran, más bien lo que llamó su atención iba a por el hecho que compartían una sonrisa con cierta mofa. Extrañada, se detuvo un momento pero siguió caminando hacia la escalera. No quiso indagar mucho en aquel detalle. _«Soy la nueva presidenta, es obvio que me conocen. También que me saluden de ahora en adelante»_ Se dijo a sí misma.

En el siguiente piso, más estudiantes estaban reunidos y recostados por las paredes, hablando tranquilamente. Pero como hace un momento, todos giraron al verla con una pequeña sonrisa. Nuevamente una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella y disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para que enseguida, volviera a recuperar la movilidad y alejarse de allí.

Siguió el trayecto que dirigía hacia su salón de clases, subiendo otra escalera más, otro nivel más y otras personas que le sonreían con aquella mofa en el rostro.

Era obvio que su nuevo título como presidenta no era la razón de aquel comportamiento. Había algo más pero no sabía que era. Se miró a sí misma, rebuscando a sus espaldas incluso si había algo fuera de lugar, si le creció una segunda cabeza o un tercer brazo. Pero todo en ella estaba en orden. Desesperada avanzó a un paso más acelerado para su salón, intentando no mirar a las personas que le sonreían con desdén y burla.

Pero antes de poder ingresar al aula, vio a Yolei interceptándola y sujetándola por el brazo derecho, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Mimi respiraba acaloradamente, sonrojada por lo alterada que estaba. Miró a su amiga quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

― ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa _eso_ que está en tu pupitre, Meems? –dijo con tono serio.

Mimi parpadeó confusa y entonces se soltó de Yolei, avanzando lo más de prisa que pudo. Había unos estudiantes en la puerta, mirando y riéndose mientras observaban el interior del aula. Ella los empujó y se abrió paso para quedar pasmada de la sorpresa cuando vio que su asiento –que se encontraba ubicado en el centro mismo del salón― adornado por unos cinco canastos de rosas rojas, rosas y blancas, mientras un cartel sobresalía por el respaldo con hiraganas escritas diciendo "Acepta, por favor" y un pequeño globo en forma de corazón atado al cartel.

Quiso gritar, patalear y salir huyendo. Cambiarse el nombre y mudarse a algún lugar lejano, de ser posible. Pero lo primero que hizo fue avanzar hacia su lugar y explotar el globo en forma de corazón con sus uñas, como si con eso solucionara la humillación que le habían tirado encima. Iba a romper el cartel pegado a su respaldo cuando vio una pequeña nota en ella. La abrió y leyó, haciendo que las ganas de romper en llanto por la frustración la sedujesen.

_»Querida Tachikawa:_

_Con este pequeño presente, te acercamos nuestros más sinceros deseos porque aceptes nuestro pedido. En verdad deseamos firmar con Serenity Records y tú eres la única que nos puede ayudar._

_Con cariño_

_Kimura Koichi_

_(Tecladista de The Warrior Wolf.)«_

Hizo añicos la nota en su mano, mientras su sangre hervía dentro. Su mirada, oculta por sus cabellos castaños, proclamaba ira, odio y ganas inmensas de matar y regocijarse con ello. Y eso sólo aumentó con los comentarios y risas poco disimuladas a sus espaldas.

Se volteó hacia los curiosos y su mirada de odio fue suficiente para hacerlos callar. Nunca habían visto a Mimi realmente enojada y aquella mirada que desprendía un aura abrumadoramente asesina hacía que más de uno pensara dos veces antes de seguir burlándose.

― ¡Yolei! –dijo y la de lentes acudió de prisa a su lado. –Ayúdame a deshacerme de estas flores. –su amiga asintió atemorizada por aquel cambio en Mimi y de prisa la ayudó, tomando en sus manos una de las canastas. Luego Mimi miró a otros de sus compañeros. ― ¡¿Qué esperan?! – rápidamente muchos de ellos se acercaron para tomar las canastas restantes y así salieron del aula para dirigirse al jardín principal. Ya el jardinero sabría qué hacer con ellas.

La humillación no tenía precio para la muchacha, pero ese lunes solo fue el inicio.

Al día siguiente, aunque no hubo ninguna sorpresa aguardándola, en su escritorio había una pequeña nota. Nada ostentoso ni vistoso como lo fueron las canastas y el globo, sino una simple nota doblada con su nombre _«Tachikawa Mimi»_ escrito en él. Con total desconfianza la tomó entre sus dedos y la abrió para leer su contenido. Era corto y conciso, pero cargado de autoridad.

_»Jardín trasero. 12:00 p.m.«_

― Oh, claro que no iré. –murmuró para sí misma al tiempo que arrugaba la nota en su mano. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Y así como su fuerte voluntad lo dictaminó, ella no se movió de su pupitre cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó. Prefería morir de hambre que verse involucrada en aquel juego enfermizo del cual, estaba segura, se rendirían cuando viesen que ella no cedería.

O eso pensaba.

Estaba completando las líneas de su libro de gramática japonesa cuando las puertas de su salón se abrieron con un golpe seco. No había nadie en su aula salvo ella. Recientemente habían salido todos sus demás compañeros de clase para ir a almorzar, por lo que no pensó que se tratara de ellos. Ni siquiera Yolei, ya que ella había ido con Kari a la cafetería.

Y cuando el sonido violento de la puerta la sorprendió, se giró a ver quién era, más su alma se cayó por el suelo al ver aquella infaltable banda cubrir la cabeza de su portador. Por un momento, a Mimi le pareció que aquella costumbre que poseía el Minamoto por cubrirse la cabeza con una banda tenía un trasfondo religioso, pero prefirió obviar esa observación cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella con paso firme y casi robótico.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste se detuvo frente a su pupitre, dedicándole su semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su labio cuando éste trató de formular una sonrisa; claro que lo último en parecer era eso.

Mimi enarcó una ceja con veraz duda por su presencia, pero antes de inquirírselo, fue interrumpida por el azabache cuando éste depositó ―casi con demasiada fuerza― un _obento_ negro, simple y oscuro (al igual que él) sobre su pupitre, sacando un ligero sobresalto de Tachikawa. Ella pasó su mirada sorprendida del _obento_ a la del Minamoto, pero él no la miraba, sino que estaba cabizbajo.

― ¿E…Esto…― preguntó con duda la castaña, pero enseguida Koji levantó la mirada y ella se sorprendió de encontrar en las mejillas del muchacho un ligero sonrojo. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, ya sin intentar sonreír, sino que expresaba con ello que estaba haciendo algo que no deseaba.

― Come. –dijo simplemente y se giró hacia la silla que tenía enfrente para sentarse en ella, dándole la espalda a Mimi.

― Eh… ―Ella tomó el _obento_ con algo de extrañeza y miedo. Miró nuevamente la espalda de Koji. ― ¿Gracias? – abrió la pequeña caja negra y se encontró con verduras cortadas en pequeños trozos con un poco de camarones pequeños y dos bolas de arroz salpicadas con _furikake_.

Sudó frío y de prisa, lo volvió a cerrar, deslizándolo hacia donde estaba Koji.

― N…No puedo aceptarlo. –murmuró intentando reprimir las arcadas que le genero ver el furikake sobre el arroz.

Él se volvió hacia ella violentamente, sobresaltándola.

― No puedes. Debes comer. – insistió él ya sin rastro alguno de sonrojo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Para que aceptes nuestro pedido. – Mimi parpadeó un momento y luego, al comprenderlo todo, se puso de pie inmediatamente mirándolo con rabia.

― ¡No lo haré!

― Te ordeno que lo hagas. – siguió él también levantándose, a lo que ella frunció mucho más el ceño.

― No.

― Hazlo.

― Ni hablar. – se giró y caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida.

La mano de Koji sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, deteniéndola. Se volteó a verlo y cuando su mirada oscura se posó sobre la suya, algo dentro de ella le decía que él no desistiría. La fuerza que expresaba Koji en sus ojos era tan imponente como la de Yamato.

Entonces recordó la vez que Yamato la sujeto de esa manera y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Un escalofrió se removió desde su columna hacia su nuca cuando se percató de la cercanía que llevaban entre ambos y de que la puerta del salón se encontraba cerrada. _«No me besaría. Él no lo haría…» _¿Cómo estaba tan segura? Pues él no era Yamato.

― Acepta de una vez por todas. - dijo Koji, sacándola de sus pensamientos acentuando su agarre. Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

― Olvídalo. - bajó los ojos hacia su muñeca apoderada por el Minamoto y luego devolvió su mirada hacia él en un segundo. – Suéltame. Me haces daño.

― Acepta y lo haré.

― ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea! - y entonces, aprovechando su cercanía, levanto su pie para estrellar la punta del talón contra el pie de Koji. Lo pisó con toda la fuerza que pudo concebir y se alegró de oír un gruñido de dolor por su parte. La soltó entonces, así que en un rápido movimiento por alejarse, se giró para abrir la puerta detrás de ella y salió.

Abandono la tarea de cerrar el salón para empezar a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, meciendo su falda sin interesarle que algo por demás se viese. Solo quería huir. Lo escuchó llamándola por su apellido pero ni se volvió a verle. Mientras supiese que aún estaba lejos de ella no le preocupaba que le estuviese pegando alaridos por todo el colegio. Aunque debía agradecer que no hubiesen personas por los pasillos que pudiesen ver aquella escena tan extraña.

Oyó que sus acelerados pasos no eran los únicos retumbando por el pasillo, así que miró por sobre su hombro para confirmar su temor. Él también había echado a correr para atraparla.

Su adrenalina subió y si su huida anterior no era lo suficientemente desesperada, ahora si creía serlo. No era buena en deportes, es más, siempre era la última en llegar en las carreras. Ella misma se decía ser un fiasco con lo físico. Era necesario mencionar que las buenas notas en cuanto a esa materia se lo debía a su facilidad con la retórica y diplomacia.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no había relojes cronometrando sus corridas, ni una expectación meramente calificativa. Esto era un intento por sobrevivir. Para su suerte, aquel dramatismo le duro poco al ver la única alternativa de escape con que podía contar: la señalización de los baños.

Se metió al baño de mujeres, rogando porque Koji no fuese como Yamato y obviara el espacio privado. Estaba más que claro que si se hubiese tratado del testarudo del Ishida, el hecho que se escondiera de él en un baño de chicas no serviría para alejarlo. Comprobó que el reservado bajista resultó ser respetuoso en cuanto a eso y tras proferir reclamos contra ella o el sexo femenino, se marchó viendo que no conseguiría nada con estar de pie frente al baño.

Aquellos días fueron alocados y muy extraños para Mimi. Ya bastante tenía con ocuparse de su nueva labor como presidenta, organizando eventos escolares, cuidando la organización de los clubes, velar por las cuestiones que competen al alumnado en si como para tener a dos locos correteándole con la intención de que aceptara algo que, decía ella, no la involucraba.

― Acepta y te dejarán en paz. – repuso Yamato sin disimular la gracia que le daba todo aquello. Mimi respiró profunda y sonoramente, intentando no reaccionar mal.

― No lo haré. – dijo. ― ¿Puedo preguntar… – siguió ella tras un momento, armándose de valor al recordar que se hallaban solos en ese lugar. – por qué no has insistido también tú?

― Me has dejado en claro las cosas, Tachikawa. – respondió sin emoción alguna en la voz, sorprendiendo a Mimi. Ella, inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás, mientras lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos. – No soy de los que ruegan y créeme que aunque desee desesperadamente esa firma, Borton no es el único a quien podemos recurrir. – y volvió a mirar su guitarra.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de decisión. Él no le rogaría, estaba claro y saber eso hizo que algo en Mimi se encogiese diminutamente dentro de su pecho. Como si una pequeña ventana de luz se cerrara y la inundara la oscuridad. Trató de apartar esos pensamientos ridículos y retrocedió con paso firme para volver hacia la puerta.

― Ojalá tus compañeros entendieran las cosas como tú. – lo miró por encima del hombro al decir esto, esperando que él la estuviese viendo marchar pero no. Él no la miraría. Apretó sus puños a los costados. –Hazles saber que no cederé y que se dejen de molestar. Hoy tengo una importante conferencia y no deseo que me lo arruinen.-

No hubo respuesta. Salió finalmente de la sala de música, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recostó en la madera y sintió que le pesaba el cuerpo. Sus uñas se sujetaron con fuerza al rasgar superficialmente la puerta que la respaldaba._ ¿Por qué se sentía así?_

Trajo a su mente la forma en que Yamato la observó hace un momento. Totalmente diferente a como lo hacía antes. Cargada de superioridad y diversión, disfrutándola con la mirada. Tampoco es que esperara algo de él. No después de haberle negado algo tan importante para él como lo hizo aquel sábado por la noche.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, negándose a pensar más en ello. Tenía otras cosas en qué gastar tiempo y mente. Y tratando de que aquello no la desconcentrara, se alejó de allí.

* * *

Vertió más harina dentro de la cuenca de vidrio, para seguir mezclando con las chispas de chocolate, dándole forma a la masa pegajosa que se batía entre sus dedos. La siguió amasando y untándose las manos con ella cuando la puerta se abrió y la asustó.

― Ken… ― nombró al reconocer al muchacho que ingresó a la cocina del Instituto. Yolei sonrió al ver que traía dos bolsas con más ingredientes para galletas. ― ¿También Mimi te ha encargado algo?-

El Ichijoji le respondió con pena asintiendo a su pregunta. Cerró la puerta con su espalda y se dirigió a la mesa de madera que tenían en el centro. La sala era amplia, pero las cocinas y hornos, junto con el resto de los mobiliarios de cocina llenaban sus esquinas, dejando que en el centro se ubicara una mesada de roble alta y oscura. Sobre la que estaban cuencos sucios y vacíos, con cucharas igual de manchadas, vasos de agua y leche también vacíos.

― Veo que el huracán Tachikawa estuvo aquí. – bromeó Ken cuando se acercó hacia Yolei, recostándose y mirándola disimuladamente. Miyako sonrió.

― Así es y para colmo, me deja con el trabajo por acabar. – respondió con cansancio.

Un mechón de cabello se liberó del rodete que sujetaba su largo y sedoso cabello. Iba a acomodárselo, pero los dedos de Ken fueron más rápidos y ya lo tenía entre ellos, para llevárselo tras la oreja de Yolei.

― G…Gracias. – susurró sonrojada, intentando no mirarlo, pues su cercanía le aceleraba el corazón y hacía que su respirar fuese inestable.

Él lo notó y alejó su mano de ella y aunque no podía apartar sus ojos de su rostro, por lo que se forzó voltear a ver los hornos encendidos. Yolei lo observó disimuladamente por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Eran amigos, o eso decían. Pero los amigos no se miraban de esa manera y lo sabían. Había mucho más entre ellos que no se podía obviar simplemente, pero tampoco hacían mucho para sacarlo a relucir. Y había una razón fundamental para no hacerlo. Ichijouji Osamu.

Osamu, un muchacho azabache y atractivo de lentes, es el hermano mayor de Ken y la razón por la cual hoy, tanto él como Miyako se conocían.

_No hacía mucho tiempo que la familia Inoue se había mudado a Odaiba, pero como toda mudanza implicaba un cambio, también los miembros de la familia debían afrontarlo._

_A Yolei, el cambio no sabía con el mejor de los sabores. Es más, le aterraba tener que afrontarse a una nueva ciudad, donde no conocía a nadie y el tener que empezar de nuevo –colegio, amigos, lugares- la deprimía._

_Quizá fuese obra del miedo mismo, pero la primera semana en el colegio no se caracterizó por ser la mejor de todas. Las personas la observaban en silencio, estudiándola y muy pocas personas se dignaban a hablarle. Lo odiaba._

_Fue una tarde que su madre le había pedido que fuese a comprar algo del minimercado a unas cuadras de su nueva casa que aquella mala racha cambió._

_A regañadientes fue al lugar y con la lista en mano, iba leyendo lo que necesitaban en su casa. Estaba tan metida en lo que iba en la lista que no se fijó en su caminar y acabó por chocar contra el carrito de alguna persona. Se acomodó los lentes y pidió disculpas, sin percatarse que la lista desapareció de su mano._

_Para cuando levantó el rostro, ya se encontraba frente a un muchacho atractivo de quizás uno o dos años más que ella, sonriéndole divertido. Miyako se sonrojó y volvió a pedir disculpas. A él no pareció importarle así que continuó con su trayecto, pero Yolei había perdido el norte de sus compras. Su pequeña lista se había caído y no lo hallaba. Mirara donde mirara, perdió la lista. Se giró hacia donde iba caminando el muchacho y se armó de valor para llamarlo._

― _¡D…Disculpa! – y él se volvió a verla, entonces se sonrojó aún más. Agachó la mirada para seguir diciendo. -¿N…No has visto mi lista? – el joven enarcó una ceja y dejó su carrito para aproximarse hacia ella. –Mi lista de compras._

― _¿Te refieres a esta? – preguntó el muchacho mientras se ponía de cuclillas y recogía de entre unas latas de durazno un trozo de papel mal cortado. Lo examinó mientras se reincorporaba y sonrió al ver que en el título iba escrito "Para Miyako". – Supongo que eres Miyako. _

_Le tendió el papelito y ella asintió con bochorno. ¿Cómo a su madre se le ocurría escribir su nombre allí, como si fuese a olvidarse quién era ella? Carraspeó e iba a seguir caminando pero la voz del muchacho la detuvo._

― _Mi nombre es Ichijoji Osamu. – Ella se giró a verlo y lo vio sonreír amablemente._

_Desde ese momento, supo que su mudanza no fue tan mala. Y desde entonces, adoraba ir al mercado para encontrarse con Osamu y pasar el rato juntos, charlando y divirtiéndose. Se volvieron muy buenos amigos y los encuentros dejaron de hacerse vía mercado._

_Acostumbraban a salir a caminar o ir a comer en algún lugar, pues pasado el tiempo iban dándose cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, en especial con la electrónica. Por la misma razón iban a eventos que competían tal tema que a ambos encantaba._

_Y fue una tarde de enero que por primera vez Miyako había llegado a la casa de los Ichijouji por invitación de su amigo. Era la primera vez que pisaba su hogar así que quería dar una buena impresión a los que vivían allí. En cuanto ingresó a la morada, vio a un muchacho de su misma edad sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro. Pero al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de una novela ligera, la de V de Vendetta. Uno de los favoritos de Yolei._

_Osamu le había comentado que tenía un hermano menor de la misma edad que ella, así que supuso se trataba de él. Observó la sala en donde se encontraban y viendo que su amigo aún no bajaba –y movida por lo aburrida que estaba-, intentó tomar conversación con aquel chico sin lograr mucho._

_El muchacho era muy cerrado y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada cuando Yolei le hablaba. «Aburrido» vino a la mente de Yolei mirando despectivamente a Ken sentado al otro extremo de la sala. Era el tipo de chico que ella no soportaba. Mal inicio para su relación con el hermano de su amigo, pensó._

_Pero aquella no fue la última vez que pisó esa casa, ni la última que vio a Ken. Aunque era de esperarse que en los siguientes encuentros tampoco hablase mucho con él, Yolei iba acostumbrándose al muchacho._

_Ella no pensó que su relación con Ken pudiese pasar de un saludo a más, hasta que llegó a la casa de los Ichijouji nuevamente pero ésta vez Osamu no se encontraba. Fue Ken quien le informó sobre ello al salir a recibirla. Cuando él le dijo que su hermano no estaba, pensó en regresar por donde vino, hasta que Ken –parado en la puerta― dijo._

― _Si quieres, puedes esperarlo adentro. Hace frío. –Y era verdad. El invierno estaba latente a su alrededor. Ella sonrió como agradeciendo el gesto y asintiendo Ken se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar._

_Aquella tarde la pasó junto a él, charlando de temas variados, riendo y hasta discutiendo sobre temas triviales que no pensó poder entablar con el hermano de su amigo cuando lo conoció recientemente. El tiempo fue transcurriendo demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos, sin que la presencia de Osamu se diese._

_Llegó la noche, aún con Yolei presente en casa de los Ichijouji, sonó el teléfono y el muchacho fue a atender pues sus padres no regresaban aún de trabajar. _

Yolei, que había estado recordando aquellos sucesos, apretó con fuerza la masa viscosa que tenía entre las manos al rememorar precisamente ese momento. Cuando todo ocurrió con aquella llamada cargada de dolor y desesperanza.

_Osamu había tenido un accidente de regreso a su casa cuando un auto lo atropelló y el conductor huyó. Cuando lo supieron, no hubo tiempo de miramientos y ambos fueron de prisa al centro de salud en donde se hallaba su hermano internado, varado en un estado de coma que muchos médicos habían dicho que sería imposible regresar._

_Fueron los días más ruines de toda su vida. Yendo después del colegio al hospital para visitar a Osamu y ver a Ken pegado a una silla tras el vidrio que impedía acercarse a su hermano sumido en la inconsciencia._

_Aún recordaba que se había quedado a su lado hasta la noche, cuando sus padres le llamaban para que regresara. Ella odiaba tener que irse, pero Ken le sonreía y le decía que estaba bien. Pero fue una noche cuando quiso hacer caso omiso al pedido de sus padres por regresar, sólo para estar junto a sus amigos un rato más._

_Sentada junto a Ken, observaba el vidrio que los separaba de Osamu. Entonces lo oyó decir._

― _Deberías irte ya. – Yoleí lo miró. Aquellas palabras le dolieron pero sabía que no estaban dichas con tal intención. Sólo asintió y se levantó, pero no quería mover sus pies._

― _Volveré mañana. – dijo ella y mientras se decidía a marcharse, sintió la mano de Ken sobre la suya. Ella se volvió a verlo pero éste se mantenía cabizbajo, aún sentado sobre la silla. -¿Ken?_

― _Él te quiere mucho, Yolei. – comentó en un murmullo que poco pudo oír su amiga. Ella se acuclilló frente a él, intentando verle el rostro. Ken levantó la mirada y ella vio que el muchacho poseía unas ojeras oscuras que parecían golpizas bajo sus ojos. El cansancio era un hecho en él. –Él te quiere mucho…_

― _Y a ti también, Ken. – dijo Yolei con ternura, acariciando el rostro de su amigo. Pero Ken negó con la cabeza, confundiéndola._

― _No, es mentira. – ella negó, pero él no parecía verla. – Él no me quiere, porque… - se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos. Ella trataba de entender qué sucedía, pero entonces Ken añadió. – Porque yo te quiero a ti. –los ojos de Yolei se abrieron sorprendida ante sus palabras y supuso que aquella confesión no era más que el producto del cansancio en el joven._

_Miyako se fue enderezando y tomó las manos de Ken para que hiciera lo mismo. Él así lo hizo. Ken le llevaba a Miyako una cabeza de diferencia, pero eso parecía no importarle a la joven, quien lo abrazó fuertemente. Él dio un suspiro cuando sintió el cuerpo de Yolei contra el suyo y correspondió seguidamente. Entonces, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla._

_Estuvieron en silencio un momento, observándose a los ojos. Y entonces, Yolei fue consciente de algo que con Osamu no sucedía, aún con todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo._

_Y eso era aquel magnetismo con el que su propio cuerpo respondía al de Ken. Esa pertenencia inmediata que sentía hacia él, como si supiera que ella y él eran el uno para el otro. Y parecía que esa sensación no solo ella lo sintió, sino también Ken, pues éste fue acercándose a ella y acabó la distancia con los labios puestos sobre los de Miyako._

_Ella pareció sorprenderse al inicio, pero no tardó en acercar su cuerpo al de él. Cerró los ojos y sintió el sabor de los labios de Ken sobre los suyos. Tenían sabor a café y eso era porque el muchacho vivía a base de ese líquido para mantenerse en vela junto a su hermano mayor._

_Fue la primera vez que lo sintió de esa manera, como si no necesitara otra cosa más que Ken, besándola y sintiéndolo de esa manera. El beso fue casto pero sentido, aunque no duró mucho más, puesto que él lo deshizo para mirar a su hermano tras el vidrio._

― Miyako – habló Ken sacándola de sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió al verlo sonreír tímidamente, aunque más bien parecía tratando de reprimir una carcajada. Ella no ocultó su desconcierto, pero cuando la mano del muchacho acarició su mejilla y la alejaba nuevamente, comprendió que acababa de limpiarle una gran mancha de masa para galletas. – Recuerda que las galletas son para los demás.

Aquel beso no se volvió a repetir ni a mencionar siquiera. Osamu continuaba en coma, así que eso parecía ser la razón por la cual Ken no podía actuar con libertad. El porqué se mostraba ajeno a ella cada vez que podía.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo conocía con profundidad y allí estaba nuevamente aquel lado de Ken que muchos no conocían. El chico gracioso, sereno y cariñoso. El joven que ella fue conociendo a partir de ese fatídico día. Y del cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

― Sigue hablando y no habrá galletas para ti, Ichijouji. – fingió enfado para tomar un poco de crema en las manos y esperando a que Ken bajase la guardia, acercó su mano manchada hasta la mejilla del muchacho, sacando de él un semblante sorprendido. – Y esto te ganas.-

Él reclamó para así meter la mano en el cuenco y lograr lo mismo que Miyako, mancharle el rostro. Entre risas y amenazas, estuvieron llenándose de crema el rostro y cabello, hasta que Ken se apoderó de las manos de Yolei y la sujetó a cada lado de ella para que no le siguiera manchando.

Ambos reían a carcajadas hasta que sus manos descendieron de a poco, dándose cuenta en qué tipo de situaciones se hallaban. Ambos con la cercanía propicia para que un pequeño movimiento lo acabara. Sus ojos mirando a los del otro. Las sonrisas aún presentes pero descendiendo cuando el aliento del otro rozaba su rostro.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando escuchamos esa canción de _Goo Goo Dolls? _– comenzó a decir Ken soltando las muñecas de Yolei para acariciar sus brazos. Ella asintió simplemente. – me preguntaste si significaba algo para mí y dije que no – volvió a asentir.

Recordaba que hace tiempo ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Miyako escuchando música y hablando de trivialidades, como lo hacían siempre, cuando sonó _Without you here_ y la muchacha no pudo evitar pensar que aquella canción la describía increíblemente cuando estaba con el menor de los Ichijouji.

― Pues debes saber que… – dijo entonces él, acortando la distancia entre ambos. – mentí.-

Y sus labios se unieron, acabando con la separación. Ya no les interesaba que estuviesen empapados con mezcla para galletas, o que el trabajo de acabar esas galletas aún no finalizara. Se abrazaron con fuerza y profundizaron el beso que hace tiempo habían deseado.

Lento y demandante. Yolei llevó sus manos al rostro de Ken para intensificar aún más el beso y él la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, sintiéndola y deseándola como lo había venido haciendo desde que se habían conocido.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire y mirarse. Ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa en los labios. Miyako bajó la mirada a sus manos y luego echó a reír al darse cuenta que había llenado de mezcla el cabello de Ken.

― Graciosa. – repuso él entrecerrando los ojos y dándole otro beso corto en los labios. – Vamos, casi hemos desperdiciado toda la masa.

― ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Mimi me matará! Ella quería que las quinientas galletas estén listas para la conferencia de esta tarde. – se giró para volver a su labor. ― ¿Me pasarías la bandeja de acero que está en la repisa?

― Claro. – respondió yendo hasta donde le había indicado la muchacha y regresó hacia ella. – Déjame ayudarte. – Ella le sonrió abiertamente. Le vendría muy bien algo de ayuda, ya que Mimi no se encontraba en esos momentos con ella. ― Dime, ¿Es necesario que estés también tú en la conferencia? – Yolei le dedicó una mirada curiosa. – Quería llevarte a un lugar.

― Supongo que Mimi puede arreglárselas sola. – sonrió y comenzó a darle forma a las galletas para que luego, Ken las colocara sobre la bandeja de acero.

* * *

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para que acepte nuestro pedido! – dijo con euforia el baterista de la banda. –Todos han fracasado en la tarea de conseguir que Tachikawa nos ayude. – miró a los gemelos. – Malas estrategias, mis queridos amigos.

― La mejor forma de llegar a una chica es con detalles. No entiendo por qué tuvo que ser diferente con ella. – se excusó Koichi echando un suspiro cansado, mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla, ubicado a un lado de Kazu.

― Mi idea de exigírselo iba a resultar si esa niña no fuese tan testaruda. – añadió molesto Koji mirando en otra dirección, con el orgullo claramente herido.

Los tres instrumentistas de la banda se encontraban sentados en la fila de sillas blancas que desfilaban sobre el pasto del patio trasero de su colegio, como el resto de los estudiantes. Casi nadie respetaba las reglas de que cada club debía sentarse juntos, eso se podía ver con claridad. A margen de ello, era sorprendente que todos los alumnos –o al menos la gran mayoría- estuviese presente.

Faltaban unos minutos para que la hora acordada llegara y la imagen de Tachikawa Mimi subiese tras el estrado. Todos tenían sus inquietudes y solicitudes escritas en papeles blancos que irían nombrándolas en voz alta, en cuanto Mimi diese micrófono abierto para ellos.

Mientras tanto, Kazu, Koichi y Koji estaban sentados en la última hilera de sillas, esperando a que el momento llegase y poner en marcha su "Infalible plan".

― Repitamos el plan. ― dijo entonces Kazu mirando a sus costados.

― Cuando Mimi salga y de la palabra a los alumnos... ― empezó a decir Koichi encogido de hombros.

― Levantaremos las pancartas y carteles. ― continuó su gemelo. Koji miró a Kazu con una ceja enarcada. ― ¿En verdad crees que accederá si la avergonzamos así?- Koichi se arrimó hacia el Shiota para poder oír mejor a su gemelo, asintiendo a sus palabras.

― Es verdad, ella solo se enojara y nunca nos considerara si llamamos la atención de esa manera.

― Ya, ya. Dejen de llorar, niñas. – respondió Kazu sonriente sin prestar atención a sus palabras, mirando al frente con decisión. –De ahora en adelante, el increíble _Hero Kazu_ se encargará de todo. Y acuérdense de mi cuando esa muchacha acepte ayudarnos.

* * *

_»Saldré con Ken. Te he dejado las galletas en el horno._

_Besos. Yolei«_

Leyó el mensaje que le había enviado su amiga recientemente con cansancio y frustración. _«Por supuesto, ve a divertirte mientras me dejas todo el trabajo»_ pensaba Mimi con molestia.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la tan esperada Conferencia iniciara. Como la nueva Presidenta, tenía que tomar una estrategia que capturara más público y por sobretodo, mantenerlos hasta el final, Mimi se valió de la comida para tal hecho. Después de todo, era una de las tantas formas en que se podía conquistar a las personas.

Miró su reloj en el teléfono y calculó el tiempo en que las galletas deberían de estar todas para así ir ofreciéndolas al público. Por supuesto, eso daría una buena imagen de ella como la Nueva Cabeza del Instituto, alguien quien se preocupa en verdad por las personas.

Guardó de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo de la falda verde que componía su uniforme y regresaba la vista a lo que hace un momento estaba haciendo. Algunos alumnos de distintas clases, conformantes de la directiva junto a ella, se habían encargado de que todo estuviera listo para ese momento. Las sillas, los logos de los clubes, todo.

Ella, por su parte, supervisaba todo conforme creía conveniente y al parecer, saldría así tal cual lo planeó. El orden de las cosas, los lugares y por sobre todo la conexión de cables, previendo que no le sucediese lo mismo que aquella ocasión en la que debía dar su charla presidencial.

Pero claro. Este día, sería muy distinto. Trató de sonreír; ya tenía todo listo y presto. ¿Por qué no estar satisfecha y feliz? Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, bajando los hombros en el acto.

Los ojos de Mimi fueron hacia el estrado y aunque mantenía la mirada fija sobre él, tenía la mente en otro sitio. No podía evitar sentirse con un gran peso en el pecho al recordar al protagonista que causó disturbio con su charla presidencial.

Y allí nuevamente aparecía Ishida en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos con angustia. Cada segundo tenía que hacer mención de él o algo relacionado. Intentaba mantener la mente alejada de todos lo que involucraban a aquel sujeto, pero parecía imposible. Pero en esos momentos era aún peor por el sabor amargo que le había dejado su último encuentro con él en la sala de música.

―_Me has dejado en claro las cosas, Tachikawa. No soy de los que ruegan y créeme que aunque desee desesperadamente esa firma, Borton no es el único a quien podemos recurrir-._

Sus palabras frías le entumecían el pecho. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano sobre el mismo, apretándoselo ligeramente, como pensando que de esa manera, esa sensación molesta se alejaría de ella.

― Tachikawa –la llamaron y se volvió en redondo, encontrándose con un menudo muchacho azabache de lentes. Era su asesor, Sanada Toshiro. –Ya está todo preparado. Y los estudiantes ya están tomando asiento. ―dijo cuando estuvo junto a ella, acomodándose los lentes con su dedo índice.

Mimi dirigió su mirar hasta donde las sillas blancas, corroborando lo que acabó de oír.

― ¿Ya se encuentra aquí el periódico escolar? – preguntó a Sanada sin despegar la vista del frente.

― Ahora mismo se están colocando en el extremo izquierdo.―

― ¿Y los clubes?

― Ya están todos. – dijo y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en el chico de lentes mirando a los estudiantes para después, dirigirse a la castaña. –Sin excepción alguna. Todos y cada uno de los clubes han confirmado su asistencia y están acomodándose en estos momentos.

El bullicio sólo acentuó la gran cantidad de personas presentes, sorprendiéndola. Aquello era realmente conmemorativo. Normalmente, al realizarse ese tipo de conferencias, pocos clubes confirmaban su asistencia y eran aún menos los que aparecían en aquel evento.

Sea lo que fuese el motivo real, este año era diferente y no mentía al decir lo orgullosa que se sentía por ello. Exhaló un suspiro tranquilo y sonrió también para ella. Entonces, se volvió otra vez hacia Toshiro.

― Sanada, avísame cuando estén todos; de esa manera iniciaremos con la conferencia. – culminó aquello y entonces el muchacho asintió para alejarse.

Mimi lo vio marchar hacia los encargados de la prensa y otros alumnos más, llevando a cabo su orden. Entonces también ella se alejó pero hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Koushiro, nuevamente a cargo de las instalaciones de sonido y cables.

El pelirrojo llevaba los auriculares puestos, probando la entrada y salida del sonido, así que no se percató de la llegada de Mimi hasta que ella agitó su mano frente a él, para llamar su atención.

― Oh, Mimi. – saludó el muchacho bajando los auriculares para posárselo sobre los hombros. –El sonido ya está listo y no habrá interferencias esta vez.

― Eso es genial, Izzy. – sonrió. Fue hacia donde la gente iba ubicándose, estudiándolos en silencio.

Pudo distinguir a Takeru junto a una chica rubia muy bonita de cabello largo, hablando animadamente con él, mientras al otro extremo, totalmente lejana a él, se hallaba Kari, dialogando también con una compañera suya.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Mimi. Por lo que estaba viendo, casi nadie respetaba los lugares ni formaciones de clubes, así que lo lógico sería ver a Tk junto a Kari. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió observando.

Vio llegar a Taichi y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a unos muchachos en la última fila para luego sentarse entre ellos. Curiosa, se estiró un poco más para dar con sus rostros, pero ninguno de ellos era la persona a quien esperaba ver. A diferencia de eso, visualizó a Minamoto Koji sentado junto a un muchacho alto castaño de ojos verdes a quien reconoció como Shiota Hirokazu, el baterista de la banda. Y precediéndole estaba el hermano de Koji, Kimura Koichi.

Fue cuando llamó su atención cierta agitación en algunas personas, quienes miraban frenéticamente hacia el Instituto. Se volvió para ver a sus espaldas y comprobó lo que inquietaba a la multitud. Sus ojos se abrieron sin mesura, reconociendo el lugar de donde salía aquella humareda peligrosa. Y entonces a su mente vino el mensaje de Yolei.

No pensó o analizó. Directamente dejó que su cuerpo se moviese por instinto corriendo con toda la desesperación hacia las puertas que daban al interior del colegio. Oyó a Izzy llamándola, de seguro muy confundido por su reacción, pero no le interesó. Otras cosas tenían más importancias en esos momentos.

* * *

Yamato guardó su teléfono luego de leer el mensaje que Kazu le había enviado, diciéndole que ya estaban en el patio trasero del Instituto esperando a que la charla diese inicio y por ende, poner en marcha su plan de levantar carteles y protestar por la ayuda no otorgada de la Presidenta. No tenía interés en ir, después de todo sabía que no lograrían nada con esa chica. A veces se sorprendía de que la muchacha poseyera tantas personalidades dentro de un menudo cuerpo como el suyo.

Guardó su guitarra en el forro negro y se lo colgó por el hombro. Como ahora todos estarían ocupados con aquella conferencia, podía marcharse a su casa sin contratiempos. Miró la hora en el reloj que había en la sala, 15:30. Hacía media hora que las clases habían terminado, pero durante ese tiempo él estuvo en la sala de música acabando con la letra y melodía que aquel sábado había nacido.

Tomó el papel donde la letra de la canción residía y le dio un último vistazo. La letra era buena, aunque tenía que admitir que mucho abandono sobresalía de él, como si una historia de un amor frustrado se tratara. Sonrió con amargura. _«Amor frustrado, por supuesto»_ pensó con ironía.

Lo dobló en cuatro y un poco más para guardárselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta del colegio, el mismo color verde que pigmentaban sus pantalones. Se dirigió hacia la salida del salón de música y cuando abrió la puerta de ésta, su nariz se topó con un extraño aroma, el mismo que provoca algo quemándose.

No le dio importancia. Era algo común que los del club de ciencias experimentaran cosas y provocar ligeros estallidos menores. Puso llave a la puerta y empezó caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Pero el olor a quemado iba en aumento.

Bajó unos pocos escalones cuando su mente reaccionó. Recordó que Kazu le había insistido en ir a la conferencia, pues todos los miembros de los clubes estaban presentes. _«Todos…Están en la conferencia»_ pensó y entonces la calma lo dejó. Bajó más a prisa los escalones, dispuesto a seguir el camino que el aroma a quemado le enseñaba.

En el primer piso pudo ver una leve capa de humo, pero aún era muy tenue como para pensar que el fuego se desarrollaba allí. Se apresuró a bajar hasta la planta baja del Instituto donde el humo parecía emanar con más candor.

Una vez estuvo en la nave principal, miró a sus costados con frenesí buscando la dirección exacta del incendio. _«El comedor»_ Pensó al ver que el humo se trasladaba desde el ala este. Se descolgó la guitarra del hombro y lo dejó en el suelo para correr en dirección a la cafetería.

Quedó pasmado por la sorpresa de ver, a través de las puertas de vidrio, cómo el humo se batía dentro del lugar. Por más que forzara la vista, la nube negra le impedía ver con claridad lo que había adentro. Sin embargo, se agachó un poco reconociendo las patas de las sillas y mesas, pero algo más llamó su atención… Un par de piernas.

Inmediatamente, abrió las puertas de vidrio y la fumarada lo golpeó junto con aquel olor. Se deshizo de su chaqueta para taparse la nariz y boca con la tela gruesa y de esa manera, ingresó. A pesar de que sus ojos le ardían, trató de avanzar y entonces _la_ vio. Su pequeño cuerpo cayendo al suelo inerte, como si el de una muñeca se tratara.

Algo dentro de él se quebró al verla.

― ¡Tachikawa!

* * *

En cuanto la práctica se canceló por aquella conferencia presidencial, Tai, en lugar de ir a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme por el del equipo de soccer, salió para ir a el comedor y comprar algo rápido que llenase su estómago. No era muy partidario de gastar dinero en ese lugar, pero viéndose ante la necesidad de hacerlo, no tenía muchas opciones. No después de haberse despertado tarde y haber sido casi abandonado por su hermana menor para ir al colegio. Sin mucho tiempo, sólo pudo alistarse y salir con un café bebido y aun recorriendo el camino de su boca hasta el estómago.

Agradecía que el día anterior, su padre le brindase su mesada pues así podía comprarse un gran sandwich, que en esos momentos disfrutaba enormemente, caminando hacia el patio trasero del colegio, buscando el lugar en donde el equipo de fútbol se ubicara.

Plantando los pies sobre el césped bien cuidado, observó las filas blancas de sillas con grandes cantidades de alumnos. Avanzó mientras observaba las espaldas de las personas y como podía percibir, muy pocos eran los que cumplían las reglas de sentarse con sus correspondientes clubes, él tampoco tenía ganas de seguir las reglas. Así que al ver a los de la banda y miembros del club de música, optó por situarse junto a ellos.

El primero en notar su presencia fue Koichi, sentado a un lugar de la última silla que estaba libre. Le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara con ellos. Así lo hizo y al estar ya sentado, los saludó como lo hacía siempre con su grata sonrisa y efusividad.

― ¿Dónde está Matt? – preguntó Tai. Transportando su mochila hacia el frente y apoyándola sobre su regazo al terminar de comer su almuerzo.

El Shiota rodó los ojos cansinamente y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando su propio teléfono celular que tenía en su mano.

― No quiere participar. Dice que es una pérdida de tiempo.

― No lo culpo – respondió Koji mirando a su amigo, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por parte de Kazu, pero que no produjo ningún efecto en el azabache. Es más, éste lo ignoró para observar a Tai. –No se tomó muy bien que Tachikawa nos negara ese favor.

Tai se encogió de hombros y sonrió con pena, comprendiéndolos. Se ponía en su lugar y era normal estar enrabiado por algo así. Tener la posibilidad de lograr lo que más deseaban, pero por un pequeño detalle no poder hacerlo.

― Descuiden. Acabarán consiguiendo un disco, créanme. – aseguró levantando su pulgar en buena fe, que correspondió una sonrisa agradecida por parte de los miembros.

Y una conversación trivial se desarrolló entre ellos, hasta que los ojos de Tai fueron buscando a su pequeña y dulce hermana menor. Para su suerte, estaba a unas filas por delante de él, acompañada de sus compañeras de clase.

Instintivamente, buscó a Takeru y al no verlo cerca de ella, le resultó extraño. Eran compañeros de clases y casi nunca estaban separados en el colegio. Aquello ameritaría cuestionamientos, pero como se trataba de Tai, eso no significaba gran cosa.

Volvió a prestar atención a los muchachos que lo acompañaban y entonces, el movimiento violento que se generó por delante a ellos llamó su atención. Volvió la vista al frente y más aún cuando el barullo aplacó la calma anterior.

Las personas se iban poniendo de pie para observar consternados y aterrorizados cómo un humo tenue iba tomando más forma y oscuridad, conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Tai también se levantó sin despegar la vista de aquello, pero entonces oyó la voz de Takeru gritando un nombre y al girarse, lo vio correr tras una muchacha rubia de cabello largo. La ansiedad que el movimiento y tensión provocó fue contagiándolo, pero aquello no significó nada hasta que Kari, salió también a trote tras su amigo.

― ¡Kari! – gritó y los siguió rápidamente.

La chica rubia era rápida, bastante incluso para Takeru que estaba en el equipo de basket. Tai tampoco la seguía, sólo con la mirada para percatarse a donde iba dirigida aquella carrera. Pero la preocupación latente en él era el bienestar de su hermana; por lo que, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la detuvo jalando su brazo y haciendo que se girara hacia él para que, con la respiración desbocada, le explicara la sucedido.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

― Zoe se levantó y corrió hacia el interior del Instituto, no sé muy bien por qué pero cuando Tk la siguió, tenía que hacer lo mismo. – respondió Kari con un semblante bañado en preocupación. Se volteó para mirar cómo se alejaban de ella. - ¡Hay que detenerlos, Hermano! Esto puede convertirse en un incendio.

Tai estudió la situación por un momento. No quería que su hermana se involucrara, quería tenerla segura así que avanzó para que ésta se quedara a sus espaldas.

― Iré a buscarlos, pero tú te quedas aquí. – para su desgracia, su hermana tenía la misma determinación y testarudez por la cual él se caracterizaba así que no se hizo para atrás.

― ¡De ninguna manera! Voy contigo. – y no esperó a que Tai le diese el visto bueno, simplemente echó a correr.

― ¡Hikari! – exclamó pero ella no se regresó a verlo, siguió avanzando. Tai carraspeó pero no tardó en seguirla. Si su hermana quería hacerse la heroína, no podía dejar que esté sola. Él iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo.

Doblaron en la esquina donde se abría otro acceso hacia el Colegio, siguiendo los pasos por donde tanto Takeru como Zoe habían ingresado. Al hacerlo, oyeron la voz de Tk elevada y alterada. Avanzando un poco más, vieron a la rubia siendo sujetada por los hombros por Takaishi, mientras éste trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

― ¡Tú no entiendes! –dijo entonces Zoe al borde de las lágrimas. -¡Todo mi trabajo está en el salón de costura! ¡Todo por lo que trabajé este tiempo!

Tai se aproximó hacia ellos al igual que Kari y al ver a la última, Tk pareció aflojar el agarre que imponía sobre Izumi pero no se alejó de ella, ni alejó sus ojos de los de la Yagami.

― ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tai con su habitual tono alterado. Zoe se volteó a verlo y dijo.

― Los trajes que confeccioné para el club de teatro están en el salón de costura. Necesito ir a buscarlos. Si les pasa algo…

― ¡Eso no importa ahora! –intervino la castaña añadiéndose a la conversación. Se abrió paso entre los dos chicos y Takeru soltó a Zoe para que ella tuviese más acceso. Izumi miró a Kari con ojos sorprendidos y humedecidos. –Los trajes pueden volver a hacerse, pero si te pasa algo a ti, no se podrá recuperar fácilmente, Zoe. –La rubia la observo por un momento en silencio, digiriendo lo que ella acababa de decir. Takeru hizo lo mismo, aunque en su mirada había mezcla de muchas cosas mientras delineaba el rostro de su amiga.

Una capa de humo más negro se aproximó hacia ellos y un estruendo lo acompañó que provocó el gritar de los presentes. Kari cubrió a Zoe para agacharse contra el suelo por el susto.

Takeru miró a Tai y éste asintió, como comprendiendo su mirada. Fue así como cada uno tomó a una de las jóvenes y se dirigieron a la salida, donde Tai condujo primeramente a Zoe, al ser la chica con más necesidad de salir de allí por la carga emocional que traía encima. Tras ellos iban corriendo Tk y Hikari.

Ésta última, cuando iban saliendo por la puerta hacia el exterior, tropezó al fallar un peldaño en los escalones. El impacto la hizo pegar un grito de sorpresa y dolor, sintiendo arder las rodillas, que fueron las primeras en encontrar el piso. Intentó levantarse, pero el ardor provocado le hizo fruncir el rostro.

― ¿Qué pasó? –Tk se plantó frente a ella arrodillándose a su nivel y trató de enderezarla, pero aquella sensación dolorosa, impedía que sus piernas se desplegaran con soltura. –Tranquila, -dijo el rubio intentando calmarla, ganándose una mirada suplicante por parte de Kari. –te llevaré. –y entonces fue acercándola a él para acunarla en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que pudo, como si al hacerlo con algo de brutalidad, ella pudiese romperse o quebrarse.

Kari recibió el contacto del pecho de Tk y como si su propio cuerpo conociese a la perfección el de su amigo, se acopló al de él, encajando y armonizándose. Takeru avanzó corriendo hasta llegar junto a Tai y Zoe, ya a metros de la instalación. La castaña no se molestó en pedirle que la bajara, estaba muy cómoda de esa manera y en verdad se sentía una tonta por estar pensando en eso cuando otra debía de ser su preocupación.

El instinto sobreprotector de Tai pareció no entrever la situación de Tk con su hermana, pero le dieron la razón cuando regresaron hacia donde debía de estar el resto de los alumnos.

― La gente está acudiendo hacia el frente del colegio. Al parecer sucedió algo allí. –Tai miró a sus tres acompañantes, pero centró su atención en Hikari y luego en Takeru. –Mejor siéntala y quédate con ella. Iré a ver qué sucedió. – y tras el asentimiento de los mismos, sólo Zoe y Tai echaron a correr hacia donde se iniciaba el predio educativo y conforme iban avanzando, la aglomeración de gente fue un hecho.

Taichi comenzó a abrirse paso entre el muro de personas, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos fueron conocedores de lo que aclamaba la atención de las personas. Su alma se quiso caer, al ver la figura de su querida amiga en el suelo, inconsciente y manchada con cenizas negras.

* * *

_«La brisa vespertina fue lo que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran de a poco, seducida por aquel contacto. Sus orbes castaños se hicieron con la luz que inundaba el lugar en donde se vio despierta. Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a ella y dirigió su rostro hacia la fuente del brillo._

_Vio su mano levantarse por instinto hacia su rostro para cubrir sus ojos ante la llameante luz y entonces todo comenzó a tener forma y distinción ante ella. Era la ventana junto a su cama la cual desprendía tanto resplandor, o mejor dicho era el efecto que tenía la luz sobre el vidrio de ésta._

_Giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda y se encontró con la imagen de una habitación muy distinta a la que recordaba pertenecerle. El suelo, en lugar de estar revestido por una alfombra rosa, se mostraba con el natural color de la madera._

_Los muebles eran grandes desde donde se hallaba y reconoció el color caoba de ellos, un lustre perfecto y occidental. Quizá lo único occidental que halló en aquel lugar, pues la puerta, paralela a ella, era la tradicional puerta corrediza japonesa, con el telar blanco que se mezclaba con la madera endurecida del bambú tratado._

_Entonces, no tardó mucho en reconocer en donde se encontraba. Una sonrisa radiante afloró en su rostro cuando lo hizo y se levantó casi con violencia sobre el colchón. Miró abajo y comprobó que aquel colchón era un cómodo futón blanco ubicado hacia el final de la habitación cuadrangular que pertenecía a las típicas casas en Kyoto._

_Salió del futón para correr emocionada hacia la puerta y abrirla. Su dinamismo sólo se prolongó más al ver el pasillo de madera que le guiaba como el caudal de un río hacia su dirección. Caminó con familiaridad por esos pasillos. Sus pies descalzos sintiendo la frialdad del suelo le provocaba aquella sensación que hace tiempo extrañaba. Entonces el sonido del piano la sorprendió. Apresuró el paso, motivada por hallarla a ella, siguiendo el rastro de aquel sonido._

_Y al estar frente a la puerta, oyó la dulce voz de su adorada Tía Ritsuka. Su voz era dulce y grave al inicio, adoraba escucharla cantar cuando niña. _

_**To thing I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**And as we say our long goodbaye**_

_**I nearly do**_

_Pero enseguida entrevió algo que salía de los recuerdos que tenía. Su voz no sonaba con alegría y cariño. En lugar de eso, se oía tristeza y melancolía en ella. _

_Posó sus manos sobre la puerta y la fue corriendo despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpir a su tía, como si hacer el más mínimo ruido, provocara que aquel momento se desvaneciese de inmediato._

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

_La imagen del interior la recibió con una tenue luz y el piano blanco de cola, reposaba en el centro mismo de aquel lugar. Su tía le daba la espalda a ella, pero de todas maneras la reconoció por su larga y ondulada cabellera castaña, muy parecida a la suya. La mujer traía puesto un vestido blanco, sin mangas que se ceñía en la cintura, sin ser muy largo._

_**Louder louder**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

_A pesar de no verla, la sentía hermosa pero no radiante como la recordaba. Era por aquel sentimiento que transmitía con su voz. Introdujo un pie dentro de aquel cuarto y fue cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo dentro por completo._

_No despegaba la vista de su Tía, esperando poder contemplarla bien y cuando decidió rodear la habitación para ver su rostro, vio como los hombros de la mujer comenzaron a temblar levemente para después ser un interminable terremoto interior que sólo produjo un sollozo lastimero. Su tía dejó de cantar, su voz se quebró para después hacer más sonoro su llanto. _

_Quedó de piedra al verla de esa manera. Nunca había visto a su tía llorar y menos de una forma tan deprimente._

― _¿P…Por qué…? –Oyó decir a su tía. Mimi dio un pie en retroceso, pero de todas maneras quería oírla hablar más, saber por qué estaba así. -¿P…Por qué te fuiste?»_

A pesar de la inconsciencia, se oían voces a su alrededor. No supo cuántos hablaban, pero Mimi los oía en forma lejana y desvanecida. Poco a poco recobró el sentido y sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados para finalmente, dejar que éstos se levantaran con pesar. Se encontró con una pared blanca y luminosa que la desconcertó aún más. Entrecerró los ojos y se hizo con la luz que emanaba aquel foco de luz contra el techo liso y blanco.

Con dificultad viraba sus ojos hacia los costados, intentando reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Por ambos lados una cortina aguamarina la esperaba. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría resultado lindo aquel color, pero con la cabeza palpitándole con fuerza como lo hacía en esos momentos, sólo le causaba repulsión y ganas de vomitar. Cerró los ojos, afligida y se dio cuenta que estaba inhalando un tipo de aire distinto, pero que lo hacía con más facilidad de la que recordaba antes de caer inconsciente.

Suspiro un tanto ahogado por el choque de aliento que le provocaba. Entonces, un gemido desprendió su boca por la irrupción que accionaba contra su propio respiro.

― ¿Qué fue eso? - oyó a una de las voces pero, a diferencia de cuando recobró la consciencia, ahora la escuchaba con claridad.

― Quizá sea Tachikawa. - respondió enseguida y antes de que acabara de hablar, la tercera voz se elevó con más euforia y alivio que las anteriores.

― ¡La Señorita ha despertado!

Eran voces cuyos dueños aún le resultaban irreconocibles para ella, pero entonces tres figuras aparecieron en su campo de visión. La primera y la que encabezaba a las otras dos, situada precisamente junto a su cabeza, era la enfermera Nakamura, funcionaria dentro del Instituto. La mujer de cabello negro, comenzó a tomarle el pulso y a verificar algo en sus ojos.

― ¿Cómo se siente, Tachikawa? – preguntó con dulzura maternal.

― Mareada. – murmuró ella aunque nuevamente aquel aliento inodoro ingreso a su boca cuando lo dijo y fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta que traía puesta por el rostro una mascarilla de oxígeno. En su mirada se asomó la confusión y desesperación, así que la primera reacción fue el de quitarse la mascarilla mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre, lo que supuso sería la camilla de la enfermería, pero unas manos a su otro costado le impidieron mucho.

― No trate de moverse mucho, Señorita. – giró de a poco su rostro para hallar a Tanaka, su mayordomo mirándola con súplica a través de sus cansados y avejentados ojos azules, casi celestes. Siempre había pensado que Tanaka, en sus mejores años, debió ser un chico muy atractivo con aquella tez blanca y ojos claros. – Ha inhalado mucho humo y eso fue perjudicial para sus pulmones. – miró a la enfermera, tratando de conservar la calma y luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Mimi. –No se asuste. La mascarilla solo trata de limpiar sus pulmones para normalizar su respiración. – hizo una pausa para luego decir. -Esperaremos que el medico crea conveniente que deje la mascarilla.

― ¿T…Tanaka? – exclamó con duda y luego fue haciéndose a la idea. Soltó la mascarilla y volvió a recostarse para mirar el techo. Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Algo le decía que estaría un rato más en aquel lugar, pero no podía permitirse faltar al colegio. Su conferencia fue arruinada nuevamente y tenía que retomarla cuanto antes. –Ya veo. – los castaños orbes de Mimi se volvieron hacia donde Tanaka se hallaba. –El horno… de la cocina… se incendió. - dijo recobrando los recuerdos que galopaban en un remolino de _flash back_ tras sus parpados. Cerró los ojos y su ceño se frunció al rememorar. -Las galletas estaban allí y… antes de que mi charla iniciase, el olor a quemado me hizo recordar que las dejé adentro y…

― No hables, Meems. – insistió otra voz junto a Tanaka. Esta era más aniñada que las anteriores y a pesar de no podía verla, sabía que se trataba de su mejor amiga, Yolei.

El mayordomo se hizo a un lado para dejar que la peliviolacea avanzara hacia Mimi y aunque la efusividad fuese algo característico en Yolei, se notó la inseguridad para tocar a su amiga.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos al dar con el semblante de culpa que reflejaba su amiga en el rostro. Entonces, Yolei habló mirándola con súplica, dejando que la Tachikawa fuera conocedora de las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.

― Meems. Lo siento tanto… - un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios pero rápidamente fue aplacado por su propia mano, intentando reprimir las ganas de romper en llanto. – Si no me hubiese ido… Esto no hubiese sucedido. Perdóname, por favor.

Mimi era una chica perfeccionista y cínica muchas veces, en especial con sus propias amistades. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese reprendido a Yolei porque era cierto, fue su culpa el dejar el horno encendido, pero no era correcto dejar que la carga de la situación se posara sobre ella. La Inoue había estado con ella en todo ese tiempo, esperando que despertara y pedirle disculpas con toda la sinceridad del mundo. No podía molestarse con ella por más que quisiera.

La castaña negó con la cabeza librando de la culpa a su mejor amiga, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa, aunque supuso que la mascarilla de oxígeno, no se entendería ni una simple mueca. Aunque por la forma en que Yolei sonrió –una mezcla entre dolor y alivio- entendió que quizá su sonrisa sí llegó a vislumbrarse.

Iba a agregar algo aun sabiendo que si abría la boca pero la enfermera la interrumpió.

― No hables mucho, recuerda que acabas de despertarte. – miró al mayor en la sala. – Avisaré al médico para que venga a verla, pero por lo que veo, podrá llevársela ya esta noche. -El alivio de los presentes se materializó en un suspiro de alivio unánime y una sonrisa que fue dirigida hacia la muchacha, sin embargo, continuó la mujer llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. - Trate de que no haga mucho esfuerzo y manténgala con dieta líquida. Ya el médico dictaminará los estudios que deba hacerse para chequearla cada tanto.

― Por supuesto. Muchas gracias. –respondió el hombre.

Nakamura dejó la sala en la que se hallaban reunidos y que por todo lo que había oído Mimi, comprendió que se encontraba en un sanatorio. Era de suponerse, pensó, pues el inicio del incendio dejaría en desuso las demás salas cercanas. Pensando en la crítica situación que debió verse ella al caer inconsciente, la tuvieron que trasladar al sanatorio más cercano.

― Tranquila, Señorita. Ya podremos dejar este lugar para que pueda estar mejor en la casa. – dijo Tanaka con cariño, acariciando la cabeza de la chica como cuando era más pequeña.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Estaba cansada. Quizá en verdad lo que necesitara fuese un baño de sales que tranquilizara todo su cuerpo y descansar.

Cuando la enfermera se retiró, Yolei fue a tomar su lugar junto a la cabecera de Mimi, guardando silencio para no molestar a su amiga. En parte se lo agradecía, pero otra parte le gustaría alejar ese ambiente tan lúgubre que se anidaba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y su respiración era normal nuevamente, cuando exhaló el aire también fue con un suspiro mudo, empañando la mascarilla de esa manera.

Entonces fue acomodando los recuerdos que le presidieron a su desmayo. Desde cuándo se había percatado del humo tenue desprendiéndose del ala este del edificio. Y cuando sus pasos se iniciaron con ansiedad hacia el interior del Instituto, cuando en su mente solo se encontraba el bienestar de sus galletas porque de eso dependían muchas cosas para que la Conferencia fuese todo un éxito.

Fue una impulsiva y lo sabía pero no podía desperdiciar todo el dinero invertido en los ingredientes para tales cantidades de galletas que al final terminasen hechas polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Antes de perder el sentido y equilibrio, escuchó un sonido casi sordo para ella. No sabía lo que era, ni sabía de dónde provenía. Su cerebro hizo contacto al recordar que aquello fue un grito, una voz llamándola.

De seguro fue esa persona la razón por la cual aún estaba viva. La incertidumbre la invadió y de pronto, las ganas por arrebatarse la mascarilla de oxigeno la golpearon. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Yolei para sujetar su mano, la cual descansaba sobre cerca de la suya. La peliviolácea la miró sorprendida y luego pasó la vista al mayordomo, como expresando su desconcierto.

― ¿Señorita? – había hablado Tanaka ubicándose junto a Yolei, para poder ver el rostro de Mimi. Ella viró los ojos de su amiga en el hombre mayor y luego su mano libre se posicionó sobre la mascarilla para hacerla a un lado.

El aire que desprendía la mascarilla fue escapándose del material hacia el exterior, pero eso no parecía no interesarle a Mimi. Ella se trató de reincorporar, pero las manos de Tanaka la sujetaron por los hombros con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero la castaña pudo sentir la desesperación en él.

― ¿Qué sucede? Tranquilícese, Señorita.

― ¿Meems?-

Cuando iba a hablar, la cortina que separaba su camilla del resto, se corrió y dejó entrever la imagen de dos personas, ambas vestidas de blanco. La enfermera Nakamura era una de ellas la cual iba detrás de un hombre canoso con grandes lentes, vistiendo una bata blanca y un estetoscopio sobre los hombros.

Mimi logró sentarse sobre la camilla pues ya no se lo impedían. Observó a quienes se acercaban a ella y luego pasó su mirada a sí misma. No le resultó una sorpresa ver que aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio, aunque fue un poco chocante el observar que toda su prenda se hallaba bajo una capa de ceniza.

― Señorita Tachikawa. – saludo el hombre y todo movimiento, tanto por parte de Mimi como por el de los demás se detuvo para centrar su atención en el hombre. – Mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Suzuki Yuujiro. –enarcó una ceja por la escena que se le presentó enfrente y al notar esto, tanto Tanaka como Inoue soltaron a Mimi para separarse a un lado de la camilla, haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo. El médico asintió de la misma manera a su saludo y miró después a Mimi. Ella ya se había deshecho de la mascarilla, para mirarlo con seriedad. –Veo que ya se encuentra bien.-

Caminó para alistarse del otro lado, paralelo a donde se encontraban los conocidos de la castaña y así deshacerse del estetoscopio de los hombros, sujetándolo con facilidad, colocándose las olivas a los oídos y dirigir la campana al pecho de Mimi.

La mano del médico reposó en la espalda de la muchacha y le indicó que respirara con fuerza, para poder oír a sus pulmones y la forma en que se encontraban trabajando en esos momentos. Mimi así lo hizo y aunque su respiración no fuese tan fluida como siempre, no sentía la opresión que recordaba antes de desmayarse.

Suzuki retiró el aparato de su pecho y su mano de su espalda para así volvérselo a colgar tras el cuello. Miró a Mimi con una sonrisa calma y sacó una libreta del bolsillo de sus pantalones y una plumilla _Parker_ del bolsillo ubicado en el pecho de la bata blanca. Comenzó a escribir mientras habló.

― Es normal que tus pulmones trabajen sin la fluidez acostumbrada tras el episodio de asfixia que ha vivido, Señorita Tachikawa. Pero descuide, eso sólo se le pasara si sigue las indicaciones prescritas aquí. – no la miraba, pero su voz estaba cargada de autoridad, tanto así que Mimi asentía en silencio. – Sería bueno que haga caminatas ligeras, sin forzar demasiado a su cuerpo ni su respiración. – levantó los ojos hacia Mimi y detuvo su escritura pero no dejó la pose que componía su mano sujetando la plumilla sobre la libreta. -¿Usted canta?

― ¿Disculpe? – preguntó ella sin comprender su pregunta. El médico repitió pero volvió a mirar el papel.

― Si practica algún tipo de vocalización para cantar. O suele cantar con continuidad. – Mimi miró a Tanaka y a Yolei para después mirar al doctor.

― Con frecuencia no, pero solemos ir a un bar-karaoke. – contestó sonrojándose por su respuesta a lo que el hombre asintió y seguía escribiendo en la libreta. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

― Pues sería conveniente que lo haga con continuidad. Así sus pulmones trabajaran con mejor disposición y entrenamiento. – terminó de escribir, arrancó la hoja en la cual lo estuvo haciendo y así le tendió a Mimi. – Sería muy bueno para su recuperación total e inmediata. – los ojos del profesional pasaron de Mimi a sus acompañantes. – Con su permiso. Me retiraré. Puedes sellar el alta en recepción y marcharse a su casa, Señorita. – sonrió enarcando las arrugas gestuales en su rostro y así sus pasos fuertes dejaron la sala.

― Tanaka, ¿Podrías ayudarme? – pidió la castaña una vez el médico ya no se encontraba. El mayordomo asintió y tomó las manos que le extendía la muchacha para alejarse de aquella camilla.

Aventuró entonces sus piernas por el borde de la cama, dejando que éstas le cuelguen hasta tantear el nivel del piso. Yolei le ayudó con los zapatos, aunque Mimi no quisiera. Cuando finalmente pisó el suelo, recordó nuevamente aquella voz gritando su nombre, que aunque pareciese tan lejana, aún se oía cerca de ella. Entonces se volvió hacia la enfermera.

― Disculpe – tras un momento de percatarse que Mimi se dirigía a ella, la enfermera miró a la estudiante con rostro curioso. ― ¿Sabe quién me halló en el comedor?-

Nakamura pareció esperar aquella pregunta por lo que le sonrió tiernamente, pero primero acabó de acomodar los instrumentos sobre la repisa de metal. Se agachó un poco y luego volvió a enderezarse.

Mimi la observaba en silencio, estudiándola con la mirada. Entonces la enfermera caminó hacia ella para extenderle algo con las manos.

― Fue un muchacho muy apuesto.-

La Tachikawa fue consciente de que se trataba de una prenda. Cuando la enfermera se lo entregó, ella lo tomó con curiosidad, pero no tardó en estrujar la tela cenicienta entre sus manos.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono de su casa había sonado, un mal presentimiento lo inundó. Tuvo toda la iniciativa por correr hacia él y tomar el tubo para ser quien atendiese, pero su madre ya estaba de pie junto al condenado aparato, descolgándolo. Matt, parado en el umbral de la cocina la observó por un momento y luego volvió al interior de la habitación, dejando que la puerta de ésta se cerrara.

Takeru estaba tranquilo comiendo de su tazón de verduras con kimchi y cuando vio aquel movimiento rápido de su hermano, levantó la mirada hacia él. Matt se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo friccionaba mientras caminaba de vuelta a su silla, pero no tomó asiento sobre ésta. Se mantuvo parado mientras seguía restregándose el rostro.

― ¿Algo malo? – cuestionó Tk.

Matt no quitó sus manos del rostro, pero sí detuvo el frenetismo de la fricción que ejercía éstas sobre él. Asintió pasado un momento y luego dijo.

― ¿Recuerdas el incendio dentro de la cocina del Instituto? – escuchó a Takeru pronunciar una afirmación con la voz, asintiendo con los palillos en la boca.

La puerta, entonces, se abrió de golpe. Los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron por tal violenta acción, observando la puerta y a su madre parada en el umbral de ésta. Matt palideció al tener contacto con los fieros ojos de Natsuko y muy en lo profundo quería volver a ocultarse la cara tras sus manos.

Y la voz de su madre se oyó en un rugido.

― ¡¿Un incendio, Yamato?!

― ¿Tú lo provocaste? – preguntó ahora Takeru, volviéndose hacia su hermano plantado de pie sobre el suelo, tan sorprendido como su madre, aunque claro, el nivel de nerviosismo era diferente en los Takaishi.

Yamato pasó su mirada de su madre a su hermano menor, dejando que una gotita de sudor resbalara de su sien a su mejilla. Estaba bien muerto y lo sabía. Bajó los hombros y luego dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

― En realidad, no; pero…

― ¡Te suspendieron, Yamato! – gritó su madre iracunda. Así es, nunca antes había visto enfadada a su madre de esa manera. ― ¡¿Puedes explicarme cómo dejas un horno lleno de galletas en su máxima potencia y permites que una pobre chica ande por allí inhalando el humo tóxico?!

― ¡Yo la salvé después! – Yamato reaccionó ante tal represalia, intentando defenderse pero su madre no lo escuchaba.

― ¡Tres días sin ir al colegio! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?! –pronunció con rabia, señalándolo con su dedo índice y sin darle tiempo a su hijo para defenderse, exhaló un gritillo de protesta para volver a la sala.

Los dos muchachos permanecieron en silencio e inmóviles. Era verdad que Yamato no había visto a su madre enojada de tal manera, pero incluso a Tk lo sorprendió aquel nuevo nivel de ira que experimentó su madre. Pero Matt sabía que aquello iba más allá de las acostumbradas discusiones con su madre. Era algo más serio.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron por un momento como esperando que alguno dijera algo, pero estaban mudos por tanto alboroto. Y luego la voz de Natsuko se alzó con voz temeraria desde donde estaba.

― ¡Estás castigado un mes entero, Ishida! ¡Nada de televisión, celular, computadora! – dicho esto, Yamato se encogió de hombros. Había cosas peores, pensó. Y para finalizar aquel pensamiento, nuevamente su madre habló con fuerza. -¡Oh y esto te encantará: Nada de banda!

El castigo estaba hecho y con gran fuerza demoledora implementada para él. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera. Podía quitarle todo menos su banda, eso sería como ir contra su naturaleza misma. Yamato iba a protestar. Ya tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados y tenía todo preparado en su cabeza para contrariar a su madre, pero su hermano lo tomó de su brazo con fuerza y le hizo mirarlo.

Matt miró al joven rubio con el ceño fruncido y bajó hacia la mano del mismo sobre su brazo. Tenía que admitir la sorpresa que causó en él hallar a Takeru con semejante fuerza como para frenarlo de esa manera. Aunque claro, no era momento ni tenía los ánimos para halagarlo. Y mucho menos al ver el tipo de semblante que portaba su hermano menor.

― Tenemos que hablar. – agrego Tk simplemente y con un movimiento de cabeza, dijo que lo siguiera.

¿Desde cuándo su pequeño hermano le daba órdenes? Yamato estaba seguro que aún no había llegado el día en que tuviera que obedecer a su hermano menor y era gracias a esa terquedad suya la cual saldría a flote para sobreponerse a la palabra de Tk. Aunque claro, Takeru lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano, así que se volvió hacia él.

― Quédate si quieres oír otra rabieta de mamá. - esas palabras fueron suficiente para dejar algo en qué pensar a Matt, quien volvió un poco su rostro para observar la puerta de la cocina que conducía a la sala. Lugar en donde se hallaba su madre hecha una furia.

Convencido, siguió a Takeru. Entraron a la habitación de éste y Matt cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro, volviéndose luego hacia el Takaishi y vio a éste mirándolo con seriedad. El menor de los rubios se sentó sobre la cama y con un gesto, pidió a Yamato que hiciera lo mismo.

No lo pensó mucho, sólo condujo sus pies hacia donde estaba su hermano para sentarse sobre la cama bien hecha. Pero cuando estuvo situado allí, Takeru se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. En cualquier otra situación –donde su orgullo no estuviese herido como para admitir algo así- pareciera como si Tk fuese a reprenderlo.

La última vez que alguien lo hizo, fue su padre. Recordar las veces en que tuvo que oír la _"Charla"_, hacía pensar que esa situación tenía la misma esencia. Yamato sentado al borde de su cama, mientras su padre se paseaba por toda la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras guardaba silencio, pensando en las palabras que le diría a su hijo, esperando poder lograr que colaborara con él.

Aquel tipo de _"Charla"_ se dio cuando sólo era un niño y el divorcio de sus padres tenía poco tiempo de haberse ejecutado. Su padre dialogaba con él y le hacía comprender cuan negativo era contestar a la maestra porque no quería obedecerla. Pero cuando fue creciendo, esos diálogos no se desarrollaban de tal manera, sino que se materializaban en castigos más efectivos –según Hiroaki- como lo era el privarle de la libertad que acostumbraba.

Ver a Tk teniendo el mismo comportamiento que su padre hace años, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa disimulada. Siempre decía que el pequeño se parecía más a su madre que a su padre, pero en esos momentos dudaba de que aquello fuese una ley establecida. Yamato olvidó su molestia y lo miró caminar frente a él.

― ¿Entonces? Dime qué sucedió. – Takeru se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos, para pronunciar aquello. Por su parte, Matt sólo se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos a otro punto. –Y no me mientas, Hermano. –amenazó acentuando su ceño fruncido. -Sé perfectamente que no cocinas galletas. ¡Mucho menos entras al comedor! Eres un tacaño.-

Yamato deslizó una mueca de gracia. Su hermano tenía toda la razón. Manteniéndose por un momento en silencio pensó que en verdad no perdía nada en contarle lo que realmente ocurrió, después de todo Takeru era su más grande confidente.

Frustrado, dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido.

― Esta bien... ― dijo con tono cansino, mirándose las palmas abiertas y reposando contra sus rodillas. ― Cuando te hablé sobre el accidente, obvié muchas partes. Entre ellas, el hecho de que sí conocía a la chica que estaba dentro del comedor. – cuando fue diciendo eso, no miraba a Takeru. Estaba pendiente de sus manos sujetando sus rodillas mientras las imágenes vividas se reproducían dentro de sí mismo. ― No lo hice porque tú la conoces y no quise preocuparte.-

Sintió a Tk sorprenderse y dar un paso hacia atrás. Yamato frunció el ceño y lo oyó pronunciar débilmente la pregunta que esperaba oír.

― ¿Q…Quien?

― Tachikawa Mimi – soltó pero se apresuró a decir, mirándolo disimuladamente.- Y antes que digas nada, yo tampoco lo sabía. – cerró los ojos y apretó aún más sus manos sobre sus rodillas. - Sólo acudí al comedor cuando olfatee el olor a quemado. Entré al ver a alguien dentro. No pensé, solo reaccioné. ― dejó escapar una sonrisa cansada. ―Gracias a ello, perdí la hoja de papel con la nueva canción que acabe hoy.

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Matt no deseaba levantar la mirada para ver los ojos de Tk. No soportaría hallar en sus orbes celestes algún juicio contra su persona. Pero tampoco quería que aquel molesto silencio reinara en esos momentos.

― Hermano… ― hablo el menor de los rubios entonces, aunque Matt podía captar en su tono de voz que el muchacho no sabía qué decir. El Ishida levantó un poco los ojos y vio a su hermano mirándolo entre sorprendido y angustiado. ― ¿Cómo está Mimi?-

Matt dejó de presionar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y al hacerlo, sintió como la sangre volvía a correr por donde sus propias uñas se anidaron contra su piel, aún con la tela de sus pantalones que se interponía entre ambos. Yamato negó ligeramente con la cabeza y dijo.

― No tengo idea, pero supongo que bien. La saqué de allí y me topé con la enfermera Nakamura. Al rato apareció la Directora. ―Takeru tragó grande al oírle decir eso.

― ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa? No tuviste absolutamente nada que ver. ¡La salvaste, por el amor de...!

― Ya, Tk. ― detuvo su hermano poniéndose de pie, con claro gesto para que no continuara. ―Ya pasó y estoy bien. No me importa mucho el castigo.

― ¡Pero...! ― Takeru detuvo sus palabras al ver la mano de su hermano elevada, diciéndole que se callara. Takaishi cerró sus manos en puños y los elevó hasta la altura de su pecho, conteniendo las ganas de seguir hablando. Rendido, bajó la mirada y los brazos pero sin dejar que apretar sus puños. ―No es justo... ―murmuró. Tk entonces elevó sus ojos al mayor entre ambos. ― ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe que la salvaste? ―

_Aún recordaba esa sensación de desesperación subiéndole desde el estómago hasta la garganta, ardiéndole. Se deshizo de la chaqueta con la que se cubría boca y se la colocó a Mimi, la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo hacia la salida._

_Se alejó lo más que pudo, apretando todo el cuerpo de Mimi contra su pecho, intentando protegerla de lo que quizá, ya la había lastimado. Llegó hasta donde el pasillo se abría paso con la escalera. Colocó a Mimi en el suelo y le arrebató la chaqueta de tela de la boca para dejar que respirara libremente._

_El humo congregado allí impediría eso, así que buscando a su alrededor, vio el seto grande de cerámica que estaba contra uno de los pilares. Fue a él para moverlo hacia las puertas y cuando el macizo cuerpo fue detectado por los censores de las puertas corredizas, éstas se abrieron y liberaron el humo._

_Regresó con Mimi y le apartó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro. Lo traía impávido y ceniciento, se lo limpió un poco y aproximándose a ella, trató de sentir la respiración de la castaña, percatándose que no circulaba aire alguno. Inmediatamente, se fijó que el pecho de ella no subía ni descendía._

_Se alejó como si ésta hubiese emanado una llamarada de su cuerpo, para mirarla con terror. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Había visto de paso algunos canales de salud y siempre le había resultado aburrido. Poco y nada sabía sobre primeros auxilios, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_Se llevó sus dedos índice y midió el pulso cardiaco a partir de la vena madre y soltó un suspiro de alivio al recibir respuesta positiva, pero debía de aplicarle los primeros auxilios. ¿Qué sabía él al respecto? Pues nada._

_Presionó con sus dedos la nariz de Mimi y acercó entonces sus labios a los de ella para transferirle aire, intentando que de esa manera éste pudiese llegar a los pulmones de Mimi. Propinó como diez bocanadas y luego se acercó de vuelta a su nariz para ver si el aire circulaba por ella. Nada._

_Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y luego recordó que tenía que presionar su pecho para tratar reanimar el aire y éste corriese con normalidad en su interior._

_Sus manos le temblaban y con justa razón. No había aplicado los primeros auxilios a nadie y se necesitaba un poco más de conocimiento del que él contaba en esos momentos. Le hubiese gustado que Joe estuviese con él en esos momentos, era bueno con ese tema. Después de todo, su familia en sí estaba inclinada hacia el ámbito médico._

_Puso una mano sobre el medio mismo del pecho y su otra mano sobre la propia para empezar a dar pequeños golpes que hiciesen reaccionar la circulación del aire. Pero temía lastimarla, así que exhaló con rabia._

― _Tachikawa… - pronunció mientras seguía presionándola y luego volvió a su rostro para sentir si respiraba y fijarse que su pecho subiese o bajase, pero nada había cambiado. –Maldición. Despierta. – dijo y volvió a taponar su nariz con sus dedos para colocar su boca contra la de ella y propinarle más bocanadas de aire. –Respira, por favor, Tachikawa._

_Nada había cambiado. Una sensación de desolación lo embargó. No había sentido así desde hace seis meses. Sentir como si el suelo en donde estuviese varado se estuviera disolviendo como arena y un abismo estuviera susurrándole en la nuca. El vértigo lo iba arrastrando a lo más profundo de un negro vacío._

_Miró a Mimi y la besó, ya no para darle respiración, sino para intentar sentirla, decirse a sí mismo que ella despertaría y le propinaría otra bofetada por su insolencia. Lo que fuese, aunque sea un insulto o algo que le dijera que seguía viva._

― _Mimi, por favor… - suplicó contra los labios de la muchacha._

― _¡Ishida! – el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al oír su nombre e irguió su cabeza hacia el pasillo oeste de dónde provenía la voz de la enfermera Nakamura acercándose hacia él a paso veloz en compañía de bomberos._

_Ellos fueron directamente hacia el interior del comedor, mientras sólo uno, en compañía de la enfermera, se encontró con el rubio. Matt se alejó un poco de Mimi para que la mujer la revisara._

_El bombero se arrodillo junto a Mimi y le dio un chequeo rápido sobre el pulso de la carótida, para después posar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio._

― _¿Es la única quien se encontraba dentro? – Yamato asintió._

― _Creo que sí. No vi a nadie más. – el hombre miró al joven y luego le dio una pequeña palmada para erguirse y mirar a la mujer. _

― _Debe llevarla fuera y aplicarle los primeros auxilios. Sigue viva, pero necesita respirar._

― _Lo sé. Gracias. – dijo la enfermera y miró a Yamato. – Tómala y llevémosla fuera. Necesita aire. –Matt no esperó a que terminara de hablar. En cuanto le dio la primera orden, ya tenía a Mimi en sus brazos y sujetándola con fuerza._

_Ambos salieron por la entrada principal del Instituto para dejarla sobre el pasto fresco. _

― No pude quedarme con ella mucho tiempo… ―comentó aunque más bien para sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos, recordando el rostro de Mimi sobre el pasto. Aquella sensación de asfixia prevalecía en él al verla allí. Deseaba haber hecho más por ella. –Fue la enfermera Nakamura quien la hizo respirar nuevamente. Tosió un poco de sangre, pero según ella, era normal.

_Cuando tuvo su ataque de tos, la mujer volteó a Mimi para que pudiese toser sin atragantarse, llevando con ésta acción, ligeras manchas de sangre que tiñó el pasto verde. Matt se acercó a Mimi de inmediato, aterrado al ver la mancha rojiza, pero no pudo siquiera tocarla, ya que la mano de la enfermera lo detuvo e hizo que la mirara. Ella le sonrió con ternura._

― _Déjala. Está recuperando el aire. – explicó la enfermera. - El humo dañó sus fosas nasales y su garganta. Es normal que expida sangre por medio de su tos. – luego miró a Mimi y ésta poseía una mirada somnolienta. Reaccionó pero no estaba consciente del todo. La recostó en el suelo y le acomodó unos mechones en el cabello, para luego mirar al muchacho quien no despegaba la vista preocupada de la castaña. –Tienes una novia muy fuerte._

Aún seguía preguntándose por qué le dijo eso. Quizá se debía a que su intento por aplicarle la respiración boca a boca parecía otra cosa. No lo sabía pero no importaba ya.

_Las personas iban acercándose como los típicos curiosos que eran, pero de pronto la Directora los encabezó, mirando despectivamente a las tres personas en el pasto._

― _¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué mi Colegio arde en llamas?!_

― _Hubo un incendio, pero aún no sabemos qué lo provocó. – contestó de prisa la funcionaria del colegio. Miró a Yamato. – Este chico salvó a esta joven estudiante.-_

_La directora miró a Yamato y pareció pasar por alto la acotación de la enfermera, pues dijo._

― _¿Tú sabes quién inició el incendio, muchacho? Esto merece una sanción inmediata y severa.-_

_El rubio observó a la mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, plantada frente a él con aire autoritario. Estaba claro que hablaba en serio. Ella se encargaría de hacer pagar a quien ocasionó semejante desastre al bienestar del Instituto y aunque Mimi se hallaba inconsciente, estaba seguro que eso no impediría a la Directora Oda para que destinara un castigo contra la castaña._

― _¿Acaso fue esa niña? – dijo Oda avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Mimi recostada, abriéndose paso contra Yamato. _

_Pero la reacción en él fue más rápida que su propio pensamiento. Se levantó al tiempo que la mujer cruzó junto a él y sin darle tiempo para avanzar más de la cuenta, sujetó su brazo con fuerza. Oda Mikami volvió su rostro indignado hacia Matt por tal atrevimiento, pero él no se hizo para atrás._

― _No fue ella. – respondió de inmediato. –Fui yo. En verdad lo siento. –siguió y cuando quiso excusarse, la mujer rompió en gritos y demandas con amenazas bien cargadas._

Takeru oía a su hermano seriamente, atento a todo lo que decía y dándose cuenta de algo que Hikari le había dicho unos días atrás.

― Ya te imaginarás el resto. – exhaló cansado al terminar de relatarle lo sucedido con la despiadada directora, obviándole la parte en que lo suspendía con la excusa de que _"Viendo tu acto heroíco, te tendré más consideración, muchacho. De no haber sido por eso, ya te habría expulsado." _–Como aborrezco a esa mujer.

Tras un prolongado silencio, finalmente, Tk también dio un gran suspiro que relajó un poco más el semblante de Matt.

― Eso me resulta más creíble que el que hayas preparado galletas en la cocina e incendiaras el comedor por dejarlas dentro. – soltó, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos de manera pensativa. –Pero – continuó y eso sirvió para que Matt volviese su vista a su hermano con creíble duda, enarcando la ceja. – Aún no entiendo por qué has tenido que sacrificarte tú. Mimi es la presidenta estudiantil, no le tocaría ningún tipo de castigo, sólo porque lleva ese cargo. ¿Has pensado en eso?

Matt no apartó su mirada de la de su hermano menor, pero cuando sus palabras acabaron, el rubio cerró los ojos y carraspeó ligeramente. Sabía que su hermano seguiría recriminándole aquello y en verdad no deseaba oír más, ya tenía suficiente con el castigo de su madre. Iba a cruzar junto a Tk, pero él no esperó a que se marchara simplemente. Lo tomó por el brazo, para insistir.

― Es verdad que el colegio estará ligeramente inaccesible por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no tienes que conformarte con que te suspendan por algo que no has hecho.

Yamato lo miró por encima del hombro.

― No deseaba que me castigaran tampoco. Ni que fuese un mártir, Tk. – dijo Matt con total seriedad. – Pero sólo ponte a analizar. A la Directora no le interesaría que Tachikawa estuviese inconsciente. – echó un suspiro cansino para tratar de calmarse. – En mi lugar, ¿No harías algo semejante por proteger a Hikari? – aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Takeru pues en su rostro se notaba la perplejidad de la comparación.

Luego, simplemente soltó a su hermano y desvió la mirada a la pared paralela a ellos, en donde unos posters de _All American Reject_ y _Coldplay_ descansaban.

― ¿Por qué la pones como ejemplo? –preguntó entonces el rubio menor con una sonrisa amarga que no pasó desapercibida por su mayor. Es más, eso causó duda en Matt.

Él y Hikari eran los mejores amigos y estaba seguro que darían su vida por el otro. Tan profunda es la estima que sienten que, por un momento pensó que su amistad podría transformarse en algo más profundo, aunque conociendo a su hermano, sabía que aquello tardaría mucho para volverse realidad.

Takeru no era tonto, pero aún no tenía la necesidad de ver a Hikari de otra manera que no fuese la niña a quien conoció en el jardín de infantes y que desde entonces, se había convertido en su mejor amiga hasta ahora.

Lo entendía, porque también estuvo en la misma situación que él en el pasado. Él no veía a Sora como nada más que su mejor amiga hasta que, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ruki, el pesado de Kazu insistió para que el tan aclamado juego juvenil de la botella tuviese lugar. Como parecía divertido ver que sus amigos besaran a otro –ya sea hombre o mujer- se incluyó dentro del círculo de personas; aunque claro, él no contó con que la botella lo eligiera para besar a su querida amiga de la infancia. Y fue al momento en que rozó los labios de Sora que supo que aquella niña de tiempo atrás no era la misma jovencita atractiva que tenía frente a él.

― ¿Sucedió algo con ella? – añadió Matt al ver aquella manera con que reaccionó su hermano.

― ¿Qué podría ocurrir? No seas paranoico. – se volteó para caminar hacia la salida de su cuarto.

― Tk, espera. – insistió Yamato. - ¿Qué ocurre? Es obvio que sucedió algo. – dijo entonces el mayor interponiéndose entre la puerta y Takeru. Ya era extraño que su pequeño hermano no viniese a desahogarse con él, porque sucedía algo y aquello era un hecho irrefutable.

Takeru negó y desvió la mirada nuevamente. No sabía mentir. Y el que no quisiese contárselo era lo que molestaba a Yamato. Eran hermanos, por favor. Él sabía todo sobre Tk y Tk sabía todo de él.

― Maldición, Takeru. ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¡Nada, ya déjame en paz! ¡Yo no ando preguntándote por tus cosas! – Matt enarcó una ceja ante su acotación que provocó en el menor un ligero sonrojo. –Está bien, sí lo hago. ¡Pero no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en este tema!

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de cualquier otro tema con este? Siempre me cuentas todo.

― Bueno, ya no tiene por qué ser así. – Matt lo miró sorprendido y para qué negar que le dolió oír eso. Takeru lo previó y el lastimar a su hermano lo hizo rabiar más. -¿O acaso quieres hablar también de Mimi?

Más duda por parte del Ishida, pero ahora su ceño se frunció y miró a su menor con cautela.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? – Takeru llevó la cabeza hacia atrás como gesto de exageración ante su pregunta.

― Por favor, hermano. – bufó con sarcasmo mientras negaba. -¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo pendiente que estás de ella? ¿La forma en la buscas con la mirada estando en el colegio? Creí que estabas muy metido en lo que respectaba a la banda, por eso parecías más lejano que antes. Pero cuando me relataste lo que ocurrió, tenías que ver tu rostro. – Matt avanzó un paso y con el semblante desafiante, señaló a su hermano con su dedo índice como amenazándolo.

― No seas ridículo, Takeru. Estás iracundo pero no tienes por qué inventar cosas para hacerme rabiar también a mí.

― ¿Inventar cosas? ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? – hizo una pausa para relamerse los labios secos por la tensión que emanaba en su casa. –Y no soy el único que ve esas cosas. Hikari fue la primera en notarlo.

― Si quieres sacarle algo en cara a alguien, ¿Por qué no empiezas por ti primero? – Takeru frunció el ceño con molestia a lo que Matt continuó. –Así es, mocoso. Algo sucedió con Hikari y lo puedo notar porque te conozco. ¿Qué es? ¿Ahora se cansó porque no te das cuenta que está enamorada de ti? ― El menor de los rubios quedó mudo ante sus palabras, pero no dejó de mirarlo con el semblante teñido en molestia. –Oh, parece que di en el blanco.

― ¡Eres un cínico, idiota!

― ¡Y tú una niña inmadura!

La puerta se abrió entonces de golpe, golpeando a ambos hermanos con fuerza como para hacerlos retroceder unos pasos. Ambos lanzaron un quejido de dolor al recibir aquel golpe y sobándose las partes lastimadas –cara y hombro- para luego lanzar sus miradas a la mujer plantada en la puerta. Entonces, el dolor físico no resultó ser tan acentuado.

― Yamato, ve a tu habitación. – dijo mirando al mayor y luego desvió la mirada a su hijo menor. –Y tú, limpia los trastes sucios. Ya tuve suficiente por parte de ambos.

En cuanto Natsuko, tras una última mirada amenazante, salió de la habitación, sus hijos se miraron retadoramente y así fueron a hacer sus propias cosas. Pero la tensión no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente entre ambos, eso era seguro.

* * *

Miraba por la ventanilla del vehículo, sin prestar mucha atención a los negocios ni casas que dejaba atrás. Su rostro serio era apenas reflejado por el vidrio polarizado. La melodiosa voz de _Lana del Rey_ sonaba dentro con _Summertime Sadness_, una de sus canciones favoritas. Pero en esos momentos, no prestaba atención a nada más que a sus propios recuerdos.

Miró el reloj, siete y media de la tarde. Era normal que el cielo se oscureciese ya. Normalmente a esa hora ya estaba cenando con sus padres; claro que esa semana sólo lo hizo con su madre, pues Keisuke tuvo que viajar a Osaka por cuestiones de negocios.

― Tanaka, ― inició Mimi sin dedicarle su rostro al mayordomo, sentado junto a ella en el asiento trasero del vehículo que los conducía a su mansión. Se relamió los labios con ansiedad y luego formuló su pregunta. ― ¿Sabes si mis padres han llamado?-

El hombre sentado al otro lado del asiento se removió un poco incómodo, así lo pudo sentir Mimi. Aquello ya le daba una idea de cómo sería la respuesta que recibiría, por lo que frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

― No, Señorita. – respondió. –Su padre, como sabe, está fuera de la ciudad en una importante junta de negociosos y su secretaria no ha deseado contactármelo. Mientras que su madre…

― Lo sé. Ocupada con asuntos de la empresa como para pensar en su única hija. – un prolongado silencio se instauró entre ambos. Oyó a Tanaka suspirar disimuladamente. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a aquella relación a distancia que llevaba con sus padres.

Ellos casi nunca estaban en la casa. Viajaban mucho y a veces no los veía por meses como es el caso actual con su padre. Siempre fue de esa manera. Ella valiéndose por su lado, mientras sus padres andaban por el suyo. Trataba de comprenderlos, no era sencillo llevar y mantener en lo alto empresas financieras y publicitarias tan prestigiosas como lo eran la de sus padres. Aunque no estaría mal que de vez en cuando ambos estuviesen al pendiente de ella. Estar en una mansión terriblemente grande y sola era aburrido.

― Quizá no sea de mi incumbencia, Señorita – la voz de Tanaka la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin dedicarle mirada alguna. – Pero a lo mejor deberíamos ir a agradecer a aquel joven que tan amablemente acudió a usted.-

Pensar que sea aquel hombre el único quien en verdad se preocupaba por ella, era algo triste. Si bien su infancia se debatió bajo la protección de Tanaka y cuando niña veía al hombre como su mejor amigo, llegó el momento en que su madre le hizo diferenciar las cosas. Ella no tenía por qué estar relacionándose con la gente del servicio sino se trataba para dar y hacer que hiciesen cumplir sus órdenes.

Después de todo, su madre siempre le decía que sólo era gente contratada para satisfacer las necesidades que familias poderosas como lo era la suya, poseían.

Y tenía razón. No tenía por qué compenetrarse en la vida de ellos ni dejar que ellos hagan lo mismo en la suya. Mientras menos tratamiento exista entre ambas clases, mejor.

Ella estuvo en silencio un momento, estrechando con más fuerza la chaqueta de tela entre sus brazos, para después dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

― Tienes razón, Tanaka. No es de tu incumbencia. – respondió simplemente. _«Mañana lo buscaré y se lo agradeceré.»_ Pensó y así lo haría.

Tanaka asintió y el trayecto se debatió en silencio. Un silencio que sirvió a Mimi para pensar en la persona quien resultó ser su salvadora. Se llevó una mano a su frente, sosteniéndola, mientras su codo reposaba en la manija ancha del auto. Sus ojos bajaron entonces hasta la prenda que pertenecía a su salvador. Podía sentir su presencia a pesar del estado deplorable en que se debatía la tela.

Entre todas las personas que pudieron haber estado allí y ayudarla, nunca pensó que Ishida Yamato fuese una de ellas, ni mucho menos que fuese exclusivamente él quien acudiese.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente volvieron a ella las imágenes del comedor. Volvió a oír aquel grito en su cabeza, aquel había sido un rayo de luz en mitad de un túnel oscuro y sin retorno aparente. Fueron los segundos más tétricos de su vida y ahora, en lugar de sentirse agradecida y aliviada porque se hallaba sana y salva… Un sentimiento profundo y doloroso se anidaba en su pecho. Miró nuevamente la prenda.

_«Yamato.»_

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a su casa y el chofer metió el auto en el amplio y elaborado garaje de paredes revestidas en piedras negras, Tanaka descendió del auto para abrir la puerta a Mimi del otro lado y hacer que ésta bajara. Tomó su cartera y se la colgó por el hombro para iniciar sus pasos hacia la puerta de vidrio que comunicaba el garaje con la cocina. No era sorpresa ver que no hubiera nadie. La cena se había servido hace más de una hora así que los empleados, una vez liberados de aquel trabajo final –y tras dejar impecable la cocina-, abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a las habitaciones del servicio.

Ella fue de la cocina al comedor y para finalmente conducirse hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso. Pero antes de poder avanzar más, la voz del mayordomo la detuvo. Se volvió para verlo, ya con la mano puesta en el barandal de la escalera blanca de madera.

― Señorita, su madre pidió que se le comunicara su llegada.

― Pues avísale tú. Estoy cansada y en verdad no deseo verla. – dijo y cuando trató nuevamente de subir otro peldaño más, la voz de la recién mencionada afloró en las esquinas del lugar.

― ¡Mimi, ¿eres tú?! – su voz sonaba a la lejanía aún pero con la claridad que su potente –y a veces estridente- voz, le permitía. Entonces, del pasillo superior vio a su madre asomarse al inicio de la escalera para bajar por ella con velocidad pero sin perder el paso femenino que la alta sociedad le inculcó.

Mimi nunca había visto a su madre preocupada de tal manera, así que cuando llegó a ella y sus brazos la rodearon, una calidez la embargó también. Las ganas de romper en llanto afloraron en ella, pero trató de contenerse al apoyar su rostro contra el espacio que había entre el cuello y hombro de su progenitora. Satoe entonces dio caricias a la espalda de su hija, sobre su largo y ondulado cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla.

― No sabía que había ocurrido todo eso, Meems. – levantó la mirada y la enfocó en su mayordomo con un semblante de reproche. –Tanaka, me hubieras informado desde un principio lo sucedido. No andar con rodeos. ¡Mira a ver si le pasaba algo de mayor gravedad a mi hija!

Mimi se separó un poco de su madre y miró su rostro para luego voltearse y ver el de Tanaka. El hombre hizo una reverencia larga y profunda con la mitad de su cuerpo, pidiendo sus más sinceras disculpas y que aquello no volvería a pasar. Y entonces, Mimi volvió a sentirse culpable.

Aquel hombre fue el único de su casa –por no decir Familia- que acudió a ella para asistirla en cuanto le informaron su situación. Fue el único quien se preocupó por ella realmente.

Mimi miró a su madre nuevamente. Nunca antes su madre la había abrazado de esa manera sobreprotectora y se sentía bien. No quería que aquel trato con su madre se acabara así que dijo.

― Estoy cansada y deseo bañarme. –

― Por supuesto, cariño. – miró a Tanaka. –Dile a la mucama que prepare un baño de sales para mi hija y que el agua esté templada. –Satoe miró a su hija y notó la chaqueta de tela que traía Mimi colgada por su antebrazo. –Cariño, ¿Y esa chaqueta?-

Mimi miró entre sus manos la prenda, la inspeccionó un momento con las manos para después tendérsela a su madre.

― Mándala lavar. Necesito usarla mañana. – su madre asintió y se la tendió a Tanaka.

― De inmediato. –dijo simplemente el mayordomo y se retiró de allí hacia las habitaciones de servicio en busca de la mujer a cargo de Mimi, mientras se llevaba con él la prenda de Matt.

Por su parte, vio marcharse al viejo hombre y esa sensación de culpa no desapareció de ella. Avanzó los peldaños y cuando su madre ya no la miraba, abrió su mano para ver un papel hecho un ovillo.

Siguió caminando en dirección a su habitación y a unos pocos pasos de su puerta, su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda. Ya tenía una mano en el pomo de su puerta cuando sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de una llamada. Giró el pomo de la puerta y atendió la llamada cuando estuvo refugiada en su propio cuarto.

― ¿Diga?

― _¡Mimi, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Cómo estás?! –_Una voz masculina se oyó alterada tras la línea y eso hizo que Mimi diese un respingo para después echar a reír abiertamente, recostando su espalda contra la puerta. -_¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo, mocosa?!_

― ¡De ti, Tai! –Y más carcajada por su parte. Sus pasos fueron avanzando hacia el interior de su cuarto mientras se deshacía de su cartera al arrojarla hacia su sofá fucsia ubicada en una esquina con un velador de pie en color hueso.

― _¡Yo no me he reído en todo este tiempo, ¿sabes?! Estuve muy… _-Y sus palabras murieron al no saber cómo continuar sus palabras.

― ¿Preocupado? - Mimi se sentó sobre su cama y se fue deshaciendo de sus zapatos, seguidos de sus calcetines.

― _Sorprendido. Me sorprendiste mucho._ – recalcó fingiendo seriedad a lo que Mimi sonrió burlona.

― Oh, por supuesto. Te sorprendí. Lamento haberlo hecho. – dijo con deje de sarcasmo. Fue desprendiéndose su camisa y la arrojó contra el suelo para después ir por la falda.

― _Te perdono, pero sólo porque soy muy beneboloso_. – profirió el muchacho.

― ¿Benevolente?

― _También eso. – _hizo una pausa para luego decir, ya sin rastro de diversión. -_¿Cómo te sientes? En verdad me has dado un susto, Meems._

― Ya estoy mejor. Si, el susto fue para mí también, pero descuida, mañana regresaré al colegio. –Oyó una risita divertida tras la línea que le contagió a ella también.

― _No cabe duda que ya estás mejor. Si se trataba de mí, faltaba al colegio una semana por "El gran cuadro traumático" que me llevé. _– ante ello, ambos rieron cómplices pero enseguida, Taichi acompañó. –_El entrenador es un ogro. Aún con lo que sucedió hoy, tendremos horas extras de entrenamiento, ¿Lo puedes creer? – _Mimi negó con la cabeza mientras reía, pues su amigo no podía ser más holgazán. Pero la alegraba tanto que la hubiese llamado. – _Hey, dime. ¿Qué harás por la tarde?_

Mimi se paró de la cama al oír como llamaban a su puerta, se colocó la bata que colgaba del perchero plantado junto a su ropero y fue a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a la mucama. La mujer hizo una reverencia ante ella como saludo y después fue hacia su baño privado a prepararle su tina con sales. Aún tenía en su mano izquierda el ovillo de papel que sacó de la chaqueta de Matt y se la introdujo en el bolsillo de la bata.

― ¿Mañana? Pues estaré organizando las actividades de los clubes. ¿Tienes algo planeado? –Mimi se recostó por el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el baño, esperando que la mujer terminara su labor para así poder bañarse tranquilamente.

― _Escucha, iré a ayudarte. ¿Te parece? _

― ¿Lo dices en serio? –Mimi sonrió ampliamente.

― _Por supuesto. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos. –_Mimi sonrió enternecida por sus palabras. –_Así que nos veremos mañana_

― Está bien. Adiós. – y colgó la llamada para después acercar su teléfono al pecho. Le vendría bien estar con Tai, olvidarse de los problemas para divertirse sólo con él.

― Señorita, - la mucama se aproximó hacia ella y Mimi se volteó a verla. – Ya está listo su baño.

― Gracias. Puedes retirarte. –Y con una reverencia, así lo hizo la mujer.

Mimi esperó a que se marchara para así quitarse la bata. Caminó entonces hacia el baño y dejó caer al suelo el resto de ropa que quedaba en ella para introducir su pie izquierdo en el agua caliente.

El contacto que recibió contra su piel fue exuberante. Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y entonces metió el otro pie para finalmente sentarse en la tina. Dejó que el resto de su cuerpo fuese abrazado por el agua caliente y el contacto de la sal hiciese su trabajo relajante en ella.

Entonces recostó su espalda contra la pendiente que poseía la bañera y cerró los ojos. Recordó el papel que extrajo de la chaqueta de Ishida. Abrió los ojos para buscar la bata.

Con sus manos humedecidas, fue tanteando el bolsillo hasta hallar el papel. Viendo que sus manos sólo arruinarían el material, las secó por el cuerpo de la bata y así abrió la hoja entre sus manos.

Eran letras escritas en hiragana con un pulso bastante atractivo. No eran como las letras de Tai o Izzy que parecían jeroglíficos inentendibles. Ésta era pulcra a pesar del estado ceniciento que tenía. Fue leyendo las palabras y comprendió que se trataba de la letra de una canción.

Sonrió se acomodó nuevamente con la espalda por la tina y siguió leyendo con más ánimo aquellas palabras. Eran hermosas y mientras avanzaba, no podía dejar que el rostro del dueño de aquel papel, se inmiscuyera entre sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tras la noticia de que el Instituto seguiría funcionando debido a que el daño sólo damnificó la cocina del lugar, por lo cual se utilizaría el jardín trasero como comedor y varias familias adineradas de la Institución contratarían a empresas de comidas para la hora del almuerzo, Mimi había vuelto al colegio.

Su obligación como presidenta estudiantil no veía bien el faltar un día a sus clases. Además de que, como en el anterior día su discurso se vio frustrado por aquel accidente, debía tomar lugar ese día. Así que cuando entro en la Institución, siendo las siete en punto y sin ver aún muchos alumnos, caminó hacia su salón.

Pero claro, otros madrugadores igual que ella, estaban deambulando tranquilamente por los pasillos, pero al verla, fueron directo a Mimi. Las preguntas se abalanzaron contra ella desde que subió las escaleras hasta que ingresó a su aula. Pero aunque fuese exhaustivo aquel momento, no podía negar que la atención hacia ella era bien recibida.

Sus compañeros de clase fueron llegando conforme la hora avanzaba y al verla, se acomodaban alrededor de su pupitre para oír todo lo que sucedió el día anterior y que conmocionó al colegio. Yolei tampoco tardó en aparecer, situándose junto a ella mientras también participaba en los relatos ya en el hospital.

Entonces, una de las chicas presentes la interrumpió.

― Entonces, Mimi. ¿Es verdad que Ishida Yamato te salvó la vida? – al pronunciar aquella pregunta, los murmullos se iniciaron a su alrededor, junto con el brillo ilusorio que las jóvenes poseían en sus ojos al hacer mención del _sex symbol_ del Instituto.

Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por Mimi quien compartió una mirada con Yolei para después bajar sus manos sobre su mesa y mirarlas como si éstas comenzaran a hablarle. Se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando la mención del muchacho surgió, pero más bien se debía a que, entre tanta conmoción que generó el interrogatorio de las personas hacia ella, se había olvidado por completo de ir a verlo. Recordaba haber traído en una pequeña bolsa, la prenda que le pertenecía al igual que el papel blanco que recuperó de ésta.

Sonrió a su compañera quien le había hecho la pregunta.

― Si, fue él. – entonces la admiración se plasmó en el rostro de los que la rodeaban, mirándose entre ellos, comentando la hazaña del ausente rubio.

― Pues entonces fue un poco injusto su castigo. – se oyó otra voz dentro del círculo de estudiantes allí reunidos. Mimi volvió su rostro enseguida hacia su compañero sentado a su lado.

― ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó la castaña con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. En verdad no se esperaba algo así. ¿Por qué razón lo castigarían?

Su compañero la miró con curiosidad, como si en verdad se sorprendiera en saber que ella no estaba al tanto de la última. Mimi tragó dificultosamente.

― ¿No lo sabes? Lo castigaron por iniciar el incendio en la cocina. –más murmullos que resultaban molestos para la muchacha. –Cuando lo supe, creí que se lo tenía bien merecido, pero ahora que nos confirmas que fue él quien te salvó, pues…

― No – dijo Mimi con voz quebrada. –No pueden castigarlo. Él no lo hizo. –lo último lo comento en un hilo de voz, más bien dirigida para ella misma. El resto de las personas la miraban con clara sorpresa y duda en sus rostros.

Frunció el cejo y cerró las manos en puños para así pararse de su asiento. Aplicó zancadas en sus pasos hacia la puerta del salón. No podía ser verdad aquello. Tenía que ser un error. Y mientras más avanzaba, la calma más la estaba abandonando. Sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre sus espaldas, pero no le interesó. Sólo quería ir a su clase y comprobar que efectivamente, no existió ningún castigo y poder agradecerle como es debido para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Pero cuando corrió la puerta del salón, se topó con la figura de su maestro de matemática. Dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa de verlo y luego hizo una reverencia con la cabeza que fue respondida por el hombre al decir.

― Buenos días, Tachikawa. Veo que ya nos está acompañando nuevamente.

― Buenos días, Maestro Otori. – se enderezó y se hizo a un lado para que el docente ingresara al salón.

Con su llegada, los demás compañeros que hace un momento formaban un círculo alrededor de su propia mesa, se dispersaron para ubicarse tras sus propios pupitres, mirando al maestro ubicarse en el escritorio de mayor magnitud que descansaba a un lado del pizarrón.

En cuanto a Mimi, volvió a su asiento sin posibilidad alguna de hacer lo que tenía pensado antes de que empezaran las clases. _«No importa, en la hora del almuerzo iré a verlo»_ se dijo.

* * *

Dio un sonoro bostezo cuando estaba desperezándose sobre la cama. Estiró sus brazos e hizo sonar algunos huesos de su espalda como el de su cuello. Aligeró su cuerpo y por fin deslizó sus piernas desnudas por el borde de la cama para colgarlas y tocar el suelo fresco de su habitación.

No recordaba haber dormido tanto desde hace tiempo, aunque no podía decir que fue un sueño muy placentero. No cuando te vas a dormir con la carga de haber discutido con tu hermano en el acto. Apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de sus piernas, tomando las sábanas desarregladas entre sus dedos. Miró el suelo y suspiró.

Tomó impulso y salió por fin de la cama. Sus pies desnudos se fueron encaminando hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir por ella. El estómago le rugía, así que sería conveniente hacerse un buen desayuno para… detuvo sus pensamientos y recordó que ese día no iría al Instituto. Se encogió de hombros al recordar que tenía tres días de suspensión.

No es que se moría por ir al colegio, pero con el severo castigo que le implantó su madre por "Tratar de incendiar su colegio", no tenía mucha diversión de por medio.

Llegó hasta la cocina y previo lo que suponía. Ya nadie estaba en la casa. Ingresó más al cuarto y fue directo al refrigerador para sacar el envase de leche fresca a medio trayecto por acabarse. Cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y dio un vistazo rápido a la arrocera que descansaba sobre la encimera, junto al refrigerador.

Gracias a la gentileza de su madre, había una ración para él. De todas maneras, iba a ingeniárselas para preparar otro menú en caso que no hubiese arroz. Pero como ya tenía preparado prácticamente el desayuno, volvió a guardar la leche dentro de la heladera.

Instintivamente, levantó la cabeza hacia el reloj que reposaba contra la pared frente a él. Eran las diez de la mañana. Ahogó una risa divertida y sarcástica al verse despertándose a esa hora un jueves, cuando en esos momentos tenía que estar dando clases de matemática aplicada. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Mientras su mano derecha maniobraba con agilidad sus palillos, la izquierda iba tamborileando la mesa de comedor pequeña para cuatro personas. Era el mismo ritmo de la canción que hubo sacado hace unos días y cuya letra se perdió en el intervalo del rescate improvisado del día anterior.

Entrecerró los ojos al rememorar todo lo sucedido y la imagen de la menuda castaña acaparó su retina. Primero la viva figura de Mimi increpándolo sobre el asunto de la banda y de los intentos incesantes porque aceptara ayudarlos… Y un momento después, su figura pequeña e indefensa entre sus brazos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió nuevamente y dejó de masticar para embargarse en sus pensamientos. Entonces, las palabras de su hermano lo golpearon.

_« ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo pendiente que estás de ella? ¿La forma en la buscas con la mirada estando en el colegio? Creí que estabas muy metido en lo que respectaba a la banda, por eso parecías más lejano que antes. Pero cuando me relataste lo que ocurrió, tenías que ver tu rostro.»_

Apretó con fuerza los palillos entre sus dedos. Takeru estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo conocía tan profundamente como para decirle semejante estupidez. Es más que obvio que aquello no era verdad. No soportaba a Mimi, era escandalosa, caprichosa y desesperante. Pero tampoco iba a darle la espalda en un momento como lo fue el de ayer. ¿Quién lo haría?

¿Desde cuándo salvarle la vida a alguien significaba otra cosa más que esa? No mentía al decirle a Tai, que Mimi no era su tipo porque en verdad no lo era. Y no significaba nada que estuviese pendiente de ella ni que la mirase cada vez que podía. Por supuesto, eso no tenía nada que ver. Porque aquella castaña era atractiva, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de eso. ¿Quién no la miraría cuando pasara delante de uno? ¿Ni la buscaría con la mirada cada vez que podía? Todo el mundo lo hacía.

Dio un golpe a la mesa y alejó su tarro de arroz casi aventándolo. Dejó los palillos sobre la madera del mueble.

― Maldita sea… - pronunció y se impulsó con sus pies para retirar la silla de la mesa y así pararse. Luego recogería sus trastos sucios. Ahora tenía que hacer otra cosa para no pensar en cosas estúpidas como esas.

Fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo que estaba seguro la Señora Rokujo usaría de pretexto para venir a quejársele a su madre solo por diversión. Caminó a zancadas acentuadas y tomó su guitarra para sentarse sobre su cama desarreglada. Le quitó el forro y apoyó al instrumento sobre su regazo casi con necesidad. Entonces, sus dedos se pasearon sobre las cuerdas, sintiendo el metal de las mismas royendo sus yemas ya sin sensibilidad alguna. El tacto más adictivo que conocía.

Y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, ejecutando la melodía que había compuesto. No recordaba muy bien la letra, pero conforme las notas inundaban su cuarto, fue haciéndolo.

* * *

Apuró el paso lo más rápido que pudo, intentaba que las personas no la detuvieran en el trayecto para hablar de su gran actuación en el accidente ocurrido el día anterior. Si las personas la conocían ya por ser la presidenta del Instituto, ahora lo hacían por ser la Superviviente del Instituto.

Cuando la campanilla que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, ella guardó sus cosas dentro del cajón que contenía su pupitre y salió de su salón. No había estado prestando la debida atención a la clase de matemática, no como acostumbraba y eso era por culpa del estúpido Ishida. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que alterarla de esa manera? Y ahora no estaría tranquila hasta saber que vino al colegio y aquel castigo fue sólo un mal rumor ocasionado por un imbécil.

Cuando estuvo delante de la clase que correspondía al Tercer año de secundaria de la segunda sección, Mimi esperó a que todas las personas salieran de una vez. No pasó mucho tiempo plantada junto a la pared, pues los alumnos se habían marchado y para desgracia suya, no había rastro de Yamato en la sala.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos hechas puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y trató de razonar la situación. Quizá salió a almorzar, pensó. Entonces, a su mente trajo la imagen de Matt dentro de la sala de música con su guitarra en el regazo, tocando como era costumbre. Eso era más propio de él.

De prisa se giró de golpe, haciendo que su cabellera castaña lo hiciera con ella y así caminó apresuradamente hacia la escalera que la conduciría al segundo piso, lugar en donde se hallaban las salas de los clubes, entre ellos, el de música.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, sujetó con fuerza el pomo de la misma y tras respirar profundamente, la abrió. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, pues ella estaba segura que al entrar, lo hallaría allí. Claro que la realidad fue otra.

Ya había formulado las palabras que le dirigiría al entrar para no demostrar lo urgente que le resultaba verlo allí dentro, pero cuando se encontró con la sala completamente vacía –salvo por los instrumentos-, su decepción era un hecho latente en su rostro. Observó la habitación por un momento, armándose de valor para entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella con cuidado. No quería generar ruidos que alterara la paz dentro. Sonaba estúpido, pero no le interesaba.

Recorrió con la mirada los instrumentos dispuestos de tal manera que en el centro de la sala se ubicaran las butacas en forma circular. Pero entre todos los instrumentos existentes en aquel lugar, sus ojos no se despegaron del piano vertical marrón que parecía estar olvidado en una de las esquinas.

Desde donde se encontraba y por la luz del foco, podía apreciar una capa de polvo que lo envolvía tristemente. ¿Será que alguien lo seguía utilizando? Y como si la llamara, caminó hacia el instrumento. La espalda daba hacia la pared, por lo que las teclas recibían al que ingresaba a la sala, en ese caso a ella. Así que tomó asiento en la banquina de madera lustrada, no sin antes sacar del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo de tela con el cual sacudió el polvo.

Y los dedos de su mano derecha fueron acariciando de a poco la cuarta octava, primero con un do medio que llenó la sala y el sonido le hizo cerrar los ojos, recordando la sensación que le provocaba el piano. Luego ascendió la octava con lentitud hasta ganar más confianza con el instrumento pero al llegar a la, ningún sonido desprendió.

Abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia la tecla, para tocarla nuevamente. Su cuerpo caía al interior de la boca del teclado a diferencia del resto de los dientes del piano. La tecla estaba rota. Su decepción fue grata. ¿Quién podía ser tan insensible como para tener un piano cuya tecla estuviese averiada? Quizá no fuese la única.

Y motivada por aquel pensamiento, empezó a tocar desde la primera octava con un movimiento lustre de dedos, sorprendiéndose que no hubiera perdido la práctica con respecto a la puntuación. Las notas sonaban ascendentes y armoniosas hasta en la que había reconocido rota hace un segundo. Sólo era esa tecla la que estaba averiada. Era un alivio, pensó. No podría imaginarse tocar algo con varias teclas rotas.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al hallarse con aquel deseo por tocar. Y una sonrisa calma apareció en su rostro. _«Quizá Ishida fue almorzar. Lo esperaré.»_ Y así ambas manos se ubicaron sobre las teclas, aún en el aire, pero imponiendo presencia sobre sus cuerpos.

― ¿Qué podría tocar?

Y sin mucho pensar, sus dedos –movidos por la necesidad que impartía el instrumento sobre ella- fue ejecutando una escala de sol, su preferida. Y mientras el sonido llenaba la sala, una melodía galopó en su mente. El recuerdo de aquel sueño con su Tía Ritsuka.

Y sus dedos dejaron la escala para así ir mencionando la melodía de aquella canción con la cual recordaba tanto a su querida Tía. Era una canción que impregnaba tanto dolor y tristeza, pero no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto.

Incluso al rememorarla, podía ver claramente las espaldas de su Tía mientras tocaba aquella canción tan hermosa. No sabía si era una canción que ella misma la compuso o si sólo ejecutaba alguna ya existente, pero era hermosa.

Y sin poderse contener, su voz salió.

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_**Then we really have to go**_

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

_**In all I've done**_

Recordaba a su tía cantándolo con aquella voz que expresaba melancolía y tristeza. Valiéndose por la letra de la canción, sabía por qué estaba tan dolida. Un adiós que ella no pudo evitar.

_**And I can barely look at you**_

_**But every single time I do**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_**Away from here**_

Entonces recordó la forma en que su tía comenzó a llorar. Como cuando ya no tiene más remedio y el recordarlo, sólo hacía que doliese aún más.

Oyó la puerta de aquella sala cerrarse y sus dedos se detuvieron al instante para que su rostro se girara rápidamente, buscando a quien había ingresado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por cantar y por la vergüenza de que Ishida la hubiese estado escuchando todo ese tiempo… Aunque para su sorpresa, no se trataba del rubio.

― ¿Q…Qué haces aquí, Minamoto? – El azabache dejó su mochila en el suelo y la miró con un semblante serio.

― ¿No te parece que debo ser yo quien te pregunte eso? – Mimi se sonrojó aún más por sus palabras, pues tenía razón. Se puso de pie entonces, y se acomodó la falda aunque no necesitara tal arreglo. Estaba nerviosa.

― S…Sólo vine a… - bajó la mirada y vio entonces el bajo del azabache recostado por una de las butacas que al entrar, ya estaba allí. Entonces recordó por qué estaba en esa sala en un principio. Elevó su mirada y trató de mostrarse firme ante el muchacho. –Vine a ver a Ishida.-

El muchacho la miró con una ceja enarcada y luego bufó. Mimi tomó aquella reacción como una demostración poco educada. Hizo un puchero en protesta y dijo.

― ¿A qué vino eso? Necesito hablar con él.

― Sólo me sorprende que aun siendo la presidenta del Instituto, no sepas lo de Yamato. –Mimi dejó a un lado su semblante molesto para engendrar uno que expresaba curiosidad y desconcierto. Eso lo notó Koji, así que se cruzó de brazos para sostenerla una mirada fría. –Así que no lo sabes.

― Si continúas con esa actitud, Mina…

― Han suspendido a Yamato tres días. – interrumpió Koji de manera cansina, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Por su parte, Mimi exhaló el aire con que iba a acabar la oración, antes de ser interrumpida por el bajista. Su desconcierto fue claro.

― ¿Q…Qué? ¿Por qué?

― ¿En verdad no sabes nada? – respondió ahora de manera tosca. –La directora lo culpó por haber sido él el causante del incendio del comedor. Aunque claro, no hace falta conocerlo mucho como para saber que Yamato no tiene aficiones culinarias ocultas. –Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. – Pero creo que tú sí las tienes.-

Mimi dio un paso atrás y su cintura chocó contra el piano. Giró su rostro y observó las teclas; más específicamente, la tecla rota. La que no sonaba pero pedía agritos que alguien la escuchara.

.

.

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaa! Diooos, creí que no actualizaba más xD pero gracias al cielo, pude hacerme de tiempo para escribir y ahora estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar otro capítulo más :D**

**Anyway, les cuento que tardaré mucho para actualizar el siguiente capítulo :c Pero bueno, es por eso que quise darles una actualización bien larga para compensar mi tardanza anterior y la que vendrá xD**

**Primero que nada debo agradecer enormemente a mi queridísima beta que se pasa de buena onda conmigo y mis tropezones xDDD enserio me tiene mucha paciencia jajaja Además de que gracias a ella, podré ofrecerles un buen capítulo esta vuelta :3**

**Y ahora con el fic… ¿Cómo les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí empezaría con los chicos de la banda xD No jodan que esos pendejos se pasan de testarudos xDDD pero ¿quién no lucharía hasta lo último por conseguir lo que más anhelan? :) Me incluyo, aunque claro, yo no iría correteándole a una chica por todo el colegio xD Sería un poco más sutil *prepara su banda de mafiosos***

**Mimi se pasa de mala onda y quizá fue el karma el causante de todo pero eso sólo dará pie a más Mimato y atención! Posible Michi e.e De seguro quieren saber cómo va la letra de la canción de Yamato y espero pronto enseñárselos :3 Oh, este Matt que no quiere admitir lo que va sintiendo por Meems, pero veremos cómo va eso de la "manzana prohibida" y su fuerza de voluntad a prueba para el siguiente capítulo e.e**

**Qué tal les pareció, fans del Takari? Sé que no hay mucho qué ofrecer pero la atracción que hubo… Ufff! Y qué será que sucedió entre ambos, por eso Tk actuó así con Matt :/ Qué cosa esta Zoe xD Su actitud fue la misma que tomó Mimi, aunque claro que la última se retractó tarde. Aviso: habrá pareja para Zoe pero sólo esperen sentados a ver como se da la osa ;)**

**Y sin mencionar el Kenyako :o Cómo estuvo la escena :DDD ¡Oh, Osamu y su trágica situación que quiere poner a raya a Ken y Yols! D: Tengo que decir que su historia tiene mucho por lo cual puede explotarse, así que tengan paciencia xD**

**Lo mismo pasa con el Taiora, que esta vez no hice mención alguna, pero sólo porque aún no es tiempo xD aunque eso sí, en los próximos capítulos les aseguro que el drama acompañará a esta pareja :D**

**¡Ash, adoro a Natsuko! Su rol de histérica me resultó divertido de escribir, aunque no sería para nada simpático que tu hijo anduviese con instintos piromaniáticos xD Pero bueh, ha de ser duro al tener dos hijos que se quieran dar de trombones y sólo ella tenga que contenerlos.**

**Oh, y para dar aún más historia a todo, ya se habrán dado cuenta que introduje un OOC desde el capítulo pasado, viniendo a ser la Tía de Mimi, Ritsuka. Ella vuelve a aparecer en este episodio y se han de preguntar qué pudo ser aquel sueño y esa canción… Quiero saber qué piensan :D**

**Supongo que eso es todo por ahora xD **

**¡Dejen sus review con sus comentarios! Quiero saber qué tan bien recibido fue este capítulo ;)**

**Byee!~**

**Eri-Sshi:** ¡Heeey! ¡Eri, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu super ayuda! *reverencia* xD Lo mismo pienso. Yamato bien que tentó a Mimi a hacerle eso, pero ahora, como dices, es la mala de la película. Aunque ya veremos como sigue la cosa. Sii, y mientras más prohibida sea la manzana, más uno lo desea eeeh! A ver como lo toma Yamato y viendo lo de éste capítulo, a ver si su fuerza de voluntad no le juega en contra xD Jajajaja siii, todas están apuntando hacia Sora como blanco principal, en este capítulo no hubo nada de ésta pareja, pero de seguro en la siguiente ya se habla un poco más de su historia juntos e.e Sii, ya es un poco obvio que el Michi se irá presentando conforme avancen los capítulos y te aseguro una confrontación Tai/Matt muy pronto xD Ohh, y hasta este capítulo le ignoró a Mike xDDD en verdad se ganará ese premio, a ver cómo sigue jaja Lo mismo yoo! Su velada es la soñada por muchas, pero yo prefiero evitarme el estrés de la etiqueta xD Jajaja Hellyea! El cuadrado amoroso fue geeenial! A mí también me gustó mucho esa parte, en especial Takeru que sin darse cuenta le pone los celos en punta a Kari. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Teniendo ya a Wellace, ¿por qué ponerse celosa por Tk? Pero eso sólo dice que Kari tiene aún al rubio en primer plano e.e jajaja Y quizá este capítulo haya ayudado un poco a ambos. Jajajaja completamente! Esa Kari es una suertuda, si andamos como ella dudo que nos llevan hombres así *3* Oh, si! Koji es un completo Tsundere que se respeta! xD Y ahora más cuando le trajo el obento a Meems xDDD pero qué va, su actuar con Mimi en la última parte, fue eeeeh! Este chico es un malote e.e Lo mismooo digo! Amo el sarcasmo masculino bien dirigido y depende quien sea también para que sea divertido su lado pedante xD por ejemplo tengo personajes ficticios que son pedantes pero siguen siendo cool dentro de todo xD ¡Así mismo, Kazu es un amor! Lo amooo y también pienso que es un Tai 2 xD Sii, así mismo. Castaño de ojos verdes y una visera que yo obvie en la descripción xD Aaaay, me matas de amor! Enserio si, extraño escribir con tranquilidad y continuidad por sobre todo, pero al menos actualizaré, aunque no con muuucha rapidez :c Pues es así, ahora debo preparar unas casas a distintas escalas y ya me corté con el cúter D: Me enojé y ahora estoy aquí relajándome e.e xD jajajaja Lo dices enserio?! Qué genial, quizá si hayas sido arquitecta en otra vida y tienes los conocimientos presentes ;D Primer semestre y si, muchísimas gracias! Trataré de que la Uni deje restos de mí y así poder continuar con la historia! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por todo el apoyo que me brindas y te me cuidas! :3 Bye!~

**IzzieBlake:** Holaaa! Lo sé, lo sé. Se pasó de mala en el capítulo anterior y en este no mejoró nada xD Ayy, si. A mí también me molesta que traten de menos a las personas que trabajan en los servicios domésticos o en algún otro, no tiene por qué haber ese tipo de trato feo si somos todos lo mismo! Te entiendo! Cuando uno se esfuerza por dar todo de sí para los demás, pocos son los que te devuelven de la misma manera, pero bueno… xD Como mi papá dice siempre, no esperes mucho de los demás y no te vas a decepcionar. Pero es imposible! Dx A ver, de seguro me odias mucho más xDDD Juaaaz! Te engañé con el café ese jujuju Y pos, empezamos con el Michi, pero te aseguro que en el siguiente te sentirás completa! Porque el Michi aflorará y los celes de Yama también :3 Oh, si! Kazu se volvió el personaje favorito del capítulo pasado y a ver quién se lleva el premio en éste! :o Waah, sí. Matt es todo un bandido y es obvio que Tai lo hará pagar! A ver cuando sucede y cómo se dan las cosas entre ambos, quizá ayude tanto al Michi como al Mimato, pero de seguro algo sale de eso e.e Ou, si. Me faltó el Taiora y en este tampoco hice mención pero el siguiente capi ya lo hago. ¡Oh y el Kenyako hizo gala en este capítulo! En fin, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me sacan carcajadas! Nos leeremos!~

**Ali0516:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me ha hecho muy feliz! :3 Y sí, ese Yamato e.e es ley! Cuando algo te lo prohíben, más lo deseas y él nos demostrará cuan verdad es eso ;) Ou, si! Koji se parece mucho a Matt pero sin duda, Minamoto es un Tsundere hecho y derecho a diferencia de Matt, que es menos vergonzudo xDDD aunque claro, veremos como le tratan las cosas a ambos. Yeeei, el cuadrado amoroso xD Takeru dando celos a Kari y ella a él. Pues sigo pensando en un OOC pero a largo plazo, tomaré tu oferta pero te aseguro que aparecerá ;) Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo! Ja Ne!~~

**Valeeee:** ¡Hi, gracias por tu comentario en verdad me alegró! Oh, por favooor! No me lo agradezcas, soy yo quien lo hace porque valoras esta historia :3 Muchísimas gracias enserio! Yo también adoro esta pareja *3* Ya vamos entrando a la parte donde Yamato se cuestiona sobre sus sentimientos, a ver cómo continua esto e.e Gracias por comprensión y nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Adrit126:** ¡Holaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me emociona que te haya gustado tanto :3 Así es, Matt está de mártir últimamente xD Nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Clau:** Holaa, así es. No podré actualizar con rapidez, pero trataré de hacerlo cada que pueda :) Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y ya actualizaré pronto! Hasta otra!~ :3

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
